Servilletas anónimas
by Leylayx
Summary: Emma es una artista frustrada y esta superando ciertos traumas, los cuales le han impedido mantener relaciones amorosas, hasta que un día ve en el restaurante de su madre a una mujer a la que decide mandarle un mensaje por medio de una servilleta.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a ouat.**

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda y os dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia que ha estado en mi cabeza durante un buen tiempo, conste que seguiré primero con las historias que tengo mas avanzadas como son: el destino de lo innombrable, soy tu salvadora, unidas por la guadaña y Secretos de mujer, me centrare mas en esas, pero eso no quita que os deje mi nueva historia, con la esperanza de que también os llame la atención.**

* * *

_**Servilletas anónimas**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Todo su mundo había caído en un túnel del que en estos cinco años no había logrado salir, ya había recorrido infinidad de psicólogos y realizado otra tanda de terapias para superar su trauma y no había tenido ni una sola relación amorosa desde entonces, a excepción de su caballete.

Pasaba los días pintando y yendo a la escuela de arte, después de acabarla se convirtió en una artista reconocida que evitaba a toda costa ser vista, ir a reuniones sociales no era una opción, había reducido su existencia, a su madre y a su mejor amiga a las únicas personas con las que podía mantener un trato mínimamente normal sin tener ganas de salir huyendo.

No había sentido interés absoluto por nada más allá de sus obras, había renegado de cualquier tipo de contacto físico, sus amistades eran reducidas y a la única que consideraba especial era a Ruby, una joven de la misma edad que ella y con un cabello rojizo, siempre luciendo sus curvas con orgullo y de manera muy coqueta al contrario que Emma que prefería vestir de una manera muy formal y seria, su vestuario se reducía a colores oscuros a pesar de que eran femeninos iban desde el negro hasta el azul marino y camisas de vestir blancas, no había más variedad al contrario que en sus pinturas y por supuesto en el color de su cabello que era rubio como el sol y con ondulaciones como las olas del mar.

La gama de colores usada para su ropa, contrastaba con su interior tan decaído y sin gracia como se sentía. La vida había perdido su color a excepción de su cuarto secreto por así llamarlo, Emma lo mantenía cerrado bajo llave, ocultando su mejor obra para ella misma.

Había comprado hacía ya unos tres años un apartamento de unos 80 metros cuadrados bastante modesto para lo que le aconsejaba su colega de la galería, además le había propuesto más de una vez un trabajo fijo en la misma, sin embargo a pesar de las quejas de su colega de la galería al final se decidió por aquel lugar para vivir, ya que su madre vivía en el mismo edificio y no quería separarse de la única persona que la aceptaba con sus rarezas.

El amigo de la galería, no era otro que un compañero de clase que siempre estuvo loco por Emma Swan más de una vez alago su ojos verdeazulados, quizás si el pasado hubiera sido diferente habría desarrollado afecto por él, ahora darle la mano al hombre de cabello negro, ojos azules y barba muy cuidada, bastante atractivo según la rubia, parecía todo un reto, había desarrollado según varios psicólogos lo que Emma traducía como fobia al contacto con alguien al que consideras una amenaza aunque para la rubia era simplemente "reticencia al contacto íntimo con desconocidos" pensaba ella asintiendo ante la reflexión.

Ruby había ido a visitarla, se encontraba en su estudio que estaba en una de las habitaciones pintando lo que parecía una puesta de sol sobre un restaurante para ser precisos era el restaurante de su familia, el que había llevado su madre desde que su marido David falleció cuando Emma aún era muy pequeña como para guardar recuerdos concretos de él.

Según Mary, la madre de Emma, él había sido el gran amor de su vida y era por esa razón que se negaba a tener una nueva relación. La rubia entendía su postura al fin y al cabo que ella creyera muy poco en las relaciones románticas no quitaba que soñara algún día que su problemas pudieran ser superado, aunque tampoco es que se esforzara demasiado, algo que le habían recomendado algunos especialistas, era saliera y fuera poco a poco.

Sin embargo Emma sabía lo que quería, y por supuesto no era ninguna relación amorosa, sus intentos con hombres habían llegado a mal termino sobre la segunda cita, cuando intentaban despedirse con un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla algo que implicaba alarma de peligro, el sexo para ella se había reducido a un término pantanoso ni si quiera lograba definirlo, la atracción la había olvidado en el camino, a excepción de la pasión que sentía por sus obras, lo demás eran mensajes subliminales de una sociedad corrompida de tanto pensar en sexo, en estos años la pintura era lo único que realmente provocaba sugestión en ella.

-¡Emma!-grito Ruby que se adentraba en los dominios de la rubia que tenía todo desordenado hasta llegar al cuarto donde estaba pintando de memoria el lugar en donde había estado con su madre infinidad de veces.

La pelirroja de ojos azules penetro en aquella habitación regada de pinturas por todos lados, usaba tacones no muy altos pero estuvo a punto de pegarse una buena torta.

-esto es más difícil que patinar sobre hielo ¡joder!-se quejaba Ruby llegando hasta donde estaba su amiga y se ponía a su lado viendo su obra. –Está quedando muy bien señorita artista, esta vez, ¿sí iras a la galería en la que expondrán tu nueva obra?- preguntaba Ruby muy sutilmente.

-por supuesto-decía la rubia causando la sonrisa de alivio de la pelirroja- ¡que no!- declaraba la rubia dándose la vuelta en su taburete.-es evidente, que ni ahora ni nunca iré a esas tonterías-decía con una sonrisita de medio lado que saco un suspiro de queja de su amiga.

-vamos Emma tus pinturas cada vez valen más y estas alcanzando una gran fama por lo menos deja que te vean la cara una vez, muchos creen que estas deforme.-decía su amiga con cara regañada.

-quizás por eso es que suben los precios-dijo la rubia- cuanto más grande el misterio más emocionante intentar descifrarlo-dijo levantándose de allí, dándole la mano a su amiga para que no se cayera.-deberías dejar de usar esos tacones y ¡santo dios Ruby! Esa falda no debería ser una prenda, ¿tienes complejo de stripper? Y no me lo has contado.-decía la rubia riendo mientras esquivaban todo lo que había en medio entre pinturas en el suelo y cajas que contenían las mismas o incluso. la pelirroja logro ver una bolsa de comida rápida.

– ¡tendré complejo de stripper pero tú tienes una tendencia al síndrome de Diógenes que no veas!, eres la persona más cochina que he visto, joder Emma que hay comida ahí-apunto con su mano libre- ¿y esos pinceles? Que hacen ahí-la regañaba mientras llegaban al salón terreno menos minado y más ordenado.

-¡oh vamos soy artista! Incluso tengo a Mickey por ahí suelto-dijo la rubia con una risa burlona.

-¡hay no Em! Vas a matarme joder esa rata negra me dé un asco tremendo-decía su amiga.

-es una monada esta por ahí rondando-decía la rubia de su hámster feo que era blanco con manchas negras- Mickey te quiere mala tía- decía la rubia.

-a esta altura estará muerto, ni de comer le das-afirmaba su amiga sentándose en el sillón del salón que era de un color marrón con beige. –uf esto si es un señor sofá-

-lo sé, tardamos en elegir uno que ¿seis días de búsquedas?-decía la rubia sentándose a su lado.

-ya… Emma quería pedirte un súper favor…-decía Ruby nerviosa.

La rubia la miro con interés, la última vez que le pidió un favor, fue que conociera al novio de Ruby un tal August, por supuesto que tuvo que ir acompañada con su casi novio, su prototipo de intento psicológico de pareja, un hombre llamado Víctor que para colmo era médico y parecía tratar de entender a Emma que en el criterio de la rubia era "demasiado".

-si es una cita doble, no tengo más amigos que intenten ser parejas mías, así que olvídalo-decía la rubia cruzándose de brazos de solo recordar aquel día que Whale después de casi tres meses de ser "amignovio o algo así" trato de besarla.

-ni me lo recuerdes julia Robert debió inspirarse en ti para correr en novia a la fuga-decía Ruby con una sonrisa ganándose una palmada de la rubia en el hombro.

-ya dime que me vas a pedir y ya veremos si acepto.-decía la rubia acomodando el cojín de color marrón con un cisne en el centro.

-que sepas que tu egolatría me sorprende más cada día ¿un cisne en serio?-decía su amiga poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-lo sé, cada día me alago más a mí misma, es lo que tiene no tener pareja a la que adular-decía la rubia riéndose- ya enserio déjate de darle vueltas al tema y dispara loba desgraciada-decía Emma.

-¡o vamos! no me estés torturando con lo de loba solo fue una vez que me disfrace de eso y fue por el capullo de Jefferson estaba loca por el.-decía Ruby que al acomodarse se topó con otro cojín, el cual lanzo a la rubia - otro cisne ¿de verdad? Estas enferma-declaraba la pelirroja.

-¿enferma por ser narcisistas? Que puede haber más sano que amarse a sí mismo-decía la rubia con una sonrisa mientras agarraba su cojín y mostraba el dibujo con una sonrisa en sus labios del todo engreída.

-aj cuando te pones en ese plan me resultas insufrible-decía Ruby que estaba inquieta.

-ve al punto lobita y dejémonos de tonterías, que quieres pedirme… si es dinero aun no me ingresan y por cierto se han tardado-se quejaba la rubia.

Su amiga soltó un quejido ante la idea de su amiga de que fuera dinero y se colocó en su sitio pegándole al sillón, ganándose un cojín en la cara por maltratar el objeto de devoción de la rubia.

-¡no le pegues! no ves que duermo en el cuándo me da por verme los clásicos- agregaba la rubia con una mirada rabiosa.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos con una ceja levantada tratando de hacerse la victima de tal ofensa, pero acabo desechando la idea pues el favor que pediría hasta Mary le había dicho que provocaría un ataque de ansiedad de su hija.

-pues veras… es que me tengo que ir por unas dos semanas… y debo dejar tirado el trabajo… ya sabes que aunque tu madre me dé cancha, mi abuela me pone roja a bofetones como deje el trabajo sin suplente… y así de la noche a la mañana… yo quería pedirte que me sustituyeras-vio la expresión de asombro en la rubia y bajo la voz ante que le diera el dizque ataque de ira o peor de ansiedad- hable con tu madre y claro me dijo que sí, mientras consiguiera una suplente pero claro una sustituta por dos semanas, ¿quien querría tan poco tiempo?... no llega ni al mes…. y pues para que si tengo a ti, mi mejor amiga que encima es hija de la dueña y que me quiere más que a su arte-decía Ruby con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡ni pensarlo llevo sin hacer eso desde!…desde…. ¡mierda!-se quejaba la rubia-ni mi madre me lo pide ¿y tú vas y la armas?-decía mientras se levantaba de sopetón.

-¡venga! Ya casi llevas mejor el contacto humano, no habrá faltas de respeto… por favor, ni si quiera contacto físico, tu madre tiene un restaurante no un burdel, ¡un poquito de piedad!-suplicaba la pelirroja que ahora se había adueñado del cojín anteriormente despreciado.

Emma pensó un momento y por desgracia su amiga tenía razón había sobrellevado mejor el tema, sobre la interacción, estos últimos años, así que… realmente debía admitirlo odiaba las multitudes y sus vidas despreocupadas como si nada malos pudiera pasarles.

-odio la gente-confesaba la rubia, ganándose una risa de su amiga.

-yo soy gente-aclaraba su amiga.

-ya me entiendes…-murmuraba Emma.

-vamos Emma sabes bien que ya lo llevas mejor, ya hasta sales de paseo, vestida de negro o azul marino eso sí ¡pero bueno! no todo puede ser perfecto…-meditaba Ruby en alto.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿qué tiene de malo el negro?- preguntaba la rubia.

-que pareces de la funeraria ¿quizás?- se burlaba,-anda dime que si lo harás ¿pliss?-rogaba gateando en el sofá, como si fuera una gatita.

Emma empezaba a dar vueltas por casa como un animal enjaulado repetidas veces antes de ceder al favor de su mejor amiga.

-vale…vale lo hare, pero deja de hacer ese movimiento y ¡ni se te ocurra maullar que te doy!-dijo haciendo amago de golpearla.

Ruby se levantó victoriosa del sofá casi gritando de alegría

-tu madre no lo creerá cuando te vea, ¡es alta, es guapa y a todos les encanta!-se animaba su amiga.

-¿y esa es?-preguntaba Emma con una ceja levantada en incomprensión.

-¡yo por supuesto!-decía haciendo un baile exótico que "a saber dónde lo habría aprendido" se planteaba la rubia, -tu madre y mi abuela se llevaran una sorpresa, desde que eras adolescente no te animas a pasearte por "la princesa encantada" creo que hasta el lugar te absorberá en respuesta a tanto tiempo sin ti-decía la mujer lanzándose de nuevo al sillón, logrando un quejido de la rubia que estaba a punto de asfixiarla.

-¡vuelve a tirarte así en mi pequeñín y te mato salvaje!-decía la rubia caminando de un lugar a otro de solo pensar en tener trato con la gente que venía al local de su madre.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**pd: espero nadie quiera matarme por publicar otra historia nueva xD, ojala os guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**hola a todas, iba a terminar este capitulo otro dia pero he sacado un poco de tiempo y aqui lo teneis, los review del primero me han motivado XD gracias por vuestros comentarios, espero este capitulo os guste, ya me direis.**_

_**como siempre agradeceros: MaraB3 (no te preocupes lo importante es que me dejes tus impresiones cuando puedas n.n ya sabes que me encanta saber que opinas), lucyft013 me alegro que te haya gustado el primer capitulo espero este tambien te parezca decente,(quien no la haya leido la recomiendo, con su historia "Chasing Kite"), vnat07 espero sea lo bastante pronto la aparicion de Regina (que te me inquietas jaja), **__**PurpleWriter95**__**me alegro que te haya gustado y que no quieras matarme (respirare en paz XD), tasiakrood me alegro que tambien le des una oportunidad a la historia nueva, yara sosa espero te guste esta continuacion n.n gracia por tu comentario, 15marday XD que tiene de malo que sea desordenada?, y ya te dejo el cap 2 quejica, conste que me dedicare mas a las otras, espero tener tiempito estos dias, love girl me alegro que te intrigue el motivo de Emma para estar un tanto reacia al contacto.**_

_**se aceptan teorias XD**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Cuando tu vida va a dar un cambio, casi nunca presientes que esto sucederá hasta que vez los indicios como si fuera obra de la casualidad.

Emma se levantó de la cama, ese día había dormido en el piso de su madre, que estaba en el mismo edificio en una planta inferior, Emma vivía en el ático que era de hecho más grande por unos buenos diez metros adicionales a las otras viviendas pero siempre que quería sentir esa fragancia de hogar acababa en su antiguo cuarto y por supuesto hablando con su madre.

La joven le había contado que sustituiría a su amiga en su restaurante, y prácticamente le soltó un discurso sobre como su pequeña había estado avanzando, comentando que ya era hora de que volviera al restaurante de la familia, y así una larga lista de lo bien que sería para ella ver más gente de la habitual y por supuesto pasar más tiempo con ella, como si no viera nunca a otras personas "vale que al salir de bellas artes quizás me recluí un poco" pensaba la rubia mientras escuchaba el repertorio de su querida madre, la cual prosiguió con que habían estado algo distanciadas por la obra recién expuesta de la rubia que había conseguido venderla toda, dinero que iría a parar a su cuenta de ahorro, ya que su madre la volvía loca con el temita de que el dinero viene rápido y se escapa a la misma velocidad, con su disco rayado de lo que dejan cuando se van, algo así como ladrones, aquello conocido según Mary como "números rojos" los verdaderos vampiros de la actualidad.

De esta forma su nuevo día empezaba, el hecho de que el uniforme del restaurante fuera un pantalón negro formal y una blusa de botones blanca para Emma fue una buena señal de que no sería para tanto.

Efectivamente así fue, su día de trabajo con su madre, entre risas con Granny, la abuela de Ruby que aprovecho para darle dos besos a Emma, la señora se abstuvo de abrazos de oso panda que ya eran famosos entre los más allegados a la misma, tratando de no incomodar a la mejor amiga de su nieta, pues sabía que no se podía forzar a la rubia a ello, que las cosas irían poco a poco, por lo que se sorprendió al sentir a la rubia abrazándola tan suavemente como veloz, ese pequeño encuentro entrañable, la señora solo pudo asentir ante la muestra de afecto que debió costarse bastante a la joven después de tanto tiempo sin verla.

-me alegro que estés mejor, mi pequeña-dijo devolviendo el abrazo de la chica de forma muy delicada.

-gracias Granny-dijo separándose rápidamente recuperando su talante serio- ya vez tanto derroche ha dado sus frutos-dijo con una sonrisa- iré a verte más seguido, sé que he estado un poquito como llamarlo…-buscaba la rubia la palabra indicada.

-distante… es normal cariño-dijo la señora de ojos azulados y cabello completamente blanco.

La rubia asintió sabiéndose comprendida por la mujer, y se dirigió a otra mesa para tomar el pedido, los clientes eran dos hombres de unos veinticinco a treinta años, y uno se le quedo mirando mientras anotaba lo que deseaban de tomar en primer lugar.

-me encantaría tomarte a ti-dijo el hombre buscando la mano de la rubia que había sido sorprendida, ya que tenía las cartas del restaurante en la mano para ofrecerlas, Emma se quedó paralizada, su madre vio lo que sucedía y salió de inmediato en ayuda de su hija.

-vuelva a tratar de tocarme-dijo la rubia dando un manotazo a la mano del mismo- y le prometo que no podrá tomar nada en mucho tiempo.-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tan fingida que los presente se quedaron estáticos- ¿Qué desean tomar?-retomo la rubia como si lo sucedido fuera el efecto de una alucinación.

Mary se había quedado en otra de las mesas cercanas escuchando todo con una sonrisa, su hija no había huido o puesto a llorar, realmente había avanzado, las clases de defensa personas le habían dado más seguridad y las terapias a pesar de no haber solucionado todo lo que aun guardaba su hija en su interior, había logrado que su hija pudiera llevar mejor el contacto con personas idiotas como ese tipo, en otro tiempo no lo habría podido ni imaginar.

La rubia anoto lo que los personajes de aquella mesa querían y se dirigió a la cocina con su mano derecha temblándole, "uff, aguanta, cuenta hasta diez" pensaba la rubia mientras pedía las bebidas del idiota y su amigo, por suerte había otra camarera a la que su madre mando en su lugar, ella se dirigio a otra mesa, que le correspondia a su compañera para recompensar el cambio, gracias a que llevaban un pequeño control sobre que mesas atender cuando no había mucha gente tenían el lugar atendido con cierto orden.

En el lugar había unas veinte personas repartidas entre ocho mesas, se dirigió a la más alejada de la cocina, las mesas que se pedían con reservación, ya que eran las más "intimas "puesto que estaban poco visibles tras una separación estratégica, la usaban sobre todo las parejas o las personas que odiaban esperar.

Al acercarse alcanzo a escuchar a un hombre y la voz de una mujer, la voz de la acompañante femenina era bastante sensual con un toque ronco.

-no se para que me traes a este restaurante, ¿Qué tiene de novedoso?-preguntaba el hombre de cabello castaño corto y ojos en la misma tonalidad, con una barba bien cuidada.

-es un buen lugar, y la comida me gusta- respondía la mujer frente al señor- ya te lo he dicho, además me gustaría hablar contigo tranquila… cariño-dijo poniendo su mano abierta en la mesa esperando el apretón de él, suspiro ante su fracaso y siguió hablando- quiero que vayas a la reunión de padres de nuestra hija y lo sabes-decía aquella mujer de cabello oscuro que pronto pudo ver Emma con mayor nitidez.

-sabes bien que no quiero ir…ya te lo he dicho ella no es…-decía el hombre con un bufido.

-cariño dale una oportunidad… yo la quiero… ya lleva con nosotros cinco años, ¡inténtalo!-pedía la morena dándole énfasis a su petición.

-he tratado Regina y sabes que no…no puedo…yo no quería…-se paró al ver a la rubia que ya estaba allí parada frente a ellos, la mujer de cabello negro y ojos penetrantes lanzo una mirada enojada a la camarera, las miradas de ambas mujeres se encontraron, para su sorpresa aquellos ojos verdeazulados les sostuvieron la mirada si ningún miedo, causando que aquella mujer arrugara la frente ante tal desfachatez.

Emma observo el rostro de aquella mujer, sus facciones, toda ella, y se quedo totalmente perdida, conocía esos ojos chocolate, esa boca carnosa con una cicatriz en el labio superior casi imperceptible pero imposible de ignorar, ese rostro esculpido por artistas mejores que ella misma, la conocía y lo sabía porque….

-¿va a anotar o no?-preguntaba la morena levantando la ceja en reclamación ante el comportamiento de la camarera.

* * *

**Continuara….**

* * *

_**pd: espero os haya resultado ameno n.n**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**hola a todas, me alegro que os llame la atencion la historia, espero os guste este capitulo, conste que es cortito.**_

_**como siempre agradeceros, yara sosa ¿que piensas que pasara?, venues1845 buena suposición, rsterlin XD aquie esta el otro espero te siga intrigando la historia,lucift13 vas por muy buen camino como ya te dije, eres la maestra de la hipotesis jaja, vanat07 ¿de que crees que la conoce? , MaraB3 me alegro que vuelvas a leer XD ¿me preguntas si tirara al drama o a la comedia por miedo?, pues por ahora aun no lo se, probablemente tenga de ambas, TheWonderlandFreeT456 tu teoria va bien, begobeni12 no te enojes XD no pude resistirme a no publicar t.t ya sabes que es una tentasion.**_

_**pd: quien no haya leido mis otros fic, tambien se los recomiendo, el destino de lo innombrable (comedia), soy tu salvadora (drama), unidas por la guadaña (comedia y algo de drama pero en menor medida), Secretos de mujer (intriga)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

¿Existen las personas predestinadas? Afirmar una cosa de tal magnitud implica que estamos programados para alguien, hechos para estar con una única persona, para cierto sector de la población este hecho es cierto y si no lo es lo transforman en realidad.

Un día vemos a una persona, la tratamos y tiempo después nos enamoramos de ella, algunos incluso tienen la suerte de ser correspondidos con la misma intensidad con la que aman, claro que esto es algo más ambiguo todavía, ¿que es el amor verdadero?, ¿se puede corresponder en igual medida?, ¿podemos medir el amor? La respuesta es un rotundo no, pero algunos querríamos poder ver ese sentimiento y saber a ciencia cierta que somos correspondidos completamente.

A veces suceden cosas inexplicables, sobre todo cuando crees conocer a alguien que ya habías visto, en un sueño o en una fantasía, o quizás las opciones anteriores sean solo una justificación vana para la única palabra posible "casualidad".

"es ella" pensaba Emma con una sonrisa idiota que desapareció al darse cuenta de cómo había estado en babia durante unos minutos y como la morena le reclamaba ese hecho.

La mujer de cabello oscuro, ya sabía que quería comer y su acompañante pidió lo mismo, Emma estaba segura que era su esposo, ambos pidieron unos panin que había sido la clave del éxito del restaurante era una masa de pan que contenía guardada en su interior lo que el cliente deseara, podía variar desde vegetales hasta carnes, aquella masa se calentaba al horno.

También servían carnes por lo que también tenía fama el lugar, sobre todo por sus codiciadas costillas de cerdo y por supuesto de res.

Emma fue a la cocina y dio la nota, se escapó de la compañía de su madre y de Granny, busco un lugar desde donde ver mejor a aquella mujer, "pensé que ella no existía" pensaba la rubia mientras la miraba más atentamente, mientras los observaba vio cómo el marido de aquella bella mujer atendía el teléfono ganándose una mirada de profunda frustración de aquella señora de ojos penetrantes, el hombre se levantó de su asiento y salió disparado del local dejando sola a su acompañante, pudo ver la tristeza en su mirada y sintió una punzada en el corazón.

La rubia agarro una servilleta de papel y escribió en ella un mensaje para aquella mujer, que parecía tan frágil como el cristal, ahora solo tenía que hacérsela llegar con su pedido.

Siguió con su trabajo como si no estuviera muerta de los nervios, puso el plato en la mesa y la servilleta la escondió de la vista de la misma hasta que esta se distrajo viendo hacia la puerta en que había desaparecido aquel hombre, y la puso junto a su plato, mal colocada para que la morena se percatase de eso y la abriera descubriendo su nota.

-me he permitido el atrevimiento de encargar el panin de su esposo para llevar, espero le parezca bien-dijo la rubia ganándose una mirada perdida de la mujer, que pronto recobro su altivez y la miro firme respondiendo con un sí, tan seco que Emma interpreto como "lárgate" y así lo hizo, atendió a los demás clientes que le tocaban sin dejar de mirar de reojo a la mesa que realmente le interesaba, pudo ver a la mujer de ojos chocolate "Regina ¿no?" repasaba la rubia que había escuchado sin querer como la llamo su compañero.

En la mesa que resguardaba a aquella dama protegiéndola de la soledad que se reflejaba en su triste mirada, Regina finalmente se fijó en aquella servilleta descolocada y la abrió viendo algo escrito en ella *no me gusta verla triste, espero que la próxima vez que la vea, me permita ver su sonrisa, pd: ¿vendrá nuevamente a este lugar?, Si no es así, tendré que conformarme con seguir soñándola. Atte: un anónimo admirado* la morena releía la nota una y otra vez, se fijó en la letra y el trazado de la misma algo forzado, al tratar de escribir de forma clara en la servilleta de papel.

Un mensaje puede cambiar nuestro día en menos de unos minutos, aquellas palabras habían llegado en el momento justo en que Regina parecía más perdida que nunca, había leído aquella servilleta varias veces antes de soltar una sonrisa, hacía mucho que nadie le decía cosas así, se sentía abandonada y despreciada, había querido arreglar las cosas con su marido pero en cierto aspecto también sabía que el hecho de que su matrimonio estuviera en la cuerda floja era culpa suya.

Su esposo deseaba tanto tener un hijo como ella, lo habían intentado por todos los medios hasta que se supo que uno de los dos era estéril, su marido lo acepto como vino y olvido el tema, sin embargo ella no podía, ella quería ser madre, aunque no pudiera tener un hijo con su esposo, lo convenció para adoptar casi diría que lo obligo, y ahí estaba ella rogándole para que mirara a su hija como propia, creyó que después de cinco años la querría, pero se equivocó, era el recuerdo viviente de que no tendría un hijo propio, y por supuesto que Regina fuera "la estéril" le servía como excusa para hacerla sentir culpable.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**pd: espero que os guste y me digais que opinais y si os va gustando.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**hola de nuevo, traigo una continuacion, espero os guste, ya me direis.**_

_**y como siempre agradeceros, yara sosa algo me dice que lo odiarias igualmente XD, begobeni si me lo puse dificilito XD me alegro que leas tambien esta, despues de ponerme verde por publicar tantas a la vez, vnat07 vas encaminada con tu hipotesis, te quemas, Mara3B me alegra que tambien estes por aqui n.n, jaja si que corto en lo mejor, soy peor que antena tres, thewonderlandfreeT456 jaja no te asegurare que no sera un culebron de los chungos jaja pero intentare no pasarme XD, Kykyo (espero tu nick sea por inuyasha XD ese personaje es de mis favoritos), love girl que te digo, gracias por seguirme aqui tambien, no te adelantare la trama, pero si Emma lo ha pasado mal, tasiakrood hola XD y si egoista el señor es..., evazqueen, como siempre me encantan tus comentarios, y me alegro que te atraiga la trama y que sigas con ganas de leer a pesar de lo corto de los capitulos (este tiene 4 hojitas, mas cortitos que los de soy tu salvadora es , sin duda).**_

**pd: cancion con la que me inspire,** **_Un Vestido Y Un Amor Fito Paez y Ana Belen watch?v=GNUK2MpgwJI , me encanta la cancion XD._**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

La mujer de mirada intensa se planteó su contestación "acaso debo dejar una respuesta" se planteaba Regina, "y si fuera el caso, ¿cómo sé que esto no sería peligroso? "Seguía dándole vueltas mientras utilizaba el tenedor para comer su panin, que era de queso derretido con jamón serrano, "delicioso" era la palabra que acabo en su cabeza al probar aquel manjar "¡concéntrate!….servilleta más anónimo, igual a peligroso" se autoreñia por su despiste momentáneo, "¿pros y contras?...pros que se desarrolle una amistad o que me haga sentir algo diferente en mi día a día, ahora la parte importante, los contras, ¿que sea una asesino en serie?" saboreaba con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, "el asesino de la servilleta anónima" pensaba mientras bebía un sorbo de un zumo de manzanas. "la vida es riesgo ¿no?" se auto preguntaba, "aunque claro una cosa es lanzarse de un avión con paracaidas y otra lanzarse de él porque crees tener alas, la primera es una experiencia extrema y la otra un suicidio", se detuvo a mirar hacia sus manos como esperando la contestación de ellas "bueno, espero que sí es un asesino tenga la delicadeza de dejar una servilleta de calidad" pensaba con cierta ironía ante sus pensamientos descabellados.

Al terminar decidió pedir la cuenta, mientras la esperaba contesto al anónimo sin mucha seguridad en sí misma *sí, volveré, pero ¿cómo sé que no eres un asesino o algo peor?* dejo la servilleta en su asiento, la arrugo como si fuera a tirarla pero lo dejo en su asiento antes de marcharse, salió del local con la extraña sensación de que su vida iba a dar un cambio, no podía poner en palabras que paso por su cabeza para aceptar "¿qué?¿una cita?¿un intercambio de notitas estilo instituto?" Regina asintió ante esta última interrogación como dándola por una buena referencia.

Emma se apresuró al ver que la mujer de cabello moreno salía del restaurante y vio lo que había escrito y una amplia sonrisa adorno su cara, salió de esa burbuja al escuchar la voz de su madre llamándola, había que servir más mesas.

La rubia llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin pisar, La princesa encantada, hoy por algún motivo sintió como si aquel lugar le hubiera dado la posibilidad de cumplir un sueño que parecía imposible.

Regreso a su casa agotada por esa jornada laboral había decidido apoyar a su madre incluso en la noche, pues parecía preocupada por el nuevo local de enfrente, Mary no pudo ocultar la satisfacción de volver a sentir a su hija más abierta, como cuando era una adolescente, tal vez, su pequeña estuviera regresando de ese auto encarcelamiento, que se había auto impuesto.

Lo cierto es que la rubia había dado un paso de gigantes, por aquella hermosa mujer que apenas podía sacar de su cabeza "¿me he hecho pasar por hombre?" meditaba mientras abría la puerta de su departamento, "en fin, muchas artistas lo hacían ¿no?" asentía con vehemencia para sí misma, mientras atravesaba el umbral de su puerta, y se acomodaba en el sillón, luego de dar ciertas vueltas en el mismo, como si fuera su cama, se puso en pie para empujar el mismo hacia la ventana, apartándolo así del centro de la estancia, de esa manera podía mirar a través de aquel cristal, abrió la misma, y dejo que el aire entrara inundando sus pulmones con algo tan similar a algo que había dejado de sentir y era la adrenalina, esa dosis de energía que nos atraviesa, nos acelera el corazón, al saber que algo ha cambiado, quizás nosotros mismos.

Cuando algo impropio en nosotros sucede, el miedo es derrotado por esa sensación de excitación, para Emma que solo conocía esto por medio de sus pinceladas, era lo más parecido al éxtasis.

Su corazón latía casi incontrolable, no podía dejar de pensar que volvería a verla, a ella,

-Regina…-murmuraba cerrando sus ojos, viendo finalmente el rostro de aquella mujer de cabello negro, liso y relativamente corto, con ojos cautivadores que la había embrujado desde ante de saber que existía, abrió sus ojos al sentir un temblor en sus manos, sus dedos estaban inquietos y fue a ese cuarto que ocultaba con recelo.

La puerta hizo un ruidito, "genial, esto parece mansión embrujada…nota mental, reparar la maldita puerta" decía mientras encendía la luz de su cuarto.

Las pinturas estaban por todas partes, iban de pared a pared, e incluso en cajas, estaban cubiertas por una tela muy suave que solo usaba para esas obras precisamente, se acercó a un lienzo nuevo y empezó a plasmarla, sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz, "si existe la perfección, es ella" pensaba, mientras sus manos no paraban, estocada tras estocada, la forma surgía de la nada, dejando en el interior de aquel retrato la belleza de una mujer que la fascinaba de una manera casi obsesiva.

Fueron horas con cada detalle, con cada perfecta imperfección, esa cicatriz, la mirada triste, casi desgarradora, su hermoso cuello al que deseaba moldear cual escultor, "deseo tanto…" sus pensamientos se toparon contra un muro "¿Qué deseo?" se autoanalizaba.

* * *

En otra calle, habitación y cama, yacía Regina Mills, arropada tras las sabanas abrazando a su hija que había ido a refugiarse del supuesto hombre del saco, "a quien se le ocurre contar esas cosas, hasta yo me espanto" cuestionaba la morena mientras acariciaba a su hija de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel, que Regina admiraba casi con devoción, la pequeña tenía los ojos como búhos, mirando cada sombra y refugiándose más en el regazo de su madre.

\- Aitana, no hay ningún hombre del saco… y si lo hubiera, le haría kun fu panda, para que no se atreva a acercarse a mi niña…

La niña soltó una carcajada.

-¿me lo prometes?-preguntaba la niña que se pegaba más, si podía a su madre.

-lo juro por mi vida, no te preocupes cariño, créeme-decía Regina con una sonrisa seguida de un bostezo.

-siii…te creeeo- decía para finalmente quedarse completamente dormida.

-te quiero…-dijo la morena dejando un beso en la cabeza de la niña.

La inquietud invadió a la morena, quizás había sido demasiado impulsiva, había planeado su vida al milímetro desde que se casó, excepto cuando se enamoró de la que ahora es su hija, solo con ella siguió a su corazón con los ojos casi cerrados, y ahora aquella servilleta la mortificaba, deseaba volver al restaurante, necesitaba una segunda nota, una nueva esperanza de cambio, de salida de su vida, de un marido que apenas la miraba, que sabía que le era infiel desde que Aitana había ocupado sus vidas, como si la llegada de la niña lo hubiera cambiado por completo.

No obstante, pensar en el anonimato, le hacía experimentar ese encanto hacia lo ambiguo que nos reta constantemente, y era sobre todo esa posibilidad de poder rectificar, incluso poder dejarlo, si es que esas notas se fueran de contexto haciéndose más íntimas de lo estrictamente necesario, cosa que dudaba. Una voz en su interior le exigía que volviera a aquel lugar, y es que esperar algo diferente es siempre tan tentadora, tan pecaminosa, como el simple hecho de pagarle a su esposo con la misma moneda, aunque fuera parcialmente.

De alguna manera, la esposa modelo, la mujer sufrida, deseaba un mano a mano con la vida, y la simple intención de poder tener pensamientos inapropiados, por primera vez en estos últimos años de matrimonio en los que había conocido la vileza de su esposo, rechazando a una niña, que era, el quisiera o no, su pequeña, esto la hacía sentir poderosa, y después de ser la mártir, noto que prefería, si pudiese elegir, ser el verdugo.

Aceptar aquellas letras trazadas sobre aquel papel, era su grito de rebeldía, su ultimátum no expresado en alto, su hacha justiciera buscando el rodar de algo similar a una cabeza.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola a todas, he estado muy ocupada pero bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, espero os guste, y probablemente hoy publique tambien el soy tu salvadora, gracias a las que aun me siguen y siento la tardanza pero últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada.**

**como siempre agradecer: begobeni me alegro que hayas pillado la simbologia del capitulo anterior, Kykyo espero aun me leas despues de mi tardanza XD, thewoman00 me alegro que te este gustando, vnat07 siempre tan positiva con los personajes jaja, evazqueen espero te guste este cap, ya me diras n.n y si lo del asesino de la servilleta anonima fue con algo que hasta me rei ante mi imaginacion loca XD, yara sosa, espero esto quite varias dudas, 15marday penso que era hombre porque uso el masculino en cap anteriores n.n, gencastrom09 espero sigas pendiente.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Emma estaba emocionada, se había puesto el uniforme del local familiar con una alegría que no recordaba haber experimentado, el teléfono la saco de su burbuja.

-¿Quién va?-pregunto Emma.

-lo dices como si fueras la ama de llaves de un castillo encantado.-murmuraba una voz muy conocida.

-hola Ruby, ¿Qué tiene de malo? me gusta mantener el misterio, sobre todo porque no suelen llamarme.-dijo con alegría de ese hecho,

-siempre tan antisocial…que encanto- le contesto su amiga.

-ya ves, soy una feliz ermitaña, estoy por hacerme una cueva en casa, sería tan feliz- le contesto a la pelirroja.

-bueno….bueno que escuchan mis preciosos oídos, ¿estas animada no deberías estar gritándome y amenazando con no incinerarme en caso de una posible muerte futura?- se mofaba su amiga mientras preguntaba.

-de preciosos nada hasta tus orejas parecen de elfo en decadencia, y lo que sucede es que me lo tomo con humor, ya sabes que cuando mueras no esparciré tus cenizas en ningún lado y que por supuesto no pienso quedarme con una urna de mal gusto con tu nombre escrito en ella.- decía mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-es mi última voluntad ¡respétala!, que mejor compañía que las cenizas de este cuerpo exquisito.- culminaba sin esperar una respuesta – ya enserio ¿qué me he perdido por qué tan animada?

Emma se planteó su propia actitud y no entendía el motivo de su ánimo repentino, solo sabía que tenía ganas de trabajar en el local de su madre, "vale quiero verla" se admitía únicamente para ella.

-simplemente hoy me siento animada porque sé que cuando vuelvas podre torturarte con El diario de Noa.-contestaba a su amiga,

-¡oh noooo, ten compasión!, sabes bien que esa película me hace llorar como un bebe.-decía esto último con un susurro- es más tu siempre dices que es un dramón y que ni loca la repetirías.-acusaba.

-claro que es un dramón y más cuando quieres vértelo en san Valentín, me tienes hasta las narices… y eso de… con pasión pídelo al que debes tener por ahí rondando, que nos conocemos- decía la rubia con un juego de palabras- y no, no quiero tus detalles.- se adelantaba a su amiga que tendía a contar todo con pelos y señales.

-jooo ¿qué sentido tiene usar ese lubricante con sabor si no puedo contarlo?- cuestionaba su amiga.

-como le diga a tu abuelita que estas otra vez con tus perversiones veremos qué te parece ese sabor del que hablas- respondía con ironía.

-será más placentero cuando todo se destape ¿no crees?- volvía a la carga su amiga.

-guárdate tu nudismo para ti guapa, y me voy que llego tarde.-decía la rubia lanzado un beso por el auricular.

-¡Jesús, maría y magdalena escondida! ¿Qué te está pasando, hasta besos me mandas y esas prisas que?- volvía a impresionarse su amiga.

-si…si ya te dejo que enserio llego tarde… ¡disfruta!- colgó el teléfono y corrió hacia "la princesa encantada" con un ánimo que parecía no difuminarse en ningún momento.

El tiempo paso rápidamente hasta que finalmente aquella mujer con la que había soñado hizo acto de presencia, sintió su mundo pararse, su mirada la recorrió hasta que se sentó. Se decidió a acercarse preparando otra nota antes, debía tener cuidado y ser rápida.

-¿qué va a pedir?-pregunto la rubia a su clienta que era evidentemente Regina.

La morena la miro como si de un insecto se tratara cosa que en vez de molestar a la rubia le gusto más, causando una amplia sonrisa.

-pediré la carne de la casa y el jugo de manzana- dijo revisando el nombre.

-gran elección-dijo la rubia ganándose la mirada nuevamente de la mujer, Emma se preparaba para retirar servilletas que estaban en la mesa, pero la morena se lo impidió diciendo que eran suyas y agarrándolas rápidamente, esto fue aprovechado por la rubia para dejar una de las que había escrito en medio de la confusión.

-disculpe, voy por su pedido- Emma sonrío a la morena, se dirigió a la cocina rápidamente, luego regreso para mirar a la mujer de pelo oscuro que revisaba cada servilleta que había en la mesa, que evidentemente la rubia había dejado para poder tener una excusa para acercarse. Solo una de ellas tenía su nota, así que espero para ver la reacción de la mujer.

Regina leyó la nota y no pudo evitar una sonrisa que fue capaz de iluminar todo el lugar o por lo menos eso le pareció a Emma cuando la vio.

*Gracias por volver, a su pregunta de mi posible actitud delictiva, la respuesta es… no, no soy homicida si eso le preocupa, pero me declarare culpable de acosarla si eso me hace parecer más honorable, ¿le sirve? Pd: hoy se ve más hermosa que ayer, ¿es por mí?, me gustaría pensarlo. Atte. su anónimo más querido*

La morena había releído la nota varias veces, agarro otra servilleta que había en su mesa sin nada escrito, para contestar a ese anónimo engreído, escribió la contestación con un bolígrafo que ya tenía preparada.

Emma pudo ver los gestos arrogantes en aquella mujer tan increíblemente bella, la observo como una artista ve un lienzo, analizando cada capa, cada matiz, cada pequeña imperfección que la acercaba a la divinidad.

Regina puso la servilleta en una esquina de la mesa, sin saber cuándo tendría una respuesta o cuando esa servilleta desaparecería. Emma se acercó a la mesa con el pedido, pero espero el tiempo necesario para coincidir con el paso de unos clientes que ya habían pedido hora, eran un grupo de diez al que Emma agradeció su intromisión para así poder robar su contestación.

Sirvió los platos a la morena que había apartado la vista de la servilleta para posarla en su comida. Al alzar la vista la servilleta ya no estaba y automáticamente miro a cada individuo del grupo que acababa de entrar.

*¿Qué le hace pensar que es por usted? Y ¿Por qué cree que es mi anónimo más querido?, me gustaría poder hablar también de su atractivo pero por desgracia, usted es muy huidizo, aunque es algo que no me incomoda por ahora. Pd: ¿cómo piensa responderme rápidamente sin que averigüe quién es? Creo hará falta un plan de su parte sino más temprano que tarde conoceré su rostro.*

Emma asintió en contestación a aquella nota, era totalmente cierto, era difícil responder rápido sin que la morena supiese quien era el autor de aquellas servilletas, era momento de hacer un plan "pero ¿que hago?".

* * *

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

gracias a todas las que comentan Alex1921, LyzzSQ, gencastrom09, begobeni12, lovegirl, evazqueen, vnat07, tasiakrood,thewoman00, kykyo-chan. Espero aun me leais y nada siento haberme tardado el bloqueo fue inmenso.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

La planificación no suele salir bien, normalmente los impulsos suelen acabar en mejor puerto que los planes elaborados con antelación. De esta manera Emma decidió rápidamente que haría. Necesitaría ayuda, "pero ¿de quién genio?" se planteaba con mortificación, así que llego a la conclusión que lo mejor sería solicitar ayuda de otra de las camareras, una chica joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules llamada Bella, amiga de Ruby, que ella siempre había rechazado conocer.

-Bella ¿verdad?-pregunto a pesar de que ponía su nombre en la chapita de identificación, una de las ideas de su madre. Estaban en el cuarto de cocina en donde estaba discutiendo Grany y Mary.

-que le pongas esa salsa abuela…-criticaba Mary,

-mira niña he hecho esta salsa antes de que tú supieras hablar… esa no me gusta- se defendía la señora.

-¡y vuelta a los mismo! Que es una costilla de cerdo, ¡lleva esa maldita salsa!-

-¡que lleva esta, no esa salsa moderna de ahora!- gritaba la señora.

-pero que me estas contando Grany que es la salsa de siempre solo le he echado un poco de pimienta…-refunfuñaba Mary.

Emma agarro el brazo de la joven, de manera muy suave como si temiera quemarse, alejándola del lugar y guiándola cerca de horno en donde hacían la carne, además de eso había una pequeña despensa con especias.

-discúlpame-dijo apartando su mano del brazo de la joven.

-tu eres Emma ¿cierto?-la chica asintió un poco cohibida por su actitud poco usual – dime que sucede.-pedía la mujer mirándola curiosa.

-necesito algo de ayuda- confeso nerviosa- yo…bueno alguien me ha pedido que lleve ciertas notas a una de nuestras clientas…y bueno me encantaría hacerlo…pero soy un poco…

-¿tímida?-

"¡Por fin! Mi fama me sirve de algo, ¡aleluya!" pensaba la rubia mientras asentía a la ayuda de la otra joven.

-¿y podría causarme algún problema?-cuestiono la joven de cabello castaño un poco nerviosa.

-no lo creo, el cliente lleva unos días dándole estas notas, yo creo que se conocen o algo así- contesto la rubia, felicitándose mentalmente por pensar tan rápido.

La castaña rio en alto.

-está bien lo hare, pero cuando vaya a llevarle esos mensajes, preguntare si le incomoda o no, que nunca se sabe, luego nos acusan de cómplice de acoso, o vete tú a saber.- contesto la castaña.

-de acuerdo, yo te pasare las notas esas, y tú se la llevaras a la mesa, además que te vendrá bien me dijo de una buena propina por hacerle el favor, eso si no quiere que nadie más que ella las lea.

Bella soltó un suspiro, pues sí que necesitaba algo de dinero para salir adelante este mes. Emma se excusó un momento diciéndole a la joven que le daría el mensaje en cuanto el cliente se lo pasara, y ella se encargaría de llevarlo, por alguna extraña razón Bella se sentía nerviosa y a la vez emocionada como si de repente su vida estuviera cambiando, de cierta manera era así, y era lo que estaba deseando, sobre todo después de su última ruptura con un hombre mucho más mayor que ella.

*nunca rete a un anónimo ¿señorita o señora?, apostaría por lo segundo. Esta joven que ha traído la nota aquí presente, será mi representante espero le sirva esta medida, como ve, tardara en saber quién soy, ¿te gusta hablar conmigo?...no disimules seguro después de leer esto sonreirás y sabré rápidamente que la respuesta es un sí*

Finalmente Emma dio la nota a Bella quien llego a la mesa con el pedido de señora de cabello oscuro llevando consigo aquella preciadas palabras escritas en aquel papel.

"le diré a mi madre que hay que invertir más en servilletas…si definitivamente a estas les falta calidad" meditaba la rubia mientras observaba desde lejos la reacción de la morena a la que vio sonreír y sacar un bolígrafo de su bolso negro, ante esto Emma disimulo atendiendo más mesas.

-¿entonces le parece bien esto?, como llamarlo, ¿mensajería?-pregunto Bella que ya estaba por irse tras colocar el pedido sobre la mesa y de paso asegurarse que para la mujer no eran ofensivas dichas notas, de a saber que anónimo.

-¿disculpa?-pregunto Regina que no había escuchado nada de lo que preguntaba por tercera vez Bella. La joven volvió a repetir su preocupación, la morena solo asintió con una sonrisa.-si me parece bien, es más…-la morena se mordió el labio sutilmente, mostrando por primera vez cierta vergüenza.- podría venir en unos diez minutos, me gustaría darle…-pensó un momento como llamar a este lio que recién comenzaba- la respuesta. Y además me gustaría también darle una propina por este trabajo fuera de lo habitual.- ofrecía la morena ante la mirada atónita de bella- eso si contare con su total discreción aunque imagino el remitente de esto también querrá lo mismo.-

Bella solo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, sin entender que cosa era este juego tan raro, "sería un espía" se preguntaba la joven, negando luego ese pensamiento "dejare las novelas de suspense por un mes" se reprendía la chica así misma, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, la rubia apareció poco después para preguntarle.

-entonces ¿qué dijo?-la rubia no pudo ocultar su propio momento de duda.

-me dijo que sí le parecía bien y que de hecho quería contestarlas, incluso me dijo que quería darme una propina por este trabajo "poco usual"-conto haciendo énfasis en esas dos últimas palabras.

Emma negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-el que escribe eso no quiere que ella pague por eso, él se ocupara, díselo- afirmo con cierto tono molesto. –Me pregunto cuanto sería correcto para ti por hacer esto, ¿cuarenta por cada siete días, te parecería correcto o quieres más?-sugirió Emma como una cantidad valida.

-¿cuarenta? ¿por siete?-la chica no entendía ese trato -¿Qué es algo de la CIA?¿ es eso?, uf me está dando ya miedo, porque tanto jaleo que no puede pedirle una cita como la gente normal o que se yo, sentarse justo detrás de esa mesa y hablar en susurros y así pasar la información necesaria para el caso, ¿es que no ven cosas de espías?, que usen un periódico y subrayen las palabras claves- la mujer ya empezaba a delirar con lo que podría a ver tras ese comportamiento tan extraño.

-creo que es algo así como un admirador-conto la rubia para calmar a la pobre chica que seguía balbuceando insensateces sobre la serie "agente Carter" y sobre el Capitán américa, como si de un momento a otro fuera a aparecer por la puerta agentes vestidos de negro con la intención de llevársela para un interrogatorio.

-¿y para ti es un tío normal?- preguntaba la chica asustada- ¿tiene algún tipo de defecto?-pregunto preocupada- si es raro mejor decirlo también…-continuaba la mujer.

-que no, que es una persona normal y ya deja de comerte el tarro, ¿te habían dicho que te pareces a Ruby?-preguntaba la rubia recordando seriamente a su amiga, Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-se me pegan sus manias, ya ves-

-bueno mientras no te dé por atentar contra mi sofá, creo sobreviviré-comento Emma con una sonrisa, Bella le había caído bien quizás por su parecido a Ruby o por el simple hecho de que era la amiga de Ruby, no sabía cuál de ambas pero por lo menos si había mejorado su forma de tratar a nuevos conocidos, definitivamente si estaba mejorando, por lo menos podría ahorrarse otra terapia aunque ahora se lo gastaría en el nuevo correo del que era dueña.

La última contestación a Emma le llego por medio de Bella que reia en algo contando como se había ofendido la mujer porque el autor de aquel caos no quería que ella pagara por esa locura.

*sonreí porque mi comida huele delicioso y como ha imaginado soy casada, aunque eso a usted por lo que veo poco le importa, ¿Por qué seguimos con esto?*

Y así los mensajes fueron enviados a sus destinatarios correspondientes como un juego cuya única norma es seguir avanzando. Eran conversaciones lentas sí, pero para ambas era lo más cercano a una vía de escape de sus problemas.

*no sé porque seguimos, simplemente me gusta verte sonreír con cada una de mis hermosas palabras, y claro me dije ¿Por qué no?, ¿qué es lo peor que puede suceder?*

*obsesionarte conmigo podría ser lo peor ¿no? Aunque seguro ya lo estas y por eso persiste con esta locura*

*¿Quién es más loco? ¿Al que llaman loco o el que sigue al loco?, y no responderé a tu insinuación de obsesión porque negarlo sería mentir* preguntaba Emma, en una de esas notas que Bella llevaba a la mesa, dejándola sin casi detenerse y siguiendo con su trabajo como si fuera una parte más de su rutina diaria, aunque jamás imagino que lo seria con el pasar de los días.

La morena no pudo evitar enrojecer ante lo último que había puesto aquel anónimo.

*veo que ahora escribes más rápido, la respuesta a tus preguntas es simple, quizás el sano quiera no salir herido de un posible ataque de locura y por ello sigue la corriente, o quizás quiere saborear por un día la locura. ¿Así que este obsesionado conmigo? Un acosador sincero solo esto me faltaba por ver* enviaba ahora la morena como respuesta poniendo el papel en el borde de la mesa para la recogida del mismo.

Emma arrebato a Bella la nota pues intentaba curiosear, así que fue veloz haciéndose con la nota dejando a la castaña roja como un tomate al ser pillada con las manos en la masa, la rubia volvió a sus tareas después de darle un discurso moralista que ni ella misma se creía.

Las servilletas iban desapareciendo en el bolsillo de Emma que iba tomando otras para seguir aquella conversación con menos mensajes agrupados.

-por alguna extraña razón me siento como si estuviera trabajando en secreto para el gobierno y tengo tantas ganas de saber el futuro-se excusaba la castaña a Emma que le daba de nuevo la respuesta, haciendo una mirada amenazadora apuntando con su mirada el papel, ese mismo que llevaba la respuesta que tardaba en dar de regreso a su dueña, un tiempo aproximado de entre ocho y diez minutos para seguir trabajando y disimular un poco con Bella.

*¿Así que quieres saborearme?...recuerde señora que usted está casada*

Esto último Emma lo escribió un tanto preocupada porque pudiera parecer un coqueteo, pero realmente según su mente era una forma de ser bromista y agradable, además tras ese anonimato se sentía más libre que en persona, ¿Qué más daba si jamás la conocería físicamente?

*sería imposible no obsesionarse con alguien tan bella, y si sigue sonriendo así cada vez que lee mi maravillosa escritura, pensare que cada minuto que pasa le caigo mejor como mínimo*

La morena releyó aquella nota, por un momento sintió su sangre correr, estaba nerviosa por algún motivo que no entendía le estaba gustando todo ese juego, era excitante, y el anónimo a veces soltaba cosas que la confundían y la hacían sonreír por igual.

Tuvo que agarrar otra servilleta para poder escribir mejor en ella, la anterior la guardo en su bolso de manera muy sutil, sin saber el verdadero motivo para querer quedarse por primera vez con aquellas palabras escritas en un trozo de papel sin mucho valor.

*no gracias, no pretendo saborear a ningún desconocido pero aun así gracias por querer esperarme, y sobre mi belleza tengo la mala sensación de que estoy en desventaja, usted me ha visto y yo ni si quiera se su color de pelo, ¿no le parece injusto? Por cierto ya no me queda ni comida ni bebida se me acaban las excusas para quedarme tanto tiempo*

Poco después la morena desapareció despidiéndose con un claro *¿nos veremos? Espero que en nuestro próximo encuentro, cuentes algo de ti*

La sonrisa tonta en la boca de Emma duro tanto tiempo que fue despertada por Bella que la veía mirar a la nada, como ida, cosa que hizo burlarse de la rubia.

-¿ te sueles quedar en babia mucho?-

-claro que no, solo cuando me da hambre-dijo antes de seguir con sus labores.

Horas después Emma estaba en la casa de su madre quien según le iba a preparar la dichosa costilla con la especie que llevaba pues Granny, era demasiado cabezota para permitirle hacerle cambios a la comida.

-esta rica sí- decía la rubia mientras comía con verdadera hambre- oye mami-comenzó- tengo una idea para el restaurante, yo lo pagare es una tontería.-

-cuando tú me dices mami, algo raro vas a pedir, escúpelo-

-pues creo deberíamos comprar servilletas un poquito más bonitas para el local, a poder ser de mejor calidad, en esta vida la imagen lo es todo-aseguraba la rubia masticando una porción abundante de ese bocado.

Los días pasaban de manera tan rápida que la semana de trabajo se le hizo bastante corta, parecía un sueño de esos que odias despertarte, pronto su amiga regresaría y ella tendría que parar de enviar esos mensajes a la morena que aparecía cada día puntual como un reloj, a veces incluso para desayunar, dejaba mensajes avisando el nuevo horario en el que aparecería por el lugar, y Emma llegaba antes de que saliera el sol, su madre no daba crédito a la nueva afición de su hija de trabajar tan duro en el restaurante, pero estaba encantada de pasar más tiempo con la rubia que parecía estar más tranquila de lo que ella podía recordar.

Así los días y noches de Emma tenían un nuevo sentido, como si finalmente hubiera encontrado un motivo para despertar cada mañana sin ese dolor en el pecho que le avisaba de una nueva crisis de ansiedad, de una manera extraña parecía más calmada que nunca, como si hubiera encontrado finalmente un lugar en el que encontrar paz.

Entonces una noche se despertó con una pesadilla que había invadido gran parte de los últimos 4 años de su vida, y probablemente nunca superaría lo que ella alberga, de la nada surgió una duda una pregunta que la atemorizaba, ¿Qué pasaría cuando no tuviera excusas para seguir mensajeándose con aquella mujer?

* * *

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

Disculpad a todas las que me leeis (15marday, begobeni12, mina, Kykyo espero esto te de una idea, evazqueen,tasiakrood,gencastrom09 )y nada espero sigais leyendome, y os guste este capitulo cortito, que es sin duda para que conozcáis mas a emma.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Los recuerdos del pasado para algunas personas regresan en manera de pesadillas, advirtiéndoles que han olvidado algo, y ese algo las condiciona a ciertas conductas que continúan muy vivas. Sin importar el tiempo transcurrido desde dicho suceso, pues en el fondo somos incapaces de olvidar, sobre todo lo malo, ya que son esas experiencias las que forman todo nuestro ser.

Somos el resultado de nuestras pesadillas y sueños, es por eso que superar un miedo llega a convertirse en un sueño que a su vez busca vencer a su contraparte, al final todo es una lucha, una batalla repetitiva que nos hace revivir una y otra vez la misma historia, con la única esperanza de que algún día podamos salir victoriosos, sin embargo, nuestro cerebro busca una mecanismo de defensa que nos proteja de todo lo malo que hace que nos despertemos a media noche, sudorosos, por algo que se escapa a nuestro poco control sobre nuestra existencia mortal.

Emma caminaba por aquel hospital con una única idea en la cabeza, saltar, ganar ese pulso que le estaba dando su maldita vida, y lo hizo, floto por encima de aquellas escaleras que parecían no tener fin, y mientras, en aquel instante en que cada escalón se clavaba en su cuerpo iba sintiendo un dolor satisfactorio, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, con tan solo dieciséis años estaba dispuesta a salir de aquel sitio con todas las magulladuras posibles y si la caída salía mal para ella no importaba, sería su segundo intento y estaría dispuesta a soportar un tercero, si fuera necesario.

No escucho nada, perdió la conciencia, un fuerte golpe contra su cabeza había logrado que Emma por fin encontrara paz al menos durante un corto periodo.

Se despertó en una camilla, vio sangre en aquella bata, que por cierto no sabía quién había osado a ponerle, sintió un fuerte dolor, su madre estaba allí gritando, llamando a un doctor que hiciera algo por su hija.

Poco después llegaron como un rebaño de ovejas histéricas tratando de salvar algo que ya estaba muerto, o al menos eso pensaba Emma, pues ella estaba sentenciada desde hacía tan poco.

-ha sufrido un golpe demasiado fuerte, no hemos podido hacer nada...- confirmo el hombre con cierto temor en la mirada, sin saber cómo tomarse el suspiro de aquella señora. –No ha dejado casi que la toquemos y ha sido difícil, hemos tenido que sedarla, solo se ha dejado tratar por nuestra doctora, no paraba de repetir que no permitiría más monstruos en su vida-

-gracias…¿nos escucha?-

-posiblemente, solo que la ha dejado bastante relajada.-

-bueno… ¿podría dejarme un momento con mi hija?- Mary seco rápidamente una lagrima que se deslizaba traicionera en su mejilla.

-si claro, su hija…debería asistir a ayudar profesional, yo… le mandare a nuestro psiquiatra- informo más que pidió, salió de aquella habitación dejando a madre e hija solas.

-Emma, cariño…mírame-rogaba a su hija que seguía acostada mirando hacia la ventana.-mi pequeña…-murmuro entre lágrimas mientras acariciaba su cabello, lo que provocó un temblor que pronto se convirtió en un sollozo.

-las pastillas no fuero suficientes…yo no puedo…y…seguiré intentándolo…-confesaba en un susurro.

-cariño… ya no hará falta ¿vale?- eso capto la mirada de Emma, quien habrio los ojos, y sonrio, por primera vez en casi un mes.

-¿me lo juras?- preguntaba con una voz tan infantil que conmovió a su madre.

Mary asintió conteniendo las lágrimas, parecía que una respuesta negativa podría ocasionar una depresión más profunda en su única hija.

-¿podré olvidar?-pregunto Emma a su madre que se había sentado en la cama invadiendo un poco aquel espacio de la rubia.

-no lo sé, pero deseo con todo mi ser que así sea- confeso la morena de ojos verdes.

Emma abrazo a su madre, como cuando era una niña de siete añitos que se había caído del columpio, él abrazo era tan fuerte que sorprendió a la mujer más mayor, la joven repetía continuamente una frase.

-quiero morirme…-murmuraba sin cesar.-déjame morir… por favor- hasta que finalmente el sueño la venció y allí en medio de cuatro paredes de color blanco sintió que se le acababan las fuerzas, cerró los ojos y pensó en lo bonito que sería no volver a abrirlos.

Lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas, lo pidió tantas veces, a dios, a la vida, a lo que fuera, que la dejara descansar, que la salvaran de respirar más tiempo en aquel mundo mezquino, que convierte a inocentes en víctimas.

Emma despertó de aquella pesadilla o tal vez recuerdo, que la había hecho sentir una profunda ansiedad, toco su pecho, y luego sintió una humedad en sus mejillas, lloraba.

-¿Qué he olvidado?- se preguntó en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto, con una idea fija, preguntar si eso había sucedido en realidad.

Tal vez, sea mejor no ahondar en las heridas, el que busca encuentra, y a veces esas respuestas no queremos recibirlas, en ocasiones la ignorancia nos mantiene con vida, todo tiene una razón de ser, y un bloqueo puede significar que algo ha ido mal, ese algo que ignoramos por mera autoprotección, nos hace poseedor de una verdad que en lo más profundo de nuestro ser, queremos seguir obviando.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias a las que habeis comentado, ****gencastrom09(me alegra que te guste de nuevo leerme, te dejare seguir haciendo teorias XD),mayeli85(espero este cap tan pronto te alegre),kykyo-chan,15marday,(¿que teorias teneis? XD seguis intrigadas eso es bueno), espero este cap os guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

¿Alguna vez habéis deseado que nadie hiciera preguntas que no os cuestionaran todo?, pues esa sensación de malestar que ocurre cuando no quieres tener que justificar tus actos, estaba rondando a Emma Swan.

-¿que respondió tu madre a lo de tu sueño? – pregunto un hombre de unos cuarenta años, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio mientras que Emma estaba en frente en una silla bastante cómoda.

-pues nada, de hecho cambio de tema.- contesto con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿y estas conforme con ello?- la joven hizo mala cara ante esta pregunta.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga que no? Seria mentirle doctor Hopper, si algo no me quiere contar quizás sea por algo, cabe la posibilidad que quiera protegerme ¿y si eso que no quiere decirme hace mi vida mejor?-

-entonces sí que piensas que algo no va del todo bien ¿cierto?-

-pues no es la gran novedad, se perfectamente que algo no va bien en mí, pero no me someteré a su propuesta-

El doctor asintió comprensivo al miedo de la joven y sonrió amablemente.

-has avanzado mucho , hace tres años no admitías que hubiera ningún problema, ahora lo sabes solo que no quiere averiguar que es, pero debes entender que para seguir adelante hay que afrontar lo que ha sucedido, no recordar algo no quiere decir que no haya sucedido.-opinaba el señor.

-de acuerdo, entiendo su postura doctor, pero, ahora estoy trabajando en el restaurante de mi madre, como camarera, si eso no es avanzar ya me dirá usted que es.-

-¡por favor Emma no me trates de usted!- se atacó el médico.

Emma sonrió y asintió amablemente, conteniendo la risa.

-Hop - admitió Emma- aunque tu profesión te reste muchos puntos, te aprecio-sonreía Emma.- al igual que mi madre-

-pelota, sigues en consulta no lograras convencerme de que te deje libre de terapia.- levanto sus cejas mirando acusativamente a su paciente.- en cualquier caso hace ya bastante que nos conocemos y sé que hay algo que no me estas contando, hace una semana y media que estas de buen humor, y prácticamente no has venido, solo lo has hecho para traerme mi regalo de cumpleaños- afirmo mientras acariciaba el paquete envuelto.

-no te quejes tanto, ya sabes que vengo porque eres además de mi terapeuta el amigo de la infancia de mi madre, casi pareces más mi tío abuelo- suspiraba Emma.

-¿abuelo?, te has pasado- refunfuñaba.

Emma se rio en voz alta sorprendiendo un poco a Hopper.

-ya ves que eres el único comecocos que me soporta-

-hasta me creería que esta afligida por ese hecho-respondió con una sonrisa cálida.- ¿Qué harás ahora que venga tu amiga Ruby?-

-¿disfrutar de su compañía?- contestaba a manera de pregunta.

-veo que sigues tan recursiva como siempre-contestaba en lo que indagaba su regalo más de lo necesario, como si deseara abrirlo inmediatamente.

-ábrelo, es un regalo bastante grande apuesto a que te cuestionas que hay- decía mientras hacia el sonido del reloj.

El doctor no se resistió y abrió aquel obsequio, era un cuadro de unos treinta centímetros de alto y veinticinco de ancho, en el, se alzaba, el paisaje de un bosque, acariciado por el amanecer.

El medico detecto un reloj de bolsillo colocado con delicadeza en una de las ramas del árbol más grande, con las manecillas apuntando las siete de la mañana pasadas, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, y otra nueva nació, al ver entre tanto verde un siervo que se escapaba del cuadro como si llegara tarde a algún lado no sin antes lanzar una mirada al espectador.

-¿con que las siete?- cuestiono satisfecho.

-creo recordad que es la hora en la que nació tu hijo- respondió Emma.

-a veces pienso que escuchas mejor que yo, también el siervo es mi animal favorito- comento.- veo que hasta lo has firmado-

-por supuesto, capaz y un día lo vendes- contesto con un guiño antes de levantarse, al pararse tendió la mano al hombre quien se la agarro- feliz cumpleaños Hop- el contacto fue rápido como solía ser con la joven pero aun así un gran paso que hizo enternecerse al cumpleañero de cabello rojizo.

-Gracias Emma- el apretón concluyo y la rubia se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida- veo que deseas escapar ¿verdad?-

-siempre, ya sabes que estos lugares consiguen sacarme mi lado más claustrofóbico.-

-Emma, cuando quieras decirme a que se debe este cambio, estaré encantado de escucharte.-

-lo sé-

Ella lo sentía, no había compartido con nadie su desliz, posiblemente por el simple hecho de que le quedaba menos de dos días para la vuelta de Ruby y con ella su motivación para estar en local de su familia perdía peso, y tener que confiar su nuevo secreto era algo impensable, mucho menos para alguien tan cerrada como ella.

La rubia tenía que despedirse, Regina se había metido en su vida, cada vez que la veía y hablaban sentía que su existencia tenía algún sentido, había encontrado ese puntillo picante que necesitaba.

Hoy había hablado con ella, o más bien la había adulado como siempre hacia, queriendo sacarle una sonrisa, por medio de aquellas notas escritas en un papel, hacerla reír se había vuelto una adicción, un tormento que al suceder proporcionaba una extraño sentimiento de satisfacción.

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**bueno gracias a vuestros comentarios ( y porque he estado muy apagada quiero darles una recomensita), primero que nada agradecer, gencastrom09,kykyo-chan,NATACHA PAREDES(tranquila aun no menciono el motivo de porque emma es asi, XD por eso Kykyo me dice sus teorias),lovegirl(tu temor es esta muy bien fundado, es de hecho una posibilidad para Emma),mayeli85(espero cuando se diga la razon de como es emma sea como la habias imaginado)**

**pd: he actualizado Soy La Salvadora espero leais la que aun no os animáis**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

El comienzo del fin, llamémoslo depresión, el día que tanto temió Emma había llegado, hoy era su ultimo día viendo a Regina, esa hermosa morena, que le quitaba el sueño, era su musa, ¿y que era un artista sin musa? Nada, así se sentía, sin ganas de levantarse de la cama, con cierta agresividad golpeo el móvil que estaba en el suelo junto a su sofá, ese día también decidió acostarse frente a aquella ventana que la ayudaba a pensar, y que gracias a su inversión era bastante cómodo.

Quito la alarma que la traía a la maldita realidad, una realidad en la que no vería más Regina.

El teléfono volvió a sonar sacando un gruñido de Emma que quería destrozarlo en ese mismo instante, hasta que abrió levemente sus ojos, notando finalmente que se trataba de una llamada, paso el dedo encima de la pantalla táctil sin mirar el nombre.

-diga- disparo Emma con voz de pocos amigos.

-corazón mío ¿ya estas despierta?-

-noooo, ahora mismo estoy en una pesadilla-

-que graciosa, ¿le compraste su regalo a Hop?-

-más bien lo hice, pero tómalo como un Sí- contesto desganada.

-que rápido volvió "doña tristeza Emma"-Emma casi pudo notar a su amiga haciendo énfasis con los dedos en su último comentario.

-que quieres, siempre está a mano, no me abandona como rexona.-

La pelirroja tuvo tentación de reírse pero en vez de eso solo entono un gruñido que no sonó del todo convincente.

-venga prepárate que esta noche me paso por tu casa y me quedo a dormir-

-vale…vale-rezongo Emma que estaba sentándose en el sillón.- pero a mi sofá no te acercas-

-a veces pienso que ese maldito sillón provoca orgasmos, ¿es que vibra?-

Emma bostezo antes de contestar.

-nunca lo sabrás- se desperezo- bueno voy a vestirme hoy será mi último día como camarera del año- dijo con desanimo.

-cualquiera que te escucha diría que hasta lamentas este día- afirmo con cierto matiz de curiosidad.

-soy una gran actriz-

-y una toca ovarios, ¡ya levántate!-

-¡oye! Que me he estado levantado solita, seguro estas asi porque ya dejas a tu vampiro-

-¿porque vampiro?-

-porque por su culpa a mí me chupas hasta mis diez minutos de sueño- protesto emma antes de despedirse argumentando que tenía que ir ya al local.

Mientras iba de camino al lugar de trabajo, pudo verla "¡oh dios! ¿tan temprano?" la rubia siguió caminando con cierta lentitud para seguirla a una distancia prudencial, viéndola con cierto ápice de asombro "es preciosa".

Su obsesión por aquella mujer no tenía limites, o eso sentía la joven, podría estar toda la vida mirándola, Emma suspiro ante este pensamiento "ya ni si quiera unas horas podre verla, ni desde la distancia, en fin de todas formas nunca la trataría de manera normal, hasta mentí sobre mí, ¿un hombre? Es que soy idiota" dio un par de pasos más hasta que llego a la entrada por donde Regina ya había pasado.

¿Y si cambiaba de estrategia? ¿y si dejaba de tener que hacer sus notas en el restaurante? ¿Y si tenía una posibilidad de seguir teniéndola cerca? No llego a entrar, corrió lejos de allí como si de pronto viera la luz al final del túnel, como si la manzana le hubiera caído también a ella, además de a newton.

Es sorprendente lo que somos capaces de maquinar cuando realmente deseamos algo, buscamos una solución o por lo menos una tirita que nos ayude a no alejarnos de eso que nos hace felices, nos volvemos imaginativos e incluso nos salimos de nuestro comportamiento habitual.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**hola de nuevo, aprovecho que estoy por la labor de escribir que ya veis como me bloqueo, y os traigo otro cap, este es mas largo que los anteriores,gracias a las que estais comentando, me animais a publicar pronto (que esto no sucede todos los dias XD),mayeli85(te entiendo XD yo tambien lo haria jaja),kykyo-chan(veremos como te deja este cap XD),15marday(se disfrazara de cisne XD),gencastrom09(gracias a ti por seguir leyendo),NatachaParedes(aqui ya hay otra conti espero sea lo suficientemente temprana la actualizacion n.n)**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Emma tenía en sus manos lo que creía salvaría su situación, acaricio las cajitas de una manera casi maternal, imaginando que en su interior tendría una salvación, y tal vez eso seria cierto, pero necesitaba que Regina acertara su propuesta.

Llevaba un buen rato mirándola desde la cocina del restaurante, su madre no paraba de observarla intentando descifrar en donde se enfocaba la atención de su hija, al ser un día festivo el local estaba abarrotado "¿es que la gente no duerme?" protestaba Emma interiormente cuando la abuela le dio otra bandeja para la mesa 6, una familia de cuatro persona, el padre, la madre, un niño y una niña, sin duda unos demonios, Emma puso sus ojos en blanco al ver como el niño tiraba el refresco que había llevado hacía apenas dos minutos, más tiempo que perdía esperando para formular una pregunta que no llegaba.

Después de unos veinte minutos se atrevió, Regina parecía impaciente, y según creía Emma esperaba a alguien o esa fue la sensación que le dio, Bella llevo su mensaje como habitualmente ocurría.

*te noto impaciente ¿es por mí?, imagino que sí, soy inolvidable* la servilleta logro un farfullo de Regina que al fin y al acabo en sonrisa, Bella llevo la servilleta a Emma quien simulo llevarla a un cliente, prácticamente se recorrió todo el local, incluso salió del mismo para disimular con Bella que parecía más novelera que de costumbre.

*ya te gustaría, es más ¿cómo te llamabas?, inolvidable ja. Espero a una amiga, que quiere verme, imagino para quejarse como siempre.* proporciono finalmente la información requerida la morena, Emma aprovecho que Bella estaba ateniendo las mesas que le tocaba para escribir finalmente lo que necesitaba preguntar "tu puedes Emma Swan, ni que pidieras su mano" tomo aire como si fuera a decirlo a viva voz.

Otro mensaje fue mandado, espero para ver la reacción de Regina prácticamente había quitado una mesa cercana a la morena que le tocaba a Bella, logrando la mirada atónita de la misma pues eran unos tipos muy pesados que no paraban de pedir champaña, y decir incoherencia sobre la mujer en la sociedad. "uff ¿aún hay gente así?" pensaba mientras tomaba nota de los pedidos.

*tengo que contarte algo, no podre venir tan seguido a nuestro punto de encuentro* la primera línea por alguna razón mortifico a Regina, siguió leyendo el posdata que había dejado su anónimo con cierta frustración.*pd: me gustaría proponerte algo, en la mesa que se encuentra justo detrás, hay una pequeña bolsa encima de la mesa, es para ti, dentro hay otra nota. Puedes abrirla y leer lo que hay dentro, si no aceptas no hará falta que contestes bastara con que dejes en el mismo lugar dicho paquete.*

-Emma porque lleva tanto tiempo esa mesa con esa maldita bolsa, me tiene nerviosa ¿se habrán dejado algo?- surgió Bella de la cocina con una bandeja de comida.

-calla, eso no se toca, ahuecando el ala, corre- contesto Emma casi empujándola.

-oh dios no empecemos, ¿no será una bomba?-

-madre mía, ¿Quién eres la hermana perdida de bin laden?- Bella protesto ante el comentario de Emma pero pronto fue espantada por la misma.

De alguna manera extraña había conseguido algo similar a la amistad con Bella, le resultaba una chica encantadora, daba por hecho que ese casi inicio de amistad perecería también con su ida.

Desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la morena, que ahora estaba teniendo un debate entre levantarse por la bolsa o no, acabo haciéndolo, fue disimuladamente como si fuera al lavabo, y tomo aquella tentación con cierto sudor en las manos, como si aquello pudiera ser peligroso, esto saco una sonrisa de Emma, pues había escrito algo que efectivamente sucedió.

Regina volvió a su asiento con la bolsa en su regazo, la toco, tratando de averiguar su contenido, sin abrir, "¡dios! Es lo menos racional que he hecho en mi vida" en medio de su debate sobre lo correcto que sería dejar eso en su sitio y ni siquiera mirar su contenido, apareció su amiga, quien se sentó frente a ella soltando todo lo que llevaba encima con fastidio.

-¿qué les pasa a las mujeres?- protestaba mientras levantaba la mano captando la atención de Emma que rápidamente tuvo que decidir si ir ella o esperar por Bella.

Acabo yendo ella, la curiosidad de escuchar a Regina y a su amiga la carcomía, pues tal vez nunca más tendría la oportunidad de estar tan cerca.

-¿que desea?- pregunto cortésmente Emma.

-¿Emma verdad?- pregunto sin esperar realmente una respuesta pues lo ponía en la chapita que su madre había pedido con tanto "amor" aunque para Emma empezaba a resultar un castigo. La joven asintió.

-yo Katherine, esa de ahí Regina seguro ni su nombre te ha dicho, es una borde- criticaba mientras Regina seguía mirando de reojo la bolsa, estaba realmente ida.- me puedes poner lo mismo que…-miro para la bebida de Regina- ¿un jugo en serio?-negó vehementemente con la cabeza.- tráigame una piñita colada, con su toque de vodka, no mejor más vodka que piña colada tampoco soy tan tiquismiquis-pidió con una sonrisa, la morena salió de su transe para mirar a su amiga.

-¿estás loca?, son las nueve de la mañana.-

-si hubieras ido conmigo a comprar el maldito vestido para la boda de tu hermana, que por cierto tuve que arrancar de las manos de una señora que no cabía aquí dentro.-protesto mientras colocaba su cabello rubio.- no sé cómo pensaba meterse, sería con un embudo.-

-puede traernos unos sándwiches para que esto parezca un desayuno y no la reunión de unas alcohólicas- pidió Regina.

El comentario de la morena logro una sonrisa disimulada de Emma, quien asintió rápidamente y fue en busca del pedido.

-vaya que guapa la camarera, definitivamente menos mal que no traje al pesado de Erick sino a ver quién lo aguanta- apuntaba la rubia de ojos azules.

-¿quién?-pregunto inocentemente, hasta que luego se percató del comentario, estaba muy distraída.-ya ya, no me mires así, sí tienes razón, aunque es una camarera extraña.- dijo pensando en los primeros días que la había visto, de hecho hacía tiempo que no la atendía ella.

-¿Qué sucede te noto en otro mundo?-

-nada solo que estoy un poco…preocupada-"preocupada porque mi anónimo me deja de mandar estúpidas servilletas, es lo más incoherente que he sentido en mi vida" pensaba mientras bebía su ultimo sorbo de zumo.

-¿por?- cuestiono su amiga.

-nada lo de la boda y eso, ¿es demasiado joven para casarse no te parece?- pregunto más para sacar un tema que no la relacionara a ella.

-¿exageras un pelín no crees?, solo le llevas cinco años- opino.

-suficientes para saber que no debería meterse en ese laberinto sin salida- dijo no sin antes echar un vistazo de nuevo a la bolsa "¿Qué habrá ahí?, ¡maldición!"

-mujer porque a ti te haya salido un truño de matrimonio, no quiere decir que el de tu hermana vaya por el mismo camino-

-que amable…- se ofusco la morena.

Después de una media hora, Regina ya no aguantaba más la espera tenía que abrirla pero su amiga seguía ahí, y no podría abrirla hasta que se escapara de su amiga, "que mal suena" pensaba mientras pedía la cuenta, "¿y ahora qué hago?" se preguntaba mientras agarraba la bolsa no sin antes lanzar miradas hacia todos lados tratando de averiguar quién sabia del contenido de aquella oferta.

-Regina ¿estás conmigo?, deja yo pago-dijo evitando que su amiga lo hiciera antes- de veras que necesitas distraerte- Regina asentía.

Emma por otro lado se quedó más colgada, Regina no había abierto la bolsa, y mucho menos la cajita en su interior, tenía ganas de salir corriendo tras ella y pedirle una respuesta personalmente, una incongruencia si se ponía a pensar en ello fríamente, pero necesitaba un sí o un no, un simple monosílabo, "en fin tendré que esperar a que se decida" se mortifico mientras veía a la mujer salir con su amiga de cabello rubio.

Regina por otro lado apretaba la bolsa con una desesperación que no se conocía.

-por cierto ¿qué es eso?- pregunto luego de una hora Katherine.

"¿ahora preguntas?, eso mismo lleva rondándome la cabeza más horas de las que puedo mencionar" –nada, del otro mundo, un libro-contesto sin mucha convicción.

-¿el tuyo?-

Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

-no soy tan ególatra aunque no lo creas-

-ya…ya por eso firmas como R.M.- opinaba mientras subia a su coche descapotable.

-no sé porque tu obsesión con este tipo de coches- protestaba la morena- acabo siempre con los pelos como una bruja.-

-eres una bruja-

-si lo fuera este coche explotaría- decía mientras abría la puerta del copiloto- tener que venir en taxi para esto-

Así Regina trataba de distraerse en lo que podía haber en el contenido de la bolsa, que se había transformado en una nueva forma de atormentarla, quería llegar ya a la casa y ver que había, que era eso que había pensado el anónimo para seguir ¿viéndola?, lo cierto es que la morena estaba bastante decaída al saber que no habría mas notas, pero esto le daba esperanzas de seguir en contacto con él, por otro lado la hacía verse a sí misma como una mujer falta de atención que se deprime por una tontería como que su acosador deje de acecharla.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**hola de nuevo os traigo el nuevo cap, espero os guste, esta vez sabreis que hay en esa me direis que os parece la idea. Esperare vuestros comentarios, conste que he publicado pronto. antes que nada agradecer ****Love Girl(me hicistes reir con tu frustracion),gencastrom09(me alegra que te gustara katherine),mayeli85(HAS ACERTADO, buena teoria, fuistes muy certera XD es bueno ver como me pones tu hipotesis, ),15marday(si ambas estaban con mucha intriga espero te guste este cap)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Katherine había estado rondando alrededor de Regina todo el día, "toda la maldita tarde" pensaba ella mientras se tumbaba en el sillón negro de su sala, Katherine la acompaño, mientras la pequeña corría por toda la sala, llamando la atención de su madre para mostrarle un dibujo de ellas, toda una artista le había dicho a su pequeña aun que eran más un par de lineas con un circulo como cabeza.

-amor de madre- dijo su amiga en tono burlón.

-calla, deja a mi bebe-ordeno Regina mirando con amor a su hija.

-bueno entonces ¿qué? ¿Ya te probaste el vestido de dama de honor?- pregunto finalmente la rubia que seguía presumiendo su hermoso vestido celeste.

-no… es espantoso creo que lo eligió con la idea de que las demás mujeres parezcamos unas monjas de clausura, ¿has visto ese cuello escote halter? Con él podría taparme hasta la boca en caso de que haga frio en medio de la ceremonia al aire libre.-rezongo.

-y que lo digas encima verde con rayas blancas, lo hizo con maldad- admitió Katherine.

-lo sé-

Trascurrió prácticamente media hora hasta que finalmente picaron algo de helado de chocolate con la niña que estaba encantada de tener a su tita Katherine hoy. Ya eran las ocho de la noche, y no podía más con su curiosidad, nunca sabes lo que es esa vocecita impertinente, hasta que te toca, esa voz que no para de decir "¿Qué es?, abre, abre".

Se excuso con su amiga aludiendo tener que cambiarse, para ir rápidamente a su cuarto, con la firme intención de abrir esa bolsa de una vez por todas, y leer lo que quiera que haya escrito su anónimo, "tu puedes…tu puedes" se decía mientras apresuraba más su paso, hasta que finalmente cerró la puerta a una velocidad que no se conocía en sí misma.

Dentro de la bolsa, había otra más pequeña y en su interior había alrededor de unas cuatro servilletas que tenían la letra de su admirador, y justo debajo había un paquete y dentro había un móvil LG y una tarjeta, con su respectivo número y pin. De pronto sintió una pulsada en el pecho "¿esto no es demasiado?" se preguntaba mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Saco todas las servilletas, y se decidió leer esa solución de la que ya tenía una idea.

*seguramente estabas temblando cuando tomates esto en tus manos, sé que estarás pensando que esto es una locura, y sí es cierto. Puedes dejar esto, creo que ya tendrás una ligera idea de mi proposición así que te doy la posibilidad de no tener que leer más a este estúpido anónimo*

Regina bufo ante las letras ahí escritas, y prosiguió con otra servilleta.

*si sigues leyendo significa que ya me echas de menos, como espero que sea, mi propuesta es simple, este móvil y tarjeta será usada únicamente para nuestras conversaciones, he comprado otro aparato igual para mí, con la misma intención, quiero que tengamos la posibilidad de huir*

-¿huir?- se preguntó para si, en voz alta, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios y supo que era precisamente lo que deseaba en ese momento, era como si su anónimo leyera su mente.

*El fin será que usemos únicamente el whatsapp (notaras que así es un poco menos personal y seguiré estando en mi adorado anonimato), lo sé qué calidad ¿he?, El número que está lo usare únicamente para ti, ya tienes grabado mi número en el móvil y también preparada la mensajería* Regina encendió el móvil con tanta rapidez que se impresiono de su propio nerviosismo al notar como le temblaba la mano.

*si has llegado hasta la tercera servilleta es que soy fascinante* Regina puso sus ojos en blanco ante el engreimiento del remitente. *Vale me bajare de la nube, mi pregunta es clara ¿quieres seguir charlando así conmigo?, creo que la posibilidad de salir huyendo es una tentación para ti, tanto como para mí, así que di que Sí.*

El móvil ya estaba preparado, fue directo a contactos y vio un solo número, cuyo nombre era "S.A.". Regina volvió su vista hasta la última servilleta que faltaba por ser leída.

*S.A. = Servilletas Anónimas, las echare de menos, ¿tú no?*Regina volvió de nuevo su atención al móvil y entro en la mensajería, vio ya preparado el chat, sintió inquietud, su corazón se aceleró como cuando estas apunto de hacer algo que no es políticamente correcto.

*estaré esperando un mensaje tuyo, y si tengo esperanzas, al fin al cabo es lo último que se pierde…

Pd: esta mañana te veías preciosa, sentí tal desesperación al no poder seguir con nuestro pequeño intercambio, que corrí, con la idea clara de tener una oportunidad, una sola, para poder seguir hablando con usted.*

Regina guardo finalmente las servilletas dentro de la caja del móvil, se quedó mirando hacia el whatsapp con miedo y curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

¿Valdría la pena seguir con esto?, el admirador proponía la posibilidad de huir, ¿acaso no era el momento?, estaba casada, sí su matrimonio estaba prácticamente destruido, era una verdad tan grande como que mañana seguiría saliendo el sol, pero no estaba preparada para seguir con esta tontería, ya no tenía edad para mensajitos, ¿A dónde llevaba esto?, a ningún lado Regina lo sabía, pero aun así lo prohibido la seducía, tanto que mordió su labio ante la sola posibilidad de poder comunicarse de nuevo con esa persona que estaba siempre diciéndole todo aquello que necesitaba oír, ¿eran simples halagos? Sí pero para Regina era salir de su rutina, la posibilidad de vengarse ante un matrimonio infeliz, no llegaba a ser infidelidad pero una parte de ella se sentía infiel ante el pensamiento de poder tomar una vía de escape poco ortodoxa.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**ahora tendreis la respuesta, antes que nada agradecer los comantarios: gencastrom09(lo de señor anonimo mala idea no era jaja),mayeli85(aunque la pongas en la lista te mataria igual),kykyo-chan(XD querer y hacerlo son cosas distintas),Love Girl(si era lo mas sencillo y rapido XD),15marday(el porque no se divorcia es algo que iras viendo mas adelante)**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Unas simples notas, cargadas todas de una importancia que probablemente en ese momento no lo pareciera, las líneas del destino empiezan a entrelazarse, consiguiendo con ello que personas desconocidas tomen decisiones algunas incluso imposibles de creer.

La realidad supera a la ficción, y eso era lo que estaba acosando a Regina mientras daba vueltas por la habitación. "¿un simple monosílabo?, vaya con el anónimo, como si fuera comer una galleta." Sofocada volvió a mirar hacia aquel aparato con mala cara, arrugo la nariz como si así pudiese enterarse ese descarado de su rabieta.

Desbloqueo la pantalla del móvil, observo la mensajería con un solo chat abierto, S.A. , nunca pensó que dos siglas pudiese significar tanto, eran precisamente la línea que no debía cruzar, la aceptación de que su matrimonio ya no se sostenía estaba ahí tentándola, "¡oh por dios! Ni que me fuera a liar con el anónimo, ni que esto fuera sexo desenfrenado" se sonrojo ante la idea.

Iba a apagar el móvil y sacarle la odiosa tarjeta que la incitaba a lo desconocido con una rapidez casi caótica. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo sin primero responderle a S.A. debía al menos dar una respuesta, aunque fuese un no, cliqueo de nuevo en el chat, encima de su anónimo y respondió.

* * *

Emma por su lado se debatía entre tirar ese móvil contra la pared o mandar ella la pregunta de nuevo, "¡que sufrimiento!" protestaba su interior mientras evitaba a su amiga que ya estaba probando el sillón, con la idea loca de que debía dar hasta masajes para que su amiga prefiriera dormir en la sala que en su propio cuarto.

-no sé qué andas mirando con tanta insistencia pero me tienes loca- se quejaba su amiga mientras buscaba la posición en aquellos cojines.

\- Nada solo buscaba otro pantalón corto "uno tras de otro eso sí"-

-otra cosa más para aumentar a tus rarezas, encima con el frio que hace…- añadió.

-te olvidaras antes de aumentar la lista- contesto Emma mientras volvía a levantarse por décima vez a revisar el nuevo móvil.-vamos contesta-cuchicheaba Emma para sí misma.

Sintió la vibración del móvil en su mano y un cosquilleo en su estómago, sabría finalmente si volvería a hablar con esa mujer que la hacía salir de la muralla que había creado a su alrededor con la intención clara de no arriesgar un corazón que sin recordar bien porque motivo sentía que estaba roto, Regina la hacía sentir normal, una normalidad que pensaba nunca más sentir.

observo la respuesta, una y otra vez, sus ojos llevaban sin pestañear al menos un minuto, releyó más de lo sanamente necesario como si así pudiera reaccionar rápidamente.

**Regina: sí.**

Que hermoso puede llegar a resultar la S unida a la í, además consigue las reacciones más inmaduras, Emma parecía una niña dando brincos por toda la habitación. Por un momento sintió una ola de felicidad que lograba hacerla sonreír, entendió el concepto de euforia por primera vez en muchos años.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

ojala este cap os responda un par de dudas sobre Regina, conste que he publicado rapido , ggracias a vuestros comentarios que me han animado, asi que, agradecer; **mayeli85**(como tiger la imagine XD),**kykyo-chan**(me alegro que compartas la emocion),**gencastrom09**(y tu reaccion seria poco XD),**15marday**(me alegra que veas esta parte de emma), **NatachaParedes**(ya empezamos con demandas? XD asi no se puede, el cap se termino en lo mejor admito que fue con maldad XD),**Love Girl**(espero este cap resuelva tus dudas pues ira precisamente de eso XD)

* * *

**Servilletas anonimas**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

La felicidad nace sola, sin ayuda se crea, y probablemente también se auto-destruye, por mucho que queramos retenerla, esta no dura eternamente, sin embargo a pesar de su carácter efímero, no podemos dejar de querer vivirla, y cuando lo hacemos nos damos cuenta de que somos capaces de recrearnos en ella, en los recuerdos que dejaron en nosotros.

Emma no recordaba haber sido tan feliz, al menos no de ese modo, quizás su vida había estado ensombrecida por su carácter melancólico, o simplemente había dejado de sentir esa necesidad de recrearse en la dicha, se apresuró para contestar, como si la sola idea de tardarse unos segundos fuera un delito.

_**S.A.: sí ¿qué?**_

_**Regina: sabes bien a que me refiero.**_

_**S.A.: eso no impide que no me guste leerlo. Por favor, es tan duro vivir sin mí.**_

_**Regina: ¿convives bien con tu ego?**_

_**S.A.: a veces, él tiene cierta tendencia a querer ser el centro de atención y eso lo soy yo.**_

_**Regina: No me sorprende.**_

_**S.A.: tu amiga era simpática.**_

_**Regina: ahora ¿también te gusta mi amiga?, un segundo ¿cómo sabes que es simpática?**_

_**S.A.: te observo (suena bastante mal, lo sé) y no, no siento intereses por acosar a nadie más. Solo tú me inspiras.**_

_**Regina: ¿me debo sentir alagada?**_

La morena escucho un ruido que se acercaba a su dormitorio, no tuvo más remedio que esconder la bolsa con el móvil dentro.

_**S.A.: por supuesto, aprecio más de lo que imaginas todo lo que pueda ayudar a crear arte.**_

Emma sonrió ante esta platica a tiempo real, la verdad estaba encantada con el cambio no lo negaría, se sentía con una energía casi explosiva, espero un par de minutos hasta que vio que no había respuesta, se planteó la posibilidad que la morena se hubiera asustado, pero prefirió darle su tiempo, a esta hora imaginaba que estaría con su familia, trato de recordar si Regina tenía hijos, creía recordar que sí llego a escuchar algo pero no podría contestar con total certeza.

Regina estaba atendiendo a su hija que había ido a pedir su atención, primero para que le contara un cuento y segundo para que le regalara una muñeca "cabezona" pensó la morena ante la imagen que se le venía a la mente de la muñeca en cuestión.

-vale cariño, mañana iré a buscártela-le dijo al oído como un secreto.

La niña correteaba feliz, antes de irse a despedir de su tita Katherine, y lanzar un largo bostezo, ya eran las nueve y media, y tenía muchas ganas de volver a charlar con S.A. pero por otro lado tampoco quería parecer dependiente, "tampoco hay que levantar sospechas" se repetía mientras narraba la historia de la bella y la bestia.

-mami ¿porque es tu cuento favorito?-

-pues…-la morena pensó unos segundos antes de contestar a su pequeña que la miraba arrugando la frente un gesto que se le había pegado de su madre.- ambos necesitan ser rescatados- dijo mientras acariciaba la solapa del cuento infantil.

La niña asintió haciendo una "o" con su boca.

-¿pero es la bestia quien necesita salvarse?- pregunto ahora arrugando la nariz.

-es cierto, pero bella también necesita lo mismo que Bestia, los dos necesitan ser libres, además que bella es una incomprendida.- apuntaba Regina con mucha seriedad para estar hablando con una niña.

-mami, ¿también necesitas ser salvada?- pregunto la pequeña aferrándose a su manta.

Regina abrió los ojos en confusión, volvió a meditar rápidamente su respuesta.

-¿salvada de que cariño?-

-nuu se, estas triste a veces- contesto la mini rubia.

-¿Por qué piensas eso cariño?-

-tu mirada cambia -concluyo con una convicción abismal.

La mujer de ojos chocolate, se levantó ligeramente para depositar un dulce beso en la frente de su hija.

-yo soy muy feliz contigo preciosa, todos tenemos problemas aunque lo mío son cosas de adultos, así que está prohibido preocuparse por eso ¿sí?-

-va…vale…-murmuro.

Dejo a su hija después de observarla unos minutos, apago la luz, diciendo antes un te quiero al que su hija correspondió con un balbuceo incomprensible, que Regina traducía como un "yo también".

Su amiga la esperaba en la cocina para contarle de nuevo sus aventuras con Erick el hombre que la tenía loca. La morena tomo el bote de zumo de manzana para ambas, provocando un quejido de su amiga que tomo el vaso con resignación. Caminaron hasta el Salón, y tomaron asientos de nuevo, Regina opto por acaparar todo el sillón de tres plazas y su amiga el de dos que estaba al lado del otro, haciendo la forma de una L, se acostó también sin pedir permiso, desde su posición podía ver a su amiga acostada y viceversa.

-a ver, suéltalo todo, llevas todo el día tratando de contarme algo-

-Erick me propuso hacer…- la morena levanto ligeramente la cabeza para verla mejor.

-¿si?-

-pues ya sabes quiere que probemos a hacer cosas diferentes.-

La morena empezó a reírse.

-¿en serio?- dijo cuándo se recuperó de su ataque de risa mientras observaba la cara distorsionada de su amiga.- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?-

-pues…un… ¡dios!... Un trio-

-con dios no aceptes.-

-muy graciosa-protesto en un chillido similar al de un bebe.

-¿y tú quieres?-cuestiono levantando una ceja con media sonrisa en sus labios.- si quieres adelante-

-claro ahora somos liberales, como no lo haces tú- decía mientras se sentaba más erguida para mirar hacia su amiga, agarrando un cojín entre sus brazos.

-a ver concéntrate, ¿de acuerdo?, ¿quieres o no?, es sencillo- contesto mirando hacia el techo.

-no…no quiero pero por otro lado, ¿es bueno probar cosas nuevas no?-

-es decir, si tu novio te pide que salgas desnuda a la calle ¿lo haces?-

-depende-dijo mordiéndose el labio- vale no-se ofusco ante la mirada interrogativa de su amiga.

-mira Katherine sé que estas enamorada, lo entiendo, no eres la única que ha hecho locuras por amor, pero ¿de verdad quieres compartir a la persona que amas con alguien? Sea hombre, mujer o fantasía.-esto último lo pronuncio acompañado de una sonrisa demasiado maliciosa.

-no se Gina, el que no arriesga no gana-

-tampoco hay que arriesgarse a una venérea guapa- soltó rápidamente la morena.

-¡que radical!, imagino que será con una chica sana- suspiro ante el pensamiento.

-mientras no pienses en mí de compañera viciosa-

-que mona, ni que yo fuera un adefesio- protesto la rubia.

-por favor te he visto desnuda, te conozco desde la adolescencia, en ti no pienso de esa manera, ni aunque fueras un hombre pensaría así.-

-tampoco nos pasemos de hombre sería muy muy sexy- protesto con cierto alivio ante el tono que había tomado la conversación.

-Kat, si quieres hazlo solo recuerda que los vacíos no son fáciles de llenar, por mucho que se trate de salir de la monotonía.-

La rubia pareció captar el tono derrotado de su amiga.

-¿qué tal con Graham?-

-divinamente mal- contesto con ganas de llorar.

-Regina no sé qué haces con el todavía-

-lo quiero y lo odio al mismo tiempo- contesto.

-siempre tan complicada, sabes bien que el ya no siente lo mismo, desde que llego Aitana.-

La morena echo su cabeza hacia atrás notando el cojín del oscuro sofá.

-tengo todavía la esperanza de que deje a la otra, se dé cuenta que tenemos una hija, que vuelva a ser el hombre del que me enamore.- conto como rememorando un pasado mejor.

-Regina, el ya no es el tipo agradable que era, y menos desde que trabaja con tu padre, lo sabes bien, además ignora a Aitana así que…dudo que el divorcio fuera un problema legal sobre la custodia.-

-ya lo sé, pero quiero que vuelva, estoy esperando a que se dé cuenta-

Su amiga de ojos azules y pelo rubio rasco su frente como aguantando su futura respuesta.

-él no te merece.-

-sé que no es santo de tu devoción, pero cuando lo necesite estuvo ahí, cuando paso lo de mi…en fin ya sabes, él estuvo conmigo, cuando necesite huir de mi apellido lo logre gracias a él, confió que detrás de todos su rencor hacia Aitana y hacia mi esta ese hombre.-

-la niña se da cuenta, nota que él no la quiere como debería, Graham está muy resentido, y entiendo que para él fuera duro lo de no poder tener hijos contigo, pero…

-propuso un vientre de alquiler, yo no acepte.- la morena se inquietó ante el recuerdo.

-¿por qué?-

-da igual, lo que quiero decir es que me culpa, de que el al menos no pudo tener hijos propios-

-siempre la misma cantaleta- gruñio su amiga.

-¿ya sabes quién es la amante?-

-no, y tampoco quiero ¿sabes?- rio de manera resignada.

\- ¿a qué hora llega?-

-¿importa? Dormimos en cuartos distintos, desde que quiere el divorcio-

-juro que no te entiendo-

-ni yo me entiendo.-

Nos aferramos a personas que han cambiado, nos agarramos a lo positivo de ese alguien con la inquebrantable idea de que volverán a ser los mismos, y olvidamos, que todos cambiamos en el proceso, omitimos que el camino recorrido nos ha llevado a ser como somos.

Guardamos la esperanza de que todo volverá a ser como era antes, antes de que todo se desmoronara, antes cuando el amor se notaba en las miradas, en los gestos e incluso en la forma en que te hablaban, intentamos sujetar acero ardiendo, sin considerar si duele ese aplazamiento, pues dejamos nuestra vida para después.

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_pd: este cap es un poco mas largo que los anteriores._**


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos/as aqui os dejo la continuación del cap, se que algunas no entendéis a Regina pero lo cierto es que esta todavía enamorada de su marido o mas bien de como era. antes que nada agradecer **mayeli85(te adelantas XD todavia falta me temo),NatachaParedes****(me alegra que la historia logre atraparte y que no te aburras)****,15marday****(ella tiene un poco de todo, aun tiene esperanzas en mantener su matrimonio lo suficiente como para rescatarlo)****,kykyo-chan****(efectivamente esto ira poquito a poco)****,gencastrom09****(creo que la hice no recuerdo bien XD, la imagen la tengo en mi cabeza asi que la pondre para aclarar mas el físico de la peque)****,Love Girl****(por desgracia si que hay personas asi como graham, pero el personaje de el, no lo tengo en la cabeza como alguien completamente mezquino, equivocado si. pd: espero esta conti satisfaga tu curiosidad)**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

"háblame de ti" una simple petición, tan pequeña y a la vez tan comprometedora, nos cuesta tanto contar nuestra vida, y lo que más nos imposibilita es narrar nuestros fracasos. Los fracasos son los testigos mudos de nuestra historia, buena o mala, o simplemente cargada de arrepentimientos, de decisiones que de poder volver atrás en el tiempo, habríamos cambiado sin dudarlo, pero había una pequeña probabilidad de que esos errores significaran nuestro resurgir.

_**S.A.: buenas noches.**_

_**Regina: ¿sigues esperando por mí para dormir?**_

_**S.A.: evidentemente, mañana será otro día, pero hoy es uno insuperable. Háblame de ti Regina.**_

Regina estaba acostada en su cama mientras que Emma estaba en su sillón a las doce de la noche todo un record para ella, Ruby había estado interrogándola lo que dura un capítulo de juego de tronos, menos mal que era la boda roja sino tendría que soportarla en sus cinco sentidos, Ruby se había ido a dormir más por el impacto del capítulo, "sí que le afecto" pensaba Emma al recordar su cara al final del episodio.

La sugerencia del anónimo había hecho que Regina se destapara y pusiera su almohada como soporte para su espalda delante de la cabecera de la cama.

_**Regina: ¿Qué quieres saber?**_

_**S.A.: ¿si digo que quiero saberlo todo, quedara muy mal?**_

_**Regina: por supuesto parecerás un acosador.**_

_**S.A.: ¿más de lo que ya aparento?**_

Emma sonreía mientras jugaba esa partida, cuyo fin era conocer a alguien, nunca pensó que podría ser tan divertido, quizás era por esa relación en la que no arriesgabas, no importaba quien fueras, ni lo mucho que te costara relacionarte con la gente, no importaba que tuvieras serios problemas a la hora de entablar una relación significativa.

_**Regina: supongo que es difícil superar las servilletas en medio de un restaurante.**_

La morena se quedó contenta con su respuesta.

_**S.A.: Entonces, cuéntame, de ti, de tu vida, de porque parecías a punto de llorar cuando te vi en el local.**_

_**Regina: veo que no te andas con rodeos. Selecciona una pregunta y no todo a la vez.**_

La mujer de ojos chocolate se sentía tan valiente no sabía cómo explicarlo pero se sentía capaz de mover montañas, se sentía importante de nuevo.

_**S.A.: vale señora… ¿Por qué parecías tan decaída cuando te mande la primera nota?**_

_**Regina: ¿Por qué soy una señora?... lo cierto es que mi marido (cosa que no entiendo porque quieres ignorar) y yo discutimos, probablemente me vuelva a pedir el divorcio.**_

Emma se puso nerviosa, pero de una extraño sentimiento de alegría "que cruel soy, mierda…no debes alegrarte por eso… no debes…no" se torturaba antes de iniciar a escribir de nuevo.

_**S.A.: él se lo pierde, tú eres hermosa, divertida y aventurera. Ah, y tienes unos ojos que reflejan una profundidad entrañable.**_

La morena ahora se recostó de lado mirando fija hacia la pantalla, con una sonrisa afligida.

_**Regina: ¿de donde sacas eso?**_

_**S.A.: lo de hermosa imposible negarlo, lo de graciosa me encantan tus respuestas sarcásticas se me hacen muy divertidas, y lo de aventurera ¿no es esto un riesgo?, "la aventura de la servilleta".**_

La mujer de cabello oscuro no pudo evitar reírse ante el supuesto nombre de esa aventura.

_**Regina: es el título más cutre que he podido leer en mi vida.**_

_**S.A.: pero nuestro al fin y al cabo.**_

_**Regina: una gran historia ¿de qué?**_

_**S.A.: no se todavía, es demasiado pronto para definir el género, pero de momento pongámosle intriga y drama (esto ultimo por tu divorcio telenovelero).**_

_**Regina: ¿y tú tiendes a hacer esto con más mujeres al borde de las lágrimas?**_

_**S.A.: no, soy demasiado reservado como para arriesgarme a una mensajería tan poco practica como servilletas, aunque vamos mejorando ahora.**_

Ambas estaban enganchadas al móvil. Por parte de la rubia, Ruby había salido a burlarse de su amiga que había movido el sillón hasta la ventana.

-dentro de poco lo veo medio sacado por la ventana para que la señora pueda estar cerquita del fresco.

-¡duérmete mosca cojonera!-

-encima que te hago compañía…y tuve un problemilla con mi chico- trato de chismear la pelirroja.

-mañana será otro día, y que sepas que o te me centras o aviso a tu abuela.-

-como para contarte nada…-dio un portazo antes de decir alguna que otra grosería contra su amiga.

_**Regina: ¿entonces soy la primera?**_ !-

_**S.A.: lo eres.**_

"En más cosas de las que imaginas" pensó la rubia.

_**Regina: y tú que, ¿a qué te dedicas? A parte de seguirme, ¿casado, divorciado**_?_**, espero no viudo o me asustare.**_

Emma rio sonoramente ante la últimas palabras de la morena.

_**S.A.: me haces reír, ¿la gente normal pone jajaja? ¿O crees que es muy avanzado para nuestra generación?... contestando a tu pregunta no soy casado, ni divorciado y mucho menos viudo (siento arruinarte tu sueño morboso, con la peli del resplandor).**_

_**Regina: te dejo poner "jaja", entonces la cuestión aquí es, ¿Qué sucede? Por qué algo malo debe haber...mi experiencia me dice que no todo el monte es orégano.**_

_**S.A.: soy difícil de tratar, pero es porque soy un ferviente**__** defensor de la hibernación, me gusta la soledad o puede que sea más cómoda que la compañía, ¿tengo un hámster cuenta?**_

_**Regina: ¿tan mal te han ido las relaciones?**_

_**S.A.: mal…mal, digamos más bien que han sido contadas con los dedos de una mano, y es malo cuando crean expectativas sobre como debes ser, Mickey me adora, y por cierto tengo que darle de comer aunque primero tengo que encontrarlo…**_

_**Regina: ¿es un hámster o un gato? (te pondría un iconito con los ojos muy abiertos), por lo que se ve te va peor que a mí.**_

_**S.A.: pero sin divorcio.**_

_**Regina: ¿y a que te dedicas?**_

_**S.A.: suelo ir por las calles con una cámara en mis manos, y persiguiendo a una mujer morena, de rostro estoico, toda una belleza griega.**_

_**Regina: ¿paparazi?**_

_**S.A.: sí pero de los privados (ahora sí, jajaja), realmente soy artista, más bien pintor.**_

Regina estaba demasiado concentrada hasta que vio la hora, eran ya las dos de la madrugada.

_**Regina: es tardísimo, mañana me toca trabajar ¿sabes?**_

_**S.A.: NOOOOOO como podre dormir ahora, sin tu arrulladora conversación.**_

_**Regina: hasta mañana S.A.**_

_**S.A.: buenas noches Regi.**_

_**Regina: ¿Regi? Esto tendremos que hablarlo.**_

_**S.A.:jaja cuando quieras (el jaja estaba permitido).**_

_**Regina: eres raro.**_

_**S.A.: Lo sé.**_

Emma durmió más tranquila, y por primera vez no sentía la necesidad de abrir de par en par la ventana, tuvo el presentimiento de que su día a día estaba dando un vuelco.

Esa noche no tuvo pesadillas, como si por fin hubiera encontrado un lugar donde refugiarse, estaba dando pequeños pasos que la alejaban de esas tinieblas que ocasionalmente visitaban su memoria, con la intención de avisar que tuviese cuidado, que la felicidad era una burbuja, tan delicada que una simple corriente de aire podía romperla, su peor miedo era perderse en sí misma.

No obstante ahora podía evadirse en esa mujer, que lograba que entendiese lo que era tener un nuevo propósito, no muy claro, aún no había podido descifrar que deseaba de esa nueva "relación", de vez en cuando sentía que quería algo más que amistad, otras veces sentía que era imposible, ¿Cómo aspirar a algo diferente del aprecio o el cariño que se tienen dos conocidos? Porque siendo sinceros, no tenía mucha fe en lograr conquistar el corazón de nadie, y hasta ahora nunca le había preocupado eso.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

antes contestar vuestros comentarios que me animan a seguir, **15marday**(aun falta para que lo sepa)**,kykyo-chan**(si ya van conociendo mas de nuestra emma, solo que con detalle omitidos XD),**gencastrom09**(es que got es unica, me agrada saber que te gusta el personaje de Ruby ),**kiandre**(ya lo conoceras mas adelante),**Love Gir**l(tienes mucha razon es lo bueno de su personaje, la mayor pega a todo es la propia regina)

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

Emma se desperezo a las siete de la mañana, A las ocho se incorporó con desgana, había ya adquirido la manía de madrugar y ahora no podía coger el sueño de nuevo, lo maldijo interiormente. lo que no había hecho para la galería ni una sola vez, ahora lo realizaba de manera casi automática. Doblo las sabanas y la suave manta que era más liviana de lo que debería. Movió de nuevo el sillón frente a la televisión, y se sentó con un largo bostezo que consiguió hacerla dudar si acostarse de nuevo o no.

Escucho unos ruidos en su habitación así que fue a merodear que sucedía no sin antes agarrar su palo del golf, que tenía al lado de la puerta de entrada expuesto.

Abrió la puerta con el palo en mano, preparada para lanzar un golpe a lo primero estuviera fuera de lugar.

-¡maldita rata!, déjame- se mortificaba Ruby que estaba de pie sobre la cama, apuntando al animal con su blusa de pijama, dejando expuesto su pecho con un sostén deportivo.

-pero ¿tú fumas algo de noche o qué?-pregunto Emma soltando el supuesto arma.

-¿y tú que leches haces con ese palo?...ya sabía yo que lo habías comprado como arma en vez de como decoración- protestaba haciendo un puchero.

Emma fue hacia Mickey que estaba en el suelo mirando hacia Ruby.

-Micky, que te he dicho de molestar a la tía Ruby, tú ya sabes que tu pelaje le impacta-

-eso y que es una rata gorda- decía Ruby que iba de un lado a otro en la cama, y la mascota la seguía.

-ven mi pequeñin-dijo la rubia agarrándolo con una mano, el hámster puso cara lastimera y Emma le deposito un beso suave en su pequeña cabeza.

-ese animal es como las cucarachas solo aparecen cuando estas menos pendiente de ellas.- se quejó mientras se ponía la blusa de nuevo.

-dejando de lado que te pongas en plan casi nudista en ¡MI CASA!... ¡que! ¿hoy no trabaja la gran dama?- pregunto con sarcasmo la rubia.

La pelirroja tomo su móvil en las manos y miro el reloj, su rostro rosado paso al blanco directamente, sacando una sonrisa de medio lado de la rubia.

-deberías correr, tu abuela odia la impuntualidad, y da gracias que empezáis a las nueve, aunque no entiendo porque a esa hora…creo es porque mi madre odia despertarse temprano- pensó Emma en alto.

Mientras ella parloteaba de motivos creíbles del porque ese horario, Ruby estaba desnuda delante de ella, registrando en todo los cajones de Emma algo que ponerse.

-¿esto es una jodida cámara oculta? ¿Negro, blanco y gris?, ¿Qué eres?- decía con cara de pánico.

-guapa que vas a trabajar no de fiesta, ponte el uniforme y ya está- dijo la rubia con total naturalidad.

-si claro, es verdad… pero en serio Emma tenemos que ir de compras estas preparada para entierros hasta mínimo los cincuenta años…- decía ahora poniéndose el uniforme que estaba en un rincón del armario.

-ya…ya…- decía Emma más para callarla que en serio, acariciaba al roedor y salió del cuarto antes que a su amiga le diera por quitarse el sujetador también.-¿no te bañas?-

-¡cállate! La maldita capa de ozono no estará peor porque hoy me bañe más tarde- protesto su amiga con algunas palabrotas que Emma ignoro, antes de tirarse sobre su sillón y ponerse su hámster en el pecho.

Antes de diez minutos Ruby ya salía toda despelucada, hacia la puerta.

-Emma recuerda que hoy te llamaron por lo de los cuadros parece que se han vendido al menos diez de los quince.-

-sii, a ver si me pagan, al paso que va mendigare…-murmuraba mientras hacía muecas al animal.

-qué imagen tan poco seductora.-decía dando un portazo, no sin antes soltar algún comentario hacia el animalejo que había hecho que perdiera tiempo.

Emma dejo al hámster en el suelo, como si se tratase de un perro o gato a lo que el animal correspondió corriendo por todo el salón, y adentrándose en el estudio de su dueña.

Emma busco el móvil por todo el sillón al parecer había dormido con el sin darse cuenta, al encontrarlo se dispuso a hacer lo que había deseado desde que abrió los ojos pero era demasiado temprano y también su orgullo le impedía que hiciera eso con tanta desesperación, ya iban a ser las nueves podía darse el pequeño capricho.

_**S.A.: buenos días, linda señora.**_

_**Regina: buenos días para usted, yo hoy lamento vivir.**_

La morena estaba en la editorial de su madre, mirando que artículos se publicarían en su revista, uno en especial la hizo volverse una feroz pantera, contaba con más faltas de ortografía de las humanamente necesarias para sus ojos, y para qué negarlo el tema en cuestión se le hacía tedioso, el apartado de política debía ser totalmente objetivo y ahí había mucha ideología para su gusto.

-¡mariam!- subía la voz al hablar por su teléfono, su secretaria estaba histérica, era una mujer de cabello negro, tés ligeramente morena, y con unos ojos marrones. una mujer que se cuidaba bastante y trataba de poner siempre una sonrisa, pero lo cierto es que odiaba su trabajo más de lo que admitiría en voz alta.

-¿sí?-respondió con temor.

-llama ahora mismo a will, ¡YA! o te prometo que quemare ¡este maldito ordenador con el articulo dentro!-

-si…si…-

Allí estaba ella trabajando en la revista "exilio", que había fundado la familia de su madre, y que ahora ella tenía que demostrar que podía llevarlo tan bien o mejor que la propia Cora Mills.

_**S.A.: cuéntame… ¿qué puede pasarle a la mujer más tranquila y serena del mundo?**_

_**Regina: ¿recochineo?**_

_**S.A.: por supuesto jaja, na ¿ya enserio que pasa?**_

_**Regina: que uno de los empleados de la empresa, se ha tomado la delicadeza de no solo cometer horrores ortográficos sino encima ponerse en plan platónico en la sección política de la revista, estoy que me subo por las paredes.**_

_**S.A.: calma a spiderwoman, ¿ya le has lanzado la telaraña?**_

_**Regina: estoy en ello.**_

La morena sonrió, ni si quiera sabia porque había decidido traerse el otro móvil en el bolso pero extrañamente verlo sonar con un nuevo mensaje, hacía que se calmara aunque fuera una cosa del trabajo.

_**S.A: quien pudiera morir en su telaraña entonces.**_

_**Regina: ¿estás de gracioso?**_

_**S.A.: no lo digo en serio.**_

Regina ya no supo que responder, pasaban de las completas bromas a "¿ligar?" meditaba mientras echaba una mirada más a la pantalla de su ordenador. Will entro con la cabeza gacha y aguanto toda la regañina con un asentimiento en cada pregunta retórica que formulaba Regina.

_**S.A.: ¿sigue vivo?**_

_**Regina: parcialmente, hasta me dio pena y todo.**_

_**S.A.: mientes ¿a qué si?**_

La morena puso sus ojos en blanco.

Regina: vale me da más pena el artículo que el joven ¿contento haciéndome ver lo mala persona que soy?

_**S.A.: si tú eres mala persona ¿entonces yo que soy?**_

_**Regina: ¿una persona apática?**_

_**S.A.: te propongo algo.**_

La morena se restregó en su asiento temiendo lo que fuera a pedir ese anónimo.

_**Regina: la última vez que propusiste algo, acabamos con unos móviles ambos.**_

_**S.A.: cierto prometo que esto será diferente pero no intimo ¿Qué dices?**_

_**Regina: di primero y ya veremos.**_

_**S.A.: tú y yo, una medio cita para comer.**_

La mujer de ojos chocolate abrió sus ojos sin comprender "¡comer y cita en una misma frase!" decía su cabeza con un ataque de ansiedad.

Regina: define "medio cita"

Emma sonrió ante el cambio de su conversación y por supuesto del miedo que podía notar en la otra mujer.

_**S.A.: te invito a conocer mi lugar favorito para desayunar, se llama baby sándwich, pero nunca nos encontraremos, te recomendare por aquí lo que más me gusta y comeremos a la misma hora, solo que yo en mi casa.**_

_**Regina releyó aquel mensaje sin comprender si quiera como eso se podía llamar cita, pero por otro lado era la cosa más rara que alguien le había sugerido.**_

_**Regina: que te hace pensar que aceptare que me lleves a ningún lugar.**_

_**S.A.: ¿anda di que sí?**_

Emma busco la dirección y se la mando en el mensaje para convencerla.

_**Regina: no me queda muy lejos, pero aun así…esto se pone cada vez más extraño.**_

_**S.A.: ¿esperabas que fuera normal?**_

_**Regina: eso mismo me pregunto todos estos últimos días.**_

_**S.A.: quiero compartir contigo mi lugar favorito, debes llegar cinco minutos antes de las once y media.**_

_**Regina: ¿y se puede saber porque a esa hora justa?**_

_**S.A.: lo sabrás cuando llegues, debes sentarte en la mesa que yo siempre trato de coger, la última a la izquierda, cerca de la ventana.**_

_**Regina: no lo sé, lo pensare.**_

_**S.A.: de acuerdo, piénsalo.**_

El sabor de la vida, puede significar simplemente cambiar de pautas, decidir un día que puedes cambiar todo lo que habías considerado constante, elegir poner alguna salsa que nunca antes le habías echado a la comida, por el simple hecho de variar.

Compartir con alguien ese lugar especial que hace que sientas paz, las pequeñas cosas son las que marcan la diferencia, Emma lo sabía, en sus obras lo aplicaba, pequeños detalles, tan diminutos que podía ser simplemente simbología.

Hoy estaba dispuesta a ser capaz de dar una pequeña muestra de confianza, distinta sí, pero las acciones de convicción requieren exactamente de esos pasos, esos que a simple vista podrían resultar inútiles.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

**hola a todos siento haberme tardado tenia el cap medio terminado hacia ya dos dias pero por pereza no me animaba, pero aqui esta, tampoco me he tardado tanto, espero os guste este cap, y antes de adentrarnos en materia ****mayeli85(aun falta, todavia se conocen desde hace bastante poco, no llega al mes estan minando el terreno),gencastrom09(desayuna XD),kykyo-chan(ya lo veras),15marday(si para emma son grandes pasos aunque parezcan de bebe),NATACHA PAREDES(cuantas muertes a las puertas, XD gracias por seguir pendiente de esta historia),Love Girl(me alegra que la veas diferente) y Saint73(a ti tengo que decirte que me hicistes reir mucho de veras que buscabas mi fic en el super? XD espero llegues al final)**

**Me gustaría aclarar que la historia ira así, lento, no espereis que se vean al cap siguiente ni nada de eso, no se veran a menos no siendo Regina conciente de que emma es su anonimo, quiero aclarar esto porque luego hay gente que se aburre de mi ritmo y lo entiendo pero que puedo hacer no puedo correr mas XD soy como una tortuga y sin patas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

Las primeras citas siempre se topan con el inconveniente de querer agradar al otro, como si tuviéramos la obligación de convencer a la otra persona de que somos lo que esperaban que fuéramos, ello acarrea un atroz sentimiento de incomodidad.

**Regina: ya estoy, en el lugar que me dijiste a la hora pactada.**

**S.A.: cada vez pareces más mafiosa, eres única quitándole todo el romanticismo.**

**Regina: ¿a que esto tiene algo de romántico?**

La morena sonrió ante su respuesta, olvidando la palabra romántico y lo que ella acarreaba.

**S.A.: me ofendes. Bien dime quien está en las mesas de alrededor.**

La mujer alzo la vista y miro a su alrededor, con curiosidad, en la mesa de contigua, igual que la suya junto a la ventana, había una señora de unos cincuenta años con su nieto, que comía un sándwich mixto, seguida a esta mesa había un hombre de mediana edad leyendo un periódico, la mesa situada en el centro cerca del mismo.

Había cuatro jóvenes, dos chicas y dos chicos, las dos últimas mesas que había, una justo al lado de Regina y otra al lado de la anciana, se encontraba una niña con sus padres, la niña tendrías casi los once años, mientras que su padre y su madre rondaban los cuarenta, en la otra mesa se encontraban dos hombres adultos de unos treinta años bastante atractivos. Regina conto todo lo que vio a su anónimo con cierta diversión a su pesar.

**Regina: ¿contento?**

**Emma: casi, la señora mayor pedirá un sándwich de atún y millo, el señor solitario pedirá un sándwich de jamón serrano con manchego, el chico de cabello negro pedirán sándwich de pollo, el de pelo azulado un sándwich especial, que lleva lomo, queso y vegetales. La joven rubia uno de tortilla española, la chica de cabello corto castaño claro, pedirá uno de jamón serrano solo con tomate sin lechuga y lo aclarara.**

**Mientras que los tres miembros de la familia pedirán exactamente lo mismo, sándwich de gambas, por cierto este debes pedir, te lo darán con su mayonesa, con cierto toque de cangrejo mesclado con la maravilla de la gamba, ¡delicioso!.**

**Los dos chicos atractivos, el de pelo más corto pedirá el sándwich vegetal, mientras que el otro pedirá el de cangrejo con mayonesa, pero no te sorprendas si cuando se lo termine imite a su acompañante y pida el mismo.**

**Regina: ¿también espías a esta pobre gente?**

Cuestiono la morena mientras los pedidos iban llegando dándole la razón a su compañero de mensajería.

**S.A.: es inevitable cuando vas siempre al mismo sitio, una vez una camarera de ese lugar me pregunto, porque siempre pedía lo mismo, y desde ese momento me fije en todos los demás del lugar.**

**Regina: ¿y qué pides siempre? ¿El de gambas?**

**S.A.: efectivamente y el de atún y millo.**

**Regina: interesante, y que más tiene que decirme el observador del año.**

**S.A.: poco, la señora consuela siempre a su nieto con su desayuno favorito antes de que termine las vacaciones del pequeño, odia el colegio más que hacer deberes, es un niño introvertido, siempre lo alienta a que no crea lo que sus compañeros le dicen.**

La morena miro fijamente hacia esa mesa, logrando captar algo de la conversación.

-cariño mío, no dejes que te digan que participar en una obra de teatro ¿es malo de acuerdo?-

-Pero abuela ni papa lo entiende-

-en primer lugar yo tenía un mejor prospecto de padre que don sabe lo todo.-protestaba la anciana.

Regina sonrió inconscientemente ante el comentario de la mujer mayor.

**S.A.: como notaras ahora los jóvenes estarán riéndose de puras tonterías, hasta del tiempo, nadie nota que la chica rubia le pone la mano en la rodilla al chico de pelo azul, y este se pone colorado.**

La mujer miro automáticamente la escena que relataba su anónimo con absoluta certeza.

**Regina: ¿Cómo puedes adivinar eso?**

**S.A.: las manías son parte de nuestra vida, y cuando haces algo constantemente es difícil poder evitarlo, esos dos son novios aunque aún no lo confiesan a sus otros dos amigos.**

**Regina: que bien, has subido un nivel más en acoso.**

**S.A.: come tu maravilloso manjar, mala persona.**

El pedido de Regina llego tres minutos después, justo cuando iba a decirle a S.A. que aun no lo traían, tuvo que callarse y saborear su desayuno, no había dudas de que era delicioso, le estaba encantando mientras veía toda aquella interacción a su alrededor.

**S.A.: seguro ahora los miras diferentes, el hombre solitario se la pasa pegado al teléfono, esta de duelo.**

La morena leyó esa última palabra.

**Regina: ¿duelo?**

**S.A.: hace unos dos meses, el venía con su esposa. De pronto un día ella dejo de venir, vi como pedía lo que su mujer acostumbraba, miraba hacia su asiento vacío con tanta tristeza, cuando termino de comer su desayuno, se quedó mirando al lugar de enfrente, después pedía el desayuno intacto de su señora para llevar.**

**Regina: ¿porque piensa que murió?**

**S.A.: salió en el periódico, un accidente, además una llamada del seguro de vida de su mujer logro hacerlo llorar y mandarlos al carajo hace apenas un mes.**

La morena dio un bocado con más fuerza de la que debería.

**Regina: ¿le dijiste algo alguna vez?**

**S.A.: no, ¿serviría de algo?**

**Regina: supongo que es verdad.**

La morena asintió mientras pedía otro jugo.

**S.A.: lo importante es haber visto la vida que irradiaba alguien, aunque aun no logro entender porque de pronto ya no está.**

**Regina: lo veo tranquilo.**

**S.A.: tiene a sus hijos, ellos vienen de vez en cuando a sentarse en ese asiento vacío.**

**Regina: ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?**

**S.A.: porque el día que te vi, sentí como si miraras ese asiento vacío, todos tenemos que llevar nuestro propio duelo, pero espero que algún día dejes de mirar a la nada con esa tristeza en tus ojos.**

La morena no comprendió una lágrima que se deslizo por su ojo izquierdo. La contuvo con su mano libre del pequeño trozo de sándwich que quedaba. Se vio obligada a poner algo a aquel mensaje.

**Regina: ¿y que me dices de los demás?**

La rubia sonrió mientras también comían en su sillón dos de sus sándwiches de siempre.

**S.A.: ¿ves a los guaperas?**

La morena sonrió lanzando una mirada maliciosa hacia los dos hombres atractivos que estaban animados hablando entre ellos.

**S.A: pues deja de hacerlo, en algún momento se darán un buen beso, y te darás cuenta que pierden aceite, LO SIENTO.**

La rubia rio cuando vio la respuesta de la morena.

**Regina: ¿me odias?**

**S.A.: nadita.**

**Regina: ¿y la familia?**

Escribió esta pregunta con más intereses del que alguna vez imagino.

**S.A.: esa mesa me transmite paz, a pesar de las protestas de su hija, pidiendo explicaciones sobre el motivo que siempre los lleva al mismo local, segundos antes de pedir una Pepsi.**

**Regina volteo y esa escena se trasmitía en directo ante sus ojos.**

**Regina: ¿tienes una cámara o qué?**

**S.A.: no, es solo que hoy es viernes, y siempre suele quejarse, aunque nunca nos fijemos el tiempo suficiente, solemos repetir los mismo patrones.**

Sonrió la rubia ante su respuesta tan poco usual. La morena asintió en silencio meditando en la respuesta de su compañero de travesía.

**Regina: ¿y cuáles son los tuyos?**

Cuestiono la morena momento antes de pedir la cuenta de su desayuno.

**S.A.: pues es sencillo, pido siempre lo mismo, los sándwiches que te recomende, y para acompañarlo pido un refresco, normalmente coca, siempre miro la carta como si realmente fuera a pedir algo distinto pero por desgracia mis gustos salen a flote con una fuerza envidiable.**

**Regina no pudo contener su risa, ante los comentarios de su compañía.**

**Regina: eres más crítico de lo debido contigo mismo ¿no crees?**

**S.A.: nunca es suficiente, para que negarlo, soy mi peor juez.**

**Regina: todos los somos ¿no?**

**S.A.: no todos, seria generalizar demasiado y partir de la idea de que todos somos buenos.**

**Regina: ¿y no es así?**

Escribió la morena momento antes de depositar el dinero del desayuno en la pequeña bandejita que aguardaba la nota de los pedidos.

**S.A.: no, yo soy partidario de pensar que todos son malos hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.**

**Regina: me sorprende su pesimismo.**

**S.A.: yo lo considero realismo pero que quieres que te diga, no hay peor lobo que el propio hombre.**

**Regina: que filosófico, se nota que te gusta.**

**S.A.: no tanto prefiero el arte aunque este tiene muchísima más filosofía de lo que muchos están dispuestos a admitir, sin contar que algunos, las mejores obras cuentan una historia, ¿y cuál es tu debilidad, la filosofía también?**

La morena estaba concentrada en ese móvil como para percatarse de que ya había llegado su cambio.

**Regina: no, lo cierto es que mi debilidad es la literatura, quería ser escritora.**

**S.A.: ¿y que paso?**

**Regina: que en vez de escribir libros, tengo que revisar artículos y decidir todo lo que se publica en una revista, desde un punto de vista poco pesimista, estoy ligada a las letras tal vez no como deseaba pero no todos los sueños se cumplen.**

**S.A.: no seas conformista no hay sueño imposible, al fin y al cabo cuando dejas de lado lo imposible lo único que queda es lo real ¿no?**

**Regina: más bien la verdad.**

**S.A.: me cachis, mea culpa por el error, aunque me gusta más la palabra real.**

**Regina: me sorprende teniendo en cuenta esta extraña invitación.**

**S.A.: invitación al fin y al cabo, ha sido real independientemente de que sea muy a nuestra manera ¿no?**

La morena ya estaba abandonando su silla después de leer el último mensaje de su anónimo, echo una mirada por última vez, al menos en ese día, observo a aquella gente y se sorprendió a sentirse relajada, hacía tiempo que no le sucedía para ser específicos, haría alrededor de unos ocho meses desde que comenzó la aventura de su esposo que no sentía nada la mitad de cercano. En esa pequeña fracción de segundo comprendió que estaba recordando un tiempo que fue mejor.

* * *

**Flash back:**

-amor no llores, nos iremos de aquí, ya estamos casados ¿de acuerdo?, no permitiré que te siga haciendo daño.- Prometió Graham hace justo unos cinco años.

Regina aún recuerda que estaban justo a unos pasos de la entrada del edificio en donde tenían un ático, sintió de nuevo los brazos de su esposo y una tristeza casi imperceptible paso por sus ojos dejando una pequeña marca, la huella del ayer, que a veces consideramos mejor.

-¿me lo prometes?-

-no, te lo demostrare-dijo el joven jalando de su ahora esposa haciéndola seguirlo al ascensor del lugar, la volvió a rodear en sus fuertes brazos,- nos alejaremos de todo esto y después de unos años será pasado, y el pasado dejara de interesar a la gente.- aseguro con una sonrisa que Regina extrañaba más de lo que estaría dispuesta a admitir en voz alta.

"Tal vez el pasado también se haya borrado para el" se dijo saliendo del local, aparto esa idea de su cabeza, se paró justo enfrente de su automóvil y se decidió a contestar a su admirador.

* * *

**Regina: lo mejor es lo que hacemos a nuestra manera, es siempre lo que con mas cariño recordaremos.**

**S.A.: yo prefiero pensar que lo mejor es hacer las cosa a nuestra manera con la persona indicada, es decir usted.( y si planeo ponerla tan nerviosa que olvide su mal día)**

**Regina: lo consigues.**

La propia mujer aseguro con su cabeza aquella frase con más convicción de la necesaria teniendo en cuenta que no era observada por su acompañante o eso pensaba.

**S.A.: ¿te ha gustado mi mundo?**

**Regina: es entrañable, tú forma de ver cómo pasa el día en pequeñas tonterías.**

**S.A.: las pequeñeces hacen la diferencia.**

**Regina: es cierto, gracias por hoy.**

**S.A.: no, no señora me debe una invitación ahora, muéstrame un poco de ti (no me refiero a literalmente señora escritora frustrada).**

**Regina: viniendo de un artista frustrado no sé si ofenderme o enorgullecerme, pero está bien mañana será otro día.**

**S.A.: por suerte mañana siempre hay un mañana.**

**Regina: y que lo digas sino mataría dos veces a mi supuesto periodista.**

El día paso sin más interacción entre ellas, para ambas se habían excedido así que decidieron dar tiempo al tiempo, como si fuera el quien se queja o quien hace planes para estar con alguien que le interese.

Es seguro que todos acabemos culpando al tiempo por no hacer ciertas cosas o por hacerlas, siempre habrá un motivo de inconformidad pues el tiempo es a efectos prácticos nuestro verdadero enemigo, aunque por suerte, hay pequeñas ocasiones en que es un gran aliado cuando se trata de olvidar, el tiempo trae consigo no solo arrugas sino lagunas de memoria que pueden llegar a ser nuestro mar en calma, nuestro paraíso deseado.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**pd: este cap es el mas largo de esta historia que he puesto n.n**


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos/as perdonad por la espera he cambiado este capitulo varias veces porque no estaba segura de el, veremos que os parece, como siempre agradecer, **mayeli85**(Gracias por seguir leyendo),**kykyo**-chan(jaja me gusta que des ideas),**gencastrom09**(hola, me alegra que la relacion de Graham y Regina te intrige, yo creo que siempre se tiende a poner a uno como el malo, y yo pretendo que no sea en si el malo sino simplemente humano, con errores y aciertos, quizas demasiado cerrado para ver sus faltas),**15marday**(perdona creo te he tenido revisando lo anterior, tratare de actualizar mas seguido XD),**Saint73**,(me alegro que te resultara asi de bonito),**Quest **(tanto como odiarlo XD, que bien que te haya pillado tanto la historia y si todos aqui tienen un pasado XD)

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

Dos semanas más habían pasado desde aquella cita, y las conversaciones habían seguido su curso, los días estaban pasando a una velocidad tal que Regina se sorprendía al poder alejarse parcialmente de las discusiones con su esposo, llena de reproches y más amenazas, incluso había días en que él llegaba llorando buscando consuelo, confundiendo todavía más a la morena, que por momentos pensaba que recuperaría a la persona de la cual se enamoró, luego salía el tema de los hijos y Graham volvía a poner esa mirada acusatoria que hacía que volviera a su distanciamiento.

**S.A.: ¿qué tal estas después de nuestro aniversario?**

**Regina: ¿aniver que?**

**S.A.: O, de las cuatro semanas.**

**Regina: se leer, y así tampoco ayudaría a un analfabeto que lo sepas.**

**S.A.: se intenta.**

**Regina: ¿así que cuatro semanas ya?**

**S.A.: si mis cálculos no fallan dos semanas con móvil y otras dos con servilletas, suena un pelín peculiar.**

**Regina: bonita forma de describirlo.**

**S.A.: ya ves, tengo recursos palabrezcos.**

**Regina: ¿palabrescos?**

**S.A.: palabreZcos. **

**Regina: por mucho que me corrijas esa palabra no existe.**

**S.A.: en mi diccionario si, que es el que realmente importa.**

**Regina: ¿desde cuándo?**

**S.A: desde que siempre significa siempre.**

**Regina: ¿y cuando algo significa siempre?**

**S.A.: cuando yo diga que algo perdurara a través del tiempo y el espacio, evidentemente.**

**Regina: creo que sigues teniendo ataques repentinos de alter ego, pero dejando eso de lado ¿Qué haces?**

**S.A.: esperar por mi cita.**

**Regina: ¿no trabajas o qué? Son las dos de la tarde.**

**S.A.: ya fui a "mi trabajo".**

**Regina: no me lo creo.**

**S.A.: aunque no lo creas tuve que ir, me obligaron, no sirvió mi escusa de "las multitudes son como una colmena de abejas histéricas a las que le vas a robar la miel".**

**Regina: raro que quieran que trabajes…**

**S.A.: ¿irónica a la hora del almuerzo? Si nuestra relación no fuera tan platónica te llevaría comida suficiente como para hacerte pasar esa mala leche.**

La morena no pudo dejar de reírse ante las críticas de su anónimo, no descifraba la cusa, pero le divertía muchísimo, tanto que llegaba de muy buen humor a casa, hoy había discutido con Graham, había llorado, había maldecido y finalmente opto por aceptar la gran verdad que llevaba más de medio año torturándola, si amas a alguien hay que dejarlo ir.

Regina: Perdóname, estoy un poco temperamental, aunque tú me haces reír.

**S.A.: ¿tu temperamental? Pensé que era tu estado habitual ya que naciste amansando a las serpientes.**

**Regina: muy gracioso.**

**S.A.: el noventa por ciento del tiempo, ahora en serio porque estas con ese humor.**

**Regina: lo de siempre.**

**S.A.: ¿tu marido_gili?**

**Regina: bingo.**

**S.A.: ¿ahora qué?**

**Regina: me ha confesado que tiene una amante y en fin todo se ha salido un poco de contexto y me ha recriminado todo lo que podía y más.**

**S.A.: es un idiota, ¿necesitara unos ojos nuevos? ¿algún día me dirás que es eso que tanto te recrimina?**

**Regina: espero no llegar a eso, y si creo le hacen falta.**

**S.A.: con los míos le bastaría y hasta sobra, te vería con mis ojos y apreciaría toda la luz que irradias. ¿Qué sentido tiene contarme que te es infiel y no lo otro?**

**Regina: que me duele más lo otro.**

**S.A.: no soy un experto en temas del corazón, ¿pero no es más doloroso que te sean infiel? **

**Regina: si y no, todavía tenía esperanzas de que terminaría antes y viera lo que se pierde.**

**S.A.: eres más especial que yo.**

**Regina: eso me dice mi madre.**

**S.A.: tu madre es una mujer sabia.**

**Regina: ¿y tú?**

**S.a.: ¿yo que?**

**Regina: me has hablado de tu amiga de la infancia, que además me resulta poco fiable que solo seáis amigos.**

**S.A.: creo en la amistad, y la persona más importante de mención es mi madre, ella siempre ha estado conmigo, de hecho, vivimos cerca.**

**Regina: que miedo, ahora ¿me dirás que vives con ella?**

**S.A.: pues no lista, tengo mi propia cueva.**

**Regina: ¿esa es tu descripción de hogar?**

**S.A.: Claro que sí, cueva es sinónimo de acogedor para cualquier animal que se precie.**

**Regina: ¿ahora eres un animal?**

**S.A.: si y uno de la buena suerte, que le gusta los lugares cálidos y confortables, para esconderse del bullicio de la ciudad.**

**Regina: cada día aumenta mi sentido de la curiosidad, ¿Cómo es posible que con lo mucho que amas la soledad quisieras hablar conmigo?**

**S.A.: el momento, el lugar y la persona indicada, supongo.**

**Regina: ¿esa frase no se suele usar al revés?**

**S.A.: prefiero este uso, ¿tú no?**

**Regina: solo por eso te propongo una cita, de esas que te gustan, al fin y al cabo, te debo una.**

**S.A.: bien! ¿Y ese atrevimiento repentino?**

**Regina: eres persuasivo.**

**S.A.: dirás encantador.**

**Regina: nuestra relación me confunde…**

**S.A.: ¿solo confundir?**

**Regina: ¿Somos amigos? o ¿qué somos?**

**S.A.: somos dos personas**

**Regina: que inteligente.**

**S.A.: lo que trato de decir es ¿para qué poner etiquetas? ¿para qué definir nombres? Ni si quiera sabemos que sucederá mañana, tu estas en una relación, tienes una vida, y yo solo quiero estar presente en ella, qué más da que ni si quiera nosotros mismos lo entendamos, está sucediendo y eso es lo que realmente importa.**

**Regina: es una buena forma de verlo, aunque a momentos pienso que hay algo que no me dices…**

**S.A.: si sirve de algo cuando llegue el momento te diré más sobre mí, ¿hay prisa?**

**Regina:no, no la hay.**

**S.A.: entonces donde me llevaras.**

**Regina: mañana lo sabrás, ya debo irme.**

Regina estaba de buen ánimo al salir del trabajo e ir a por su hija, por un lado, una parte de ella quería tener esa puerta abierta, bueno para que negarlo una gran parte de sí misma quería conocerlo, ver cómo era, y si de verdad era tan introvertido y ególatra como aparentaba ser vía online.

La rubia suspiro seguida de una sonrisa que llamo la atención de su visita, su madre, que había decidido hoy escaparse de su restaurante para ver a su hija, que según ella ahora salía mucho menos que cuando iba a trabajar con ella, pero mucho más que antes de empezar a trabajar.

\- ¿eso no es el punto medio?

-a tu edad no debería existir eso. – se enfurruño la mujer morena de pelo corto y ojos verdes como los de Emma

La rubia bloqueo el móvil y se sentó al lado de su madre quien tenía una pierna encima de otra.

-venga salgo muchísimo… ¿qué quieres que de una fiesta? - respondió con burla.

La mujer mayor esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-mala idea no es. -

\- ¿estás loca o qué? - protesto Emma levantando una ceja mirando fijamente los ojos de su progenitora.

-oh vamos cariño, con personas cercanas, no lo llamemos fiesta, mejor reunión. -

-que mono, también quieres que prepare unos bollitos para las visitas-dijo Emma poniendo cada mano abierta en sus mofletes haciendo una pose de exagerada emoción infantil.

-cuando te pones así juro que no te aguanto, te traje a este mundo después de horas de sufrimiento, mientras tu padre me preguntaba qué tal estaba, como si fuera a decir bie…- había empezado con su cantinela sobre dolores de parto, sobre traerla al mundo y Emma ya había huido a la cocina para traerle un vaso de agua.

-¿bueno que? Reviviste completamente el hermoso día de mi nacimiento o tienes que contarme por milésima vez que papa se desmayó. - protesto la rubia.

La morena se llevó el vaso a la boca.

-eso y encima se desmayó, si era yo la que estaba sufriendo…encima el médico me decía que salía la cabeza, dirá el cabezón…-

-oh no mama eso no, está bien acepto, pero ya deja tu disco en casa. -

La madre de Emma empezó a reírse, poco después se bebió el agua rápidamente, antes de levantarse y abrazar a su hija.

-ya verás ruby se encargará de todo, será poquita gente y no relájate no será mañana tienes tiempo de mentalizarte. -

La rubia hizo una mueca ante el comentario de su madre.

\- ¿tú también estarás imagino? -

-cariño yo te quiero, pero a veces me pregunto si me usas de escudo social, vendrán tus amistades. -

\- ¿amistades en plural? Invitare a hopper.-

-oh por favor, si es un muermo. - protesto la morena.

-pues tiene tu edad-

La morena sacudió la mano en el aire.

-yo soy el alma de la fiesta mientras que el quitaría los malos pensamientos hasta a tu amiga y eso ya es decir. -

-sigo pensando que tu visión de mis amistades es poco acorde con la realidad, pero ya que te empeñas por mi mejor-contesto la rubia sonriendo y preparándose con su bata para pintar.

\- ¿ya vas a pintar? -

-me han pedido un cuadro. -

-ahora ¿trabajas por pedido? No que tu arte y no sé de qué de sentirse libre, y que si la presión…– recordaba la mujer más mayor.

-resulta que si- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ya que no voy a ninguna exposición y "no me se vender"-contaba mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos- lo mínimo que puedo hacer es aceptar encargos a los que gastan más dinero en donde muestran mi trabajo, o eso me estuvieron recitando por más de una hora, hasta me hizo ir a escuchar el sermón. -

\- ¿y que es lo que pidieron? -

-un puente, y que no se vea donde acaba, lo demás tengo libre albedrío- protesto la artista antes de poner sus ojos en blanco.

-bueno podía ser peor-

-si claro podrían encargarme algo como las meninas, con niñas estúpidas a las que aguantar y retratar, es verdad…aunque al menos pasaría a la historia…- pensaba la rubia en voz alta, provocando una carcajada de su madre.

-suerte cariño, llamare a rubs-

-que la llames rubs me da escalofríos. – comento la joven momentos antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

-a mí me da más repelús tu encarcelamiento más te vale hacerme caso. -criticaba la mujer antes de irse

-que sí, ¡pesaa!-

* * *

Regina se noto esa noche instalada en una fácil cotidianidad, había empezado a encariñarse a mensajes de buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches, y no lo admitiría, pero su anónimo había conseguido sacarle de esa tristeza que había aceptado como merecida, y juraría que estaba sucediendo desde el inicio del primer mensaje, desde que entro en ese restaurante al que iba para sentirse tan cómoda, tal vez fuera la decoración o quizás el destino le estaba preparando ese encuentro.

No importaba ya el motivo cósmico que hubiera empujado a ese extraño para que le mandara una nota, ahora solo podía pensar en su nuevo próximo mensaje de buenos días.

La morena se despertó más calmada de lo habitual, supuso inmediatamente que era por el mensaje de S.A. diciéndole que para cuando la cita, "¿cita?" pensó mientras se vestía y caminaba hacia el cuarto de su hija, le encantaba mirarla y luego dirigirse a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno, tenía además que arreglarla para una visita a la abuela mientras ella trabajaba.

La niña de cabello rubio y ojos color miel se resistió a despertarse, con tan solo seis años murmuraba un "cansada, dormir más" con una cara tan tierna que su madre se lo permitió antes de ir al cuarto de invitado para ver a su esposo. Las discusiones habían continuado y hoy parecía ese día en que todo cambiaria. Toco la puerta antes de pasar después de escuchar el consentimiento de Graham.

La morena vio las maletas preparadas, y a Graham recostado en la cama mirando al techo como razonando una vez más lo que estaba haciendo.

-Vaya veo que al final te iras, ¿Qué tal te fue en la reunión? - la última pregunta la hizo con intensión de cambiar de tema.

Graham levanto la mirada hacia el reloj, para luego poner una mueca de inconformidad.

-mal, tu padre no quiere darme el ascenso- protesto el hombre- y si ya estoy recogiendo mis cosas-

Regina se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos.

-que le dijeras lo del divorcio no creo que te haya ayudado.-

El hombre abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

-¿ya dices la palabra tabú?- pregunto el hombre

-supongo que hay veces en que es mejor aceptar que has perdido, solo espero que sepas que siempre te he amado, siento que esto acabe así. - esto último pronuncio muy lentamente como si se echara la culpa.

-yo también lo siento Regina. - finalmente se sentó.

-no lo creo…-negó involuntariamente con la cabeza. - Aitana bajara a desayunar pronto, así que si no quieres verla será mejor que esperes a que me la lleve. - dijo antes de darse media vuelta.

\- ¿aun puedo…? -pregunto poniéndose en pie, le inquietaba la respuesta-despedirme- esta última palabra la soltó con vergüenza.

La morena miro su rostro ante la figura de su esposo, que vestía con una camisa celeste de botones y en pantalones negros formales.

-es nuestra hija, aunque nunca la vieras como tuya…ya me admitiste que tenías una amante, aunque ya lo sabía, eso no implica que te odie, con Aitana aun estas a tiempo, -lanzo una mirada al hombre antes de colocarse el cabello haciendo así una pausa- en momentos así me haces creer que aún hay esperanza- confeso soltando el aire que estaba conteniendo. – yo…-

Graham pareció dudar durante unos segundos pero decidió interrumpirla.

-está embarazada- soltó con un susurro, bajando la mirada.

La morena se quedó tan estática que pensó durante unos minutos que el tiempo se había quedado congelado y todo aquello era una pesadilla, las lágrimas invadieron su rostro.

Cerró la puerta con un golpe seco, entrando completamente a la habitación, se dirigió hacia su esposo, abrió su mano, le dio una bofetada y luego otra, parecía descontrolada, su llanto no paraba, sus sollozos hicieron que el hombre tragara saliva como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas él también. Graham finalmente la detuvo mientras ella forcejeaba, en un abrazo muy extraño.

-eres tan imbécil, de esto quería salvarte… pero tú ya no eres el hombre al que ame…no lo entendiste nunca-sollozaba. -

Graham se sorprendió ante las palabras de la morena.

-¿salvarme de que Regina? ¿De ser feliz? ¿De tener los hijos propios que siempre he querido tener? - pregunto con temblor en su voz.

\- ¡imbécil! -se aferró al pecho del hombre - ¿ser feliz en serio?, quería salvarte…de que te obsesionaras de que…supongo que al final has dado con la mujer indicada para ti una grandísima manipuladora. -concluyo desasiéndose de los brazos de su marido.

-no entiendo que quieres decir que sucede ¡dímelo! –

La morena, seco la humedad de sus mejillas antes de seguir caminando, pero su marido la detuvo.

-¿quieres la verdad?- Graham asintió – ¿seguro estas preparado para saberla?- el hombre se asustó sin saber el motivo pero siguió aceptando.

-yo no soy estéril…-la morena mordió su labio para contener sus lágrimas- lo eres tu- lo pronuncio en un tono tan bajo que Graham tuvo que acercarse mejor.

El hombre se quedó completamente abatido, se tambaleo, sin saber cómo se dirigió al escritorio que estaba cercano a la única ventana que había en el cuarto, se apoyó con su mano derecha en la mesa como si necesitara un bastón para mantenerse en pie.

-yo no quería un vientre de alquiler porque no funcionaria, tu no podías…- Regina estaba apoyada en la puerta sin atreverse a acercarse.

El hombre negó varias veces, sus ojos se enrojecieron, su mandíbula estaba más apretada que nunca.

-no lo entiendo, tú…yo… estos años me has dejado creer que eras tú, que eras una egoísta, que…-

\- sí, deseaba que fueras feliz, pensé que aceptarías a Aitana como nuestra, con el tiempo, pero cuatro años han pasado desde que la adoptamos…y tú estabas más distante que nunca, al principio lo intentaste, pero siempre venias con la idea de nuevo, de tener hijos propios, pensaste que no quería que al menos tú los tuvieras… pero…no podías. - unas gotas querían salir de nuevo de sus ojos, pero las contuvo.

-pero porque me dijiste que tú eras estéril, ¡porque no me dijiste la puñetera verdad! -la miro fijamente por primera vez desde la confesión, apretó sus dedos fuertemente mientras formaba un puño apretado.

\- ¡porque tu no querías oírla! - grito golpeando la puerta con su peso al posarse en ella- estabas tan asustado, recuerdo noches que me despertabas llorando asegurando que era tu culpa, que no eras lo suficientemente hombre, quería protegerte. - confeso la morena mientras sus lágrimas volvían a caer.

La mujer se estremeció al ver el puño cerrado de su compañero dar un golpe seco en el escritorio. El sonido la hizo dar un pequeño salto, lo observo, empezó a darle golpes a la mesa sin parar, sin mirarla a ella, como si aquella madera pudiera contenerlo de pegarle a alguien. Después de unos minutos, Graham pareció calmarse, pero fue solo un espejismo, la silla que estaba junto a él acabo traspasando la ventana, rompiendo el cristal de la ventana cerrada, los cristales se desperdigaron tanto fuera junto la silla como dentro de la habitación.

El hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café no se percató de lo que había sucedido hasta que vio la ventana destrozada, se acercó a los cristales rotos que ahora formaban el desastre, miro finalmente a través de esa abertura fijándose en la silla que ahora reposaba en el césped que rodeaba su hogar.

Levanto un brazo hacia los cristales, como si no se creyera que eso lo hubiera hecho el, como si lo hubiera olvidado, alargo sus dedos, acerco más su mano, toco los cristales puntiagudos, cortándose la palma de la mano. Regina miraba aquello como si no fuera real, una parte de su ser deseaba que solo fuera una pesadilla, se acercó sigilosamente, quedando justo en frente de la espalda del hombre al que había amado durante tanto tiempo, y lo abrazo así, desde esa posición, él acabo por bajar el brazo con su mano ensangrentada.

Graham se permitio sentir el calor de ella, pensando en que este gesto no se repetiría otra vez, menos después de todo lo que acababa de descubrir. Cuando su esposa se separó del se volteo para quedar frente a frente, la observo, a continuación, miro toda la habitación como si buscara una solución, una respuesta universal que hiciera que todos sus problemas se acabaran.

La morena pronto se percató de las lágrimas de rabia o de tristeza no sabía cómo describirlas, pero él las tenía cayendo por sus mejillas con una lentitud agobiante. lo único seguro que tenía la mujer es que Graham la estaba abrazando ahora a ella, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la mujer de ojos chocolate.

-Todo este tiempo, te he tratado...- la apretó mas fuerte entre sus brazos como si temiera que lo apartara. – ¿De verdad no podre nunca?-pregunto al oído de la morena mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-lo siento-dijo tan triste que provoco un estremecimiento del hombre que estaba llorando apoyado en su hombro.

-¿ella me ha mentido?- cuestiono sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí- contesto una vez más..

El hombre sollozo como un niño, la mujer estaba estática, no se creía que esto estuviera sucediendo, ni si quiera podía recordar cómo es que había estallado así, para contarle todo lo que llevaba años ocultando.

-¿y qué hago ahora?- pregunto como un pequeño que necesita que le alumbren el camino.

Regina lo aparto suavemente, tomando su barbilla con ambas manos.

-hablar con esa otra, decirle lo que te he dicho, si no me crees hazte la prueba Graham. -

\- ¿porque me tratas así? -las lágrimas ahora caían con más ganas- porque eres tan dulce conmigo después de todo esto…encima hasta te he roto la maldita ventana- refunfuño como un niño que espera ser castigado.

\- ¿la amas? - cuestiono a punto de volver a llorar.

-no lo sé- respondió rápidamente. - ¿cómo es que estas siendo tan amable? no lo entiendo, porque estas siendo así ahora mismo, yo he sido...-

-porque yo…quiero que seas feliz- se le quebró la voz. -aunque no sea a mi lado, quiero volver a ver al chico amable y tierno que conocí, al que ame con todo mi ser…-acerco su rostro a la comisura de los labios de el- pero si necesito pedirte algo, - se apartó despacio de los brazos fuertes que la retenían.

Graham la seguía con la mirada esperando lo que fuera que Regina podía querer.

-¿que?-

-que trates bien a mi hija- respondió.

Graham asintió en silencio secándose sus lágrimas.

-esta noche me iré, me despediré de Aitana...-

-bien-sonrió mientras con una mano eliminaba las pruebas de su momento de debilidad absoluta. - por suerte ya prácticamente no dormías aquí ¿no? - dijo sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

-no estaríamos así, si me hubieras dicho la verdad- reclamo quedándose rígido ante la mirada comprensiva de su mujer.

\- es verdad puede que las cosas hubieran salido diferentes, pero después de tus dudas al decirme si la amabas o no, me doy cuenta, quizás un poco tarde… de que, si me hubieras amado como yo a ti, nunca hubiéramos llegado a esto. - respondió dando un portazo que hizo acelerar su corazón.

-lo siento…- una disculpa silenciosa murió en aquel ruido ensordecedor del adios, Graham había tratado de decirlo más alto pero las silabas se atoraban en su boca como una comida difícil de digerir.

Las mentiras piadosas pueden llevarnos a un lugar de perdida, en el caso de Regina, había perdido no solo a su marido si no así misma en el camino, había guardado tantos años esa verdad.

Había esperado a que el amor de su vida volviera, hoy vio sombras de esa persona a la cual amo, tuvo esperanzas y de pronto, vio la duda, vio esa alternativa que tanto miedo le daba, había otra persona, eso nunca le preocupo porque tenía una confianza ciega de que el volvería, nunca se planteó la idea de que tal vez esa relación fuera del matrimonio no fuera solo para castigarla, nunca creyó que pudiera volver a enamorarse de otra persona, porque estaba demasiado entretenida teniendo esperanzas.

Esperar solo le sirvió para perder años, ilusiones y a su amante, amigo y protector, independientemente de lo que había sucedido, se había sostenido en pie con la ilusión de que solo hacía falta perseverar, insistir e incluso perdonar, tal vez lo había perdonado desde un principio comprendiendo como se sentía, entendiendo que ella también había fallado, había mentido, sí para protegerlo, pero era una mentira, pues no podemos ahorrar dolores siempre.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	18. Chapter 18

**como veis no me he olvidado, tenia el cap a medias pero al fin lo termine, vamos lento pero seguro, espero tengáis paciencia con la historia. antes que nada agradecer ****quest(buena teoria de posible encuentro XD),mayeli85(gracias por la paciencia ),kiandre(aun falta para saberlo todo de los personajes), (me alaga que te haya atrapado la historia), gescastrom09(vaya en serio con lagrimas? me alegro que hayas podido identificarte tanto),15marday(emma esta en proceso de asimilar todo lo que le va sucediendo y si regina trata a graham como a un niño),kykyo(pues es bueno que regina pueda sorprenderte con su mentira piadosa y las chicas van desarrollando su relacion),thewoman0(vaya genial que sea tu favorito el anterior n.n y eso que era el mas dramatico),natachaparedes(yo uso la aplicacion de fanfiction va muy bien para leer los fic XD y si muchas telenovelas nos han preparado para TODO),love girl(jaja me hizo reir mucho lo de justicia poetica, muy bueno, y si graham comprobo como lo veia Regina.)**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

Debilidad, una palabra tan humana pero que por alguna mala interpretación social clasificamos como algo cercano a la muerte. sin embargo, es lo más próximo a estar vivos ya que es una emoción que posee una dualidad genuina, puede volvernos aún más endebles o fuertes.

Y ese tabú social, si hurgamos bien en su trasfondo descubrirnos que gracias a él podemos resistir las adversidades, hay primero que ser quebradizo, hay que sufrir una perdida da igual de que tipo sea, ya que el simple hecho de sentir esa dosis de angustia nos vuelve unos seres más capaces, en el fondo todo se trata de sobrevivir.

Eso hacia Regina ya habían pasado dos días desde que Graham se había ido y ella se había refugiado en su hija, sus padres, su trabajo, y sin saber cómo se había aferrado cual bote de salvamento a S.A.

**S.A.: ¿cómo te sientes hoy?**

**Regina: mejor que ayer ¿cuenta?**

**S.A.: por supuesto que cuenta, y debería llegarte algo hoy, a tu trabajo.**

**Regina: ¡oh dios! ¿vuelve don acoso?**

**S.A.: ¿se había ido alguna vez?**

**Regina: tenía esperanzas en tu rehabilitación.**

**S.A.: y yo que creía que era esa parte de mí la que más adorabas.**

**Regina: siempre tan creído.**

**S.A.: lo bueno siempre hay que repetirlo.**

**Regina: serás tú qué haces eso, lo bueno es mejor que sea breve.**

**S.A.: Boberías, una película si te gusta la repites, igual un buen libro, una serie, y a ti, yo te repito cada día.**

La morena no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la puerta se abrió con más trabajo que revisar y su secretaria se quedó mirándola hasta que su jefa se dio cuenta de la mirada invasiva echándola con un comentario mordaz que hizo que su empleada balbuceara una excusa poco comprensible.

S.A.: tomare tu silencio como un cumplido a mi labia.

Regina: ¿Cómo me mandaras algo listo?

S.A.: no eres precisamente la persona más difícil de localizar…

Regina: sigue y te denunciare a la policía.

S.A.: no me atraparan tan fácilmente, lo prometo.

La mujer no pudo evitar reírse en alto, era divertido tener estos momentos que solo compartía con su anónimo, era algo que empezaba a necesitar para sobrellevar sus días.

La puerta se abrió con un pequeño paquete que llevaba su secretaria, parecía la envoltura propia de una dulcería, miró fijamente a su empleada que sonrió antes de explicar que alguien había dejado el dulce.

\- ¿cómo era? -

-pues era un niño.

\- ¿un niño? - pregunto descolocada, hizo un gesto con la mano y salió del lugar dejándola sola de nuevo.

**Regina: ¿un niño?**

**S.A.: es el hijo de un buen amigo, aunque tuve que comprarle otro a él, me puso ojitos tristes.**

**Regina: pobre, me sorprende que te hayan dejado pasar.**

**S.A.: el poder de la infancia supongo, eso y aprovechar mi carisma natural.**

**Regina: me extrañaba que no hablaras de tus armas.**

**S.A.: espero te guste, creo recordar que me dijiste que te gustaba la trufa de chocolate.**

**Regina quito la envoltura y encontró dos pedazos de dulces, ambos de chocolate, uno de ellos estaba adornado de pequeños trozos de chocolate y otro de nata. Tomo la cucharita de plástico y se permitió saborearlos, realmente estaban deliciosos, estaba tan concentrada que no escucho como invadían su lugar de trabajo, un huracán mejor conocido como Katherine.**

-vaya, esto es nuevo, sin lágrimas ni nada, ahora solo te pondrás ciega de amor. - dijo con los brazos cruzados y su bolso en su mano derecha.

La morena se asustó levemente por la interrupción, pero siguió comiendo encantada como una niña con una golosina.

-eso tu ignórame- protestaba antes de sentarse frente a la morena. - al menos invita, pedazo de bruja. -

-el chocolate querida, no se comparte, jamás-la última palabra la dijo con la boca llena.

-no hables con la boca llena…-refunfuñaba. -tu hija hace lo mismo. -

La morena asintió feliz.

-hoy la llevo al parque de atracciones y tú te vienes ya sabes que, a mis esas cosas, me dan ganas de vomitar y sería una pena. - sonreía mientras seguía con otra cuchara de su segunda víctima.

-si ya lo imagino, no sé cómo puedes comer todo eso con tanta felicidad. - lloriqueaba como una niña caprichosa.

-no me quitaras las ganas solo porque tu estés con tu dieta. -

la rubia lanzo una mirada de advertencia que solo logro hacer reír a su amiga.

-ahora enserio, Graham se ha ido ¿sí o no? -

Su acompañante dejo finalmente la cuchara junto al pequeño cacho que aún quedaba.

\- ¿cómo lo sabes? - cuestiono levantando una ceja.

-adivina quién me llamo ayer noche…-

-noo… imposible…- pensaba en alto.

-pues si me llamo y hasta parecía estar llorando, aunque no me extraña siempre te han gustado llorones y emocionales…- decía Katherine mientras su mano iba directo al dulce e iba arrastrándolo hacia ella misma.

-te estoy viendo- a pesar de decir eso la dejo que tomara lo poco que quedaba, su amiga lo devoro prácticamente.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? -

-que se había ido de la casa y que fuera a verte, aunque ya podría haber llamado a una hora decente…- tomo una servilleta que estaba junto al dulce y se medió limpio el chocolate que se le pego a los labios. - y sí que parecía estar llorando, me dijo que estaba preocupado por ti, luego colgó. -

Regina miraba a la puerta de entrada de su despacho, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-supongo que se sentirá mal después de saber que la novia o más bien la otra, le mintió con lo de su embarazo o le puso unos cuernos más grandes que los míos. - la morena apretaba un botón para llamar a su secretaria pidiéndole que trajera un jugo de manzana y un yogurt de fresa bebible.

-el de fresa para mí-.

-ya lo sabía, idiota. -

-pero espera, barájemela más despacio, como es eso de que según "la otra"-recalcaba de mala gana. - lo engaño o sea como lo sabes, ya no entiendo nada. -

-le confesé que yo no era estéril sino el, y supuestamente su amante está embarazada. -

La joven rubia se quedó mirándola con la pregunta en su rostro, pero sin atreverse a formularla.

\- ¿desde cuándo?, tu nunca me has dicho eso, es más decías que eras tú, yo no lo entiendo, como coño hemos llegado aquí… espera ¿lo ocultaste para protegerlo? -la morena asintió - ¿Y a mí por qué? -su amiga soltó un ruido que dejaba claro que no tenía fe en el silencio de su amiga. - está bien, seguramente se lo habría largado por estúpido…-

-pues para que te haces la ofendida…la última vez que te conté algo le reclamaste, te recuerdo cuando te dije que ya casi no dormía en casa…-la rubia enrojeció. -si no me he olvidado. - la morena puso sus codos en la mesa y apoyo su barbilla en sus puños.

-me sorprendes Regina lo proteges como si fuera un maldito crio, no sé qué puñetera manía tienes…-

-eso me gusto de el- contesto suavemente.

-ya, ese es el problema te gustan sensibles, pero es que lo de este es pasarse…-

-tenía sus puntos buenos, al principio era tan amoroso, sensible y me escuchaba, además hacia el amor de una manera tan pasional. -

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

-te gustan demasiado los empotradores llorones-

la directora de la revista no pudo evitar reírse.

-pues si me gusta que puedan sorprenderme con ese un toque tierno- la morena coloco un mechón rebelde. - además mis gustos serán cuestionables pero los tuyos son muchísimo más censurables. - informo con una sonrisa engreída.

-me alagas- respondió su amiga tocándose el pecho con su mano izquierda. - aunque si admito que últimamente me busco cada libertino. -menciono con un tono afligido.

-muy cierto, ¿y esta vez que te ha propuesto Erick?, ¿mantener relaciones en medio de una piscina con tiburones? -

La rubia sonrió ante de responder a su amiga.

-mejor no le digas nada de los tiburones, lo veo muy capaz. - se puso a jugar con unos papeles sobre la mesa de su amiga. -sigue con lo del trio, según para a avivar la pasión, aunque yo tengo mi pasión bien viva no me hace falta más fuego, es más empiezo a pensar que estoy demasiado vieja para tanta adrenalina…- murmuro avergonzada.

Su amiga sonrió también.

\- ¿y entonces para que lo sigues? -

\- ¿por amor? -su amiga arrugo la frente- vale no sé, quizás necesite cariño o puede que esté esperando que surja eso que todas queremos en algún momento. -

\- ¿y es? - cuestiono ahora tocándose su labio con el dedo índice.

-pasión, locura, descontrol, ternura y amor…aunque me da que solo tengo las tres primeras y aunque suene descarado estoy agotada, que si hacerlo en un avión, dios mío no sabes que mal lo pase…que si en un baño público- su acompañante se reía sin ningún remordimiento- en serio, el sexo está muy bien, pero sexo al cuadrado no sé yo. -

\- ¿por qué no lo dejas? -soltó como si fuera lo más obvio la morena.

-porque no sé si este preparada para estar sola, y Erick hace que por lo menos disfrute, aunque creo que en exceso. -

-unas con tanto y otras con tan poco…-suspiro la morena.

-yo que tu no estaría tan decaída con eso, pues Graham parecía arrepentido esta vez. -

-como no, ¿ahora de que me sirve? -

-supongo que poco, solo espero que no te dé por perdonar al corderito…- la chica se paró- bueno nos vemos a la hora de ir a por la peque, y deséame suerte hoy quedo con Erick, creo que le dire que no al trio, ¡no creo poder con más gente! -hacía gestos con las manos mientras se alejaba -¡soy humana!- protestaba.

La morena negó con la cabeza mientras se carcajeaba de su amiga, definitivamente esta mujer cada día estaba más loca, o al menos eso pensó ella.

**Regina: estaba delicioso.**

**S.A.: ese era el fin, ese y sentir envidia del dulce. (te pondría iconito de guiño ¿está permitido?).**

**Regina: solo por hoy lo aceptare, ¿quieres que retomemos la cita que te debo?**

**S.A.: pensé que nunca sacarías el tema.**

**Regina: el regalo valió mucho la pena.**

**S.A.: tú la vales más.**

La morena sonrió, "dios ni estoy trabajando" pensaba mientras seguía con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, cosa que le recordaba a los adolescentes perdidos en ese mundo de redes sociales.

**Regina: mañana a las cuatro de la tarde.**

**S.A.: seré puntual.**

**Regina: más le vale, odio que lleguen tarde.**

**S.A.: ¿algo que no odies? A parte de mí.**

**Regina: uf me has quitado al candidato.**

**S.A.: bien échame de menos, y diviértete subiendo a la noria.**

La morena se sorprendió ante la memoria de su anónimo.

**Regina: ¿Cómo te has acordado?**

**S.A.: como olvidar que estarás rezando para que esos aparatos no tengan ningún tornillo suelto.**

La rubia estaba en el parque con el hijo mayor de Hopper, que no paraba de correr tras una pobre niña, a la que incordiaba. El padre había llegado y estaba sentado justo al lado de Emma observando a su niño, y también a la joven rubia.

-nunca te había visto tan pegada a esas cosas. - murmuro Hopper.

Emma bloqueo rápidamente la pantalla y guardo el móvil en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

-todos tenemos nuestros pequeños vicios- contesto.

-nunca me has hablado de ningún vicio aparte de pintar de manera obsesiva. -

-tu hijo está empujando a esa pobre cría. - cambio de tema la rubia.

Hopper alzo la voz pronunciando Marco con firmeza y le hizo un gesto para que parara. El niño puso las manos entrelazadas en su espalda y se alejó un poco de su víctima.

-esa niña le gusta. -

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto la joven.

-porque siempre la molesta a ella, y el otro día me hizo comprar un chocolate supuestamente para él, pero se lo dio a la niña. -

Emma sonrió mientras acariciaba sus rodillas.

-en el fondo es una ternura-

-lo es, y ahora cuéntame como es que has querido salir y para colmo llevándote al pequeño, vienes a terapia y te llevas a mi trasto.

-hoy se me apeteció salir, y Marco estaba inquieto, así que aproveche. Está bien cabe la posibilidad que mi madre me esté diciendo que casi no salgo.

-salir con un niño no cuenta como tal. -

-yo noto oxigeno ahora mismo-sonrió la rubia.

Hopper abrió los ojos ante el chiste malo.

-supongo que es un buen paso, mi esposa me dijo que te invitara a comer, hoy toca parrillada. -

-de acuerdo iré, así veo al mini clon de ella. -

Hopper rio en alto.

-si el pequeño se parece más a ella que a mí. -

La rubia afirmo con un golpecito de cabeza.

\- ¿y la fiesta? -

Ella arrugo la frente, luego miro al cielo como una niña pequeña acorralada.

\- ¿ya te lo dijeron? -

-tu madre me llamo para decirme que ni se me ocurriera aceptar ir, si te daba por invitarme. -

-siempre tan delicada- rasco su cabeza en desesperación.

-dice que soy increíblemente aburrido. -

-sin pelos en la lengua hay que agregarle. - Hopper sonrió ante el comentario.

-creo que tiene razón, yo con mis polluelos y mi esposa con su fábrica de galletas..-

-me encantan sus galletas. - acaricio su cuello culpable. - además es tan hogareño todo a mí me gusta, me da seguridad.-confeso.

-lo sé, pero tiene razón tu madre, no puedes tenernos a los que te damos seguridad siempre, y eso la incluye tanto a ella como a mi.-

-ya. Ruby me dijo que la fiesta seria en una semana, aun no lo asimilo, aunque no es una fiesta es una reunión- suspiro.

-disfruta con tus amistades por un día no te matara. -

-eso espero, pero esto parece más una terapia de choque. - se lamentó cual niña pequeña.

Hopper poso la palma de su mano en el hombro de la joven, fue un contacto suave, que hizo que la chica se relajara rápidamente.

-has avanzado mucho toda ira a mejor- quito su mano para seguir pendiente de las trastadas de su hijo.

Cuanto más queremos evitar algo, el objeto de nuestra preocupación consigue armarse de valor para salir en nuestra búsqueda, intentamos por todos los medios escaquearnos de él, ponemos miles de escusas, razonamos hasta el cansancio, argumentamos tal negativa, pero la única verdad es que por mucho que deseemos aislarnos, siempre hay una pequeña fisura en nuestra estructurada vida.

Y esa pequeña brecha hace que nos desviemos del camino que nosotros mismos hemos labrado, y es en ese pequeño fallo en nuestro mundo cómodo en que nos percatamos de que hay algo diferente en nuestro día a día.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hola a todos, siento la tardanza no se si os esteis gustando a todos, espero este cap os deje picadas/os, Kykyo(me alegra que sigas al pendiente),15marday(no estaban en el mismo parque XD no es tan acosadora de momento),NatachaParedes(espero sigas comentado y por supuesto te siga gustando),Saint73(gracias a ti por comentar).**_

_**pd: espero no se os haga muy largo el cap, tal vez me he pasado.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 19**_

* * *

En medio de una neblina resurgimos cual personaje de ficción tratando de espantar nuestros peores miedos, algunas personas se pierden en ese humo espeso que cubre todo ocultando tras de sí, sueños y realidad, haciendo que sea aún más difícil diferenciarlas.

Todos hemos despertado exaltados tras un sueño creyendo realmente que había sido real todo lo que en ese mundo se desarrollaba. Esa impresión tenia Emma, siguiendo los mensajes de aquella morena despampanante, había tomado un taxi, algo nuevo para ella, la idea de estar a merced de un conductor desconocido la ponía nerviosa, sobre todo cuando miraba hacia ella desde el retrovisor, el pobre hombre trataba de sacar algún tema de conversación. Cosa que para Emma era aún más incómodo, una llamada entrante la sobresalto, era Ruby.

\- ¿qué quieres? -pregunto de forma brusca la rubia.

-yo también te quiero, ese humor de perro rabioso no hay quien te lo aguante que lo sepas.

-perdona Rub es que estoy en un taxi. -

La contestación logro sacar un gritito alegre de su amiga.

\- ¡Emma! ¿me estas mintiendo? -

-que no, estoy en uno. -pronuncio muy bajo.

-¡qué fuerte! Ahora mismo llamo a tu madre-

-deja de estar burlándote, ni que fuera la primera vez. -

-bueno primera no es, pero la última vez hiciste al conductor enseñarte su carnet, cuando llegamos al local, me hiciste ir en autobús a por mi coche para que yo te llevara de regreso. - rezongaba su amiga.

-no me lo recuerdes. -decía soltando un bufido. -estoy bien, pero creo que me comprare un coche, me niego a pasar por esto más seguido. -

-o sea que estas saliendo de verdad, ¡dioses! ¿hay alguien a que sí? ¿porque te ha dado por cambiar tu número y tu móvil? Que sí me he dado cuenta. -

-el otro estaba dándome problemas...-se excusó la rubia. - ¡por ahí señor, gire a la izquierda!- se alarmaba la rubia ante estar a punto de llegar.

-entonces dime a que viene esta escapada y sin mí- se escuchaba a la pelirroja con mucho ruido de fondo.

\- ¿ahora con quien estas? -

-pues con nadie, soy un animal de la noche no del día-

-eso y que estas muerta de cansancio por el trabajo- la joven levanto la vista para seguir pendiente del camino- aquí es, ¿Cuánto es? - pregunto tan rápido que el conductor se quedó algo inmóvil, mirando el taxímetro, pago con un billete y se bajó rápidamente, luego metió el brazo por la ventanilla bajada del copiloto para alcanzar su cambio.

\- ¡al fin! - dijo con el teléfono aun en la mano cerca de su oreja. - bueno ya te dejo, que voy a comprar unas cosas. -

\- ¿qué cosas? -

-una mordaza para ti-

-chica mala, picarona- decía con su voz más sexy.

-cochina, ya te dejo. -

-vale…vale, pero te llamaba para preguntarte si puedo invitar a la fiesta a mí, ¿cómo llamarlo?¿ prospecto de futuro novio? -

-jo es una ¡reunión!, te lo repito ¡reunión! -

-que si, la reunión- recalcaba su amiga.-¿bueno que puedo?-

-¿hay forma de que pueda hacerte cambiar de idea de invitar a un tio que posiblemente no vuelva a ver?-

-oh vamos ten un poco de fe en mis relaciones, que no las tenga vale, pero tú debes tenerla por las dos. - argumentaba la pelirroja.

-está bien, pero ya con eso. -

-y bella ¿qué? Dice que te echa de menos, sobre todo tus secretismos, que por cierto no sé a qué se refiere. -

La rubia abrió los ojos y arrugo los labios, "las servilletas" finalmente se le prendió la bombilla.

-na cosas de mujeres-

\- ¿desde cuando haces cosas de mujeres? -

-desde que alguien me abandono y se fue de orgia con su cuasi novio. -

-sabía que algún día vendrían los reproches en este matrimonio, pero nunca imagine que tan pronto- bromeo su amiga.

-si esto fuera un matrimonio querría el divorcio, me eres muy infiel. -

-bueno que conste en acta que he preguntado para que luego no vengas con tus quejas, y por favor a mi chico no le pidas ningún examen médico-

-todavía que te cuido-

-una cosa es que me cuides y otra que te pongas a preguntar cosas que dios sabe de dónde la sacas-

-que sí, un beso. -

Finalmente se despidió, ya estaba enfrente de aquella cafetería, un lugar muy amplio lleno de libros, con mesas redondas de madera afín, las paredes lejanas de la barra, estaba llena de libreros, cargado de lo propio, tras la barra estaba la cafetera y la plancha para sándwiches y cruasanes, y una puerta en donde seguro había un mantenedor de alimentos o almacén.

_**Regina: ¿ya estas ahí?**_

_**S.A.: sí, puntual como un reloj suizo, aunque el taxista no me lo puso fácil.**_

_**Regina: ¿taxi? Me dijiste que odiabas que desconocidos te llevaran o algo similar.**_

_**S.A.: para que veas lo que soy capaz de hacer para ser puntual por ti.**_

La morena sonrió mientras leía aquellas palabras, nunca nadie la había alagado tanto, se sentía tan especial que sintió de pronto una ola de calor.

_**Regina: pide un chocolate caliente, sé que el café te asquea, aunque a mí me resulta delicioso,o trata de beber un capuchino, tal vez y haya suerte en llevarte por el sendero correcto.**_

_**S.A.: solo por ti tratare de tomarlo, hoy es mi día de hacer y ver todo lo que quieras mostrarme.**_

Regina no paraba de sonreír, fue por un vaso de agua a su cocina, mientras miraba el horno en el que estaba preparando un pollo asado con rodajas de papas.

-mami ¿falta mucho? -

-cariño por más que me lo preguntes el pollo no es exprés. - comentaba la morena que veía a la niña en el sillón de la sala desde la isla.

-uf ojalá existiera uno más rápido…me comería a mí misma. -

-esa frase es de tu madre- decía una señora mayor de ojos marrones y pelo castaño recogido en un moño.

La niña sonrió y asintió feliz de la comparación.

-¿qué tiene de malo?- preguntaba Regina a su madre apretando sus morros.

-nada cariño solo que la bebe, se le pega lo malo de ti, como la desesperación. -

-pero Abu, ¡tengo hambre! - la niña corrió hacia a su abuela y agarro la chaqueta que tenia de vestir, jalándola suave. - quiero pio pio-decía muy convencida.

-definitivamente el único animal de compañía que no te compraremos será un pájaro. -negó la señora- y tu deja de mirar ese maldito aparato, parece que os turnáis en parecidos, Aitana con ese móvil de juguete y tú con ese que por cierto no es el mismo de siempre. -

-es el de repuesto- respondió despreocupada.

-mami yo también puedo tener uno de repuesto-sonrió con malicia la niña.

-si piensas que te dejare elegir estas muy equivocada pequeño demonio- respondía Regina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-jo- decía la pequeña mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se giraba haciendo un movimiento coqueto con su cabello. - veré la sirenita- informo haciendo un puchero.

-procura no ahogarte. -

-mama, no digas tonterías no soy una crea-

-cria cariño "cría"-

-eso- murmuraba entrecerrando los ojos de rodillas en el sillón para poder ver a su madre de esa forma.

-te quiero- gesticulaba la morena a su hija quien sonrió y lanzaba un beso a su madre quien hacia el gesto de agarrarlo y llevarlo a su pecho.

-yo no sé a quienes salís tan cursis, a mi definitivamente no.- rezongaba su madre que se sentaba en uno de los taburetes negros de la cocina.

-mentirosa, bastantes besos me dabas de pequeña. -

-pero no lo lanzaba al aire. -aseguraba.

-es una versión a distancia de lo mismo. -

-¿y bien con quien hablas tanto? Espero no con Graham, quien por cierto me llamo. -

\- ¿A ti también?

-sí, quería hablar con Henry, aunque me dejo caer sus preguntas de si te había visto. -

-ya lo imagino. -

-Henry lo puso de vuelta y media, hasta se puso colorado de todo lo que le dijo, aguanto como todo un campeón durante media hora. -

Regina asintió feliz ante la preocupación de sus padres.

\- ¿y Zelena que hace? -

-está en la edad del pavo, tu hermana no es parecida a ti en nada, me saca de mis casillas te lo juro-negaba con la cabeza- en diez días cumple los diecisiete años, y esta de un plan, que si se va de casa que si se va con su novio y se fuga, mira me tiene la cabeza como un bombo- arrugaba la nariz la mujer. - por cierto, ahora que se enteró que Graham te dejo, está comprándote algo, para aliviar el dolor o algo así me dijo. -

-con razón me mandó un mensaje raro de que se me antojaba. -

-no sé cómo tú la aguantas, es hija mía, pero es que es AJJ- se sofocaba la mujer.

-es la niña mimada, ella es el aire fresco de nuestra familia- dijo la morena antes de ponerle un vaso de agua caliente, para luego ponerle la bolsita de té de manzanilla. -

-oh gracias, porque no habrá salido así de buena con su madre- sonreía la mujer.

-porque te aburrirías, además no te hagas, te hace reír como papa. -

La señora mills asintió ante esa afirmación, se levantó con su taza en la mano, y se colocó justo al lado de su hija, tomo la mano de su morena, y la apretó fuertemente.

-Rumpel me fue a ver, Henry no quería dejarlo entrar ni tampoco que te dijera nada, pero al final conversamos, él quiere verte.

-no sé de qué me hablas-decía la morena dirigiéndose al horno para revisar el estado del almuerzo, que por cierto ese día llego bastante tarde.

-pequeña, él es tu padre también, yo sé todo lo que paso, y te apoyo siempre lo he hecho, pero él no es malo. -

La morena se giró bruscamente e hizo un gesto con la mano que su madre relaciono perfectamente con los propios de ella.

-está bien, no te lo mencionare más, pero te mandare el número telefónico por si quieres darle la oportunidad de hablar. - luego de comentar lo que tenía que decir se llevó la tasita a los labios y bebió aquel líquido.

Fue pasando la tarde entre almuerzo y mensajes.

_**Regina: debes leer mientras bebes "el señor de las moscas" ese fue el primer libro que me leí en ese lugar, recuerdo que me quedé ensimismada, no podía dejar de leer, mientras tomaba y tomaba café. Creo la cuenta me salió más cara que el propio libro.**_

_**S.A.: sí que te gusto, ya lo tengo en mis manos, iré a por mí chocolate cuando acabe con el capuchino y no estuvo mal, lo acompañare con unas galletitas de esas que ponen…**_

_**Regina: bien, avísame cuando estés en ello, ese libro lo leí con unos quince años, acababa de discutir con una amiga.**_

_**S.A.: ¿por qué?**_

_**Regina: digamos que yo era la líder del grupito y puede que tuviera un conflicto de poder.**_

_**S.A.: ¡no me lo creo! ¿eres Jack?**_

_**Regina: No tanto, mi amiga sí que era muy Jack, yo era más bien una mezcla de Jack y Ralf.**_

_**S.A.: ¿y peggy?**_

_**Regina: me faltaba así que no tenía ninguna persona con raciocinio a mi alrededor.**_

_**S.A.: imagino que sin Peggy todo se asemejaba más a la anarquía.**_

-mama, ¿jugamos a las espadas? - preguntaba la niña mientras se terminaba su plato.

-no prefieres a las muñequitas preciosa- pregunto la abuela provocando una cara regañada de su nieta.

-prefiero lucha de espadas pa conquistar fuerte-

-para conquistar el fuerte cariño-corregía la morena.

Cora Mills ponía los ojos en blanco ante tal idea.

\- ¿lo hacemos mama? -

-si lo construiremos en el salón, mueve el sillón más pequeño, valiente. - retaba su mama.

\- ¡se! - saltaba la niña de la silla.

S.A.: estoy sufriendo.

La morena sonrió mientras seguía construyendo el pequeño punto de encuentro, con sábanas, mantas, cojines, almohadas.

-no le veo el sentido a nada de esto. - protestaba Cora.

-guardiana del fuerte, no dejas pasar- explicaba la niña mientras ponía una silla justo en la que iba a ser la entrada. -mama es mi escudera. -

\- ¿no que sería yo tu enemiga? -

La niña negaba como si fuera una gran ofensa.

-si te venzo no podrás entrar conmigo-hacia un puchero.

\- ¿qué cosas le enseñas al monstruito? - cuestionaba la señora sentada en la silla.

-a mí no me preguntes – se encogía de hombros la hija. -los niños de su cole, juegan así pero no la dejan participar porque es una niña- informo en voz baja.

-ya decía yo que esto parecía un juego de niños…-

-yaaaaa…! hay batalla! -

Cora puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella espada de juguete, no entendía ese tipo de juegos. Asi iba pasando el tiempo, por un lado, emma enganchada completamente al libro y bebiendo tan rápido que llego a quemarse la lengua.

-¡ah!-se lamentaba la rubia.

-cuando llegue un poco más de la mitad seguro querrá mas chocolate-comentaba la camarera.

La joven levanto a penas los ojos del libro para mirarla desemperezada y asentio.

_**S.A.: odio a Jack,adoro a Peggy y tengo sentimientos encontrados con Ralf.**_

_**Regina: veo que te has elegido un bando.**_

_**S.A.: me temo que el del perdedor por como pintan las cosas.**_

_**Regina: yo creo que ambos bandos están destinados al fracaso.**_

_**S.A.: ¿entonces no hay esperanza?**_

_**Regina: siempre hay, aunque no sirva absolutamente para nada.**_

_**S.A.: eres tan positiva que harías llorar a un payaso.**_

La morena no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

-claro tú con el móvil y yo luchando con la espadachina reprimida…-

\- ¡oh vamos si estas correteando! -gritaba la morena.

\- ¡abajo la sangre roja! - gritaba la cría correteando detrás de la mujer más mayor.

\- ¡esta niña está loca!-decía moviendo la espada en el aire.

\- ¡cariño tu sangre también es roja! -

La niña pareció quedarse pensativa unos minutos, antes de volver a su batalla.

\- ¡menuda escudera! - se burlaba Cora.

La joven estaba pendiente de cómo se desarrollaba la batalla entre su madre y su hija, podía jurar que en ese momento era feliz, no necesitaba a Graham para serlo era un hecho. Volvió a mirar su móvil sonriendo ante las quejas de S.A. por lo que iba sucediendo en el libro.

_**S.A.: La camarera se burla de mí.**_

_**Regina: ¿porque?**_

_**S.A.: Porque …es posible… de que estuviera a punto de llorar.**_

_**Regina: ¿a punto?**_

_**S.A.: es que lo del monstruo me dejo tocado.**_

_**Regina: jaja vale, cuando llegues al final, veremos que tal aguantas la pose.**_

_**S.A.: mi cita fue menos estresante que esta.**_

_**Regina: estresante ¿por qué?**_

_**S.A.: porque me haces sufrir con los personajes de mala manera, dios mío ¿es que ralf no ve que Jack es un peligro?, ¿es que acaso tiene tanto miedo del?**_

_**Regina: todos tememos lo peor de nosotros.**_

El tiempo iba pasando entre jugar en el fuerte, o más bien leer cuentos porque la niña ya se había cansado de tanto correr y batallar para pedir a su abuela un cuento dejándola entrar finalmente en el fuerte, después de que Cora rogara para poder pasar.

Emma levanto la mano, haciendo que la camarera viniera.

\- ¿chocolate? -

La rubia asintió desanimada, tenía un mal presentimiento cuando avanzaba la historia, algo le decía que uno de sus personajes favoritos acabaría fatal, estuvo impresionada de lo mucho que se puede encariñar alguien con un personaje ficticio. Llego a la parte que imagino se refería Regina, estaba llorando, realmente salían lágrimas de sus ojos y para colmo cuando viera la cuenta se quedaría llorando más todavía, sin contar que llevaba ya más de una hora muerta allí.

_**S.A.: vale esto es peor que lo de la madre bambi, ¡ya terminé el libro!**_

Regina no pudo detener una carcajada que sorprendió a Cora y a la niña que ahora estaba jugando a las cartas en el suelo dentro del fuerte.

_**Regina: tampoco será para tanto, menos mal que no lees muy lento.**_

_**S.A.: pues sí que es una suerte, y el ser humano es horrible, y ya estoy huyendo de la cafetería después de pagar…la camarera me miraba al borde de un ataque de risa.**_

_**Regina: nunca pensé que fueras un blandengue.**_

_**S.A.: ¡hey! Un respeto, por eso evito las situaciones de carácter dramático, acabaría en vez de consolando acompañando en el duelo…**_

_**Regina: eso es bonito.**_

_**S.A.: depende como lo veas, ¿sigues con la pequeña?**_

_**Regina: si, ahora supuestamente está jugando al póker con mi madre, y va ganando por una carta llamada rey Arturo.**_

_**S.A.: ¿y esa cuál es?**_

_**Regina: según su explicación, el rey Arturo mueve la mesa y al moverla siempre gana porque le quita el arma al adversario o algo así…**_

_**S.A.: la cuestión es ganar ¿no?**_

_**Regina: esa parte del juego la tiene bien aprendida.**_

_**S.A.: como tú.**_

_**Regina: ojalá ganara siempre, y dime ¿qué te ha parecido el libro te ha gustado?**_

_**S.A.: hacia mucho que no me ponía a leer con tanta vehemencia, de hecho, ni respiraba, me ha gustado mucho.**_

_**Regina: ¿qué es lo que más te ha gustado?**_

_**S.A.: Peggy, es el personaje que debería haber sido el líder, el único cuerdo detrás de tanta violencia.**_

_**Regina: nadie quiere un líder como él.**_

_**S.A.: ¿por su físico?**_

_**Regina: no, porque no tiene la fortaleza de Ralf y en el fondo todos queremos un líder fuerte, no tiene necesariamente que ser un gran estratega o ser el mas inteligente, o tener un gran corazón, preferimos alguien que sea capaz de ser conciliador y ser fuerte si llega el momento de pelear.**_

_**S.A.: en el fondo somos animales.**_

_**Regina: que lo neguemos no quiere decir que no lo seamos.**_

_**S.A.: ¿ahora qué haces?**_

_**Regina: ver una película después de la batalla que me ha dado mi hija.**_

_**S.A.: cuéntame cómo ha sido tu día mientras estábamos en nuestra cita.**_

_**Regina: ¿sigues llamándola cita?**_

_**S.A.: por supuesto me has hecho sentir una gran gama de emociones.**_

La morena sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija que había decidido recostarse en su regazo mientras veía la película, y su abuela se iba a servir un café a la cocina.

_**Regina: ¿cómo qué?**_

_**S.A.: alegría, tristeza, adrenalina, compasión y amor.**_

_**Regina: vaya que buena soy.**_

_**S.A.: el libro te ha ayudado.**_

_**Regina: una pena pensé que yo te hacía sentir toda esa apoteosis de sentimientos. A esa cafetería voy cada vez que quiero huir de todo, me encierro en un buen libro, en ocasiones no tan buenos, pero me quedo ahí leyendo una hora o dos, y entonces me siento con fuerzas de nuevo.**_

Así se sucedieron los mensajes, uno tras otros, como un ejército que trataba de conquistar un castillo, como si cada ataque fuera un paso más hacia la victoria, una que Emma aún no se había dado cuenta que estaba liderando. Regina no estaba consciente de lo mucho que estaba conectando con ese anónimo, se sentía triste por su marido, sin embargo una parte de ella estaba aliviada al terminar con esa relación, sobre todo al confesar lo que había estado guardando por tantos años.

La morena seguía charlando por WhatsApp con S.A. no podía dormir esperando el próximo mensaje.

_**S.A.: Consideras entonces que el ser humano es así de autodestructivo.**_

_**Regina: sí.**_

_**S.A.: es curioso que solo me haya atrevido a hablarlo contigo y mi terapeuta.**_

_**Regina: ¿terapeuta?**_

_**S.A.: sí.**_

_**Regina: me sorprende con tu alta autoestima.**_

_**S.A: No soy la mitad de seguro de lo que aparento, no voy tanto de hecho, a veces es más mi amigo que mi psicólogo, el niño mensajero es su hijo Marco.**_

_**Regina: me sorprendes, yo también fui una vez, cuando era joven.**_

_**S.A.: ¿y qué tal?**_

_**Regina: un bodrio, dejé de ir de inmediato, resolví mis problemas como me dijo mi madre.**_

_**S.A.: ¿y eso fue?**_

_**Regina: arrastrando a mi ex amiga por sus cabellos cuando expandió un rumor falso de mí.**_

La rubia no pudo evitar reír.

_**S.A.: jaja tu madre sí que sabe dar consejos.**_

_**Regina: el director no lo tomo tan bien, pero a partir de ahí los rumores cesaron.**_

Compartir es lo que estaba dando paso a esta relación, y por primera vez Regina sintió esa necesidad de conocer a su anónimo, no sabía si pedirlo o no, muchas incognitas torturaban su mente "¿y si valía la pena? ¿y si quedaban en un lugar público para evitar posibles fiascos? ¿Por qué no intentarlo?, ¿Qué podía perder?". Sí definitivamente quería resolver esa ecuación, despejar la x y encontrar su valor numérico, deseaba poder encontrar un resultado claro que no fuera infinito.

A las dos de la noche, una hora después de que haber dado las buenas noches a su anónimo, mientras se planteaba si debía pedir conocer en persona a su admirador, el timbre de su casa la saco de su burbuja de dudas, abandono su cuarto, y fue directa a la puerta, rezando para que su hija que dormía en el cuarto de la segunda planta, la cual solo tenía dos habitaciones, la de su pequeña, una que parecía más un mini salón y un cuarto de baño.

la puerta se abrió y tras ella estaba Graham, con una camiseta blanca de botones, un pantalón vaquero, unos tenis Adidas, cubierto por una chaqueta americana de color negro.

-lo siento-pronuncio despacio, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-ya…pero ¿qué haces aquí? …y a estas hora-agrego esto último más como un reproche que como comentario sin importancia pues miro hacia las escaleras del cuarto de su hija.

-llevo casi tres días lejos de aquí, hice todo lo que me dijiste, y si tenías razón…he sido un idiota, un imbécil, no merezco ni que me mires, pero tú me mentiste, tal vez todo hubiera sido igual, pero quiero una oportunidad más…

\- ¿y la "otra"? - agrego mientras cerraba mejor su bata.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**antes que nada querria agradecer, a las que habeis dejado comentarios o bien me han contactado por mp para preguntarme si seguiria adelante, Saint tu mensaje me animo bastante y bueno tarde pero aqui he sacado tiempo para terminar este, que lo tenia empezado desde hacia mucho pero no lograba arrancar, espero aun alguien me siga XD apesar del tiempo transcurrido.**_

_**kykyo efectivamente cuando se pierde es cuando realmente se aprecia lo que se tiene, gencastrom09 me temo que este tambien es largo espero recompense un poco XD, thewoman00 el encanto esta en el conflicto XD, 15marday me alegro que aun si meto a graham la sigas viendo que fidelidad ajja,love girl tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa, se nota que te lo tomas apecho ajaj, sjl se que no se lo merece pero...,guest aquie sta la actualizacion, farren norielli se vale pedir XD.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 20**_

* * *

¿Qué hacer cuando lo que más deseamos se presenta en nuestra puerta diciendo exactamente las palabras que tanto habíamos soñado?, ¿es que acaso la vida es una sádica? ¿es incapaz de respetar nuestro duelo? ¿o no entiende lo que significa esta jugada?, tal vez sea una ludópata avariciosa, que no se conforma con tenernos bien agarrados, sino que además se permite el atrevimiento insano de ponernos lo que tanto hemos deseado delante de nuestros ojos, esperando un monosílabo que marcara el futuro de nuestro mañana.

"di algo" pensaba Regina, mientras seguía apoyada en el marco de la puerta, tratando de ocultarse más en su bata, como si fuera una protección real a la que aferrarse.

El Seguía ahí expectante mirándola y la morena trataba de decir algo, lo que fuera, pero nada salía de sus labios, "con lo fácil que es decir Sí o No" seguía su cabeza cavilando.

-pasa-pronuncio finalmente la morena que parecía todavía consternada.

Graham paso pidiendo permiso con la mirada aun inseguro de sí mismo. Lo invito a tomar asiento en la sala, se sentó en el sillón individual mirándolo sentado en el de tres plazas, observaba atentamente como si fuera a vislumbrar la respuesta de su existencia.

El agarraba con sus manos sus rodillas y las acariciaba, con las piernas abiertas, había recordado ese gesto inmediatamente como algo que la había enamorado, pero esa noche por primera vez sintió un deseo nuevo, algo que nunca creyó posible, la palabra huir no estaba en su vocabulario o eso opinaba Regina de sí misma. Sin embargo, se levantó de su asiento, pidiendo permiso para retirarse al lavabo, pero lo cierto era que había ido a tomar su móvil, lo agarro con suma desesperación, no entendió porque había decidido refugiarse en su baño, pero ahí estaba ella, escondida tras una puerta, rodeada de olor a productos de limpieza, algo por lo que se felicitó, bajo la tapa del retrete y se sentó sobre él, entre sus manos el aparato maldito, que la esperaba expectante.

Regina: ha vuelto.

Los minutos pasaron y Regina ya estaba dispuesta a levantarse para abandonar aquel lugar y darle la cara a su aun esposo.

S.A.: ¿quién?

Regina: él.

Nunca pensó que esta escena pudiera suceder, pero ahí estaba una mujer, casada, con una hija, "¿pidiendo permiso? O aprobación" la morena no pudo evitar regañarse por estos pensamientos ilógicos.

S.A.: ¿quieres volver con él?

Aunque no lo pareciera en otro rincón de la ciudad se encontraba una mujer rubia, mordiéndose su labio inferior con clara preocupación, y sentada en su cama en la oscuridad de su cuarto que pronto tomo claridad, pues Emma no tardo nada en encender todo cuando leyó que el marido de la morena había vuelto, "no podía ser tan imbécil para no volver, ella es maravillosa" suspiraba ante lo que realmente pensaba, y rezaba para que negarlo, estaba murmurando un no, en una especie de bucle como si su deseo se pudiese cumplir con mayor facilidad, quería que la respuesta fuera un no, sin embargo ¿porque? , esa pregunta no tenía aun una contestación placentera, pero ella lo sospechaba, claro que lo hacía, su interior estaba en una batalla perdida.

Ella no era nadie en la vida de Regina, solo un estúpido anónimo, que se había hecho ilusiones "¿de qué?" negó con la cabeza mientras seguía pendiente de su móvil, veía que su musa escribía, pero no enviaba el mensaje, esto hacia que se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

Regina: no lo sé, por un lado, lo he amado, pero por otro lo he dejado ir, él se fue con otra, ¡por el amor de dios! ¡cómo se atreve a volver! Pero luego mis esperanzas en el matrimonio vuelven y recuerdo el hombre que era….

S.A.: ¿entonces quieres volver?

Regina: no lo sé.

S.A.: si lo sabes, no te engañes a ti misma, dime porque me has mandado este mensaje, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Regina: nada.

S.A.: ¿quieres que te diga que adelante?

Regina: ¿quieres decirme eso?

La morena se sentía frustrada y desilusionada, no entendía, "es que no le importa que yo vuelva con Graham, ¿Qué somos amigos?"

S.A.: por supuesto que no.

Regina: ¿porque?

S.A.: porque mereces algo mucho mejor que ese despropósito de marido.

La morena sonrió, no pudo evitarlo había vuelto el oxígeno a sus pulmones.

S.A.: Regina mereces a alguien mejor, no un poco sino mil veces mejor, que por las noches sueñe contigo incluso durmiendo a tu lado, que al despertar su primer impulso sea hacerte feliz, sorprenderte, y de la mejor manera no como él ha hecho.

Regina: ¿y si no encuentro a esa persona?

S.A.: si no la encuentras, me tendrás a mí para recordártelo, para decirte que no te conformes con lo que te da la vida, si la vida te da limones, por favor regala la puñetera limonada.

La mujer preocupada había dejado de estarlo para sentirse relajada, en aquel cuarto de baño, releyendo nuevamente esas palabras.

Regina: ¿de verdad?

S.A.: por supuesto que sí.

Tuvo la tentación de preguntarle que eran ellos, ¿que era esta relación?, pero no se sintió preparada para la respuesta, fuera cual fuera la atemorizaba.

Regina: Gracias.

S.A.: te aprecio mucho Regina, y quiero que seas feliz, más feliz que nadie en el mundo.

"aunque no sea conmigo" pensó Emma, ella se había auto descartado como posible amante, su retraimiento no era solo la que la alejaba de aquella bella mujer, también su mentira, para que engañarse, tenía tanto miedo, en algún momento tendría que decir la verdad, pero hoy no era esa noche. Simplemente temía que para la morena su trato hacia ella fuera una burla o peor aún que jamás pudiera verla con los ojos que ves a una posible pareja, el género hoy era un problema.

Era mejor no hacerse más ilusiones se conformaba con que fuera feliz, con poder verla algún día desde lejos, o cuando fuera al local de su madre.

Regina: yo también quiero que seas feliz.

S.A.: pues entonces quiérete más, mañana te mandare otro de mis adorados anónimos.

Regina: ¿y eso?

S.A.: para que no se te olvide que tienes un gran admirador que confía en algún día verte sonreír de verdad.

Regina: a veces eres encantador.

S.A.: lo soy siempre, no a veces, buenas noches ángel mío.

Regina: ¿ángel?

La morena no daba crédito a la novedad, trato de ignorarla ese "mío" pero por más que quisiera se sentía tan agradable ese tono cálido, aunque fuera solo una frase, aunque esto no tuviera ningún futuro se sentía renovada.

S.A.: ¿no te gusta?

Regina: no he dicho eso.

S.A.: ¿entonces?

Regina: en ocasiones parece que tratas de seducirme.

La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse al leer aquella revelación, no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ese preciso segundo.

S.A.: tú me confundes.

Regina: no ese eres tu.

La morena se animó finalmente a abandonar su cueva impoluta, se sentó en el mismo sitio que había abandonado, observo como Graham carraspeo, ese comportamiento infantil que siempre la había fascinado, la hacía sentir como si no fuera ella misma.

\- ¿soy tu segundo plato?

-no Regina yo no he dicho tal…- fue interrumpido por la mano de Regina, la misma que había levantado desde su asiento como un gesto claro de que no había terminado con lo que pretendía decir.

\- ¿es que acaso ahora si soy suficiente para ti?, claro ahora no soy la mala de la película, ahora solo soy la idiota que esperaba que te dieras cuenta de que aquí estaba yo, esperando a mi marido, pero hoy Graham hoy, es demasiado tarde, la cruda realidad es que deseo tanto decirte que te vayas y no vuelvas a aparecer delante de mis ojos jamás, y esto choca con el gran cariño que aun siento por ti.

Graham pidió permiso con la mirada, recibió un asentimiento de la mujer.

-entonces hay una oportunidad-

Volvió a interrumpirlo.

-hay una oportunidad para nuestra amistad, solo para eso, porque por más que quiera no te veo como mi amante, mi compañero y lo peor de todo ni como amigo.

Graham pareció sorprendido, no daba crédito.

\- ¿te estas vengando? -

-no, simplemente, tu no la has perdonado a ella, quien por cierto era tu amante, como pretendes que yo que soy tu mujer, perdone algo que tu no permites ni a la otra. - una sonrisa se alzó irónica ante la mirada atónita del hombre.

-entonces tengo que perdonarla para que me des una segunda oportunidad. -trato de preguntar.

\- ¡Graham! ¿Es que no te escuchas? ¿Qué clase de relación es esta?, yo no puedo perdonarte, pero si me gustaría rescatar al que fue mi mejor amigo, al que me enamoro, pero no como pareja sino como alguien especial que en algún momento de mi vida me salvo.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado ya desde aquel incidente, y la relación entre S.A. y Regina cada día era más extraña, o al menos eso le estaba pareciendo, su corazón latía acelerado por un simple mensaje de texto, no era normal todo aquello.

Graham por otro lado había tratado de enmendarse y por poco habitual que parezca estaba realmente volcado en recobrar sino el amor de Regina al menos ese algo que los unió, había hasta asumido el papel de padre de Aitana, aunque para la niña seguía siendo gram.

-parece que está volviendo a ser el que era. - dijo su amiga Kat interrumpiendo en el despacho de su amiga.

\- ¿quién? - pregunto Regina que estaba distraída en una conversación con S.A. quien estaba quejándose de la perseverancia de su mejor amiga de celebrar una fiesta, a la que él no estaba dispuesto, y que había dado tantas largas que parecía imposible posponerla dos semanas más.

-otra vez pegada a esa cosa desquiciante en las manos, ¿volverás con Graham entonces?-

-aja…-contestaba Regina que no le hacía caso alguno- ¿qué? Oh no…no…-finalmente soltó el móvil en la mesa y atendió a su amiga quien finalmente aprobó el detalle con la cabeza y tomo asiento.

-te decía que está cambiando para mejor, lo he visto ir a buscar a la niña a clases, estaba realmente interesado en llegar diez minutos antes. -

-oh sí, es como si se hubiera metido en una máquina del tiempo, imagino que quiere recuperar a la niña…y bueno nuestra amistad de paso- suspiro mirando de reojo el teléfono.

\- ¡Regina estás loca o que! ¿amistad? No será más bien que el amigo llega al higo. - protesto la rubia.

La morena abrió sus ojos impactada.

-kat que guarrada dices…-

\- ¿en serio? ¿qué te está pasando? No es normal todo el día en el móvil pegada, no lo dejas al alcance de nadie ni cuando vas al baño, por dios, siempre te veo sonreír delante de esa pantalla, ¿es que hay otro? - la morena enrojeció- ¡joder! Sí que hay otro, ¿quién es él? - se emocionaba la joven.

\- no sé de qué me hablas - pregunto levantando la ceja recuperándose de su vergüenza.

-ya…ya ve al grano, porque si no me cuentas con lujo de detalles, juro por mi rubio natural que escondo ese móvil ahora mismo. - amenazaba cruzándose de brazos enfurruñada.

-puede-

\- ¡mi madre! ¿Cómo que puede? ¿sí o no? -

-es complicado…-

-En ti si no hay complicaciones no te quedas contenta. - añadía seguido de un resoplido resignado.

-no lo conozco en persona. -

\- ¿que? Discúlpame Regina, tal vez soy demasiado mayor, pero no entiendo de que leches me estás hablando. -

-yo… pues, un día fui a mi restaurante favorito. -

\- ¿y lo vistes? Entonces si os conocéis-fue interrumpida por su amiga.

\- ¡que no!, yo estaba decaída y pues recibí una servilleta anónima. -

\- ¿servilleta? - la rubia estaba cada vez más confundida.

-el me vio y pues, quería animarme eso creo y así hemos estado, sin parar, -la rubia abrió su boca en un claro circulo- no en ese aspecto, él sabe cómo soy, pero yo no sé cómo es el, solo tengo este móvil que me ha dado, hasta me paga la línea, para que tenga ese dichoso 3g, y no sé qué pensar, no sé qué somos, hablamos de todo y de nada, a veces parece que quiere conquistarme y otras que es solo un buen amigo, uno muy adulador eso sí, pero un amigo. -cogió el aire ante la carrerilla que había tomado.

-vaya sorpresa, este si no me la esperaba, es tan romántico y absurdo que no se si felicitarte…- dejaba caer sus hombros antes de posar la palma de sus manos en el escritorio.

-yo tampoco lo sé. – suspiraba la morena.

\- ¿y quieres conocerlo? –

-si… bueno no…bueno creo que si…maldita sea no lo sé- confeso la morena tocándose su cabello descolocándolo en desesperación ante todas sus dudas.

-tu hermana se casa en un mes, no entiendo esa manía de atrasar y atrasar la boda… porque no lo invitas como tu acompañante y así tienes una excusa. - conto sonriente.

-ya sabes cómo es Lizet, es tan cabezona, y quiere que sea perfecta. por eso espero hasta que venga a molestarme sino la boda seguirá en el limbo, pero no es mala idea... –contesto mirando hacia el techo planteándose realmente la idea.

-como la conoces-refunfuño. - ¿así que si aprovecharas esta oportunidad? -

-tal vez-

* * *

Los días fueron transcurriendo, y las conversaciones aumentaron, y esto fue acrecentando las ganas de Regina de conocer a su "amigo". Y de la misma manera se sentía ese desconocido que temía tanto ese momento como lo ansiaba, nunca sabes lo duro que es esperar hasta que te toca hacerlo.

Emma estaba estresada Ruby, ya estaba decidida y estaba preparando su casa para la fiesta, como si fuera de ella, algo que la cabreaba más que nada.

-no quiero que toques eso-protestaba la rubia sentada en el sillón resignada.

-deja de estar de bruja y ayudarme, ¡por dios hay que despejar la pista! -gritaba la joven mientras bailoteaba contenta.

-relájate Rub vas a frustrar a Emma-comentaba Bella que estaba asomaba su cabeza de la entrada de la cocina, con un delantal.

Bella había estado viniendo estos últimos cuatro días por culpa de Rub que supuestamente tenía que preparar la reunión perfecta.

-debe ser perfecto, vendrá mi ex, y al parecer con su nueva novia. - decía tan feliz que provoco un gruñido de la rubia.

-pero te estas oyendo, que clase de loca obsesiva invita a su ex para ver a su novia…no lo entiendo…-protestaba de nuevo la mujer.

-es que quiere demostrarle que sigue tan buenota como siempre. -dijo bella que se quitaba el delantal. -

\- como siempre no, mejor muchísimo mejor- decía dando una vuelta modelando su cuerpo.-¿has hecho los panqueques? - su amiga asintió- así me gusta, por fin alguien útil. -

\- ¿y por cierto de que ex hablamos? –cuestiono la rubia.

-el dueño del restaurante de marisco-agrego Bella que se había colocado enfrente a las otras dos.

-oh don cangrejo- dijo Emma sonriente.

-ya te dije que yo quería pagar a medias. -

Bella no contuvo la risa, ante los comentarios de la rubia cascarrabias.

-ese sillón va fuera- decía Rub.

Emma se estiro a lo largo del sillón abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- ¡no quiero!es miioo! - de pronto apareció en escena el hámster de Emma.

\- ¡joder sigue vivo! - gritaba Ruby que brinco encima de Emma.- rata maldita, por favor Bella es toda tuya, llévala al cuarto de Emma y métela en una caja o algo.- lloriqueaba Ruby.

-deja a mi ratita. -

-esa rata es demasiado resistente,

-hey quita tus manos de mi culo-decía la rubia que dio un empujo a la pelirroja que se había agarrado a lo primero que encontró para no caerse.

Sus amigas comenzaron a reír, ante los berrinches de Emma.

-¡que no quiero!-seguía aferrada al sillón cual koala a una caña de bambu.

-tira por ahí Bella, la pondremos más alejado del centro para que haya más cancha. - decía con esfuerzo mientras movían el sillón para apoyarlo a la pared.

\- ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - grito la rubia

Bella se asustó ante la actitud infantil de Emma, miro asombrada a Ruby que solo miraba al cielo en molestia.

-eso no te funciono de pequeña menos ahora. ¡Empuja Bella!-

En casa de Regina las cosas no eran tan diferentes.

-vamos…por favorrrrrr….-decía kat de rodillas en el suelo del salón, rogándole a su amiga que fuera con ella a una fiesta.-

-te digo que no, quiero estar más tiempo con Aitana. -decía la morena que huía de las manos de su amiga que querían sujetarle los tobillos desde el suelo.

-por favor Regina, Erik me quiere llevar a esa fiesta, y como me la pase mal quiero poder salir de ahí a la velocidad del correcaminos.-

-que no seré el tercero en discordia, gracias. -

La rubia se levantó con los hombros caídos, ya dándose por vencida.

-pero Lizet está aquí hoy, quiere ser la tía ideal, ¡dejalaaaa!-

La morena subía sus piernas al sillon.

-te digo que…-

-Regi deberías salir y despejarte un rato.-decia Lizet, una joven de cabello negro, ojos azules, cara aniñada para su edad, y con una sonrisa casi permanente.

-eso tu encima dale cuerda a esta…- se quejaba la mujer mientras subia el volumen de la película.

-por favor, ¿Titanic?- decia kat tirando un conjin por los aires.

-tu vete ala fiesta y a mi déjame vivir.-

-diras mal vivir-

-ahora resulta que solo llegas de tus vacaciones, para jorobarme,por cierto ¿no que te ibas a casar?- decia ironica la morena.

Su hermana, saco su dedo corazón dándole un bonito gesto.

-bulgar.- decia Regina.

-ya se de donde saco Zelena esa vena macabra- comentaba Lizet.

-ya te digo, hastame quiere dejar para ser comida para tiburones.- murmuraba la rubia que había decidido hacerse una coleta de medio lado.- sigo sin entender por que todo tiene que terminar tan mal.-

-porque el amor es dolor- decia Regina.

-que bien… por eso me dejas que sufra….- susurraba Kat.

Lizet desapareció ante la llamada de su sobrina que estaba hiperactiva por ver a su tia la que le traía siempre dulces de cada viaje.

La puerta interumpio la escena de Rose a punto de resbalarse con un Jack que trataba de sugetarla.

-ainss-decia Regina antes de pararse e ir a abrir la puerta.

-hola- Graham saludo, se sujeto sutilmente su oreja, un gesto propio de el.

-hola- la morena seguia ahí parada sin dejarlo entrar -¿Qué pasa?-

-yo vine a veros- dijo finalmente Graham.

-a ya…pasa- dijo la morena con una sonrisa que poca tenía que ver con su estado de ánimo.

-quería hablar contigo si puedes claro, y bueno…-

Regina llamo rápidamente a Kat en un grito, cuando aún estaba cerrando la puerta, quien por cierto apareció bastante rápido.

\- ¿cuánto falta para irnos querida?, sigo sin saber que ponerme. -dijo antes de darse la vuelta y sonreír. - perdona Graham ¿decías algo? -

\- ¿vas a salir? - pregunto el hombre confundido.

-si es que hoy kat lleva todo el día rogándome, ¿verdad Kat?.

La rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja, la visita del marido de Regina la había salvado o al menos eso quería pensar.

La morena estaba arreglándose en su cuarto preparada para salir con su amiga, y aun no entendía como había llegado a eso. Un mensaje le saco una sonrisa.

S.A.:socorroo.

Regina: te sigo en tu llamado de auxilio.

S.A.: ¿y tú por qué?

Regina: he tenido que huir de mi casa…

S.A.: ¿Qué paso?

Regina: vino de nuevo… y he tenido que aceptar salir con mi amiga, a una supuesta fiesta de la que ella también quiere huir…

S.A.: bueno mira el lado positivo, no tendrás que ser el anfitrión de la fiesta.

Regina: Pobre de ti.

S.A.: ¿me rescataras algún día?

Regina: tendrás que querer verme primero.

S.A.: yo siempre querré verte, es un placer.

Regina sonrió ante de despedirse de su anónimo. Había aparecido Erick bastante puntual, algo que por cierto no recordaba que fuera una de sus virtudes.

-¡vaya! Que sorpresa que vengas.- dijo Erick con su típica sonrisa encantadora.

-sí, tengo mis momentos- respondió de mala gana la morena que estaba en el lado derecho de pasajera.

Katherine empezó a meter conversación para aligerar el ambiente para nadie era un secreto que Erick no era el tipo de hombre que a su amiga le agradara, lo toleraba si, pronto la conversación fluyo y Regina dejo de lado su animadversión natural hacia Erick.

Ya habían llegado, su amiga salió del auto, seguida por Regina que realmente estaba con poquísimas ganas de fiesta, pero bueno esto era mejor que aguantar un intento más de Graham de ganarse nuevamente su corazón, como si por hacer buenas obras alcanzara el más apreciado tesoro y ese fuera el amor incondicional de ella. Regina no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro ante sus pensamientos sobre su situación, allí en medio, frente a un edificio, recordaba esa calle, estaba cerca de su restaurante favorito. "al menos conozco el sitio" medito resignada.

-recuérdame porque tenemos que ver a tu ex. - preguntaba indirectamente Kat.

-porque ella me dejo, y quiero que vea a la gran mujer que tengo a mi lado- sentencio Erick con una sonrisa triunfal que saco un bufido de la amiga de la rubia.

-esto se cuenta y no se cree, ¿estamos aquí para que tu hinches tu ego? - cuestiono Regina que no esperaba una respuesta de Eric- yo me voy- dijo dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la esquina a parar a algún taxi.

-no señora- la agarro su amiga por el codo- me usaste para huir de Graham así que ahora me la debes- susurro con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-mierda- acepto finalmente Regina de mala gana.

-tampoco es para tanto todos tenemos nuestro ego. -hablaba solo el hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules, más atractivo de lo que le convenía o eso siempre había opinado la mujer de cabello oscuro.

Y así, de la manera más ridícula, empezaba el enredo. Los nudos empiezan a forjarse, de tal manera que sea imposible deshacerlos. La casualidad y el destino hacen un pacto silencioso en el que por primera vez están de acuerdo completamente, y es, sin lugar a dudas, hacer que lo imposible sea únicamente una palabra inventada por un tonto incrédulo.

* * *

_**continuara...**_

* * *

pd: ¿que pasara? espero no se les haya hecho largo o pesado.


	21. Chapter 21

_**hola de nuevo el capitulo que tanto habian esperado espero no os decepcione, gracias por seguir leyendome y por vuestros comentarios aqui os dejo el nuevo cap bastante rapido, lo he reescrito un monton de veces XD espero y os guste.**_

_**mayeli85**_ gracias por seguir leyendome y me alegro que no se te hiciera pesado, **NatachaParedes** espero que este te resuelva tus dudas, **farren norieli** uno de tus deseos se cumple aqui,**Love Girl** ajaja me rio demasiado con tus comentarios, ya veo que aprecias a Graham, gracias por seguir aqui conmigo n.n, **gencastrom09 **me alegro que no fuera tan obvio, **kykyo** ya imagino tu reaccion con este cap, **15marday** tratare de no hacer pactos que os dejen sin contis tan seguido XD, **Guest**espero lo que veas aqui no te deje sin ganas de seguir leyendo.

_**sin mas dilación que comiencen los juegos del hambre XD**_

_**Capítulo 21**_

* * *

El timbre sonó, en medio de la música Emma estaba ofuscada sentada en su sillón en el rincón a donde lo había castigado su mejor amiga. Mientras tanto negaba con la cabeza viendo a más de veinte personas en su piso, amigos de Ruby o eso parecía.

Seguía atenta a todo lo que ocurría, el nuevo novio de Ruby había terminado con ella en la fiesta, una novedad que a la mujer le había sentado cual doble bofetada, y ahora estaba sentada junto a Emma mirando como su día terminaba como menos había imaginado.

-nunca pensé que terminaríamos así. - dijo seguido de un suspiro.

-lo peor de todo es que encima en mi casa- refunfuño la rubia.

-debería ser lo peor de todo que me dejaran roto el corazón ¿no te parece? - dijo la joven fingiendo un tono afligido.

-oh vamos, si has invitado a tu ex a la fiesta solo para regodearte-

Su compañera no pudo evitar asentir.

-¿pero así como me voy a burlar?-ahora se había apoyado en el respaldar del sillón cruzándose de brazos.- seguro la nueva novia es un bombón y yo mientras tanto aquí más sola que la una…- resoplaba.

-gracias por lo que me toca guapa-

En medio de aquella conversación el sonido que recalcaba la llegada de nuevo invitado, saco un quejido de Emma.

-jo ¿más gente? - la rubia se levantó inmediatamente dirigiéndose a la gran ventana de su piso. - voy a tirarme, mi carta de suicidio esta en medio de las papitas que están en la mesa- dijo ahora la joven acusándola con la mirada, mientras aún seguía sentada en su maravilloso sillón.- fuera de ahí no te mereces el amor de mi pequeño-

-ya…ya vamos a abrir, seguro con mi suerte y ha decidido venir mi ex

-pues si lo invitas es normal que aparezca, y ya enserio de dónde has sacado tanta gente y lo que es peor, que cosa es esta música-criticaba en lo que llegaba a la entrada con una amiga que había perdido todas las fuerzas tras ser cortada en medio de su propia fiesta.- vamos no pongas esa cara, seguro hoy conoces a alguien mejor que ese idiota, ya te dije que ese tipo es un desquiciado, un mago sin magia ni carisma.-

Ruby asentía. La puerta se abrió, dando paso a un joven apuesto de pelo negro y ojos azulados, que logro llamar la atención de la pelirroja que al verlo puso su más falsa sonrisa recuperando un estado de ánimo del todo exagerado.

-oh Erick que bien te veo- decía Ruby lanzados a darle un abrazo que ni el propio Erick espero.

-lo mismo digo, veo que te va bien sin mí- dijo Erick en un susurro que la pelirroja solo pudo recibir con una sonrisa sutil al ver de golpe a dos mujeres más detrás de él.

Por su parte Emma palideció.

-Emma ¿estás ahí? - decía su amiga mientras le daba un codazo

Emma seguía en shock, pero sin quitar los ojos de aquella bella mujer que había logrado atraparla una vez más, "di hola…tu puedes di hola…mi nombre es Emma…mi nombre es Emma… ¿cómo me llamo?" pensaba, pero lo único que hizo fue tender su mano hacia Regina. La morena observo la escena, aquella rubia le sonaba mucho, pero ¿Por qué solo le había tendido la mano a ella? ¿desde cuándo se saluda así?

-yo…yo…soy Emma-pronuncio finalmente la rubia.

Ruby miraba de su ex, a la rubia espectacular que lo acompañaba, "dios mío yo que he hecho….si es una modelo….maldita sea" pensaba por su lado la joven alegre que estaba perdiendo la fuerza de voluntad. Sin embargo lo que más la tenia sorprendida de todo esto , era su amiga, estaba más ida que de costumbre, aunque eso no era lo más preocupante ¿Cuándo Emma había saludado a alguien con la mano? Si normalmente solo dice hola o asiente con la cabeza, y lo que aun la chocaba más es que solo fue con esa mujer, su cara le era familiar pero ahora mismo sus pensamientos estaban en varios sitios a la vez.

Regina se decantó por sujetar aquella mano que la saludaba, a pesar de su confusión inicial.

-yo soy Regina- respondió la morena aun en aquel leve encuentro de ambas manos, Emma la agarro tan suavemente que Regina no pudo sino sorprenderse ante tal gesto, por un instante, una electricidad las acorralo y ambas tuvieron que soltarse mucho más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado a Emma -auch- se escuchó muy bajito.

-hola a todos, pasad-finalmente la rubia se reponía de su estupefacción y abría la puerta, pero antes de que erick entrara Emma puso su brazo en medio del paso- pero deberían entrar las damas primero-dijo con una sonrisa que descoloco a Ruby.

-esto es nuevo- añadió ruby al oído de su joven amiga.

-calla…- dijo entre dientes Emma- en que os puedo ayudar, ¿qué deseáis? -dijo ahora dirigiéndose a los nuevos tres intrusos, pero mirando únicamente a Regina, que estaba perdida ante tanta atención.

\- ¡ya te recuerdo! - se escuchó finalmente, la voz de Kat, que había logrado llamar la atención de los demás. - eres la camarera de aquella vez- ahora fue kat quien tendió su mano a la otra rubia.

Ruby estaba casi por gritar asustada, Emma había bebido o algo porque esto no era normal.

La rubia con su mejor sonrisa respondió a aquella mano, claro que con mucha más rapidez que con su compañera.

-si me alegro que me recuerde- la sonrisa se la habían pegado. No podía negarlo su noche había mejorado solo con verla a ella en su puerta.

-es verdad-agregaba ahora Regina que había levantado una ceja ante la memoria de su amiga.

-que deseáis tomar, aquí mi amiga nos ha surtido de suficiente alcohol como para que nos denuncien los vecinos- otra vez su sonrisa.

Regina sonrió, de alguna manera se estaba sintiendo bien con aquella mujer y eso que recordaba que en su momento no le había caído demasiado bien, tal vez debería dejar de ser tan brusca con la gente o más bien dejar de pagar sus desdichas con lo demás, eso se dijo mentalmente.

-ustedes pidan que seguro aquí la organizadora lo tendrá-dijo señalando a su amiga. -

-disculpadnos un momento debemos acudir a la ayuda de la cocinera, que es más bien otra amiga, la hemos dejado allí encerrada-dijo con tanta naturalidad que no se notó que lo que realmente quería era secuestrar a Emma a la que arrastro a la cocina.

Emma seguía muy alegre. Bella ya no estaba allí por lo que solo había un grupo de cuatro personas que eran amigos de otros amigos, Ruby hizo una seña para que se largaran de ahí. - ahora si ¿te has drogado?-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, y lanzándose a la cara de la joven, para mirarle los ojos- sí, te han drogado, pero a qué clase de gente he invitado ahora mismo reviso esas bebidas, ¿qué bebiste por cierto?-

-refresco-dijo dándole un golpe a las manos de su amiga que estaban abriéndole los ojos- quita que me sacaras un ojo… tía loca-dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar a la fiesta.

-¿pero dónde vas?-

-a la fiesta donde más, además que me gustaría guiar a los nuevos invitados para que no se sientan incomodos-

\- ¡Emma! Que es mi ex, que se busque la vida, y su noviecita igual… pero que hierba te has fumado, porque yo también la quiero, si hace nada estaba casi encadenada en el sillón. Parecías parte de el…-

-Ruby cari… ¿no querías que fuera más sociable? -

\- ¡oh mierda! ¡esto es una venganza! ¿cari enserio?, mejor dime: guarra,maldita , me has llenado la casa de gorrones alcohólicos", pero no cari por favorrrrrr.-exageraba.

Emma lanzo un besito volado a ruby provocando que esta la golpeara en el hombro.

\- ¿ya en serio que tienes? -

-nada de verdad, solo que he me he dicho, un día es un día ¿no? - la otra estuvo de acuerdo- pues a disfrutar, que solo se vive una vez, aunque tú te reencarnaras en piedra como no limpies mi casa mañana-dijo todavía tan eufórica que Ruby no daba crédito.

Regina no sabia como pero había acabado sentándose, en aquel sofá, seguida por una rubia que había estado atendiéndola, incluso la había guiado al baño, "como si fuera a perderme" no pudo sino sonreir.

-Señorita Swan, ¿no piensa bailar? - pregunto girando su cabeza para mirarla atentamente.

-no a menos que tú quieras hacerlo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-dios no, esto es reggaetón ¿no? - dijo regañando la nariz.

-a no no…no me mires así que soy inocente, fue Ruby quien insistió en modernizar esto…-conto señalando a la joven que estaba bailando con alguno de sus amigos huyendo de su nuevo ex que ahora la estaba siguiendo, se había emborrachado y con ello se había arrepentido… Mientras que Kat estaba viendo como Erick hablaba con otra mujer a la que parecía lanzar sus muchos encantos.

La morena sonrió.

\- ¿y entonces que te hubiera gustado poner? -

-heavy metal-contesto la rubia moviendo su cabeza de atrás hacia delante, descolocando su cabello, la morena aguanto la risa. - oh venga, trato de que salga de esta casa con una sonrisa, y si era una broma. -

\- ¿entonces ha sido obligada a celebrar? -

-si es mi castigo por ser tan yo-dijo haciendo un puchero que nunca espero Regina.

-debe ser difícil-dijo en un tono de burla,- creo que ahí viene otro a pedirle su mano para un baile-dijo Regina al ver que un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo tono, se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellas.

-le apuesto a que viene a sacarla a usted- dijo en un tono claro de desafio.

La morena no pudo resistirse.

-de acuerdo si viene a por usted como el anterior, ¿que me dara?-

-lo que tú quieras…incluso quemare ese cd- dijo con un guiño de ojo.- pero si yo gano, también quiero algo-

\- ¿el qué? -pregunto la mujer ahora con curiosidad.

-que le diga que no y que me acompañe a huir de aquí. – dijo con sus mejores ojos de súplica.

-hecho- consintió la morena que también deseaba salir de allí.

¿Cómo habían llegado allá arriba?, Regina no lo entendía, pero allí estaban en la azotea de aquel edificio, con unas copas de piña colada que la rubia había decidido que debían agarrar para no llamar la atención.

-asi que, has venido para acompañar a tu amiga, quien además ha venido por su novio, el que quiere presumir delante de su ex, que es a su vez mi amiga. - resumió la rubia.

-lo se suena a locura, pero yo me vi aquí metida, y tu amiga está fatal peor que la mía, o eso me atrevería a decir, a quien se le ocurre invitar a Erick. - dijo estirando sus preciosas piernas que quedaban casi desnudas por ese vestido, estaban en el suelo ambas la una al lado de la otra, apoyadas a su vez a la pared, que servía de techo para las escaleras por donde habían llegado.

-mejor conocido como don cangrejo- se burló Emma

\- ¿don cangrejo? - pregunto la morena.

-si es que cuando estaban saliendo, era un pelín tacaño. -

La morena rio en alto.

-ya se a lo que te refieres, eso de pagar a medias, o cuando habla de ahorrar o de guardar los centavitos. - no pudo controlarse la risa fluía sola.

-un don cangrejo en todo su esplendor- decía acompañando a la morena.

El frio empezó a hacer mella en Regina quien no pudo controlar un temblor que la recorrió.

-soy una estúpida, voy por una chaqueta ahora mismo- aseguraba ya de pie la joven.

-no, en serio, no hace falta…- pero fue interrumpida por la mujer rubia que se agacho quedando justo frente a frente con ella.

-estas temblando, iré y no está sometido a votación-sonrió. - no te vayas iré por tu chaqueta, por suerte tu bolso si lo agarraste-dijo antes de abandonar la compañía que tanto había soñado, bajo las escaleras tan rápido que pensó que se caería pero no. estaba como desesperada tratando de llegar a su piso, nunca se le había hecho tan grande esa distancia como hoy, solo por la compañía, se estaba perdiendo cinco minutos del preciado tiempo junto a Regina.

* * *

En la fiesta alguien más estaba viviendo lo que nunca pensó que pasaría. Ruby estaba en el cuarto de baño con la puerta cerrada y con papel higiénico en la mano. Y sentada encima del retrete estaba Katherine la novia de Erick.

-vamos no llores, él siempre ha sido un estúpido, por eso lo deje, me tenía agotada con tanta perversión y eso que disfruto mucho con ciertas cosas-dijo para tratar de aliviar el ambiente.

-pero …. Lo has visto, está ligando con otra tipa y encima me dice que lo hace por mi…-dijo mientras se sonaba con el papel que le había dado la otra mujer. - me hizo venir solo para verte y presumir que estaba bien sin ti…-más lloraba. - yo no quiero ningún trio…-murmuraba lloriqueando.

Ruby se sentó en el suelo quedando enfrente de la otra mujer.

-para ser justos yo había querido presumir igual, pero mi novio me dejo hoy, erick siempre ha sido un maldito engreído…-eso consiguió captar la atención de la rubia.

\- ¿y porque te dejo? -

-al parecer se siente asfixiado-empezó a reír en alto confundiendo a la compañera-es que es una tontería pero si vive en el quinto pino y soy yo la que va a visitarlo, como puede sentirse ahogado si casi no me ve.-negó con la cabeza ante tal locura.

-son unos cabrones- agregaba la rubia que había dejado de llorar.

-dímelo a mí. -

Ruby estaba ya en pie tendiéndole la mano a la otra mujer, quien la sujeto para levantarse.

-no, no puedes salir así, lávate la cara. -dijo la pelirroja apuntando con su dedo índice el lavamanos.

\- ¿tan mal estoy? -pregunto preocupada.

-mal no estas, desde luego ,pero ahora mismo se nota que has llorado. -

La rubia se lavó su cara, un par de veces hasta que se vio menos mal, Ruby busco en un mueble cercano del baño una toalla que le paso a la otra mujer quien la acepto agradeciendo con la cabeza, y se secó lentamente, la cara.

Puso la toalla en el lavamanos y se dio la vuelta para toparse con Ruby quien la sujeto por la cintura la atrajo hacia sí misma, que además agarro con su mano derecha su barbilla, para obligarla a que la viera a los ojos.

-recuerda que no debes llorar por alguien que te hace sentir así, te conozco poco, pero mereces que te traten con respeto, no hagas nada que no desees, y sé que puede llegar a ser tentador al principio, pero luego si no lo haces de verdad porqué quieres se vuelve una tortura. -

-gracias-

-eres preciosa, así que sal ahí y demuéstrale que te importa un comino lo que haga con su vida-

Algo sucedió en ese momento, algo que la propia Ruby no hizo queriendo, aquella cercanía había creado la atmosfera más rara que jamás había sentido.

La boca de Ruby que en un inicio solo pretendía dar palabras de ánimo y consuelo, habían rozado los labios de la otra mujer, la vio tan vulnerable, tan linda, "tan apetecible, ¡si no meto la pata no soy yo!" el beso fue muy leve, pues se había dado cuenta, de lo que estaba por hacer.

Katherine abrió los ojos sorprendida, aquella chica había tratado de besarla o al menos había estado casi casi al borde de un beso.

Se quedaron mirándose, como tratando de poner un nombre a eso que había medio sucedido, Katherine tomo une decisión y ahora fue ella quien sujeto la cintura de la otra mujer y la atrajo hacia su propio cuerpo, su mano izquierda fue al cuello de esta, y sus labios se apoderaron de los de su adversaria, su lengua invadió completamente la boca de la otra, y a la inversa, aquel beso había propiciado que se pegaran a la puerta del baño.

-se supone que debería…estar compitiendo contigo…-susurro la rubia en aquel beso que parecía no terminar.

Pronto Ruby participo más activamente en ese juego, y cambio su posición con Katherine que ahora estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

-calla…-pronuncio Ruby que ahora estaba dejando ir sus manos por lugares que no debería, estaba tocando la cintura de la rubia con su mano derecha y con la izquierda atraía su cuello con el único fin de que sus labios se unieran.

Como si de un golpe se tratara, ambas se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, se escandalizaron casi a mismo tiempo, Ruby se separó y la rubia dio un paso hacia delante apartándose de esa puerta.

\- ¡estamos borrachas! - aseguro en alto la rubia.

Ruby parecía pensar pues estaba con la mirada perdida, hasta que pareció reflexionar y atar cabos, en ese momento acepto la afirmación de la rubia.

-si… es lo más posible, yo… a mí no me gustan…-"definitivamente Ruby si esto es lo que puedes ofrecer mejor ahógate en la bañera" se auto flagelaba.

-si a mí tampoco…no…solo ha sido…yo llorando, tu consolando, y mucho mucho alcohol…uff- Katherine ahora se estaba abanicando con la mano.

esto provoco que Ruby la mirara con deseo, trataba de no hacerlo, pero ahí estaba no podía dejar de mirarla. la atraía, acaricio con la punta de sus dedos sus propios labios.

-deja de hacer eso-seguía abanicándose. -debo salir e irme, sí creo es lo más conveniente y lo más cuerdo, porque…tu y yo…no somos …no debí venir-Ruby confirmo con un movimiento de cabeza de arriba a abajo.

Katherine ya iba a abrir la puerta cuando sintió un brazo atraerla, hacía atrás.

-eres demasiada mujer para él, no lo olvides- afirmo Ruby cerca de su oído.

Un escalofrió recorrió a ambas y finalmente la rubia de ojos azules abandono su escondite. Erick la estaba buscando, pero ella solo quería encontrar a Regina que no aparecía por ningún lado.

Ruby seguía en aquel baño ahora había cerrado la puerta y había apoyado su frente contra la misma, no podía entenderse, ella no es que fuera precisamente una mujer cerrada, para que negarlo, pero nunca había hecho esto con una mujer, es más se consideraba muy hetero, pero le había gustado tanto que ya ni le importaba que le hubieran cortado, definitivamente debía dar más fiestas así, o al menos eso pensó.

Estaba confusa ahora, ¿debería ir tras Katherine?,¿ deseaba volver a verla?, " claro que sí", ¿y bueno podrían ser amigas? "amigas ja, un par de copas y estaríamos más liadas que unos espaguetis". Sintió la necesidad de llamar a su amiga, Emma, si tenía que hablar con alguien cuerdo, ella era la voz de la sensatez, siempre le hacia ver sus locuras y hoy necesitaba al grillo de pinocho, claro que sí.

* * *

En la azotea un teléfono vibro, Regina saco su móvil para comprobar que no fuera el suyo, pero no, no lo era, siguió buscando y ahí en el que era asiento de Emma junto a la copa estaba un aparato idéntico al que ella tenía.

Lo tomo en sus manos impresionada por la casualidad, "sí que había ofertas del mismo modelo" pensó justificando la situación. Lo dejo en el sitio de Emma.

Esa llamada le había recordado algo que había olvidado, encendió su móvil, lo desbloqueo y decidió escribir un mensaje.

Regina: al final no ha sido tan malo.

Envió el mensaje y una nueva vibración del móvil que ahora estaba más cerca de ella, consiguió su atención, lo volvió a sujetar en sus manos, un aviso salió en la parte superior, *al final no ha sido tan malo*, esto extraño aún más a Regina, así que puso otro mensaje.

Regina: ¿y tú qué tal?

Con la otra mano observaba el otro móvil que volvió a vibrar con un nuevo aviso de mensaje, *y tu que tal*.

"no Regina, no, es solo, una coincidencia escribe de nuevo, escribe de nuevo. Algo que no deje dudas" se reprendía.

Regina: soy Regina.

*soy Regina* ahí estaba la prueba definitiva que tanto había temido, no era verdad, no lo era, no… S.A. era una mujer, "UNA MUJER" no daba credito, "esto ha sido un juego, un juego cruel, se ha estado burlando de mi, si, me ha estado viendo la cara de idiota."

La puerta de la azotea se abrió dando paso a Emma que traía el abrigo de Regina y ya su chaqueta puesta.

-ya la he traído, he tenido que hacer malabarismos, para entrar en mi piso. -dijo sonriente, la morena estaba de pie mirándola intensamente, Emma hubiera jurado que era rabia lo que observaba en sus ojos, de repente vio una lagrima perdida en su cachete, alargo su mano para secarla, en ese preciso instante Regina, la aparto de un manotazo con la mano izquierda, dos minutos después y con la derecha una bofetada sonó en medio de aquel silencio que hace nada era cómodo, dejando a Emma sorprendida.

\- ¡Te has estado burlando de mí!... tu eres una mujer, S.A. es una mujer, he sido tan estúpida…tanto- se secó esa lagrima fugas, se dio media vuelta, fue todo tan rápido que Emma solo vio como la puerta se cerró de un solo golpe.

-mierda-dijo en alto mientras acariciaba la zona que había recibido el impacto que para ella fue con duro como el golpe de un meteorito. Miro a su alrededor, vio el móvil en el suelo y lo comprendió todo, uniendo esas terribles piezas.

Abrió la puerta y comenzó a perseguirla. Ya podía verla estaba todavía en el último piso, había bajado un buen número de escalones, y la rubia se sorprendió de la rapidez de esta en tacones, se dirigía al ascensor, "una buena forma de huir".

Corrió tanto que pensaba que se caería, se felicitó mentalmente por su vestuario, pantalones negros de vestir y su camisa de siempre blanca, la que tanta tenia repetida más su chaqueta.

estiro el brazo lo suficiente para introducir la mano en el ascensor, que por suerte rápidamente abrió sus puertas, dejando entrar a la rubia que ahora se abría paso junto a la mujer de cabello oscuro, que la miraba con rabia, Regina trato de salir del ascensor, pero este se cerro dejándolas solas, allí atrapadas.

-odio los ascensores- declaro Emma que se mordió sutilmente el labio

-y yo te odio a ti- dijo la morena a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos, observando fijamente los números del ascensor.

-lo siento- se viro la rubia para poder mirarla mejor, acercándose poco a poco.

\- ¿lo sientes?- ahora fue la morena quien se había dado la vuelta para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, descruzo sus brazos para empujarla con su dedo índice que choco en el hombro de la rubia.- ¿todo se soluciona así no?, ¡quería conocerte por el amor de dios!, y eres… eres ¡una mujer!- llevo su mano acusadora hacia su persona dejándola junto a su cintura.

-sé que es difícil de entender, pero. Yo solo quería…quería…-

-me da igual lo que quisieras, solo te estabas burlando, me lo podías haber dicho si querías una amistad, ¡lo podías haber dicho! No hacerte pasar por lo que no eres, ¿en que más me has mentido?, porque seguro he sido un buen tema de conversación con tu amiga ¿no?, he hecho el maldito ridículo en esta historia que has armado- tomo aire después de desahogarse.

Repaso esa situación en su mente muchas veces y no comprendía como estaban asi, o eso juraría Regina, la joven rubia se había acercado más de lo políticamente correcto a ella, había tratado de empujarla para tener más distancia, no entendía que sucedía, cuando se vio atrapada contra la pared del ascensor.

-solo te he mentido en eso…-aseguro la rubia, con ojos tan apenados que Regina por un momento no pudo controlar un fuerte latido de su corazón.

Regina había enrojecido, "pero que significa esto".

\- ¡aléjate! -advirtió la morena.

-quiero besarte- susurro Emma ahora en su oído- pero no quiero darte más motivos para odiarme. -confeso con tristeza.

Se separó de ella, Regina se quedó todavía pensando en lo que le había dicho.

-si menti, lo se estuvo mal, no suelo hacerlo nunca, pero necesitaba…- ahora la rubia miraba fijamente hacia la puerta que ya estaba abierta en el primer piso.

\- ¿Qué necesitabas? -pregunto Regina que seguía sin moverse observando junto a la rubia lo mismo, las puertas abiertas del ascensor.

-una oportunidad…una esperanza-pronuncio tan despacio y en volumen tan moderado que la morena tuvo que esforzarse para oír todo.

-no lo entiendo-ahí estaba sin moverse "pero¿ que me pasa?".

-ya te dije una vez que no hay que explicarlo todo, Regi- su nombre dicho, así como solía hacer su anónimo para molestarla le saco una sonrisa, que pronto mato para volver a su temple serio.

Emma alargo su brazo y atrapo la mano de la morena, en la suya quien trato de apartarla al ver las intenciones de su acompañante. - tenemos que salir- esto fue más una súplica, con la que Regina no pudo dejar de estar de acuerdo.

Habían pasado al menos dos minutos, ya estaban fuera de aquella caja, no se escuchaba ni el más mínimo ruido. Aún no habían salido del edificio, cuando Regina se atrevió a romper aquel silencio.

-ya deberías soltarme- comento la morena. Cuando ambas ya estaban cerca de la puerta de entrada.

-si debería…debería tantas cosas- apretó más la mano de la morena, que ahora la miraba atentamente. - ¿me odias?-

Un bufido salió de los labios de Regina.

-si- esto consiguió la mirada fija de Emma a sus ojos, y un apretón más en su mano-vale no…no del todo…- solo eso consiguió una sonrisa encantadora de Emma, que para que negarlo la descoloco.

-menos mal, realmente golpeas duro- agrego con una sonrisa de medio lado. Causando la misma reacción en Regina.

Cada vez entendía menos, estaba en medio de la entrada de un edificio, hablando con Emma, que era realmente su anónimo. Había sucedido de todo, le había pegado una bofetada, había llorado, había gritado, incluso le dijo que la odiaba. y ahora estaba ahí parada pendiente de todas las reacciones de esa mujer de ojos verdes, la confundía y la intrigaba a partes iguales.

-tengo que irme Emma.- la joven parecía entender lo que decía, pero no soltaba su mano.

\- ¿por qué? - pregunto como si fuera la cosa más estúpida e ilógica del mundo.

Esto hizo que la otra mujer levantara una ceja incrédula ante el comportamiento de la otra.

-porque… he descubierto que eres una mujer, y que me has estado engañando todo este tiempo- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-engañando todo este tiempo es muy amplio, solo he dicho que soy león cuando soy leona. - aclaro haciendo una regañina con sus labios.

Esto inmediatamente causo una cara de sorpresa en Regina.

-¡pero me has mentido! Y me…me hice ilusiones-confeso mirando ahora hacia el suelo, con su mano aun atrapada. Ambas paradas en frente de la puerta de salida que parecía burlarse de ella.

\- ¿ya no las tienes? -pregunto suavizando su agarre.

-no- la negativa fue un balde de agua fría, para Emma que ya había soltado su mano.

-entiendo- encogió sus hombros-debí haberte besado cuando tuve la oportunidad- sonrió tristemente. -te acompaño a pedir un taxi. - apunto hacia la salida, para seguirla. - ¿no quieres esperar por tu amiga? -pregunto cuando ya estaban en medio de la cera, fijándose si aparecía o no uno vacío.

-creo que he tenido suficientes emociones por hoy- coloco un mechón rebelde en su sitio, debido al viento que aun hacía.

-es verdad…definitivamente no volveré a dar una fiesta en lo que me resta de vida-se quejo la rubia, que vio un taxi el cual paro con su mano. Poco después el coche freno, y Emma abrió la puerta del pasajero para que la morena entrase dentro.

-gracias- agradeció la morena que estaba a punto de subirse. Pero la mano de Emma provoco un retraso en su tarea.

-ya no…-tomo aire, como dándose fuerzas. - no quieres hablar más conmigo ¿verdad? - la falta de reacción de la morena, le dio su respuesta. -vale, lo entiendo, adiós Regina- pronuncio cerca de su oído antes que esta entrara en el automóvil. Emma paso a la ventanilla del copiloto, para darle al conductor dinero suficiente como para que llevara a casa a la otra mujer.

-cuando llegues a casa, mándame un último mensaje ¿si? - pregunto tan infantil que Regina no pudo negarse.

Momentos, buenos o malos, forman parte de la vida, eso hace que seamos cierto tipo de personas, Para Emma aquel adiós era definitivo, había perdido su oportunidad, si es que de verdad tuvo una, estaba tan decaída que fue directa al piso de su madre.

-cariño ¿qué tal la fiesta? -pregunto tan animada que a Emma hasta le sabia mal que su cara causara tanta preocupación. - ¿tan mal? -

-no, solo que es una larga historia-

-tengo tiempo-

-la historia ya no- contesto tan melancólica que su madre fue directa a la cocina luego de cerrar la puerta para hacerle un cacao, como ella lo llamaba.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**este cap espero os haya sorprendido al menos con Ruby, XD. de nuevo creo es un pelin mas largo que el anterior espero no sea de lectura pesada, espero vuestras quejas XD**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_como os habeis portado con los review, he decidido poner este cap que acabo de terminar, para mi es un capitulo importante porque veremos algo a lo que no os tengo tan acostumbrado con el personaje de "esta emma", como siempre espero que os saque una sonrisa o una lagrimilla jaja._**

_Antes que nada contestare_**_ XD_****mayeli85****e**s bueno saber que aun soy capaz de sorprender, decidi arriesgarme con ese beso de las locas de la historia, porque creo que tienen un algo**XD, ****farren norieli **Regina sera dificilita, pero aquí esta la continuacion, bastante rapido, **gencastrom09**entiendo que te parezca algo nena Emma, porque de hecho asi es como pretendo hacerla, intento que sea a veces mas una niña que una adulta, porque realmente ha estado viviendo en su mundo**, ****kykyo-chan** pues esa era la reaccion, aunque no esperaba gritos jaja, **NatachaParedes**me hace muy feliz que te haya provocado un buen numero de sensaciones el cap anterior, y entiendo lo que dices de emma, aunque una mentira no deja de serlo a pesar de las buenas intenciones XD, y para que veas que os agradezco aqui esta el proximo cap, **evazqueen**¿tanto te has encariñado con emma?, menos mal que te gusto lo de Ruby y Kat, **15marday**el cambio de emma lo vemos con cada capitulo, es bastante radical como esta avanzando y este cap espero tambien se note y si Kat y Ruby se llevaron el premio a la locura.

_**pd: Lo que paso con Ruby y Kat no estaba planeado XD se me ocurrio a ultima hora y reescribi todo el capitulo.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 22_**

* * *

Érase una vez, la historia de una desdichada fiesta, eso se repetía la rubia en su cabeza, miraba al techo, recostada en el sillón de la sala de su madre que parecía esperar a que su hija recuperara el habla, no obstante, lo único que salió de su boca fue un quejido que le recordaba a una Emma mucho más pequeña, de unos diez años.

Emma estuvo pendiente de su móvil tanto tiempo que decidió dejarlo de mirar como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero lo cierto era que estaba con su oído agudizado esperando la llegada de Regina a su casa, rezo sin creer en ninguna deidad para que la morena no se olvidara de mandarle ese último mensaje.

\- ¿hablaras? - pregunto su madre

\- sí…esto ya es hablar -

Ahora fue el turno de la Mary de soltar un suspiro desesperado, su puerta sonó tan fuerte que logro espantarla, hasta que vio a través de la mirilla a la amiga de su hija, al abrirla se encontró a una Ruby que entro cual torbellino, suspirando, dando vueltas por su salón como si fuera su propia casa, se fue al refrigerador y se sirvió el batido de vainilla que bebía usualmente Mary.

-me hare a la idea que es Baileys- dijo poniéndose un vaso cargado.

-eso sí que es usar la imaginación- dijo la rubia desde su posición de la cual solo se irguió para ver que hacia su amiga.

La pelirroja se adentró en el terreno del salón, y quito los pies de Emma de un manotazo, dejando que los pusiera encima de sus propios pies, uso la mesa que estaba a su derecha para posar su vaso después de beber un largo trago.

Y ahí el dúo de suspiro, resoplidos, comenzó a desesperar a Mary que estaba en el otro sofá doble que había en su salón. La mujer más mayor se lanzó a su sitio frustrada por esta juventud.

\- ¿Qué os sucede? -

-nada, todo es culpa de Emma-dijo la pelirroja en un tono de escusa que usaría con su madre si siguiera con ella.

Emma levanto su cuello ahora interesada.

\- ¿yo que hice?, te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que convirtió mi casa en un pub- añadió con molestia.

-dejarme sola ¿te parece poco?, es que no ves que yo hago locura, ¡meto mi boca donde no debo-

Madre e hija abrieron los ojos e hicieron una mueca de sorpresa, esperando ambas que soltara todo el chisme.

-no diré mas si no me cuentas tu que tienes ahora-paso de mirar a Emma para luego mirar a Mary – ahí donde la vez, tentada a acariciar la depresión, hoy estaba muy simpática …- dijo con tono burlón.

-bah, no se repetirá…- confirmo con melancolía.

-ya volvió la bohemia loca…-dijo Ruby con sarcasmo.

-ya dinos a quien besaste- ordeno Mary.

-pues digamos que bese a una MUJER- dijo asintiendo ante su propia frase- y si a tu pregunta, me gusto y mucho, ahora mismo lo estoy reviviendo en mi mente…-

La mujer mayor palideció, Ruby esperaba alguna reacción, la que fuera, pero ni Emma ni Mary decían nada. Hasta que Emma hablo finalmente.

-qué envidia…-murmuro.

-¡dios santo! Como me dices eso así, que ya tengo una edad…- protesto Mary. – que ahora se había puesto en pie. -

\- ¿está mal? - pregunto ahora Ruby con el miedo latente.

-no es solo que, ¿sabes en mi época esto era motivo de repudio? - rezongaba mientras caminaba alrededor de los sillones cual animal enjaulado. - pero no claro que no si te gusto pues que vamos a hacer, de todas formas, a mí me gusta el dulce y no me empacho todos los días, solo en fechas señaladas- teorizaba la mujer que ahora estaba en un bucle.

-no le hagas caso ya saldrá de su disco rayado pronto- aseguro Emma que ahora cerraba los ojos.

\- ¿y tú porque tenías envidia cochina? - pregunto ahora Ruby ignorando la divagación de Mary.

-porque yo no me atreví a besar a alguien especial- confeso sin darse cuenta.

Su madre paro en seco y volvió al sillón cual rayo, y Ruby ahora estaba observándola impresionada, como quien ve un arcoíris por primera vez.

-no me jodas, ¿quién era? - disparo de nuevo Ruby que no daba crédito.

-es verdad, ¿quién? - se unía su madre.

-era alguien…que no querrá ser alguien al menos no en mi vida…- suspiro.

\- ¡felicidades! - grito Ruby dándole un golpe de aprobación en la pierna a Emma, causando la mirada de desconcierto de madre e hija. - ¿qué? Pensadlo, es por fin un problema ¡normal!, al menos no está así porque vio tanta gente que quiso cometer un homicidio múltiple, yo incluida como víctima… de veras que negatividad tenéis…-

-bueno en parte tiene razón- dijo Mary después de meditarlo un par de minutos. – ¿y era el… o ella? - cuestiono agregando el "ella" por culpa de Ruby que la miro fijamente como acusándola.

\- ¿importa? - la rubia ahora se tapó los ojos con su brazo.

\- ¡claro que sí! - soltó la pelirroja, - es la primera vez que estas tan comunicativa, y no hablemos de que quieres usar la lengua para algo más que hablar, eso es un plus- contesto mirándola con admiración.

\- ¡por favor! Rub que es mi hija y tu como si lo fueras, las bombas poco a poco…pasito a pasito- rogó Mary.

-vamos, vamos, que Emma no vino al mundo jugando al ajedrez- replico la joven. - a menos que el rey y la reina hicieran más cositas que hablar entre jugada y jugada…- termino con una sonrisa picarona.

Tanto Emma como Mary pusieron mala cara.

-besa a una chica, y ahora cuestiona tu nacimiento cariño…-negó con vehemencia- ver para creer, ¿y la chica esa donde quedo? - cambio de tema la mujer.

-se fue, como mi respiración. -

\- ¿nos dirás quién era o no? - volvió Emma a la conversación.

-no se puede dar sin recibir, ley de vida. - contesto guiñándole un ojo a Emma.

El teléfono de Emma sonó haciendo que se sentara de un brinco,quedándose sentada en la misma posición que su amiga, Leyó rápido.

Regina: he llegado hace muy poco, gracias por acompañarme al taxi.

El último mensaje, el principio del fin, y ese fue el detonante para que Emma estuviera llorando, tanto Ruby como Mary estaban paralizadas, Mary no recordaba haber visto a su hija llorar, hacía años que no presenciaba algo así, y Ruby estaba que no sabía dónde meterse, su amiga estaba llorando, nada más leer lo que ponía en ese móvil, había caído las lágrimas de sus ojos como si no fueran a acabarse.

-Emma- dijeron tanto Mary como Ruby que habían decidido consolarla, Mary se hizo un hueco al otro lado de Emma, y acaricio su espalda como si fuera una niña pequeña, y Ruby hacia círculos en su rodilla.

-no pasa…-la rubia se había cubierto ambos ojos con las dos manos para no dejar que la vieran así- nada… se me pasara- sollozaba.

Horas después tanto Mary como Ruby habían logrado calmarla lo suficiente como para guiarla al que había sido el cuarto de Emma, Mary la arropo y Ruby observo toda la escena desde la puerta.

Emma seguía aguantando más lágrimas, mientras se dejaba arropar por su madre y esta le daba un beso en la frente.

-te quiero mama- se escuchó muy bajito. - y a ti también Ruby- dijo antes de virarse dando la espalda a la que consideraba su familia. Poco después pareció quedarse dormida.

En la cocina estaban todavía atontadas Ruby y Mary, ambas sentadas en la isla, la una al lado de la otra.

-me dijo te quiero- hablo Ruby como si fuera una anomalía.

-sí-

-a ti sé que te lo dice no muy seguido, pero a las dos a la vez- seguía dándole vueltas- ¿será esto malo? -

-es un desengaño, es algo poco habitual en Emma, es mas no sabía que le interesara nadie, ¿tu? - ahora Mary había ido a por galletas y las puso en medio de ambas.

-no, no sabía ni que estuviera así de metida con nadie, joder Mary que estaba llorando- siguió manifestando como si fuera lo más terrible que jamás hubiera visto.

-sí, y como una autentica adolescente por una pena de amor- añadía también impactada- debe ser muy especial. -

-o tener "la boca"-dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire, Mary levanto una ceja preparada para alguna chorrada de la amiga de su hija- de esas que quieres saborear por los siglos de los siglos. AMEN- esto último lo formulo antes de meterse una galleta a la boca.

-veremos cómo avanza esto… y bueno cambiando de tema, si te gusta una mujer pues adelante, solo a tu abuela dale las pastillas del corazón horas antes- parloteo antes de comenzar a reír junto con Ruby.

\- ¿crees que sea un hombre? - pregunto Mary.

\- ¿la rechazarías si no lo fuera? -

-no, solo que la vida es más difícil…y ella ya la tiene complicada- exhalo.

-no sé si sea hombre o mujer, lo que si tengo claro es que debe haberlo conocido antes de esta fiesta, en un día no pasaría esto con Emma.- aseguro la joven.

-parecía enamorada…-musito la otra mujer.

-sí que lo parecía, sí. -

Conocer a una persona no es garantía suficiente como para asegurar cual será su comportamiento, el descubrimiento es duro, más si es de alguien al que no estamos acostumbrados a ver vulnerable.

La vida suele darnos estas pequeñas concesiones, y ser testigos de tal revelación nos deja pasmados, impotentes, ante algo que nos supera, porque el descubrimiento sea el de otra persona o el propio, implica una dosis elevada de realidad.

Un contratiempo que para algunos es algo muy usual para otros puede implicar un cambio, un descontrol, una anarquía en nuestra vida diaria, y eso hace que la vida se vuelva complicada, si es que no lo era ya.

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_pd: ¿que os ha parecido este cap? ¿como veis a esta emma tan vulnerable?_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**hola a todos/as queria agradecer vuestros comentarios me han animado mucho y por ello voy a tratar de publicar mas rapido, recemos para que no me de la bajona para escribir XD.**_

_**mayeli85**__si emma normalmente parece ajena a todo lo que le rodea, no suele mostrarse dolida, Regina por su lado es capaz de controlarse mucho delante de la gente, es bueno ver que tienes tu propia teoria de quien dara el primer paso, __**evazqueen**__ si he notado que te has puesto mucho en el pellejo de emma, si lo de ruby lo hice con intencion de no causaros una depresion XD ya veis que me encanta el humor,__**sjl **__tanto como decir que no lo importa, XD pero si Ruby es mucho, __**Kykyo**__siempre tan protectora con emma XD, __**gescastrom09 **__no se porque imaginaba tu comentario, __**Kim C.R**__. me alegro que la hayas empezado tan pronto y ya estes al dia, aqui esta la conti, __**15marday**__me alegra ver que aun soy capaz de hacer reir con lo que escribo, estoy un pelin oxidada, Ruby es mi personaje clave para sacar toques de humor, emma esta en un punto en el que esta sintiendo todo junto, como siempre un gusto leerte, __**MuffyCC **__jaja si yo tambien creo que la tenia que a ver besado pero hay que ponerle logica al asunto emma le acaba de decir que la odiaba XD, es bueno saber que la reaccion de emma despues de lo de Regina te haya dejado un poco mal, la complicidad esta ahi siempre lo esta solo que para Regina es complicado aceptarlo.__** Love Girl**__ menos malll, como no me iba a alegrar tus comentarios, practicamente has estado al otro lado leyendo desde el comienzo, aprecio muchisimo los comentarios que dejas. Si en principio Regina reaccion exageradamente, pero porque esta harta, el anonimo era su oportunidad de escapar de su vida, y con esto fue todo muy brusco, que bonito ver que aun soy capaz de sacar algun as de debajo de la manga jaja con Kat y Rub, y no estaba segura de la escena hot, la verdad que son las que mas me cuestan.(esto del cap 21). y con el rw del cap 22, vaya XD ¿crees que esta loca y perdidamente enamorada de Regina? no dire ni que si ni que no , pero emma aun no dice nada de eso, y si los cupidos estan llegando pocoo a poco. a mi me gusta mucho el trio mary,ruby y emma. no se porque todas temen lo de graham jaja. _**Guest**_**: **__gracias por aclarar el tiro metaforico XD no seamos radicales jaja y si con graham no lo tengo muy claro._

* * *

_**Capítulo 23**_

* * *

Pensar en no pensar, es el trabajo más arduo de todos los habidos y por haber, Regina estaba tratando de evitar lo que sabía a ciencia cierta, que se rondaría su cabeza más temprano que tarde, estaba dirigiéndose a su casa cuando una llamada la petrifico "y si era Emma" negó la posibilidad, miro la pantalla y era Katherine, tomo la llamada.

\- ¿qué paso? -

-como que ¿qué paso? - se la escucha un pelín tomada- te he estado buscando y como no vengas ahora mismo por mí, no te hablare en la vida, he terminado con Erick- esto último lo comento despacio.

\- ¿que? ¿Dónde estás? - pregunto Regina que inmediatamente le dijo al taxista que diera media vuelta al mismo sitio en donde la había recogido.

-en la entrada del edificio, huy…huyendo-

\- ¿de qué? – Regina no daba crédito, que coño había en ese piso.

-de un beso, ¡ah! y de Erick- relato pausadamente por todo lo que había bebido.

-voy en camino-

-pero ¿dónde estás?¿qué haces?-

-yendo para mi casa, huyendo también-se mordía el labio Regina.

\- ¡bien! ¡menuda fiesta! - gritaba la rubia.

-por suerte no estoy muy lejos, porque hace apenas diez minutos que estoy en el taxi, no te muevas de ahí, sigue hablando conmigo en lo que llego-

-siiii ¡mama! - se reía la mujer -¡le he cortado! ¡yoooooo!- se regodeaba.

\- ¿y qué hizo?¿qué dijo?-

-pues… me dijo que esa frase le sonaba …le recordaba a alguien, que si ella me había dicho algo…- resumió.

\- ¿y? -

-le dije, que era un imbécil, que estaba cansada y ¡no a tríos! - el hipo la invadió- no trio- el hipo persistía- ¡triooo!-

\- ¿y donde esta Erik?-

-no lo sé, me jaloneo para que le dijera porque había dicho esa frase, y trato de que cambiara de idea, ¡me pidió perdonnn!-comenzó a reírse- ¿ahora? ¡que le den! - decía tan convencida de sí misma que Regina no pudo sino sonreír.

\- ¿y cómo te escapaste? -

-por buscarte, lo perdí de vista…. Y eso que-el hipo seguía- me seguía, hasta me rogo-volvió a reírse- tengo pis. -

-pues te esperas. -

-mi mama me llevaba al baño- decía Kat como si fuera algo indispensable para ser madre.

-cállate que cuando llegue te doy un beso por librarte de ese ladrillo y un sopapo por borracha. -

-joooo-

Unos siete minutos más y Regina ya estaba allí ayudando a su amiga a subir.

-este viajecito será muy largo- decía la morena que ahora tenía recostada entre en sus piernas a su amiga.

-me gusto- murmuraba.

\- ¿qué cosa?-

-el beso…-

Regina había llegado a su casa y por supuesto su amiga había terminado de ocupa en una de las habitaciones de invitados, Lizet estaba riéndose de su hermana que le toco el papel de mama mala, reprendiendo a la rubia para que se recostara, finalmente la mujer se agoto cuando Regina logro quitarle los tacones.

-se nota que eres una mama- dijo Lizet que ahora la llevaba a la habitación de la niña para mostrarle que estaba dormida.

\- ¿y Graham? - pregunto intranquila.

-tranquila, se fue hará una hora, cuando la peque se durmió, lo eche, menudo pesado. No paraba de preguntarme si no iba a llamarte…- su hermana dio un golpe leve al bastidor de la puerta. - como si fuera a ayudarlo a conquistarte después de hundirte…-

-gracias-

\- ¿qué te pasa?, te noto pensativa. -

-es que hoy fue…peculiar… no lo sé-

\- ¿bueno o malo? -

-digamos que destape una mentira y ahora, no se si sentirme alagada u ofendida. -

-siempre tan rígida, puedes sentirte de ambas formas, una mentira es una mentira, pero hay muchos tipos de ellas. -

Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina, Regina agarro un plato con la comida que había cocinado su hermana, carne en salsa.

\- ¿A esta hora? -

-aquí donde me ves, no tengo fuerzas…- miro de reojo su móvil que ahora estaba en la mesa del comedor junto a su plato, decidió mandar ese puñetero mensaje, debía hacerlo. Emma le había mentido, es cierto, pero la había acompañado y realmente parecía importarle que le mandara ese mensaje, y era el último ¿no?

* he llegado hace muy poco, gracias por acompañarme al taxi. *

¿Esas eran las últimas palabras? Regina sopesaba ese condenado interrogante y no podía dormir en paz. Daba vueltas en la cama, hasta que salieron, lagrimas, "llorando por esto, ¡es ridículo!" pensaba tratando de calmarse, pero no podía hacerlo, parecían cataratas, "que me sucede, es solo un anónimo más bien anónima" esto la hizo llorar más, tenía que decirle adiós a alguien que le había alegrado sus días, que la comprendía, que la escuchaba, que la hacía sentirse especial, "¡es una mujer!" esto hizo que el sollozo fuera aún más estremecedor.

La realidad es que nadie elige en quien posa sus ojos, solamente sucede, cuando llega el caos nos percatamos de cuanto apreciamos la compañía de ciertas personas, y es en ese pequeño periodo en que vemos el suceso tal cual es, había sentimientos de por medio no había averiguado completamente cuales eran, ¿amistad?, ¿cariño?, la palabra amor le resultaba improbable de plantearse, esa noche al menos.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

pd: este cap ha sido mas bien lo que vivio Regina, que considero tambien importante.


	24. Chapter 24

**gracias por seguir leyendome y bueno como me he animado y los rw han seguido aqui os dejo una sorpresita.**

**evazqueen** Regina escomplicada ella empezaba a querer mas que una amistad, de ahi su enojo, **mayeli85**en estos momentos esta compplicado, alguien tiene que dar su brazo a torcer, XD, **MuffyCC**espero quede perdonada y si el anterior era bastante corto, **kykyo** eso era ironia? XDD te veo capaz con regina jaja, **Love Girl** estas en lo correcto Regina aun no esta enganchada al grado que emma, si se que Regina ahroa mismo es inestable y puede caer en brazos de graham de ahi que esteis esperando lo peor jaja, **NatachaParedes** despedirte? desde luego en horas laborales, quien te viera encima el cap mas triste XD, me extrañaba no verte en el anterior, me alegro que aun estes por aqui, y fanfiction esta algo rarito ultimamente, y en el cap 23 me alegro que te haya gustado ver como lo estan llevando ambas, son personajes diferentes, y cada una tiene su corazoncito. **Cristina13** si pienso seguirla aunque luego me den mis bajones de escribir,gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, **15marday**si regina siente una confrontacion de sentimiento por un lado quería algo mas que amistad por otro eso no puede ser porque es mujer y por otro la echa de menos XD.

_pd: espero no haberme dejado a nadie._

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

* * *

Ya había pasado cuatro días, cuatro terribles días, cuatro plagas o al menos así las consideraba Ruby, que tenía que rogarle a Emma para que saliera de su nido, estaba más que nunca empeñada en pintar en su estudio, el día del llanto de Emma había pasado a ser tema tabu, la rubia no hablaba de ello, no comentaba nada, y en cuanto trataban de mencionarle algo, se largaba dejándote con la palabra en la boca.

Mary también había desistido, si su hija quería olvidar su desengaño amoroso,adelante, se supone que eso era lo correcto ¿no?, pero no podía evitar estar preocupada así que llamo a Hopper para comentarle los últimos acontecimientos.

El hombre parecía más sorprendido que ella el día que se enteró, su hija no había hablado de esa persona, por lo que todo se le hacía aún más cuesta arriba, si bien sabía que Hopper no podía decirle nada sobre lo que hablaba con Emma, por lo menos la hubiera podido tranquilizar, pero ya estaba sin ideas. Habían estado pendiente de si Emma decidía hablar.

Hoy era diferente a los demás días, porque Emma estaba en su estudio escuchando música, del año de la pera.

-no sabía que conociera ese tipo de música-confesaba Ruby que ahora estaba tratando de programar la tele, el día de la fiesta algún gracioso le metió mano y ahora no podía verse su telenovela.

-yo tampoco, es Making Love out de Air Supply- aclaraba mary, quien también esperaba para ver la novela.

\- ¡maldita sea!, hoy va a rescatarla del manicomio- relataba Ruby frustrada.

-ya ni me digas, nos lo estamos perdiendo… y todo por tu fiesta- se quejaba la mujer más mayor.

-si no hubiéramos traído tu tele esto no estaría pasando- de pronto una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

\- ¡ni se te ocurra Ruby! - se exalto la mujer- no pienso permitir que vayas a por mí tele, para ver una novela- parloteaba sin mucha convicción.

-vale, pero no veremos si pasa algo en ese manicomio, los guionistas están un poco obscenos, y como el amor es de locos, quien sabe que se cuece en el manicomio. - tentaba con sus ideas locas.

\- ¡estáis enfermas! - comento Emma, que había salido solo para ir al baño y verlas confabulando para verse una telenovela, la rubia agarro el mando del televisor, y empezó a configurarla. Unos minutos después ya estaba el culebrón.

Ambas mujeres se vieron avergonzadas y luego se pusieron a reír.

-ya, ya fue tu madre la que me puso el drama, yo que culpa tengo- se defendía, sentada ya al lado de Mary dejando un espacio libre por si Emma se quería sentar con ellas.

-y no, no pienso verme ese bodrio-dijo yendo directa al baño.

* * *

Mientras en la tele:

\- ¡escúchame! Sacaremos a esmeralda, aunque tengamos que matar a todos los cocodrilos que rodean el manicomio- aseguraba el protagonista.

-pero mi señor, somos solo dos hombres- decía el compañero de aventuras.

-suficientes para salvarla, el amor es poderoso- aseguraba el protagonista.

* * *

\- ¡bien! ha cogido la ballesta- Ruby se estaba mordiendo las uñas. - ¿sabrá usarla?

-se supone que es un guerrero- aportaba Mary.

\- ¡cocodrilos! ¡ja! ¿seguro habrá un tiburón martillo por ahi? De veras que es un sinsentido, ¿quién hace un manicomio en un pantano para los rodee los cocodrilos?, y lo que es peor, quien en su sano juicio dejaría que metieran ahí a un familiar…- criticaba la rubia.

\- ¡calla! - dijeron amabas mujeres.

La rubia puso la mirada en el techo y se volvió a encerrar no sin antes criticarlas por ver tremenda porquería.

Ahora la música volvió a sonar dejando a las invitadas sorprendidas ante tanto romanticismo de la rubia, la nueva canción fue Take My Breath Away de Berlin.

-mucho quejarse de los cocodrilos, pero ella no está mucho mejor…- decía Ruby que cuchicheaba con la otra.

-nunca pensé que mi hija me recordara tanto a su padre, él también era así, cuando lo rechacé por primera vez me contaron que se la paso lloriqueando por los rincones. - aseguro la morena.

-bueno mira el lado bueno, ¡es buena música! -

En una casa más grande y acomodada estaba Regina Mills, hablando con su amiga que había decidido ir a verla luego de que esta se la pasara trabajando más tiempo del normal, solo teniendo tiempo para estar con la pequeña.

\- ¿se puede saber qué pasa? - Pregunto Kat acostada en el suelo.

\- ¿ahora qué haces? - pregunto la morena que estaba ordenando los juguetes de la niña, quien estaba jugando a la wii.

-estoy que ardo- decía la mujer acalorada- no notas este sofoco- aullaba desde el suelo- al menos baja el termostato.

-deja de protestar, tengo frio asi que te aguantas- decía la morena que fue a echarle un ojo a su hija, le dio un beso y volvió con su amiga.

-vamos dime que paso, ¿porque estas así?, llevas cuatro días insoportable, hasta le has dicho a Lizet que se case y te deje tranquila, que estas harta de celestinas, incluso con Zelena la has pagado cuando te consiguió una cita con uno de sus profesores, ¿Robín se llamaba no? - la morena gruño, antes de sentarse.

-si se llamaba Robín, y creo que no me hace falta tener ninguna relación, aun no obtengo mi divorcio, Graham se la pasa rondando por la casa, y últimamente me cuesta mas sacarlo, hasta le ha dado por querer escuchar que hago…hasta ha tratado de besarme - dejo caer su cabeza hacia tras.

\- ¡madre mía! ¿lo dejaste? - pregunto la rubia que estaba sobre sus codos.

-pues no, y eso que llevo sin…-la rubia entendió y confirmo con la cabeza. - me he armado de voluntad para rechazarlo…no porque quiera perdonarlo sino porque llevo mucho sin nada de nada, y solo he estado con el…-confeso con un toque de angustia, que hizo que Kat levantara una ceja interrogándola.

-hay algo más… escúpelo- pidió su amiga.

-mi anónimo, ya lo conocí- conto mordiéndose el labio- y no era como yo creía.-coloco su brazo bajo su cabeza para usarlo de almohada.

La rubia se sorprendió.

\- ¿cuando? -

Ahora la boca de la morena se encogía.

-en la fiesta. -

\- ¿por eso huías tú? -

-efectivamente- contesto ahora rascando su cabeza.

\- ¿tan feo era? - pregunto jocosamente la mujer.

-que va, era muy…-

-¿entonces?, lo tuyo es buscar pegas, pero que si…-iba empezando ya con su discurso.

-muy atractiva-dijo dándole énfasis a la última vocal.

-ohhh- la rubia abandono su lugar de alivio para unirse al lado de su amiga. Aunque ella se quitó los tacones y se colocó cruzando sus pies encima del sillón. - ¡cuenta! –

-pues no hay nada que contar, es una mujer, y hemos dejado de hablar-

\- ¿por cuánto tiempo? - cuestiono imaginando ya la respuesta.

-cuatro días. - hablo en tono culpable.

\- ¡O sea que estas así por eso! ¡qué fuerte! -

-no es eso, es solo que me dijo que le mandara un mensaje de que había llegado bien a mi casa, y no me lo contesto, y se supone que ese era el último mensaje, ¡el ultimo! ¿Y no lo contesto? -

-Regina recapitulemos, que sucedió exactamente. -

Ahí estaba la confesión, de todo lo sucedido sin decir nombres por supuesto, como si eso fuera demasiado privado para contarlo.

-normal que no contestara, le dijiste que no tenía oportunidad. - protesto dándole un ligero golpe en la pierna de su amiga.

-si ¿y qué? Era nuestro último mensaje, el ultimo, es como si yo acabo un libro y no te digo que me pareció el puñetero final. - comparo.

-ya empezamos, si tanto la extrañas porque no hablas con ella-propuso como si fuera lo más fácil.

\- ¡no la extraño! ¿Qué te pasa? Es una simple anónima a la que ni conozco y punto- se enojó.

-como no, ahora es un simple anónimo, cuando hace nada querías conocerlo, por favor desde que la conoces tu vida ha cambiado, un simple anónimo como tú dices no causa todo eso, te mintió sí, pero Regina que no tenga pene no quita que no puedas conocerla ¿no?-

-ya hablo tu lesbiana revivida resentida- ataco la otra.

\- ¿lesbiana qué? -

-lo que oyes, te encanto ese beso, hasta dejaste a Erick, y no has puesto de tu parte para encontrar a esa mujer, y no me digas que es difícil porque podrías ir a aquella casa y preguntarle a la dueña ¿no? - trato de no decir el nombre de Emma-. Así que no, no acepto tus consejos. -se cruzó de brazos ahora la morena.

-Regina, yo no soy…-

-y yo tampoco, así que no, no pienso ser una medio bollera, ¡me niego! -

-¿se puede ser medio bollera?-pregunto Kat con su característico sentido del humor.

-cállate, sabes a lo que me refiero, y si a ti te molesta la idea de ser eso a mí más… tengo voluntad y puedo resistirme no como otras…-

-eres una, una, cabrona, de acuerdo encontrare a esa mujer, pero si yo lo hago tu tendrás que hablar con tu anónima, y decirle todo esto que me has dicho. -

La morena abrió sus ojos sorprendida, luego una carcajada incrédula salió de ella.

\- ¿no me crees? -

-pues claro que no. Tu eres tan estricta como yo, saliste huyendo porque era una mujer sino ya estaría moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarlo, por cierto ¿no me piensas decir su nombre?-

-cuanto tu digas el de tu chica- reto la Rubia.

-que graciosa-

Acuerdos, pactos que nos guían hacia una línea muy fina a la que sin quererlo nos sentimos atraídos como la polilla a la luz o la abeja a la miel.

Lo deseable es aquello que inconscientemente buscamos, que vemos al cerrar los ojos, que recordamos al percibir ciertos olores.

Ambicionamos lo que no tenemos, y cuando lo tenemos si ese anhelo no es socialmente aceptado tratamos de apártalo de nuestra mente, como si se tratase de un ínfimo desliz. Pero aun sabiendo que no debe repetirse, husmeamos en el suceso como un sabueso examina el terreno para hallar lo que se le ha perdido.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

pd: el proximo lo tengo casi preparado.


	25. Chapter 25

_**De nuevo por aqiu, ya que os habeis portaado tan bien en cuanto a rw pues no os hare esperar para este cap más. por cierto fanfiction esta dando ciertos problemas a la hora de los comentarios por lo que si alguno/a no ve su nick en los agradecimientos es porque no me ha llegado dichos review, quisiera agradecer por ello a ChalieKM (me alegra que te parezca tierno el personaje de emma, y bueno menos mal que acerté con la musica n.n)que al no verse en los agradecimientos me mando un pm para saber si me habian llegado y decirme que estaba pendiente de la historia, asi que bueno muchas gracias.**_

vamos a los agradecimientos , **mayeli85espero** el cap te guste, es mas largo que los anteriores, **gencastrom09** me has hecho reir, si se que Regina tiene tambien sus puntos, **evazqueen** te confienso que hace no mucho me dio por verme betty la fea, la versio colombiana (mis tvnovelas favortias son colombianas tienen un increible sentido del humor ademas de que la personalidad de los personajes tiene algo de logica) bollera si es un insulto aunque depende de quien te lo diga, si te lo dice una amiga puede ser en broma, o insulto pero no echo en si con maldad o para hacer daño, como ves todo depende de quien te lo diga y porque, en el caso del personaje de Regina es un poco de ambas, ella no le diria eso a alguien aquien no conociera, se lo dice a su amiga porque es su amiga, algo asi como lo de buga y lencha en paises latinoamericanos, **kykyo-chan** mi inspiración te ha escuchado y aqui esta el otro cap, **Love Girl** si kat y ruby son mucho, no se como me dio por unirlas fue un momento de debilidad XD, ya viste el nombre robin y ya te subistes por las paredes?, **15marday** aqui veras como se da todo, y si Regina esta perdidisima XD, me alegro oque te gustara esa frase.

pd si alguien ha dejado algun mensaje y no s elo ha mencionado es que no me ha llegado, asi que puede decirme por mensaje n.n vamos al cap...

* * *

_**Capítulo 25**_

* * *

Otro día normal se cernía sobre Regina, una mañana corriente, un día usual, eso se repetía, ese endemoniado móvil la observaba día y noche también, como retándola. Lo echaba de menos más bien la echaba de menos, ya había pasado una semana, una entera, siete días con sus siete noches, y su mal humor iba en aumento.

No podía describirlo con objetividad, pero se sentía acorralada, por un lado extrañaba los buenos días de su anónimo, junto a todas esas palabras de consuelo que solían sacarle una sonrisa, o sus citas no citas, o solamente hablar con el…ella de lo que le gustaba y lo que no.

"hasta sus quejas, añoro" pensó antes de tomar un baño caliente, tenía la esperanza de que esto la relajaría, pero lo cierto es que no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, el pecho le dolía y no sabía porque, parecía un ataque de ansiedad.

Para colmo de males, era día festivo, ¿cómo se le ocurre a la humanidad hacer un día festivo cuando necesitas trabajar para olvidar? Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, mientras se vestía. Quería despejarse, no le apetecía cocinar, y quería salir con su hija de paseo, mínimo dedicarle tiempo después de trabajar tanto, aunque no por los motivos correctos.

Deseaba ir a su restaurante favorito "la princesa encantada" pero temía encontrarse con Emma aunque no creía que así fuera, pues se supone que ella ya no trabaja allí, además su anónimo le dijo que no podía estar allí y por ello cambiaron su medio de comunicación. "encima ahora huyo, como si yo tuviera la culpa" pensó mientras se probaba una serie de vestidos, finalmente se decantó por uno blanco, y una chaqueta azul marino. Llamo a Katherine para que la acompañara, ya que esta igual tendría su día libre.

Y allí estaban a las dos de la tarde en aquel restaurante que tanto había logrado atraparla. Katherine se sentó en frente de madre e hija, Regina no supo explicarlo pero se puso en el lugar de siempre, las palabras de su anónimo la atraparon sutilmente, "solemos repetir los mismo patrones." Recordó con nostalgia, pidió lo de siempre y a su hija la dejo elegir, aunque acabo pidiendo lo mismo que su madre, Katherine se divertía mirándolas. Bella las atendió, lo que nadie imaginaba es que Emma entraría por la puerta como si fuera a quemar el local, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa azul marina abotonada, con una coleta y unas gafas. No miro hacia ningún lado fue directamente a donde estaba Bella, quien se sorprendió al verla, y la saludo alegre, pero la rubia tenía un carácter hoy que podría matar con solo mirar.

La guio a la mesa del hombre que la esperaba, el estaba junto a una mujer de unos cuarenta años tal vez un poco más, pensó Emma al sentarse frente a ellos.

-bien, dispara tus escusas. -dijo mirando fijamente al hombre ignorando por completo a la mujer de al lado.

-Emma por favor cálmate, no te hemos propuesto nada del otro mundo, cualquier otro artista estaría contento- dijo el hombre de cabello negro corto y ojos azules, muy atractivo, algo que solía usar a su favor.

-mira Kilian a mí no me salgas con "Emma por favor"-hablo haciendo las comillas en el aire.

-Señorita Swan, yo soy una de las socias que poseen la galería de arte donde usted expone…-trato de explicar la mujer, que tenía un porte elegante y hasta seductor.

-mire señora, me importa muy poco quien sea usted, y seguro que a usted tampoco le interesa lo que yo piense, por eso acabamos aquí con la exposición, estoy cansada, ¡me niego a todo este circo!, he dicho que no pienso ir a las exposiciones ni reuniones, ni cosas que impliquen mostrarme en público en qué cabeza cabe que yo de una entrevista sobre mi obra, y que me tomen fotos ¿con que fin? ¿soy modelo o lo parezco? - Kilian estaba preparado para decir que si a esa pregunta- ¡no te atrevas! -amenazo Emma con el dedo.

-Señorita Swan, ¡cálmese! Hacer este tipo de cosas forma parte de su obligación, como pretende que vendamos sus obras si no pone de su parte-

\- por favor ¡ya sacáis tajada de mis cuadros! - tomo aire antes de soltar su siguiente argumento- ¡hasta ahora no ha hecho falta prostituir mi imagen! - dijo perdiendo los nervios. -

\- ¡Emma Exageras! - agrego Kiliam, que parecía horrorizado ante la comparación de la rubia.

-para ti a partir de hoy, Señorita Swan-

La cara de Kiliam palideció, esa mujer lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, con ese carácter siempre tan arisco, no podía negarlo Emma Swan lo dejaba sin aliento en más de un sentido, y la deseaba, trato de sujetar la mano de la rubia por encima de la mesa, esta pareció entender por dónde iba y le lanzo una mirada gélida que el hombre supo interpretar.

-Señorita Swan, nosotros nos llevamos un porcentaje, pero su obra se vendería a un precio superior si pudieran conocerla mejor, y para nuestra galería tener una mayor publicidad nos beneficiaria muchísimo, póngase en nuestro lugar. - expuso la mujer más mayor.

-pues mejor esperad a que muera seguro así la rentabilidad será muchísimo mas jugosa ¿no?- opino la joven que estaba aburrida del tema.

-Emma entendemos tu reticencia, pero tu nombre nos daría mayor publicidad, haría que más gente fuera a la galería, y ahí subirían las ventas, eres una artista a la que este mundillo quiere conocer, tu falta de contacto con los medios, ha hecho que se genere todo un numero de rumores que nos han favorecido, que te parecería solo dar una entrevista pero pediremos que no haya fotografías, ni descripciones físicas, si quieres tampoco saldrá tu nombre completo, buscaremos la revista que nos respete esto- aportaba Kiliam que parecía satisfecho con su nueva propuesta, la mujer a su lado parecía no estar muy conforme pero bajo sus hombros aceptando lo que decía su mejor empleado.

La rubia pareció finalmente rendirse.

-Está bien… pero quiero que se cumplan mis peticiones. - exigió la rubia que ahora si observo a Bella que estaba esperando si acercarse o no, Emma sonrió y bella lo interpreto como un sí.

La socia de la galería no daba crédito, Emma parecía la jefa, estaba aguantándose para no degollarla con la cubertería que había colocado la camarera.

-Señorita Swan, como se atreve a ponerse en este plan…- estaba preparada para arremeter, pero Kiliam agarro su hombro más fuerte de lo habitual.

Emma la miro, como si viera a través de ella.

-usted lleva una galería, por lo que su cometido es promocionarla y también a sus artistas, lo entiendo, pero a mí no me interesa mostrar mi rostro, ni que se me conozca. para usted soy una artista con pretensiones, y lo soy, por desgracia no soy van Gogh pero me cortaría la oreja solo para no tener que soportar una de esas reuniones con conversaciones vacías que solo buscaran adularme o tratar de sacar información de mi vida o de mi persona que no estoy dispuesta a dar. – Emma acaricio el borde de su vaso- ¿su nombre es? - pregunto más por educación que por interés.

-Ingrid- contesto con más timidez de la que le hubiera gustado.

-bueno Íngrid permítame recomendarle el plato especial de la casa, las costillas la dejaran con ganas de más, mi madre es la dueña y también una de las cocineras de este local, imagino por eso Kiliam eligió este punto de encuentro ¿cierto? - el hombre asintió- en cualquier otro lugar mi reacción hubiera sido aún peor, bueno si me permitís debo retirarme, os dejo solos. - se levantó dejándolos sorprendidos.

\- ¿siempre es así? -

-siempre.

-ahora entiendo porque te ha costado tanto convencerla en tantas cosas…-aporto la mujer.

* * *

Emma iba de camino a la cocina para reunirse con su madre quien la observaba con cara seria, desde fuera de allí.

La rubia lo percibió, un aroma "manzana" se giró y la vio, en el sitio de siempre, sentada, sus miradas se cruzaron, vio a una niña de refilón y a la amiga de Regina. Siguió caminando sin pararse, directa hacia donde se encontraba su madre.

\- ¿esa no era Emma? -pregunto curiosa Katherine.

-Si-la morena seguía mirándola, no podía apartar la mirada.

\- ¿quién es enna? -pregunto la niña

-Emma cariño. - la niña asintió.

La puerta del restaurante se abrió como si un viento frio hubiera decidido abrirla.

\- ¡Emma!¡te matare! - aseguro una Ruby al borde del asfixie entrando por la puerta del local

Katherine pareció ponerse nerviosa de pronto.

Emma se dio la vuelta para mirarla con una sonrisa.

\- que, en mi día libre, me dejes botada en medio de la calle, ¡no tiene nombre! - aseguro adentrándose en el local.

-por todos los santos Ruby, eres una escandalosa. - aseguraba su abuela que había sacado la cabeza por la entrada de la cocina.

Ruby ya estaba frente a la rubia, estaba tan ofuscada que no se percató de las miradas que se posaban encima de ella.

-kiliam- resumió Emma con un encogimiento de hombros.

Ruby lanzo su mirada al techo.

-no hay derecho, y ¿dónde está? -

La rubia apunto hacia la mesa donde estaba Kiliam escondiéndose. La pelirroja se permitió acercarse a la mesa.

-¿que? Así que terreno neutral para lanzar el arsenal- acuso la chica al hombre que se hacia el nuevo. -por cierto hola-dijo a la mujer que la miraba atentamente, Ruby sonrio con su carisma natural.

-Íngrid ¿tu? -respondió la mujer rubia de ojos azules.

-Ruby, la amiga de Jekyll-

La otra mujer no pudo evitar reír, mientras Emma bufaba desde su posición todavía cercana a la cocina, aun podía oír los comentarios de su amiga.

-espero se haya comportado, trate de calmarla, pero salió Hyde y el seguro de camarera no cubre estos supuestos. - sonrió la mujer antes de seguir mirando a Kiliam. - y lo tuyo no tiene nombre, mínimo avísame, para que no me pille el toro…- refunfuño Ruby que de tanto tiempo estar lidiando entre Kiliam y Emma había desarrollado una amistad algo particular con el hombre.

Volvió con su amiga que ahora se estaba disculpando con su madre por la pérdida de paciencia.

-bueno que ¿nos vamos? - pregunto Emma.

-claro si la gran dama desea acompañarme a la peluquería de una vez, que tengo unas cejas que podrían confundirme con un neandertal-

\- ¡con razón no te reconocía! -agrego Emma asintiendo de acuerdo ante la afirmación de Ruby que le dio un pisotón.

Ruby iba junto a la rubia hacia la salida, hasta que la vio, la vio de sopetón, como si de un golpe de calor se tratase, la cara le cambio, paso de la sorpresa a la confusión "¿que debía hacer?" "cabeza Ruby, cabeza".

\- ¿Katherine?- pregunto parándose en seco, haciendo que la rubia tuviera que parar aunque tuvo que agarrarla del brazo para que no siguiera de largo.

"maldita sea mi suerte" pensaba Emma que ya había empezado a sudar. "ni cabeza ni leches, genial Ruby, total plántale otro beso para quedarte saciada" pensó por su parte la Pelirroja.

-qué casualidad, mira que hoy es mi único día libre, me explotan de mala manera. -aseguro la rubia provocando la risa tanto en Regina como en Katherine, la niña las miraba con curiosidad. - holaaa- dijo saludando a la niña quien también saludo de la misma manera-

-cual explotación-negaba la rubia, que aprovecho para saludar a la pequeña también con la mano, como si ella también fuera una niña, pero evitaba mirar a la morena con tanto ahínco que sudaba más si era posible.

-¿tú eras Regina no?-pregunto Ruby desviando la mirada.

-si la muda es Regina, tengo conversación para rato-se quejó la rubia ante la actitud de su amiga, era ella la que estaba que quería esconderse debajo de la mesa, "por todos los cielos,! que es ella!" pensaba mientras seguía mirando a Ruby como si una alucinación se tratara.

-bueno no os molesto más- aseguro Ruby que se preparaba para irse.

"nooooo" pensaba Katherine.

"siiii, vamos vamos" rogaba Emma en su interior.

-porque no os sentáis con nosotros, creo es lo mínimo después de la fiesta, fue…fue divertida- Katherine enrojeció, y Regina seguía ida mirando hacia su amiga, pero sin verla realmente, estaba más pendiente de Emma que estaba cerca de Katherine.

-nos encantaría ¿verdad Emma? - Ruby pego un codazo a su amiga, que seguía con su cara de perro. "¿es que no piensa echarme una mano nunca?" meditaba con frustración.

-s..sí claro, pero ¿no decías que tenías el bigote de Hitler?-

La pelirroja se giró para darle otro pisotón.

-dije ceja, ¡cejaa! Y jamás hice tal comparación con ese personaje, cacho cabrona- protesto la pelirroja ofuscada.

Lo que no consiguiera esa chica no lo lograba nadie, allí estaban en el restaurante al que Ruby no quería ir supuestamente para no recordar el trabajo, lo que Emma no alcanzaba a comprender era el repentino interés de Ruby de querer a fuerza acompañar a ellas dos precisamente, a Emma le toco apechugar, había dos posibilidades, salir de allí, "la otra Emma lo hubiera ella" pero no ella seguía ahí plantada como vegetal, observando el descaro de su amiga, había un sitio junto a Katherine o bien poner una silla en el medio de Regina y Katherine, porque la mesa estaba pegada a la pared.

Lo tenía ya decidido, se pondría junto a la amiga de Regina y frente de la niña, "allá voy". Pero Ruby pareció saltar encima de la mesa porque que estuviera ya allí sentada no era humano.

-vamos Emma agarra una de las sillas, te toco pasillo. - decía Ruby divertida.

La rubia lanzo su peor mirada a Ruby quien la ignoro "hija de…" pensaba la rubia en lo que acomodaba la silla.

\- ¿ya habéis pedido imagino? -pregunto Ruby.

Ambas mujeres asintieron, a lo que Ruby preguntaba, esta levanto la mano para llamar a Bella que fue rápidamente.

-dígame la especialidad- pidió Ruby en broma, sacando una sonrisa de Bella, - na a mí me puedes traer, un panin de carne mechada con queso por fisss- bella asintió- hecho con amor, díselo a la vieja- sonrió. – y un juego de piña. - concluyo Ruby.

-panin de jamón serrano con queso, el queso bien derretido, y una Pepsi- pidió Emma mirando a Bella aunque tuvo que girarse un poco en su silla para verla.

Katherine empezó a reir.

-Regina también aclara que lo quiere derretido, como si no fuera lógico. – dijo Kat.

\- ¡no lo es! - aclararon tanto Regina como Emma. Y ahí fue, las miradas volvieron a cruzarse, Emma no se contuvo y sonrió provocando una sonrisa también de la morena.

-maniacas- aporto Ruby sonriendo.

La niña rio ante aquella reunión, su madre le había cortado el panin en trozos muy pequeños para que lo comiera con cuidado.

-que tierno- dijo Ruby al ver la cara de felicidad de la niña mientras comia.

-de Mickey no dices eso- aporto la rubia cambiando así el tema, dándole luego un bocado a su panin, esto capto la atención de Regina.

\- ¡es una rata! - protesto Ruby.

-te repito que es un hámster. - decía con una sonrisa

-hámster igual a rata- resumía Ruby.

-estáis locas-decía ahora Katherine.

Ruby le guiño un ojo.

"¿qué significa eso?" se planteaba Katherine que sonrió ante los cambios de tema que hacia Ruby.

-creo debo decirte algo, Eric fue a verme hará dos días, me aporreo la puerta como loco y preguntaba si había hablado contigo- conto Ruby a Katherine, que pronto abrió los ojos, miro hacia Regina esperando que no soltarla la lengua.

-corto con él, y ahora esta como alma en pena. - dijo la morena que se limpiaba la boca con toda la elegancia posible.

Ruby miro hacia Kat con una sonrisa genuina, se acercó a su oído.

-te dije que merecías algo mejor- susurro.

De nuevo esa sensación, Katherine no sabía cómo reaccionar, jamás había jugado ese juego, y si viera eso desde fuera juraría que Ruby estaba tratando de seducirla.

Regina se percató de esa repentina complicidad, su amiga se había sonrojado, Emma por su lado también lo había visto. Las dos espectadoras se miraron como si les hubiera caído la manzana de la sabiduría.

-vaya- murmuro Emma

-sí, vaya- musito la morena a respuesta.

-ya que nos hemos encontrado había pensado…-trato de hablar Katherine, todos en la mesa a excepción de la niña que estaba jugando con los restos de comida la miraron.

\- ¿que habías pensado? -pregunto Ruby con su codo apoyado en la mesa y su rostro reposado en su mano, mirándola atentamente.

-la hermana de Regina se casa, y me preguntaba si queríais ir a la despedida de soltera, será en unos cinco días. - dijo Katherine causando que Regina le pegara un golpe por debajo de la mesa, pero que disimulo con una tos.

-aún no se ha casado- dijo Emma en voz baja, para que solo pudiera oírlo la morena que estaba más cerca de ella.

-no, sigue en proceso- murmuro en respuesta Regina que la miraba de reojo. Katherine miro hacia ellas para tratar de escuchar, pero su oído no dio para tanto ya que Ruby estaba emocionada a su lado.

\- ¿también podre ir? -pregunto la niña que al oír fiesta de la boca de Ruby había imaginado algo con pasteles, aunque su imaginación tampoco estaba tan alejada de la realidad.

-no, tú con el abuelo- dijo Regina ahora acariciándole el cabello amorosamente.

el almuerzo termino, Emma se levantó silenciosamente y fue a la cocina a pagar la cuenta de la comida. Regreso a su sitio.

-bueno creo que es hora de pagar- dijo Regina que llamo a Bella.

-ya está pagado- hablo Emma.

La morena no comprendía a que se refería.

\- ¿como? -

-fui y pagué- contesto Emma.

-no tenías por qué pagar. - protesto Regina con una rabia que no entendía.

-pero lo hice. - Emma se encogió de hombros, en lo que Ruby y Katherine se miraban ante aquella discusión sin sentido.

-pues no me parece bien, dime cuanto fue- dijo Regina frustrada.

-no.- Emma mostro su mejor cara de incredulidad.

-dímelo- exigió Regina.

-déjame pensar…no- una sonrisa que Ruby no conocía ilumino el rostro de Emma.

La morena se enfurruñó como una niña pequeña a la que han quitado su muñeco favorito. Finalmente se levantaron y abandonaron el local, pero Ruby no se despegaba de Katherine, y otra vez Regina y Emma se vieron empujadas a acompañar ahora a Ruby a la peluquería, pues Katherine también se vio "un bigote imaginario" pensó Emma frustrada.

\- ¿a dónde vamos? -pregunto la niña que iba junto a su madre.

-a donde quitan los pelos a los monstruos. - respondió Emma.

Regina sonrió.

\- ¿de verdad? -

Emma asentía segura de su respuesta.

\- ¿monstruos como cuál? - pregunto la niña más interesada que se había acercado a Emma poniéndose ahora en el centro, entre Emma y Regina.

-monstruos como ellas-a punto hacia delante. -son criaturas realmente extrañas- aseguro.

La niña rio en alto.

-sí tia Kat hace cosas raras ¿es un monstruo bueno? -

-lo es, pero peludo…- seguía Emma.

-¡Emma! Deja de decirle eso a mi hija que se lo creerá de verdad- rio la morena.

-no le hagas caso…-hizo un gesto con la mano a la niña para que ignorara el comentario de su madre.- madres…- atino a decir Emma.

\- ¡siii! - la niña rio. Y corrió donde estaba Katherine y Ruby a preguntarles si de verdad eran monstruos.

Emma había metido sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cuando la niña se adelantó.

-creo que Ruby y Kat están…-

-esperemos que se les pase, dan ganas de vomitar, sobre todo Ruby.- Aseguro divertida Emma.

-que va Katherine da más, ¿de verdad crees que se les pase? - pregunto Regina mientras seguía el paso de Emma manteniendo una distancia de seguridad.

-depende-respondió Emma.

\- ¿de qué? -

-de que busquen-

Regina tomo valor para conducir el tema a donde llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo.

\- ¿ya no quieres hablar conmigo? –

La rubia arrugo su frente ante tal posibilidad.

-nunca he dicho eso, más bien tu no querías hablar conmigo. -

-te mande el mensaje de que había llegado- agrego Regina como si fuera obvio que esperaba otro mensaje.

-porque yo te lo pedí. - Emma levanto su ceja mirando hacia ella, sin dejar de caminar.

-ya, pero yo esperaba un mensaje en respuesta-

El viento soplo, el cabello de Regina se ondulo con él y Emma pensó que era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto.

-yo también te he echado de menos- dijo Emma que seguía pendiente de lo que sucedía delante de ella, la niña ahora estaba hablando con Ruby.

La morena pareció congelarse, sus piernas dejaron de caminar, aumento el paso hasta estar de nuevo junto a Emma.

-yo no he dicho que te extraño. -

\- ¿no lo haces? - pregunto con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-por supuesto que no- Emma perdió el brillo- bueno si, pero un poquito- añadió Regina haciendo con el pulgar y el índice el tamaño al que hacía alusión "¿Por qué me preocupa ponerla triste?" meditaba la morena.

Emma se sentía aliviada y de alguna manera con ilusión de nuevo, no tantas eso sí.

\- ¿eso quiere decir que me perdonas? -pregunto esperanzada.

-si tú me perdonas a mí. - respondió Regina.

\- ¿el qué? - cuestiono la rubia sin entender.

-mi reacción…fue un poco…dejémoslo en un pelín exagerada, y a mí me… me gustaría ser tu amiga. - agrego la morena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-así que amiga. - Emma pareció sopesar los pros y contras, paro su caminata, haciendo que la morena también se parara, y alargo su mano- ¿amigas? - como si de un pacto se tratara.

-eres peor que mi hija. - aseguro dando de igual manera la mano.

-pero así me has echado de menos- agrego, soltando la mano tan rápida como había sucedido ese acto, aumento el paso.

-no es para que alardees-

Las relaciones son complejas, no quieres ver a esa persona que ha tirado la puerta de tu vida abajo, y cuando no hace el intento de entrar decides que lo mejor es que entre, el eterno juego del perro que se muerde su cola, somos tremendamente incongruentes con nuestras acciones, sobre todo cuando en nuestra vida se atraviesa alguien que puede llevarnos a un lugar completamente desconocido.

En el fondo sin esa pisca de riesgo nos sentiríamos desgraciados, pues esa pequeña chispa que consideramos por momentos insignificante en el fondo sabemos que si no se controla puede provocar el más terrible de los incendios, de ahí el miedo a acercarse demasiado.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**pd: espero os guste, ya me direis.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hola a todos/as, gracias a los que me leen y dejan su comentario, y nada espero este cap os guste.**_

**mayeli85**me alegro que te este gustando esta nueva relacion, si fueron las dos, **Natalia Swan-Mills** ahora si me llego tu rw, es bueno ver que se lee rapidamente, aunque yo la ortografia la llevo muy por encima, tengo unos errores garrafales XD, **evazqueen **buga es hetero, y lencha lesbiana, esto se usa en mexico, que bueno que kat y rub tenga mas admiradores, **NatachaParedes ** no te puedes quejar no han estado mucho tiempo separadas, me alegra que te reportes XD, **15marday ** en efecto diste en el clavo para emma es mejor amistad que nada, me agrada saber que te resulto refrescante es un gran cumplido XD y si has hecho una buena pregunta, farren norieli vale admito que si lo he pensado, no lo niego todo depende de como se de los siguiente cap, pues no sabria decirte si falta mucho, hay mucho que ver todavia, **Ruth maria** me temo que no son tercas, y Regina mas, **gencastrom09 ** XD a quien no le gusta un poco de cursileria de vez en cuando? , **Saint73 **que bueno que te haya encantado el .cap 24,**kykyo-chan** aqui tendras mas espero tambien haya suerte y te agrade,** Love Girl** kiliam tendra un papel secundario, pero si que tendra apariciones de momento no he pensado en nada raro al menos no con el. XD

pd: si alguien ha dejado algun rw y no sale que no dude en mandarme un mp, gracias por leerme y realmente aprecio todos vuestros comentarios.

* * *

_**Capítulo 26**_

* * *

Luego de que Regina y Katherine dejaran a las otras dos, regresaron a la casa de la morena, que seguía reprochando a su amiga que se tomara la libertad de invitar a la despedida de su hermana. Tuvo que parar el sermón debido a las exigencias de su hija que quería pintar, lo que para Regina se traducía en limpiar. Después de que la niña acabara agotada, y se quedara dormida en el sillón, la dejaron allí mientras fueron a la cocina.

-explícame como se te ocurrió tal cosa… y lo que es peor porque ligabas con Ruby- sacudía la morena mientras vertía en dos vasos el contenido de un chocolate caliente.

\- ¿chocolate?- pregunto haciendo una regañina.

-que quieres, a Aitana la ayuda a dormir o eso me hace creer- decía Regina con una sonrisa.

-ya, ya, menos mal que la época de los pañales ha pasado eso sí que era tétrico. - aseguraba la rubia.

-ya suéltalo, ¿es ella a que si?- fue directa al grano Regina.

-si lo es, al principio quería salir de allí al ritmo del kun fu pero luego, al verla, me nuble- negó con la cabeza, antes de tomar un sorbo de aquel liquido caliente.

La morena la observo atentamente.

\- ¿qué harás? -

-más bien que haremos, guapetona, te recuerdo nuestro pacto de damitas- se hizo la dolida tocando su pecho.

-ya… hablare con mi ya no tan anónima ¿contenta? - no entendía porque seguía encubriendo que Emma era la persona que estaba detrás de los mensajes, pero lo hacía, era como si fuera un secreto, que no quería compartir con nadie.

-¿Y con emma que te sucede? - pregunto la rubia a quien le vino la mini discusión a la memoria.

Regina abrió los ojos ante eso.

-solo que, no sé cómo tratarla- mintió vilmente.

-es simpática, me cae bien, y creo que a ella le simpatizas. - afirmo la mujer ingenua de lo que ahí se cocia.

\- ¿en qué te basas? -

-la forma de mirarte, juraría que lo hace con mucha…- kat pauso su declaración para pensar en la palabra correcta.

-mucha ¿qué? - se estreso Regina.

-diría que ternura, para mí que le caes bien- aseguro- o tal vez sea verte en el papel de madre del año…- teorizo antes de terminar su chocolate.

No podía ocultarlo, ya estaba sonriendo, otra vez, la morena había recuperado su buen humor después de la interpretación de su amiga, si era cierto que Emma no hablaba tanto como el dia de la fiesta, pero su forma de mirarla la hacía sentirse especial y protegida. Tal vez esa amistad tendría algún futuro.

\- ¡Y tengo su número! - sacaba Katherine a Regina de su mundo.

\- ¿cómo? - pregunto arrugando la nariz ante la taza de chocolate que aun le quedaba.

-pues eso que me lo dio- sonriente cual niña pequeña el día de reyes estaba.

\- ¿la vas a llamar? - pregunto con asombro la morena,

-pues claro que sí, hay una despedida que celebrar, y soy una creyente del karma del día antes del matricidio. - otra vez la sonrisa pegada.

\- ¿todas las seudo lesbianas sois tan empalagosas? - se quejó Regina sonriente.

-no sé, pero estoy dispuesta a dar una oportunidad a mi empalagocidad- conto muy animada.

* * *

La noche se había posado en el cielo con cierta pereza, o tal vez era el estado de animo de Regina al envolverse en sus sabanas luego de despedirse de su amiga que parecía estar en una nube, y de su hija que la había arropado antes de darle un beso en la frente y desearle las buenas noches.

S.A.: ¿sigues despierta?

La morena se sobresaltó ante la vibración del móvil, que había guardado en el cajón de su mesa de noche, debido al distanciamiento que habían sufrido.

Regina: si, ¿porque?

S.A.: ¿lo de hoy implica que volvemos a hablar por mensaje?

La morena sonrio ante la pregunta.

Regina: mmm déjame pensármelo.

S.A.: que graciosa.

Regina: una rubia con mal carácter me lo pego.

S.A: ¿yo mal carácter? ¿Cuándo? ¿cómo? ¿dónde y con quién?

Regina: hoy, cuando entraste al restaurante como un basilisco.

S.A.: pero eso es en momentos puntuales.

La rubia se empezó a poner nerviosa ante la idea de que Regina pensara que era una histérica.

Regina: ya entiendo porque decías que amanso a las serpientes…

S.A.: hoy estas inspirada en mi contra.

Regina: una semana da para que pensar.

S.A.: yo he pensado en ti, no en como torturarte.

"¡Otra vez no!" el color rojizo rodeo su rostro, había logrado de nuevo avergonzarla con sus declaraciones fuera de lugar.

Regina: oh

S.A.: ¿me he pasado?

Regina: no es solo que.

S.A.:¿ las amigas no dicen eso?

Regina: creo que no.

S.A.:entiendo, ¿te molesta?

Regina: no.

S.A.: ¿entonces?

Regina: no tengo ni idea.

S.A.: bueno puedes darme unas normas de protocolo de amistades por mensajería ¿Qué te parece?

Regina: creo podre soportar tus comentarios de cuanto me echas de menos, sin tener que escribir eso.

S.A.: admites con tu actitud, ¿que en el fondo te gusta?

Regina: por supuesto que no, solo que es tu forma de ser.

La rubia sonrio en su cama.

S.A: es mi forma de ser contigo.

De nuevo la vergüenza, ahora la invadía con mayor intensidad, por un lado se sentía alagada y por otro cohibida.

Regina: sigues siendo un adulador, mas bien aduladora.

S.A: ya ves, contigo no cambiare nunca…hicimos una promesa.

La morena suspiro.

Regina: ¿a cual te refieres?

-¡Emma!- Ruby golpeaba su cuarto cual terremoto.

-¡duermo!- grito la rubia, para que la pelirroja la escuchara.

-¿Si duermes como leches me respondes?-

-¡hablo en sueños!-

S.A.: perdona, Ruby no se ha ido porque según espera una llamada importante.

Regina: de casualidad ¿es de kat?

S.A: premio para la señora jaja.

Regina: pensé que ya la habría llamado.

S.A.: pues no y yo sufro las consecuencias, es como tener a una cabra loca en mi piso.

Regina: tu y ella alguna vez…

Trato de preguntar Regina que cogió valor para preguntar lo que nunca se había animado. Emma tardo un par de minutos, sin embargo no parecio entender aquello que insinuaba la morena.

S.A.: ¿de que me hablas?

Regina: pues de eso…

Emma seguía sin captar el mensaje.

S.A: ¿Qué es eso?

La morena bufo ante la incomprensión de Emma "es que acaso no lo capta o solo planea desesperarme"

Regina: si tu y Ruby ¿habéis estado juntas?

S.A.: ¿juntas? Desde pequeñas.

La morena puso mala cara, "¿en serio ?"

Regina: o sea que habéis sido novias en algún momento.

Interpreto finalmente a su manera la morena.

El teléfono de Regina sonó, sorprendió a la morena, en la pantalla ponía la llamada de S.A.

-claro que no, que cosas piensas- susurraba Emma.

En la casa de emma se escuchaba a Ruby gritando.

\- ¡encima prefieres hablar sola que conmigo sobre mis penas! - se quejaba.

-veo que si esta revoltosa Ruby-comento Regina.

-si te contara, Micky se ha mudado conmigo y eso que él va por libre…-aseguraba la rubia en voz bajita. – y no me cambies el tema, ¿de dónde has sacado esa afirmación? -

Regina guardo silencio durante unos segundos hasta que se decidió a responder.

-os lleváis muy bien- también susurraba la morena.

\- ¿estas celosa? - pregunto Emma

-idiota, claro que no-

-puedes decírmelo, existen los celos de amigas ¿no? - pregunto tan ingenua Emma que Regina estuvo a punto de jurar que no hablaba con una persona de esta época.

-sí, existen Emma-

-es bonito que me digas Emma-

-no te gusta más SA-

-ahora prefiero simplemente Emma-

Regina por una fracción de segundo creyó escuchar tristeza en su voz, como si realmente quisiera que la gente la viera a ella solamente, sin adornos. O quizás eso es lo que ella misma sentía.

-de todas formas, es más bonito el nombre de Emma.-

-yo opino lo mismo de Regi, y sigues sin dejarme llamarte así. - molesto la Rubia.

-eres insistente-

-solo contigo-

Sin palabras, eso era lo que le había pasado a Regina , Emma era con ella de una manera que si hubiera sido un hombre probablemente la hubiera logrado conquistar mucho más rápido de lo que estaría dispuesta a reconocer. Pero era una mujer, una muy atractiva, simpática, amable, "¡y atenta!" sí que lo era, su vida seguía un camino directo al caos por su llegada.

-buenas noches ángel- dijo Emma

-buenas noches aduladora-

-es difícil quitar algo que sale de manera natural, como un buen retrato- la rubia no lo diría en voz alta, pero se estaba acostumbrando más de lo que debería a tratar de conquistar a Regina, porque si lo estaba intentando a pesar de que su cabeza le decía que parara, y le repetía la palabra amistad, como un grito, que para Emma sonaba más a un grito de guerra. – que duermas bien-

La llamada se cortó dejando a Regina con ganas de haber dicho algo, pero siendo sincera consigo misma Emma le había ahorrado el terrible silencio que habría provocado con su última frase.

-prefiero tenerte como amiga que como nada- dijo Emma después de colgar como si así pudiera auto convencerse de que se conformaría con eso.

* * *

Fuera de aquel cuarto Ruby estaba en el salón acostada en el sillón que ya había hecho cama, mirando por la ventana, esperando impaciente la bendita llamada. El teléfono sonó provocando que se cayera de ella, pues el movil se encontraba en el suelo.

\- ¿diga? -

\- ¿llamo demasiado pronto? - pregunto Katherine un tanto indecisa.

-más bien tarde, llamas muy tarde- corrigió Ruby.

\- ¡oh dios la hora! - pareció comprender la rubia que ahora estaba mordiéndose el labio con un gemido que saco una sonrisa de la pelirroja.

-no por la hora, sino que te has tardado demasiado en decidirte a llamarme. - soltó Ruby.

-siempre ¿eres tan clara? -

-trato de serlo ¿es un problema? -

-más bien es un alivio- suspiro la Rubia al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿quieres quedar conmigo? -

\- ¿con que fin? -

-sabes perfectamente, con cual es. -aseguro Ruby.

\- ¿con un fin puramente amistoso? -

-pues no- contesto Ruby.

-eres…-trato de decir la Rubia, pero Ruby la corto.

\- ¿sexy? ¿atractiva? ¿irresistible? - cuestionaba Ruby.

-si, eres todas esas- respondió Katherine que estaba dando vueltas por su piso.

\- ¿qué haces? -

-ejercicio, hablar contigo es mejor que ir al gimnasio me recorro la casa con una perseverancia que ya me gustaría en la caminadora. –

\- ¿así que haces mucho cardio? -

-ni te lo imaginas-

-créeme logro hacerme una imagen muy nítida en mi cabeza. - el tono de las voces se iban tornando de una manera que las ponía nerviosas.

-salgamos, ¿Cuándo puedes? - pregunto la rubia que seguía caminando por su casa.

Ruby sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una charla por teléfono que la pusiera asi, realmente era un juego que la estaba enganchando.

-mañana, por la tarde, ¿A dónde iremos? -

-tengo que buscar un vestido para el día de la despedida y tú también- decía restándole importancia.

-vale señorita mata pasiones. -

-mata tus pasiones, ¿ver cambiarme de vestido? - "que alguien me controle" pensaba Katherine que no creía su propia actitud, estaba ligando de mala manera, a lo bestia.

-tienes toda mi atención, mañana, a las cuatro de la tarde-

\- ¿iré por ti al restaurante? -

-sí, te estaré esperando-

-buenas noches Ruby- sonó mas sensual de lo que habría querido, pero ahí estaba la despedida.

-buenas noches- un sonido de lamento sonó de parte de Ruby.

Las dos parejas más dispares durmieron como hacía años no hacían, tal vez fuera que estaban encontrando el sendero que muchos conocen como felicidad, los pequeños apartados de nuestra memoria los atesora, y eso hacían cada una a su manera, es importante el encuentro de dos personas afines, pero aún más significativo es darse cuenta de esa conexión, ver esa telaraña que nos atrapa sin pedirnos permiso para darnos algo para lo que algunos no están preparados.

Aunque la pregunta que deberíamos hacernos es ¿estaremos preparados algún dia?, probablemente no, siempre habrá un buen pretexto para no aceptar tal encerrona, pero por mucho que combatamos con esa tela, perderemos porque ella ya está ahí preparada para que queramos o no, afrontemos lo nuevo que llega a nosotros, por lo que deberemos aceptar que esa llegada es inaplazable.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**pd: como siempre espero que os guste nos estaremos leyendo.**


	27. Chapter 27

**por suerte para todos los Rw ya van subiendo aunque no todos asi q ue imagino a la pagina aun le falta para subsanar el problema de con esto, pero se ven casi todos asi que ¡un aleluya! XD, bueno como siempre agradeceros, me he tenido que mirar los nombres de ciertos cortes de vestido (soy una negada XD) asi que me estoy documentando.**

vamos a los agradecimientos, **mayeli85** jaja que siempre te pille trabajando me preocupa, te van a despedir por tanto leer,**kykyo-chan** vamos poco a poco,**gencastrom09** si consigo que shipees a una pareja que no tiene tantos seguidores algo bien estare haciendoXD,**Kiandre** no suelo actualizar tan rapido son momentos de inspiración asi que demos gracias pro ello XD,**sjl** me alegra que te gusten las dos parejas,**evazqueen** no hay de que jaja para eso estamos, que bueno que haya mas fan de Rub y Kat veo que esta gustando,15marday es muy cierto es mejor no estar preparados para que no se nos quite el factor sorpresa n.n, y me alegra que te haya gustado todo el cap ,**NatachaParedes** aun falta para esa confesion me temo jaja, por suerte para ti sigo inspirada que si no me pego tiempo sin actualizar,**farren norieli** coincido con esa idea del que lo es una vez lo es siempre, y jamas imagine que me leyeran tambien hombres XDD pense que el publico era sobre todo femenino, es un gran cumplico que el papa de una lectora tambien me lea, dile a tu papa que eso de los celos esta en proceso y si que es sorprendente sobre todo que sean tan abiertos y lean algo asi contigo, **Love girl** es una buena preocupacion la que tienes no lo niego, y si entiendo tu odio hacia Robin yo tampoco trago su personaje en la serie ni siquiera leyendo de solo imaginarlo me da dolor de cabeza, pero ¿que seria una historia sin conflicto? XD

_**pd: gracias a todas/os los que dejan rw y me hacen saber que estan pendiente de la historia.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 27**_

* * *

La vida da muchas vueltas, tantas que a veces logra marearnos, giramos con ella, sentimos con ella, en resumidas cuentas, vivimos, unos más intensamente que otros.

Al final del día todos en algún momento nos preguntaremos, ¿que hice hoy?, muchos soltaran un suspiro si no están conforme con lo que han realizado, otros, una sonrisa que mostrara al mundo que ese hoy para ellos ha sido un día único.

-enton…ces ¿vas a con Kathe…rine a por un ves…tido?- pregunto con tono de incredulidad Emma que estaba lavándose los dientes.

-yes-

-Emma deja ese cepillo, fuerte cochinadas que haces- decía Mary desde la cocina.

-yo lo que no entiendo porque mi casa parece todas las mañanas una terapia de grupo- decía Emma después de cercarse la boca.

-bah siempre tan quejica. - decía Ruby que ya había puesto el sillón como debería ir...- y si este colchón es como dormir en las nubes, eso o kat me ayudo. -

\- ¿vaya ya es KAT? - preguntaba Emma con cara de dormida yendo a donde estaba su madre para agarrar unas tortitas. ¿mami y el sirope? - preguntaba Emma toda inocencia.

Mary bufo.

-porque será que solo me dices mami cuando quieres comer…-

-es como un perro, solo levanta la patita cuando quiere algo- decía Ruby que se estaba vistiendo delante de las otras dos.

La mujer más mayor asintió conforme con la hipótesis de Ruby.

-maldita nudista- decía Emma con la boca llena.

\- ¡Emma!- se quejó Mary.

-¿que? La verdad no ofende- decía Emma feliz al ver el sirope, que ya tenia su madre en la mano moviéndolo como premio.

-mírala, un perro, igualito- decía Ruby que ahora si había ido a sentarse junto a la rubia.

\- ¿y cuál es el plan? - pregunto Emma comiéndose ya su segunda tortita.

-si es verdad, ¿qué harás? - pregunto Mary.

\- ¿bailarle el mapalé? - agrego Ruby con su típico sentido del humor.

-no tenía idea que supieras- decía Emma que ya estaba bebiéndose un vaso de refresco.

-¿refresco? ¿A las siete de la mañana? - preguntaba más con asco que con curiosidad Ruby.

-ni le digas, hace cada mezcla- agregaba la mama de la rubia.

-si no, no me despierto. -

-La gente normal toma café- decía Mary.

-nena no gusta eso- agregaba Emma otra vez con voz infantil.

-vaya parece que ya mejoro el humor de la niña- agrego Ruby.

Mary sonrió mirando a Emma, pendiente de que dijera algo, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-yo contándote mi vida y tu sin decir ni mu, una vaca tiene más tema de conversación- decía Ruby comiendo también.

-yo ni tengo nadita que contar mi vida está yendo con una tranquilidad magnifica. -

-dirás aburrida, y tú que te pondrás para la despedida, te recuerdo que falta seis días- decía Ruby emocionada ante la idea del vestido o más bien ver a Katherine con el puesto.

-lo que ves-decía apuntando sus pantalones negros y su camisa blanca abotonada.

\- ¡Mary! ¡dile algo! - exigía Ruby estresada.

-cariño tienes que cambiar de ropa de una vez-rogaba.

-no veo porque, me queda divinamente. -aseguraba poniéndose en pie.

-¡joooo! ¡Emma!, es para divertirnos, por el amor que sientes por mí, hazme el favor de comprarte algo nuevo. -

La rubia salió a escape en cuanto escucho las quejas.

\- ¿a Dónde va? -

-kiliam la cito en la galería, por lo que hoy saldrá del nido, como a las once. - hablo Mary.

\- ¡no soy un pajarito! - decía Emma desde el baño.

-¡más bien tocas el pajarito!- protestaba Ruby.

-Rub ¡por piedad esa lengua! -

\- ¡a saber lo que quiere hacer con ella! - gritaba Emma, cerrando la puerta del baño

-Emma ¿tú también? - negaba la mujer más mayor. – tu abuela nos está esperando, ya me está llamando- añadía Mary mirando el móvil.

-no debí enseñarle a usar el móvil- murmuro Ruby comiéndose lo que quedaba.

-eso te pasa por listilla- salía Emma del baño con mala cara de solo pensar en tener que ir a la galería.

Pronto Mary y Ruby se retiraron, dejando a Emma sola, dando vueltas de la cocina al baño y del baño a la cocina.

S.A..: buenos días ¿estás en el trabajo?

Regina: por desgracia, hoy para colmo saldré tarde, han cometido un error de edición…

S.A: ¿ya sacaste el látigo?

Regina; ese lo tienes tu guardado.

S.A.: ¿me lo recordaras siempre?

La rubia sonreía al mismo tiempo que Regina.

Regina: siempre, ¿y tú que haces?

S.A.: preparándome para sacar el látigo.

la curiosidad invadió a Regina.

Regina: ¿por qué?

S.A: Me toca ir a la galería a seguir con la discusión.

Regina: cuál es el problema.

Emma conto lo sucedido por mensaje con lujo de detalles.

Regina: entonces te armo una buena encerrona.

S.A: con todas las letras y la tal Íngrid… me saco de mis casillas.

Regina: publica conmigo.

"pero porque…hago yo esto" pensó Regina.

S.A: ¿en serio?

Regina: Sí, respetare tus condiciones, si quieres lo hare yo misma.

"¿desde cuándo yo hago estas cosas?" meditaba la morena.

S.A: voy a empezar a creer que me adoras, acepto.

Regina: bien pues díselos a los de la galería, y nos veremos.

S.A.: ¿en una cita no cinta?

Nervios eso era lo que sentía Regina, no sabía cómo carajos se había metido en este lio, pero quería ayudar a Emma

Regina: Emma…

S.A.: había que intentarlo, además ponerte nerviosa es un gusto que no puedo negarme.

Regina: si veo que lo disfrutas.

S.A: Pero no quiero una entrevista en una oficina de esas, me gustaría en un lugar menos agobiante, ¿qué tal el sitio que te gusta para ir a despejarte?

Regina: te estas aprovechando.

S.A.: un buen artista no desaprovecha las oportunidades.

Regina: también ¿me vas a pintar?

"no sé a dónde quiero llegar" se mordió su labio, tuvo que repetirse en su mente que Emma era mujer, una y otra y otra vez.

Por su lado Emma puso cara de sorpresa, si no fuera porque sabía que Regina nunca se fijaría en ella, hubiera jurado que por un momento volvió a ser con ella como cuando aún su identidad era algo desconocido.

S.A.: me encantaría ¿porque no?

"si supiera que ya la he dibujado" pensó segundos antes de mandar el mensaje.

El trabajo saco a Regina de esa conversación momentáneamente, en el fondo agradeció las interrupciones continuas, sus respuestas podrían confundir a la rubia, y para qué negarlo a ella misma. No tenía que darle esperanzas, pero le costaba no responder a sus insinuaciones.

* * *

De camino a por un nuevo modelito iban Ruby y Katherine, la rubia le había abierto la puerta a Ruby para que se subiera al asiento del copiloto. Desde ahí pudo ver perfectamente la vestimenta de la rubia que logro captar su atención, llevaba un vestido de corte camisero de color azulado, adornado por un cinturón de un color marrón hasta llegar a la cintura donde salía a relucir un beige.

Katherine también la observo, llevaba unos leggins negros, con una camisa en uve blanca tapada por una chaqueta beigh. No lo dijo en voz alta pero el latir de su corazón aumento.

-que caballerosa- añadía Ruby con una sonrisa.

\- ¿lo dudabas? - ataco la Rubia.

-un poco, a ver cuéntame donde me llevaras- comento Ruby antes de que la Rubia encendiera el motor.

-iremos a probarnos los vestidos de Prins a la boutique donde él está. - respondió.

-¿Prins? El diseñador loco, que dijo fea a una de sus modelos. -

La rubia se sorprendió al ver que su acompañante sabía quién era.

-vaya poca gente sabe quién es-sonrió-él es. -

-wow, me encantan sus diseños, sobre todo su frase mítica, "hago vestidos para la gente que quiero porque la gente que no, los critica"-cito la mujer eufórica.

-quien diría que ese loco tendría algún admirador- se carcajeo la rubia- es un estrafalario a mas no poder, no sé cómo no se ha quedado en la ruina, pero al final ha logrado hasta conseguir crear una marca a precios moderados -agregaba la mujer.

La pelirroja sonrió.

-pero después de una crítica brutal en una entrevista es muy difícil que se lo vea, no soporta las criticas-

La rubia bufo.

-una vez le dije que uno de sus vestidos me hacía parecer la melliza de una foca- Ruby sonrió- y casi me lo quita en medio del centro comercial, el pedazo ¡salvaje! -

\- nunca parecerías una foca, por favor mírate, estas buenísima- agregaba con total soltura, sonrojando a la rubia- que mono hasta te pones roja. -

-descarada, y tú también estas buenísima-añadió sacándole la lengua.

La conversación siguió hasta que apareció una canción que a ambas les gustaba.

-¡sube esa!-grito Ruby subiendo los brazos.

Katherine la observo, abrió el techo panorámico dejando que una buena brisa las atravesara, The Way I Love You de Taylor Swift, envolvió el ambiente y ambas cantaron al unísono, Ruby hacia como que tenia un micrófono.

-But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain(pero extraño gritar y pelear  
y besarme en la lluvia)-cantaba Katherine acompañada de Ruby.

-And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name, You're so in love that you act insane ,And that's the way I loved you(y son las 2 am y pienso en su nombre, eres tan amoroso que pareces loco y asi te amaba). Continuo Ruby.

La canción acabo dejándoles una sonrisa en el rostro, como si hiciera años que no compartían un momento así, Kateherine seguía pendiente de la carretera pero de vez en cuando miraba a su compañera, que reía en alto.

\- ¿alguna vez has sentido algo así? - pregunto Ruby.

-ojala, creo que debo poner en mi lista de pendientes besarse y pelear bajo la lluvia. - dijo Katherine con euforia en la voz.

\- ¡no te olvides de gritar es importante! - decía alargando sus brazos para sentir el aire que entraba desde arriba.

-como no ¡si no hay gritos me pongo el huelga! - agrego la rubia.

Las risas volvieron a inundar el ambiente, y Katherine pensó que Ruby era como una brisa de aire renovado, por su lado Ruby la observaba como quien ve por primera vez algo exótico, se planteó seriamente que lo fuera.

Encontrar a esa persona que parece tan diferente a lo que antes habías encontrado, te deja en un estado de asombro tal, que te sientes afortunado, dichoso por haber vivido lo suficiente para encontrarla, tu corazón empieza a latir como pensabas que no volvería a hacerlo, y vuelves a ser un adolescente que tiene toda una vida por delante y ni si quiera lo sabe.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	28. Chapter 28

**este capitulo me ha costado mucho, habra una escenita subida de tono, y suelo huir de estos temas como de la peste, llevo años sin meterme a fondo a escribir escenas un poco hot, espero os guste y nada no estaremos viendo.**

**mayeli85** espero este capitulo te sorprenda sobre algun personaje, seguro sabras cual al terminar el cap, y sobre lo de kat y rub pues es que siente una atraccion fatal, **15marday** la musa sigue por suerte aquiXD si no nos quedamos dos meses mas jjaja, gracias por comentar y me alegra ver que sigue gustandote, **NATACHA PAREDES** tus enojos con Regina llenaria un libro jaja, me alegro que te reportes, **Love Girl** si emma lo tiene complicadito, Regina no es facil, kykyo-chan bueno desde el lado bueno una pareja es mas rapida y la otra una tortuga marina XD,**gencastrom09** espero con este no te indignes, Ruth maria entre ellas siempre a habido insinuaciones a ver si se da lo que propones no dare pistas XD, **evazqueen **me alegro que te gusten las combinaciones que trato de poner, entre amistad y romance.

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

* * *

La adolescencia es un estado en el que no te importa nada solo divertirte, arriesgarte no es una opción es un deber, hay momentos en nuestra vida que nos liberamos de la pesada carga de ser un adulto, y con la persona correcta esto puede ser una gran experiencia.

\- ¡Kat! - corrió hacia ella la vendedora de la tienda. -cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿no vienes con Regina? - pregunto indecisa.

-hoy no, ella es Ruby- presento poniéndole a Ruby una mano en la espalda para que diera un paso hacia delante, causando la sonrisa de la joven. - yo necesito dos vestidos, ah y dos probadores para mi solita, ya sabes que me harta que me molesten. - por primera vez su manía de encerrarse en los probadores con Regina para decidir que vestido ponerse serviría para algo útil además de las quejas de su amiga morena.

-claro que si, Prins ha salido así que no podrás saludarlo-puso cara de lastima.

-No te preocupes- Ruby se sintió decepcionada pero pronto eso salió de su cabeza al repasar eso de solas en los probadores.

Estuvieron viendo vestidos por toda la tienda, tenían muchísimos hermosos o eso pensaba Ruby.

-amarillo no que pareceré un canario - protestaba la rubia al seguir el dedo de Ruby.

-yo apuntaba a lo que hay detrás- decía Ruby con una sonrisa satisfecha.

La rubia miro hacia detrás de aquel vestido, era ropa interior, levanto una ceja mirando hacia Ruby.

-hecho, pero tú te pruebas el rojo-dijo apuntando.

-pero ese tiene tanga- acuso la pelirroja.

-El que quiera celeste que le cueste ¿no? - lanzo la mujer de ojos azules y cabello claro.

Ruby se acercó a la rubia, para susurrarle al oído.

-supongo que es justo…pero te cambiaras delante mía, si no, no hay trato-

Calor, eso sintió Katherine, en sus planes no estaba algo tan explícito, "pero que carambas solo se vive una vez" pensó.

-pero tú también- reto la rubia, la joven aprobó con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

Estaban nerviosas, muchísimo, las dos estaban metidas en aquellas cuatro paredes que eran más grande de lo habitual, había como una especie de banco para sentarse, Ruby se planteó que fuera para ponerse los zapatos ya que también vendían en la tienda, y así aprovechar y verte con el conjunto entero. El caso era que era maravilloso que estuviera ese banco doble frente a los espejos que realmente rodeaban prácticamente la habitación a excepción de la que estaba atrás de Ruby en donde estaba situado el asiento.

-adelante- invitaba Ruby.

-maldita ¿y porque empiezo yo? -

\- ¿quién me invito? - cuestiono Ruby.

-no es correcto sacar eso como argumento- dijo Katherine virándose directa al espejo donde podía ver a Ruby detrás observándola. Desabrocho su vestido, los botones que iba quitando dejaban a descubrir su pecho, se estaba excitando más de lo que jamás habría imaginado en su vida, pudo ver la expresión de la otra mujer reflejada en el espejo, como la recorría con la mirada, era lo más erótico que había vivido jamás, ni Erick con su exhibicionismo había logrado eso. Suspiro ante tal pensamiento, quedaba un solo botón.

-quítalo- pidió Ruby desde su posición.

\- ¿porque tanto interés? - seguía con los dedos en ese botón que impedía ver completamente su abdomen.

-quiero verte- ronca fue la voz que salió de Ruby.

Y lo hizo, realmente dejo caer el vestido al suelo, pudo notar los ojos dilatados de la pelirroja y su vergüenza invadiéndola.

-cómo puedes avergonzarte, teniendo el cuerpo más sexy que he visto en mi vida- dijo Ruby mordiéndose los labios.

-más bien dime cómo no voy a avergonzarme cuando me devoras con la mirada- acuso la rubia dándose la vuelta hacia Ruby. Que pudo verla perfectamente en ropa interior, era negra, pudo ver la perfecta sintonía entre sus pechos y su cintura, y esa ingle que hacía que mirara hacia un monte que debería estar prohibido.

-como no devorarte con ella- contesto Ruby sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

La rubia se acercó peligrosamente a Ruby que estaba sentada observándola no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, la pelirroja pudo ver sus pechos con mayor claridad.

-pásame la ropa interior rosa que has elegido- su rostro lo decía todo, era un reto, uno en el que no se podía tocar, "lo va a hacer" pensó Ruby completamente emocionada.

Ruby se mordió sus labios antes de tomar entre sus dedos el sujetador, y ponérselo en la mano de aquella hermosa rubia tan bonita que podría quitarle el sentido a cualquiera.

La rubia seguía en esa posición, alargo su brazo hacia atrás y desabrocho el sujetador con una facilidad que la hizo ruborizarse.

\- ¿quieres que lo quite? - pregunto sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

-sí-

"un monosílabo Ruby ¿en serio?" se reprendió ante su falta de palabras.

\- ¿si qué? - exigió la rubia todavía sin dejar salir aquella prenda.

-quiero verte completamente desnuda- Ruby ahora se cruzó de brazos defendiéndose ante ese momento incómodo.

-te has avergonzado- afirmo la otra mujer que dejo caer aquella tela, dejando al descubierto ese pecho que había logrado enrojecer a la mujer con menos pudor que había conocido. - sabes tengo una idea mejor- dijo lamiéndose los labios.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto más excitada de lo que deseaba.

-me voy a sentar en ese sitio en el que tu estas, y quiero que hagas esto que he hecho para mí- dijo lanzando el sostén que aún no se había puesto en donde estaba.

\- ¿es un reto? -

\- ¿tú qué crees? -

La rubia no pudo reaccionar cuando Ruby se puso en pie y se acercó a su cuerpo.

-siéntate y disfruta de la vista- sonó más segura de lo que realmente se sentía.

Obedeció, claro que iba a hacerle caso, en ese momento hasta con los ojos cerrado, bueno tanto así no, más bien con los ojos bien abierto para no perderse nada de lo que allí sucedería.

Ruby se quitó su chaqueta con una lentitud y erotismo que hizo que la rubia que presenciaba todo se cruzara de piernas, no podía evitarlo, esa mujer la enloquecía, realmente la descontrolaba. Siguió los leggins para luego la camisa en uve, la ropa interior de Ruby era blanca.

\- ¿blanca? -pregunto incrédula.

La pelirroja se volteo quedándose en frente de ella.

-que puedo decir, soy un alma cándida, y ¿no deberías abrir tus piernas? - pregunto Ruby lanzando una mirada desafiante.

La rubia sonrió y las abrió lentamente dejando a la vista de la única prenda que aun cubría su cuerpo, Ruby miraba sus pechos con un deseo que la provocaba.

-creo pides demasiado, y aun llevas demasiada ropa ¿no te parece? - contesto la rubia.

-cierto- se acercó lentamente abriéndose paso entre las piernas abiertas de la Rubia.

Lo desabrocho con la misma habilidad que Katherine.

-sabes bien que eso sobra- dijo pagada de si Katherine mirando la última tela que impedía verla completamente desnuda. Ruby lamio su labio superior inconscientemente y lo fue quitando lentamente.

-aún no sé qué estamos haciendo- dijo Ruby al aire.

La Rubia sonrió.

-vernos desnudas- contesto.

-eso lo sé, ¿pero no crees que empezamos de una manera poco convencional? -

La rubia no hizo mucho caso a eso y acerco sus labios a un saliente que la tenía embobada, respiro pesadamente al darse cuenta lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-deberíamos probarnos los vestidos porque seguramente la vendedora vendrá en un rato- conto la rubia que aun respiraba sobre ese pecho que la invitaba a continuar.

-sí, estoy de acuerdo- se separó lentamente, la tensión seguía en el aire. - pero quiero que te quites lo que queda para mí- se mordió ahora su labio.

La rubia lo hizo, no recordaba haber hecho algo así a lo largo de toda su existencia, si era cierto que disfrutaba del sexo como cualquier otra mujer, pero nunca se había sentido tan seducida, se puso en pie y fue bajando poco a poco aquella impertinente tela, que se deslizo suavemente hasta el suelo. Ruby hizo lo mismo con la suya y ambas se observaron con deseo, miraron el cuerpo de cada una, el pecho, los brazos, el abdomen, las piernas, y una fugaz pincelada de bello que hacía que la tensión aumentara estrepitosamente.

Se pusieron una al lado de la otra frente al espejo, una idea ahora de Ruby de vestirse a la vez frente al espejo, se metieron en su respectiva ropa interior nueva y vestido. Ruby opto por uno negro con corte tubo mientras que Katherine eligió uno de corte cintura alta, la parte superior en blanca semi trasparente y la inferior negra.

-te queda increíble- dijo Katherine mientras la observaba.

-no tanto como a ti, vuelta- pidió, mirándola sin usar el espejo.

La rubia lo hizo giro, sin embargo, pronto volvieron a desnudarse, para ponerse su ropa anterior.

-espera-pidió Ruby.

\- ¿qué? - pregunto la rubia confusa.

-y si intercambiamos- se mordió el labio "pensara que soy una completa pervertida" pensó Ruby al ver la cara de sorpresa de la rubia.

-jamás me habían pedido eso- dijo la rubia- pero me encantaría usar las tuyas- dijo con una sonrisa.

"dios esta mujer porque me sigue la puñetera corriente" pensó Ruby reprendiéndose.

Y lo hicieron, intercambiaron su ropa interior más concretamente la inferior. Pagaron sus respectivos vestidos, o más bien Katherine lo hizo a pesar de las quejas de Ruby que decía que no, y ella que sí, tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo en que eso sería solo por esa vez.

-eres tan cabezona como Regina- aseguraba la rubia al subirse al auto, recordando la discusión de Emma y Regina.

-que puedo decir, culpable, soy así pera tú tampoco te quedas atrás- se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

La rubia miro hacia ella y no pudo no desviar la mirada hacia la entre pierna de la otra. Seguía agitada, no valía la pena tratar de ignorarlo.

-Ruby-sonó mas como una llamada de auxilio que logro llamar la atención de la otra mujer. - ¿dónde quiere que te lleve? - "a mi casa por piedad" pensó, trato de apartar ese oscuro pensamiento de su cabeza.

-mmm- la pelirroja pareció pensarlo detenidamente. - ¿dónde te gustaría? - pregunto pasándole a la otra el acero ardiente.

La rubia apretó sus labios como tratando de ser razonable "eso es razona, se una persona adulta, nadie normal inicia una que ¿relación? Así, parecemos dos crías sin control."

-la verdad me muero por llevarte a mi casa y hacer que me devuelvas mis bragas, bueno también me serviría la tuya- confeso Kat. - pero creo que debemos ir un poco más con calma. -

\- ¿hasta que el cuerpo aguante? - propuso la pelirroja con una sonrisa provocativa.

-siii- dijo afligida.

-no deberías decir ese monosílabo tan a la aligera rubia- dijo Ruby divertida.

-y tú no deberías decirme Rubia- la miro amenazante.

\- ¿por qué? -

-porque me pone muchísimo-

el oh que soltó Ruby consiguió hacer reír a Katherine. Realmente aquella relación era un auténtico embrollo. Un lio que nunca imaginaron que podría suceder al menos no la primera vez que se vieron.

Quien sabe hasta donde las llevaría ese pequeño juego que no parecía ser del todo correcto, tal vez la casa hubiera perdido esta partida, lo único medianamente lógico de todo aquello es que ambas estaban jugando con fuego y deseaban quemarse.

Quizás por las malas experiencias de ambas o simplemente porque si no se arriesgaban era como dejar de sentir que entraba oxígeno en sus pulmones.

* * *

Emma había llegado a la galería como acostumbraba con su típica cara de pocos amigos, recorrió aquellos pasillos hasta que finalmente vio una puerta, la oficina en la que solía ver a Kiliam, al tocar le escucho una voz que le dijo que pasara, lo hizo con exasperación.

-hola- saludo sin mirar la joven rubia.

-veo que es puntual señorita Swan- esto consiguió que Emma levantara su mirada.

\- ¿Íngrid? -

Kiliam estaba en una de las sillas frente a la mujer más mayor.

-kiliam- saludo con la cabeza sin muchas ganas.

-siempre tan efusiva- protesto el hombre.

-toma asiento-la invito Ingrid señalando la silla junto a kiliam.

Eso hizo la mujer, se sentó con una suavidad que engañaría al más pintado,porque en realidad estaba de los nervios.

-queremos proponerte una serie de revistas que estarían interesadas, dos de ellas si piden una foto y una prescinden de la foto por rasgos físicos o tu nombre completo.

-quiero a Regina Mills- dijo con una convicción que se ganó la mirada de Kiliam.

-¿Regina Mills? ¿la rígida Mills? Es que acaso no sabes que es intratable, los artículos de su revista suelen ser totalmente serios es una revista muy informativa, no lo veo-intento agregar Kiliam.

-ya me ha dicho que si-agrego Emma levantándose de la silla.

-la revista exilio, es una de las mas vendidas, suele tener información política, de economía y a veces temas científicos, es una de las mas serias- añadió Ingrid como quien recita una reseña.- esta bien, no me parece mala idea es de hecho a la primera revistas que quisimos pero contactar con la directora es sumamente complicado además de que suele echar abajo todos los artículos que omitan informaciones como nombres, imágenes…-trato de explicar.

-bueno terminado esto, me retiro. - la rubia ya estaba preparada para volver a casa..

-un segundo Emma- dijo Ingrid poniéndose en pie. -Kiliam podrías dejarnos a solas- pidió en tono más autoritario de lo que quería demostrar.

Emma volvió a sentarse desganada. Kiliam enfurruñado como un niño pequeño, cerró la puerta dejándolas.

Ingrid volvió a tomar su asiento con autoridad, como si tuviera algo que demostrar esto hizo que Emma la mirara con desdén.

-veras Emma ¿puedo llamarte así? - pregunto la mujer.

-ya lo has hecho- contesto Emma con un encogimiento de hombros.

La mujer carraspeo con incomodidad y luego sonrió.

-bueno, si es cierto lo he hecho, me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a tomar un café algún dia- cuestiono la mujer indirectamente con una mirada un tanto perdida.

Emma miro hacia varios lados como si aquello se tratara de una cámara oculta.

-¿por qué?- pregunto Emma confundida.

La otra rubia sonrió como si estuviera satisfecha con ese comportamiento de la mujer que tenía en frente.

-porque me sacas un poco de quicio- respondió seguida de una sonrisa.

-no lo entiendo, yo no quiero salir a tomar un café con alguien que me cae mal- divago en alto.

La otra mujer apretó sus labios al ver la actitud de Emma, pensando si realmente no entendía la situación, el hecho de que no lo hiciera le resultaba aún más atractivo.

-me resultas interesante- respondió avergonzándose levemente- quiero conocerte si me dejas.- confeso.

Emma estaba en estado de shock por llamarlo de alguna manera, se había quedado de piedra, observo a aquella mujer detenidamente como si buscara la mentira en sus ojos, pero lo cierto es que lo que vio le gusto, era una mujer atractiva, autoritaria, le recordó a Regina, pero no era ella, y a quien trataba de engañar a quien realmente quería ver era Regina. Siempre a ella, ¿es que acaso no podía intentar olvidarla? ¿podría alguien más inspirarle algún mal pensamiento además de aquella morena? La sola pregunta reboto en su cabeza y el deshecho.

-no sé si sea correcto, tu vendes mis obras, y yo soy una histérica con lo que me pertenece- se excusó Emma "¡no puedo! "pensó con recriminación hacia su propia forma de ser.

La otra mujer sonrió admitiendo parcialmente una derrota "ojala pudiera ponerse así de histérica por mi" esa idea paso por la mente de Ingrid, se sorprendió así misma, hacia mucho que ninguna mujer la atraía lo suficiente como para pensar en proponerle una cita.

\- ¿te ha molestado esto? - pregunto ahora juntando sus manos sobre la mesa.

Emma pareció pensar en esa pregunta "¿me molesta?, no claro que no, al contrario"

-lo cierto es que me alaga- sonrió Emma pensando en su respuesta.

\- ¿siempre eres tan sincera? - pregunto Ingrid.

-lo intento- asintió ante su propia contestación.

-bueno y que te parecería, ir a tomar un café solo para no hacerme sentir tan rechazada, no ligare contigo seré muy profesional- sonrio de nuevo.

Emma se puso inquieta

-yo no quiero dar a entender…-

Ingrid la interrumpió.

-relájate, no te morderé, prometo no malinterpretar que tomemos un café como que quieres aceptar mis pretensiones-Ingrid parecía muy segura de sí misma.

Emma se sintió comprometida, jamás una mujer la había acorralado así "tal vez esto sienta Regina por mi culpa" se reclamó la joven, se mordió su labio insegura de toda aquella situación.

-está bien un café, pero no soy precisamente el alma de la fiesta, y yo no querría aburrirte…-otro intento de excusa.

-dudo que puedas aburrir a nadie. - Íngrid la miro profundamente. - ¿eso es un si entonces? - pregunto de nuevo.

-solo si no se me malinterpreta-

El gesto de satisfacción de Ingrid era hasta cierto punto intimidante.

-si Emma-

La rubia asintió y se puso en pie.

\- ¿cuándo? - pregunto Ingrid cuando ya estaba en la puerta Emma

La rubia pareció descolocada hasta que entendió la pregunta.

-no lo sé, ¿cuando surja? - lanzo la pregunta al aire.

-me parece justo-

La rubia cerró la puerta, y rápidamente salió del lugar como una moto a toda velocidad, paro un taxi tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a tener su clásico miedo a transportes públicos. Curiosamente acabo frente a la casa de su amigo y psicólogo Hopper.

El vaivén del día a día había agotado a Emma, había sido rechazada por Regina, había estado días sin estar hablando con ella, luego habían vuelto a hablar, después Ruby y Kat haciendo que este más unida a Regina, a continuación el ofrecimiento de la morena, y ahora le pide salir una mujer a la que apenas conocía, y por alguna razón la mortificaba que quisiera huir de Ingrid y no de Regina, es que acaso ¿le gustaban los imposibles?, o es que tenía una obsesión con Regina, ¿era eso una obsesión?.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	29. Chapter 29

**hola de nuevo aqui os tengo ya preparados el siguiente cap, espero os guste este capitulo espero os guste.**

**gencastrom09** a saber a quien te imaginas XD,**kykyo-chan** parece que ya quereis saber que sucede con regina me alegro que te gustara la escena forever kat y rubs,**evazqueen** me alegro que te parezcan sexys y si emma esta que no sabe donde meterse,**15marday** me alegro que te guste esta emma trato de que cada personaje sea diferente a los de otras historias, y una de tus dudas en este cap se resuelve,**mayeli85** me alegro que sigas enganchada,**CharlieKM** es bueno ver que esta emma ya tiene su pequeño grupito de fan XD,**farren norieli** pues que te voy a decir es que a emma le ha caido una de cosas en un solo dia, XD y si que kat y rub son previsibles en cuanto a sus gustos XD, y si tu idea se me ha pasado por la cabeza lo de ingrid, gracias por los tres mensajes, y con lo de escribir sobre maura y rizzoli no lo descarto pero aun tengo historias por acabar, muchas diria yo, XD me queda con esta cinco que tengo empezadas y puf primero debo acabarlas sino me volvere loca son personajes distintos y tramas diversas,**shiryuz** es bueno ver que no tienes prisa sobre la lentitud de la historia, y es un gusto saber que te gusto tanto como para leerla de un tiron,es bueno ver que mas gente se suma al apoyo ruby y kat XD.

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

* * *

Necesitar ayuda, son los verbos que más nos perturban, ¿nosotros necesitando? y lo más feo de todo ¿ayuda?, no, imposible. No obstante, la realidad es otra, requerimos un oído amigo que escuche nuestros problemas o preocupaciones, porque si no ¿existen?,¿Son verdaderos conflictos o son solo un efecto de nuestra perturbada imaginación?

Emma había sido invitada a pasar, saludo a la esposa de Hopper, y a los hijos de este, su amigo o más bien familia, la guio hasta su despacho. La joven se sentó en uno de los sillones que sospechaba que había sido testigo de las gamberradas de un pequeño revoltoso, al ver juguetes y disfraces por todo el lugar.

-marco- dijo como si fuera obvio Hopper.

-lo imaginaba. - tomo asiento apartando algunos juguetes, y se quedó rígida mirando hacia el escritorio frente a ese sillón individual, seguramente la acomodación de los muebles de esa manera era usada para interrogar a su hijo sobre alguna trastada. En la pared de fondo estaba el obsequio de Emma colgado dándole a la habitación un aire misterioso. – te gusto- dijo apuntando con la mirada.

-sabes bien que si-

Había pasado media hora y Emma seguía mirando hacia su obra perdida en aquel bosque, deseo poder meterse en el y ocultarse del mundo, suspiro ante la imposibilidad del deseo, y siguió observando ahora los libreros que estaban situado bajo el cuadro, siguió mirando, hasta que vio la ventana, se quedó ensimismada con aquella abertura. Forzó su cabeza un poco más y logro ver otros asientos más alejados del escritorio.

-lo usa mucho mi mujer- respondió al percibir su mirada.

-creo que nunca había estado aquí- hablo finalmente la rubia.

-correcto, la última que te dije que entraras a mi despacho me acusaste con tu mirada, asi que no has pasado del salón, la cocina, y el baño. -agrego como si fuera necesario.

-ya-

-Emma…- trato el hombre que la joven hablara sin mucho resultado.

\- ¿has hablado con mi madre? -

El hombre pareció dudar, tal vez no sería bueno para esta conversación que dijera la verdad, que Mary le conto sobre un enamoramiento de Emma. Sin embargo, opto por la sinceridad.

-Sí-

Emma ahora desvió su mirada de la cara de su amigo y psicólogo al cuadro nuevamente.

-te conto que estoy…como decirlo, ¿fijándome en alguien? - la chica jugaba con sus dedos, con inseguridad.

-algo menciono, pero muy por encima-

La rubia bufo enojada.

-no tendría que haberlo hecho- dijo duramente.

-pero te alivia que lo hiciera- afirmo el hombre.

-en parte si- Emma volvió a mirarlo ahora a los ojos.

-y que quieres decirme sobre ello-

Ahí iba la confesión de aquello que estaba sucediendo, Emma enumero las servilletas anónimas, describió lo que sintió, también menciono el descubrimiento de su identidad, y por supuesto la negativa de Regina.

-vaya es…- el hombre buscaba palaras.

\- ¿sorprendente? - termino Emma

-si lo es, no me malentiendas solo que es un avance enorme para ti, pero no confías en mi por lo que veo- hablo con un deje de tristeza.

-no es que no confié en ti, es que no confió en mí, no entiendo que siento, hoy una mujer me ha invitado a salir y yo…-

\- ¿que? -

La mujer se mordió el labio.

-pensaba en Regina, en lo bonito que seria que hubiera sido ella la que me hubiera invitado, en salir de allí corriendo y hablar con ella, luego me acoso la idea de que tal vez para Regina yo soy eso, una persona que te pide salir, si te adula que piensen en ti como a cualquier humano, pero luego piensas ¡no es ella ¡- agrego lo último con un énfasis que saco cierta mirada curiosa de Hopper.

-Emma no estarás-

Emma lo corto.

-obsesionada, sí creo es la palabra- suspiro, cerro sus ojos y puso sus dedos sobre ellos, haciendo una ligera presión como si quisiera desperezarlos.

\- ¿así que piensas que es obsesión? -

-no lo pienso estoy convencida, yo tengo retratos de ella en mi cuarto, yo… la conocí en algún momento, no sé cuándo ni cómo, pero se aquí-apunto a su pecho- que le hable por primera vez por algo… es una obsesión, yo al principio solo quería conocer a la persona que había logrado sacarme una sonrisa con solo pintarla, pensé que era un sueño, una alucinación, una obra de mi desbordante imaginación, pero ahora, me gustaría tanto verla sonreir.- confeso con reparo en la voz.

-Emma y no crees que conocerla ha hecho que…-trato de volver hablar Hopper.

-sí que me empeñe con ella, tal vez sea el no poder tenerla lo que hace que la desee aún mas- pensó en voz alta.

\- ¿desear? - Hopper ahora estaba más asombrado.

La mujer se mordió su labio tan fuerte que pensó que lograría hacer una herida.

-sí. -

\- ¿qué tipo de deseo?-

La chica pareció encogerse en el sillón individual, como si pudiera hacer que este adquiriera un peso tan elevado que lograra un agujero en el suelo y así dejarse caer con él.

-deseo besarla-

Hopper asintió con más calma.

-tocarle su labio, tiene una pequeña cicatriz que hace que desee posar mis dedos en el-

Otro asentimiento del psicólogo.

-desnudarla. - ahora Hopper había dejado de asentir comprensivo.

\- ¿desnudarla? - cuestiono el hombre.

Emma enrojeció.

-ves una obsesión, no es normal, yo jamás, jamás he sentido tal cosa- agregaba como si fuera el mayor de todos los delitos sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Emma esto es muy bueno… ella ha hecho que quieras- el hombre pareció inseguro de lo que iba a decir.

-tener sexo, sí, todo un avance, ahora paso de no pensar en ello para soñar cada noche con ella, querer ir a su lado, querer conquistarla, ¡soy tan patética! -

-no eres patética-

-claro que lo soy, quien en sus cinco sentidos se fija en una mujer casada, ¡casada! Y encima soy mujer, soy una maldita mujer, Hop jamás pensé que ser mujer fuera tan malo como hoy, si yo hubiera sido un hombre tal vez, tendría alguna esperanza una sola de que esta opresión que siento en el pecho fuera correspondida- estaba ya en pie dando vueltas en aquella habitación. – pero no, solo soy la amiga, y me gustaría tanto volver a atrás y haber ocultado aquel maldito móvil y que ella nunca supiera que soy una mujer, porque antes, ¡antes! Había esperanza, ahora solo tengo una inquietud que hace que quiera llorar. - seguía divagando sobre lo que sentía. - tal vez esto sea malo, tal vez deba dejar de verla- seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Emma ¿te das cuenta que es una de las pocas veces en las que te abres tanto? – Hopper seguía con la mirada fija en todo lo que hacía Emma

Emma paro su recorrido, y miro hacia Hopper con una dureza que él no le conocía.

\- ¿y qué? Esto que siento me esta, me esta enloqueciendo, yo no soy así, yo no me obsesiono con nadie…-

-no será más bien que estas enamorada-

Agua fría eso hubiera sido menos incomodo que esa oración, Emma se sentó de nuevo en su sitio.

-el amor y la obsesión no es lo mismo- aclaro Emma

-que sientes-

-obsesión- convencida lo dijo.

\- ¿segura? - la chica asintió. - que sientes cuando las ves sonreír-

Emma lo miro con los ojos empequeñecidos sin saber a dónde iba a llegar con todo eso.

-me siento feliz- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- ¿qué sentiste cuando te dijo que no tenías oportunidad por ser mujer? -

-destruida-

Hopper asintió.

\- ¿le harías daño? - pregunto Hopper.

-preferiría morir antes- contesto inconcientemente.

-te conformarías con tenerla sexualmente hablando- nunca pensó que mencionaría esa frase con Emma, se sintió orgulloso de que Emma hubiera acudido a él.

-no- Emma lo observo fijamente como si la sola pregunta fuera ofensiva.

-ahí lo tienes- aclaro Hopper orgullo de sí mismo.

Emma ahora estaba sentada mirando el suelo como si tuviera alguna figura que no había visto con anterioridad.

-emma-la llamo Hopper.

\- ¿me alejo de ella? -

\- ¿quieres hacerlo? -

-es evidente que no, pero no me va a corresponder nunca, qué sentido tiene que este a su lado- añadió perdida todavía en esos surcos.

-amor. - respondió como si fuera una respuesta universal.

-debí haber ido con un psicólogo divorciado- protesto la joven. - ¿y si me derrumbo? - cuestiono.

-nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas. -

\- ¿entonces trato de conquistarla?- pregunto como si estuviera pidiendo permiso.

-te mueres por hacerlo así que para que me lo preguntas. - el hombre ya se había puesto en pie.

-un poco de cordura me vendría bien-

-no es por nada, pero eres tan racional a veces que creo que te viene mejor un poco de descontrol. -

La chica seguía sentada observando como el hombre se comía una chocolatina que había sacado de su mesita.

-no que no puedes comer azúcar- reclamo la mujer.

-que no pueda no quiere decir que no lo desee- le guiño un ojo a la chica que suspiro.

-chiquito psicólogo controlado que tengo. - se puso en pie.

-bah, yo también tengo mis cosillas-dijo el hombre con un encogimiento de hombros- ¿te quedas a comer? -

-siempre y cuando no cocines tu- respondió ya frente a la puerta- g...gracias Hop- dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro antes de girar el picaporte.

Hopper se quedó impresionado, no recordaba haber visto sonreír a Emma así, estaba cambiando, lo estaba haciendo y él pudo presenciarlo.

* * *

Emma llego a casa después de almorzar con la familia de Hopper, subió por las escaleras hasta el último piso evitando usar el maldito ascensor, mínimo hacia ejercicio con tremendos escalones, "el arquitecto de esto un auténtico cabron" pensaba mientras subía, llego sudando pues había decidido correr para terminar antes.

Al llegar no se esperó la visita que estaba fuera de su casa apoyado al marco de la misma.

-emma-dijo el chico de ojos azules y cabello negro.

-Kiliam, ¿paso algo? - pregunto descolocada, hacía mucho que el chico no intentaba un acercamiento entre ambos, después de tantas negativas parecía que había entrado en razón.

El chico se acercó a Emma que ya estaba en la mitad del vestíbulo. Se pegó tanto a ella que la rubia se planteó seriamente tomar ahora si el ascensor y bajar hasta la salida.

-que sucede- dijo Emma poniendo una mano entre ambos para darle a entender que no invadiera su espacio- que corra el aire- dijo la chica haciendo movimiento con las manos alejando al hombre que pronto puso una mirada sombría.

-yo…tu…Íngrid-el hombre parecía que no podía hilar sus pensamientos con coherencia- ¿porque Emma? ¿Cuántos años llevo intentándolo? ¿es que te gustan solo las mujeres? -pregunto el hombre que se rascaba su cuello. -

Emma abrió los ojos pasmada.

\- ¿de qué me hablas? - pregunto ella.

-le has dicho que si a Íngrid, y ella es lesbiana…-afirmo con tristeza.

-yo no le he dicho que sí, le dije que si a tomar un café, en una tesitura puramente amistosa- contesto Emma sin entender porque tenía que responder a este interrogatorio.

El chico pareció esbozar una sonrisa.

-yo Emma, siempre y lo sabes, me interesas, yo me gustaría…-

"oh dios no, ¿yo que te hecho?" pensó Emma que observaba aquella escena como si fuera una catástrofe.

-Kiliam, mira yo no…estoy interesada, pero no es por ti, es porque yo simplemente no sé como- trato de excusarse la rubia.

-Emma me gustas, me gustas mucho, te veo y pienso cómo es posible que una mujer así como tu exista, dame una oportunidad. -rogo el hombre.

-Kiliam- Emma dudo, por primera vez dudo, no porque le gustara sino porque se sentía tremendamente culpable. - yo no puedo- dijo sin más acercándose a su puerta.

\- ¿porque no?, ¡es que eres incapaz de quererme ni un poquito!, nos conocemos desde hace tanto…-kiliam parecía torturado.

-yo…hay alguien- se sinceró antes de ponerse inquieta.

-hay… ¿alguien? - el joven estaba ido. -pero desde cuándo-

-unos meses- dijo ella.

\- ¿porque con esa persona si y conmigo no? - el hombre se acercó a ella, acorralándola contra la puerta.

-¡Kiliam apártate ahora mismo, o te juro que no respondo!- dijo la rubia que se apretaba más contra la puerta huyendo del moreno, que había puesto ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de la rubia.

El chico pareció ver su error y se separó un poco.

-emma yo no te haría daño-aseguro el hombre que le habían empezado a salir lágrimas de los ojos al ver la reacción de asco de la rubia.

Emma no entendia que había sucedido, primero la acorralada, le entra el pánico y ahora ella estaba dándole golpecitos en la espalda a modo de consuelo, diciéndole que no pasaba nada que se calmara.

-has cambiado-aseguraba el hombre, alejándose lentamente.

\- ¿porque lo dices? - pregunto la rubia al ver como se iba alejando de ella.

-nunca me habías tratado así- dijo el hombre rascándose ahora la ceja.

\- ¿como? -

-con tanta empatía- dijo secándose los últimos resquicios de lágrimas-siento haberme puesto así, es solo que parecías tan asustada por mi culpa, yo nunca…me sentía tan impotente-trato el hombre de explicarse.

-no es tu culpa, nunca me ha gustado mucho los acercamientos, solo con personas contadas-sonrió.

-por desgracia no soy una de esas personas-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa triste.

pasaron minutos mirándose, como si ambos estuvieran planteandose como deberían despedirse, o que hacer para salir de esas miradas incomodas.

\- ¿quieres pasar? - pregunto Emma dejando a Kiliam completamente alucinado.

-me encantaría- respondió.

Ponerse en el lugar del otro a veces no es posible, sobre todo cuando no lo has vivido, sin embargo, cuando lo has sentido en carne propia, hace que veas el mundo diferente, y más los sentimientos ajenos.

Aprendes a respetarlos, e incluso a admirarlo, Emma por primera vez en su vida entendía a Kiliam, nunca lo había hecho, siempre lo había rechazado, hablaban sí, pero era más una amistad por circunstancias, se alejaba de el cuándo veía que podría entender mal todo, y en parte aun ahora pensaba que ese distanciamiento que siempre había mantenido era lo correcto.

Sin embargo, hoy se vio reflejada en él, "¿el amor hace eso?" se planteó Emma, tal vez esto que sentía que a momentos la destruía, hacía que fuera mejor persona, que no fuera tan fría, que no tuviera el corazón helado por ese algo que había olvidado.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	30. Chapter 30

_**hola gracias por seguirme leyendo, y nada vamos a los agradecimientos.**_

_**evazqueen **es bueno ver que Kiliam puede causar algo mas que odio jaja yo le tengo mania pero no queria ponerlo de malo, que bien que te y haya emocionado_,**gencastrom09 **el amor es un pelin ilogico,**kykyo-chan** emma estara en ello, y es bueno que estes todavia con la duda de que olvido emma,**CharlieKM** es una buena teoria la del sindrime pero no, si que me lo plantee al iniciar la historia, pero no, descarte eso, su problema es otro y lo de la amistad de emma y Kiliam veremos algo hoy y si su problema esta relacionado con lo que olvido,**shiryuz** la verdad que si te digo te miento, yo siempre inicio con hacer pocos capitulos pero soy incapaz de hacer una historia rapida, me hago lios, y aun faltan muchas incognitas por descubrir y de ambos personajes,**15marday** no aun no hago un capitulo centrado en los problemas de emma, pues ella aun no los recuerda, me alegro que te resulte profunda emma, ,**farren**_** norieli**_ saludos pa tu famili tambien y nos seguiremos leyendo, y si los celos estan ahi ,**NatachaParedes** que bueno que extrañaras a Regina, al menos no solo te gusta emma, de eso se trata lograr encariñarse con ambos personajes, y lo de regina tardara más_** ,Love Girl **en el 28 es bueno ver que aun tengo giros posibles XD, y si ingrid es un muy buen partido, en el29 emma esta siendo cada vez mas empatica espero te guste como esta este cap._

* * *

_**Capítulo 30**_

* * *

Las noches son largas cuando parece que tu día ha sido de la misma manera, el reloj parecía atascado, el tiempo se había parado o simplemente tenía esa sensación, mientras observaba el reloj de la cocina, Emma observo ese reloj circular, mientras hablaba con Kiliam que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de la isla.

\- ¿Quién es? - pregunto Kiliam mientras se bebía un café que Emma estaba convencida que había dejado su madre para que entrara en razón sobre su consumo.

\- ¿cómo? - la chica se puso al otro lado de la isla sentada, con su refresco.

-Emma ya sabes a que me refiero-dijo el chico con cara enfurruñada algo que por primera vez consiguió un suspiro resignado de Emma.

-es una mujer-confeso finalmente.

-oh- dijo dándole un sorbito al café con leche. - ¿y te…corresponde? -

La chica se encogió de hombros como si eso no importara.

-no-dijo tan sincera que gano una mirada comprensiva de Kiliam.

-te entiendo- confirmo su acompañante

La rubia asintió.

-lo imagino-sonrió.

-vaya, ya van un par de sonrisas en una noche, me sentiría alagado sino estuviera viendo que estas enamoradas de alguien más-

\- ¿no te molesta que sea mujer? - cuestiono la rubia.

-me hace sentir mejor, no es por nada, pero soy un gran partido- puso una sonrisa satisfecha. - no es Ingrid ¿o sí? Como me digas que si me tiro ahora mismo por esa ventana-apunto con la tasa a la zona en cuestión.

Emma no pudo contener su risa.

-no, no es Ingrid. -

-¡bien!-decía mas alegre de lo normal.- ¿Cómo es?-

-preguntas demasiado- afirmo Emma con pesar.

-somos…somos como amigos ¿no? -

Emma pareció dudar ¿eran amigos? No sabía si decir que si o negar categóricamente.

-más o menos- contesto.

-siempre me ha gustado eso de ti. - dijo el hombre dando el ultimo sorbo a su bebida, apoyando ahora uno de sus codos en la mesa. -eres tan sincera…es todo un hallazgo.-

-ni que fuera una reliquia- protesto Emma

-casi- el hombre sonrió de manera encantadora.

-aunque me pongas esa cara no conseguirás nada- aseguro Emma

-mierda-solto un quejido- y yo que pensaba que era mi mejor versión. -

La rubia volvió a sonreír.

\- ¿tienes alguna oportunidad con ella?- el chico ya estaba poniéndose en pie.

-lo dudo, pero la esperanza es lo último que muere- dijo pasándose su mano por su cabello.

El hombre la miro fijamente.

-no te tenia por una creyente. - afirmo el hombre.

-ni yo, y aquí estamos, acabados de tomar un café, bueno más bien tú, yo en lo particular lo aborrezco. - hizo una regañina con la cara.

\- ¿porque? -

-la vida ya es demasiado amarga como para tomar eso- contesto convencida.

El hombre comenzó a reír en alto.

\- ¿te gustan solo las mujeres? - pregunto apoyando ambas manos en la mesa.

Emma pareció dudar un par de minutos.

-no lo sé, últimamente acepto las cosas como vengan-dijo Emma con tranquilidad.

-eso es interesante viniendo de ti- aseguro acercándose a la puerta. -tengo que irme antes de que empiece a tirarte los tejos otra vez, es superior a mi persona- confeso metiendo una de sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. - si algún día tengo alguna oportunidad dame alguna señal- bufo desesperado.

La rubia sonrió y asintió, una vibración la saco un poco de aquella conversación, pero decidió ignorarla hasta que el hombre se fuera.

* * *

Regina: ¿estas dormida?

Emma sonrió en la ventana en la que estaba asomada, mientras veía el mensaje de Regina.

S.A.: no, pero hoy ha sido un día muy pesado, quizás demasiado para mí.

Regina: ¿por qué? - pregunto la morena que también estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación.

S.A: tuve una invitación de parte de Ingrid, la socia de la galería.

Regina: ¿qué tipo de invitación?

Regina se puso nerviosa de pronto, ¿que era esto que estaba sintiendo? ¿miedo?, negó con frustración.

S.A.: pues a un café, aunque me dio a entender que quería algo más.

Emma estaba más pendiente de la respuesta de Regina así que se alejó de la ventana.

Nadie sabe lo que es leer ese maldito aviso "esta escribiendo…" es agobiante esa alerta que solo hace que apretes aquel aparato con tal dureza como si la fuerza bruta fuera a hacer que ese mensaje escrito fuera a llegar mas rápido. Lo cierto es que por mucho que apliquemos algo de presión ese mensaje no llegara hasta que el escritor le de a "enviar", y mientras eso sucede, estamos en una agonía.

Regina por su lado había borrado el mensaje cinco veces, los primeros eran:" ¿a cuento de que?", "¿y que le dijiste?","¿Qué tipo de café?", "¿pidió una cita de verdad?" Y por supuesto el clásico "me alegro por ti".

"¿me alegro?" se auto cuestiono la morena, "claro que no, esa tipa podría ser su madre" ese primer pensamiento fue el que realmente plasmo.

Regina: ¿no es demasiado mayor para ti?

Había esquivado una bala no de una manera muy limpia, pero mínimo se había quedado a gusto.

S.A.: no se, yo la veo bien.

"oh dios Emma ¿estas planeando darle celos? es patético" negó Emma con la cabeza.

Regina: ¿bien?

S.A.:sí, creo que es atractiva.

"que vergüenza" Emma enrojeció, hablar de esto con Regina le parecía sumamente de mal gusto, pero no se puede hacer una tortilla sin romper un par de huevos, o eso creía haber escuchado una vez a Ruby "no creo se refiriera a este tipo de huevos" pensó la rubia mientras iba a por un vaso de agua, se le había secado la boca.

Regina: no que te caía mal.

La morena ahora empezaba a mortificarse "¿ahora es atractiva? Si tiene más arrugas que una pasa" se mintió a sí misma, esa mujer era hermosa, aunque tuviera unos cuarenta largos.

S.A.: una cosa no quita la otra, que sea atractiva no quiere decir que vaya a caer perdidamente enamorada de la noche a la mañana.

Regina soltó un gruñido.

Regina: ¿Enamorada?

S.A.: lee bien, he dicho que ¡no voy a caer enamorada!

La morena estaba atrapada en la palabra enamorada, como si fuera una maldición, "¿se puede enamorar de ella?" el solo pensamiento le dio un escalofrio.

S.A: ¿Regina?

La morena había dejado el móvil en su mesita de noche, de pronto estaba "¿cabreada?" la sola idea de estar así la puso aún más enojada, "que se enamore de quien le dé la gana, ¡ no me importa!" volvió a agarrar el móvil, para escribir.

Regina: bueno si te parece tan atractiva sal con ella entonces.

Escribió con rabia la mujer de cabello oscuro.

La rubia al verlo abrió los ojos encendida, "¿significa que le vale?" el pensamiento la hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

S.A.: eso hare.

Regina: bien.

S.A.:bien.

Hasta ahí, llego la conversación, habían dejado de escribirse, Emma estaba muy furiosa, ¿es que acaso no tiene derecho a salir con alguien? ¿no le importa que lo haga?" esto ultimo la ponía aun peor, no podía dormir,como iba a hacerlo, la morena no escribió nada mas, y ahora estaba pensando que era su culpa, tal vez fue un poco brusca, reviso sus mensajes buscando ese detonante que pusiera a la morena asi de pasota, pero seguía sin verlo.

Regina no podía dormir, se había pasado con Emma, primero la rechaza y luego se pone celosa, "¡celosa!" se recriminaba, "eres una maldita celosa y posesiva, y lo peor del caso es con una amiga…¿somos amigas no?" dio una vuelta mas en la cama que parecía haber sido revuelta por una noche ajetreada.

Las tres de la mañana eran, parecía que el reloj le decía "llámala" maldijo internamente esa necesidad insana de disculparse.

Emma no daba crédito, Regina la estaba llamando, tomo rápidamente la llamada no dejando que diera si quiera el segundo tono.

-l…-escucho Emma al otro lado- lo siento- termino de decir la morena ahora mirando al techo de su cuarto.

-yo también lo siento-

\- ¿tú por qué? -

-por ser un poco brusca, y no saldré con ella, le dije que solo lo haría si era en términos amistosos. -

\- ¿porque no lo dijiste antes? - pregunto con alivio.

-no me dejaste- dijo Emma con esperanzas, sus expectativas estaban por las nubes.

-¿me perdonas?- la morena se mordió el labio.

-siempre- contesto Emma.

Regina no se esperaba ese tono, tan "tierno", enrojeció ante esa palabra, Emma era tan tierna que la descolocaba, cuando mostraba esa faceta suya, Regina se sentía tan desarmada.

-¿dime que mas te paso?-

Emma apretó sus labios como queriendo huir de aquella conversación.

-vino Kiliam a declararse a mi casa- dijo Emma muy rápido.

-oh, por lo que veo te llueven pretendientes.- con aspereza salio eso de boca.

Emma sintió su corazón al galope.

-si, es una pena que ninguno sea quien yo deseaba que fuera- "tu puedes, huevos , romper y tortillas" pensó dándose ánimo, "¿era ese orden?" estaba más liada que antes, pero siguió repitiéndose esa frase como si así pudiera conseguir una maldita victoria, por una vez.

Regina ahora pareció dudar.

-¿y es?-

"te haces la tonta y lo sabes" pensó la morena esperando una respuesta que aun no llegaba de la rubia, deseaba que se lo dijera mas que nada, ¿era acaso su ego destruido por un matrimonio sin atención?.

-¿hace falta que te lo diga?-

-sí…bueno no…- "¿quien coño me entiende?" se puso boca abajo para poner su cara contra la almohada con el móvil aun en su oreja sujetado por su mano derecha.

Emma sonrió, no sabía que quería Regina de ella, pero más se pierde si no lo intenta ¿no?

-tu eras quien deseaba que me invitara a una cita, o se me declarara- dijo Emma mordiéndose el labio.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de la boca de Regina. No comprendía que le pasaba con Emma pero en su mente solo escuchaba un posesivo, una horrible unión de tres letras "mía" ¿desde cuándo Emma le pertenecía?

-yo…- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Emma lo hizo por ella.

-no hace falta que digas nada, sé que tú no…-Regina la interrumpió.

-no yo no, pero me pongo posesiva contigo, y no es correcto ni si quiera es propio de mi y menos con una amiga- esta última palabra la dijo tan susurrada que Emma se sorprendió al comprenderla.

-bueno será que empiezas a encariñarte conmigo- razono la rubia.

-es muy posible-Regina bufo y Emma pudo escucharlo, se escuchaba tan linda o eso le parecio. - si te gusta Íngrid deberías salir con ella- concedió mordiéndose poco después su lengua sin querer, Emma escucho un ruido raro.

-pero yo no quiero salir con ella- aclaro Emma.

-pero te parece atractiva-razono ahora Regina.

-tú me lo pareces mil veces más- confeso Emma sin percatarse de su sinceridad.

-dioss…-murmuro Regina.

-dios no, tu- bromeo Emma quitándose así hierro al asunto.

-Emma …- trato de hablar.

-me gustas- directa al grano, si fuera así para todo, Emma estaba convencida que le iría mejor en la vida.

Ruidos de Regina se escuchaban en aquel aparato y un silencio que la perturbo.

-no me gustan las mujeres- dijo finalmente Regina que había cambiado ahora de posición.

-ya- hablo Emma de manera simple.

\- ¿ya?¿eso es todo?- pregunto confusa.

\- ¿qué quieres que te diga?, puedo ir en tu busca ahora mismo, y rogarte de rodillas que me des una cita, una sola. -dijo Emma con resignación- pero no puedo cambiar el hecho de que soy una mujer, para mí tampoco es fácil Regí, y aquí estoy- dijo Emma de nuevo tan sincera que sacaba de quicio a la morena.

-¿porque no es fácil para ti a ver?- pregunto ahora la morena más duro de lo habitual.

-es simple, no recuerdo haberme interesado en nadie en años- confeso.

La morena ahora paso de la rigidez a la sonrisa estúpida "¿Qué me sucede?" había apartado la sabana de encima suya con fuerza.

-dejemos fluir las cosas, pero no se si sea correcto dar pie a…- Regina empezaba a divagar, ella nunca lo hacía, pero ahí estaba, dando esperanzas y quitándolas, no se entendida así misma.

La rubia sonrió para luego cambiar de tema.

\- ¿sigues queriendo que salga con Ingrid? - pregunto en tono jocoso.

\- ¿ya vuelve tu lado molestoso? -

-un poquito-

-ya, hasta mañana- soltó Regina exasperada.

-lo intentare ¿sabes? -pregunto Emma sorprendiéndose ante su determinación.

\- ¿qué cosa? - cuestiono en respuesta.

-tratar de que me veas- respondió con tal dulzura que Regina sintió como su corazón aumentaba el número de latidos por minuto. -

-yo ya te veo- contesto Regina.

-no como yo quiero- rebatió.

-buenas noches- Regina se despidió tratando de salir de esa conversación que se había tornado cada vez más impactante para ella.

-buenas noches mi ángel- se despidió Emma

Regina estaba como comúnmente se conoce como: acojonada, ella veía a Emma, claro que sí, veía su ternura, ese aire de misterio que por momentos la envolvía, esa tristeza que aún no comprendía en su mirada, su retraimiento que, en la oscuridad de su habitación, le resulto muy atractivo.

Entendía porque dos personas habían tratado de acercarse a Emma, ella era…era diferente. Tenía esa sinceridad peculiar que poca gente conserva, cierta frialdad con los demás, que la hacía parecer inalcanzable. Y la miraba como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo, se sentía alagada, acorralada y desconcertada a ella no le gustaban las mujeres o al menos jamás lo había notado, ¿porque ahora? A estas alturas de su vida, no entendía este sentimiento absurdo de duda.

Lo que nunca logro imaginar era que su mano viajaría por su cuerpo, con lentitud, queriendo explorarse, hacía meses que no sentía esas ganas de acariciarse a sí misma, la palabras de Emma propiciaron esas súbitas ganas "me gustas", "tú eras quien deseaba" "tú me lo pareces mil veces más" no pudo evitarlo, se precipito hacia la fantasía con tal deseo que se encontró imaginado el rostro de Emma.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Bueno antes que nada aviso que este es uno de los cap mas largos, asi que espero que no os aburra he tratado de poner un poquito de todo. Gracias por leerme y los rw hacen que me anime a actualizar mas rapido asi que muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Ya parece que la pagina ha vuelto a la normalidad.**

**CharlieKM** jaja la rubia mas interesante jamas vista? de veras te parece un personaje tan profundo? XD una pista si la niña tiene algo que ver en el pasado de emma, y la edad saldra en este cap, espero te guste,**NATACHA PAREDES** me alegro que haya sido capaz de impactarte con el final si dijera de una vez el trauma de emma no seria todo demasiado sencillo? XD,**15marday** sorprenderte a ti ya tiene merito has leido mas de mis fic asi que me lo tomo como un premio XD,**kykyo-chan** jaja me has hecho reir lo que no esta escrito y si Regina ni come ni deja comer,**evazqueen** me alegro que el final del cap anterior no fuera previsible y si kiliam tiene su encanto,**shiryuz** pareces el demonio tentando XD, y ni a ingrid quieres?,**Love Girl** coincido el robin es todavia menos tolerable, el peor personaje que he visto en la tv menos personalidad que nada y si Regina se hace mucho de rogar,**mayeli85** que no lo admita no quiere decir que no lo sepa XD,**gencastrom09** si que es dificil, la corriente es demasiado fuerte para ella.

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

* * *

La culpa nos llega a todos en algún momento de nuestra vida, Regina se había despertado asombrada ante su comportamiento, no recordaba haberse excitado tanto en años, esa verdad la hizo lamentarse con un quejido.

Se había desvestido con lentitud todavía reviviendo el recuerdo de su noche a solas consigo misma, negó con desesperación al darse cuenta de sus ganas de anoche, se sintió frustrada, fue hacia el baño individual de su habitación y llenó la bañera, se quedó mirando cómo iba subiendo el nivel del agua caliente.

-no me gustan las mujeres- murmuro antes de meterse dentro de ella. - mmm- murmuro estirándose en la bañera. -genial no soy lesbiana, pero me masturbo pensado en una mujer. - cerro los ojos apoyando su cabeza en la bañera. -¿eso en qué coño me convierte?- "esa boca Regina" se auto reprendió por su vocabulario, odiaba más que nada en el mundo decir palabrotas, pero en algunos momentos le ira imposible evitarlo.

Se prometió que no le marcaria ni mandaría mensajes a Emma, estaba avergonzada de sí misma, que clase de bipolar ¿era? "una auténtica imbécil" pensó mientras se vestía.

Katherine irrumpió en su morada para supuestamente llevarla a trabajar, la primera vez que veía a Kat tan interesada en madrugar y nada más y nada menos que para llevarla al trabajo. Aprovecho para también llevar a la pequeña al colegio, la niña seguía en estado zombi, y solo asentía de manera automática.

-cariño, no puedes quedarte dormida, prácticamente te he vestido acostada- protesto Regina en el asiento del copiloto.

-se ma- dio una cabezada-ma.-termino con dificultad.

La morena negó con una sonrisa, esa niña era una dulzura, era su pequeña, al fin y al cabo, la ayudo a salir de su silla y la llevo hasta la entrada misma del colegio, no entro a la clase porque ahora con casi seis años la niña se creía toda una adulta y decía que eso era vergonzoso.

-¿te lo puedes creer? Con cinco añitos y ya es feo que la mama la acompañe…- se quejaba la morena poniéndose de nuevo el cinturón e indicándole a Katherine que no le ocurriera arrancar sin que ella viera como entraba su niña.

-bueno- trato de romper el hielo la rubia.

La morena levanto una ceja luego de ver que no arrancaba el coche a pesar de que ya habia entrado la hija de Regina.

\- ¿que? -

-yo puede que me haya pasado de…- trato de explicar la otra rubia.

\- ¿de? - la morena esperaba pacientemente.

-Ruby y yo, en los vestidores hicimos algo- confeso roja como un tomate.

-oh dios mío, ¿Emma lo sabe? - pregunto Regina inquieta en su asiento.

La rubia se quedó estática.

\- ¿eso es lo único que me dices? ¿si Emma lo sabe? - su amiga ahora estaba confusa. - o sea que lo único preocupante de mí, como llamarlo, ¿desliz? ¿es Emma? -

Ahora Regina pareció dudar, "porque pienso primero en ella" se recrimino.

-no perdona es que me has pillado por sorpresa- carraspeo. - bueno que hiciste exactamente. -

La sopa no era para nada fría, Regina seguía procesando aquella información, pero lo único que lograba pensar era "con qué autoridad moral le digo yo ahora que es una auténtica cochina" suspiro ante su propio pensamiento.

-Regina por dios di algo, pon algo de sensatez a mi vida- protesto Katherine-

-pues…-Regina estaba nerviosa en el asiento- ¿te gusto? – cuestiono esquivando la mirada.

\- ¿gustarme?, llego al orgasmo de solo recordarlo- aseguro kat con su clásica sonrisa.

Regina negó en desaprobación ante el comentario.

-entonces, pues si te gusta disfrútalo- dijo Regina como si se lo dijera a sí misma "yo no soy lesbiana, no soy lesbiana" se repitió un par de veces.

\- ¿Quién eres y dónde está mi Regina? - se quejó la rubia.

-en qué quedamos, ¿si te digo que vueles te quejas es que todas las mujeres son así de complicadas o qué? - pregunto Regina recordando a Emma

-dios mío Regina a ti te ha pasado algo con tu anónima-razono kat.

-nada solo le dije ¡que no me gustan las mujeres!, ¿tan difícil es de entender que a mí no me va eso o qué? -

Katherine pareció abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante el giro de la conversación.

-Regina si no quieres hablar con ella no lo hagas- razono Katherine que luego se asombró más ante la mirada culpable de Regina. - oh, así que si quieres hablar con ella- Regina asintió.

-en fin, Katherine si te gusta esa chica adelante. -asintió como dándole más confianza- aunque espero que las bragas que usas ahora sean tuyas, ¡maldita puerca! - protesto la morena acomodándose mejor en el asiento y abriendo la ventana hasta el tope.

-vaya por fin aparece la dark Regina, la echaba de menos, si no criticas todo lo que hago, entonces no lo hago bien- aseguró Katherine poniendo en marcha el camino hacia el despacho de Regina.

-lo sé, cómo vivir sin mi toque agrio- dijo Regina mirando por la ventana.

-no lo ves mal ¿en serio? - pregunto Kat

-mal era aguantar a Erick con sus morbosidades, al menos estas nuevas te gustan. - dijo con una sonrisa jocosa la morena.

-ya lo creo- dijo Kat pidiendo un cd a Regina que estaba en su guantera.

El camino estuvo ameno, hasta que finalmente se despidieron.

* * *

Por su lado Emma había tenido que aguantar a Ruby, la había acosado toda la tarde, desde que salió de trabajar, preguntándole que debía hacer.

-Ruby que parte de no tengo ni puta idea, no captas- dijo Emma por quinta vez.

-vamos Emma eres artista ponle imaginación- contrataco Ruby a las quejas de su amiga.

-que tiene que ver eso con tus líos. -

Mary ya se había unido al dúo.

\- ¿de qué habláis? - pregunto la mujer mientras se preparaban para ir a comprar lienzos y pinturas para Emma.

-no querrás saberlo mama. - aseguro Emma con los ojos en blanco.

-oh vamos necesito consejo- protesto la pelirroja parando el ascensor.

-ni pensarlo-se cruzó Emma de brazos.

\- ¿no que estaba superado? -

\- ¿has oído que es bueno caminar? -

-también fornicar y yo no te digo nada- protesto Ruby dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

\- ¡RUBY! - grito Mary ante los comentarios de la joven.

-perdón… perdón, que conste en acta que podría haber usado una palabra mucho peor- dijo levantando las manos.

-ya imagino que palabras hubieras usado. – comento Mary bajando las escaleras.

-qué bonito es ejercitar las piernas- decía Emma cambiando de tema.

\- ¡Emma! Jo hazme caso- se quejó Ruby que estaba apoyada en la barandilla de la escalera.

-shalala- repetía Emma ignorando a Ruby.

-Emma Swan hazme caso ahora mismo, dime que hago para quedar con ella. Tú ya llevas dos en un día, dime el secreto ¿es que tengo que poner ojos de gatito apaleado? - lloriqueaba la mujer.

-yo no pongo ojos de gatito apaleado. - bufo Emma

-ya me he perdido, que es lo que lleva Emma- hablaba Mary respirando fuertemente ante tanto escalón.

-Mary hay que ejercitarse, no estarás viuda para toda la vida- dijo Ruby.

-empújala mama, diré que ha sido un accidente. - rogo Emma.

-ganas no me faltan, y no se deja de estar viuda nunca. -

-más seco que el Sahara lo tendrás-refunfuño ruby.

-el cómo lo tenga a ti ni te va ni te viene, depravada - regaño a paso lento con cada escalón.

-no le hagas caso mama, esta así porque se quedó con las ganas y esta frustrada- dijo Emma con indiferencia.

\- ¿ganas de qué? - pregunto Mary pensando seriamente en hacer ejercicio.

-de conquistar una nueva tierra- contesto Emma.

-ni que fuera napoleón. - se quejó Ruby.

-yo diría más pepe botella- se mofo la rubia.

-esperadme, que tierra, que napoleón…- decía Mary sofocada.

-entiéndase conquistar por cuerpo desnudo femenino, y tierra por Katherine. - resumió Emma con un encogimiento de hombros, ya había llegado al final de las escaleras.

-bueno ya hemos pasado por esa bajada ¿Qué toca ahora, subir una pirámide? - bufo Ruby pateando primero el ultimo escalón de aquel edificio.

-esta insoportable- aseguraba Mary mirando a su hija.

-si yo te contara, me tiene aburría, ya llámala y pídele que te devuelta las malditas bragas, algo me dice que es como el pelo de sansón-. Agregaba Emma indicando el camino que recorrerían para compras sus pinturas.

-otra vez a patita- se quejó la pelirroja-

-un segundo, ¿cómo que perdió sus bragas?, en mi época casi que las amarraban como si fuera cinturón de castidad, ¡que juventud! -

-ya salió la monja- se quejó Ruby que estaba realmente enojada de no haber hablado con Katherine.

-un respetito para mi señora madre- hablo Emma antes hacerse una coleta en medio del paseo.

-eso- agregaba Mary. – pero bueno dime como paso lo de las bragas. -

-encima de monja, morbosa- agrego Ruby ahora con una risa burlona.

Las tres empezaron a reír ante las ocurrencias de la pelirroja.

\- ¿se lo vas a contar? - pregunto ahora Emma.

-pues no sé si pueda soportarlo, y yo no sé si pueda aguantar su cara de horror- dijo Ruby encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿tan malo es? - cuestiono la mujer de cabello negro.

-malo no, una autentica guarrada- dijo Emma a paso ligero.

-y dale, el sexo es sucio-

-oh dios mío ¿ya hubo sexo? -pregunto Mary exaltada.

-ojalá- protesto la pelirroja.

-eso ojalá, así no me estarías dando el coñazo- agrego Emma

\- ¿y los dos de Emma que era? - ahora mary estaba liada.

-tu hija que está levantando pasiones- aseguro Ruby con una sonrisa suelta. Mary parecía impactada- el de siempre kiliam y ahora doña Ingrid. -

-no es doña- dijo Emma espantada ante la idea.

-el amor no tiene edad- dijo Ruby colocándose su gorrito de lana que llevaba.

\- ¿una mujer? - pregunto Mary.

-más bien una gran mujer- comento Ruby.

-ahora está muy mirona con las mujeres- ataco Emma

-no hace falta gustarme para darme cuenta que la mujer esta guapa y su edad más que espantar da un no sé qué, que se yo. - dijo Ruby con una sonrisa picarona.

\- ¿ahora me quieres liar con rubias? - pregunto Emma

-alto alto… estoy procesando, primero tú entregas tus bragas a la chica esa que te gusta- ambas jóvenes afirmaron ante el almacenamiento de información, - y tu Emma, has ligado con una mujer- la madre parecía asombrada- vaya lo que puede pasar en un día, y eso de doña que edad ¿tiene? -

Emma se encogió de hombros.

-qué se yo, cuarenta, cuarenta y algo…- contesto con poco interés.

-pero muy bien llevados, esa mujer tiene su tumbao- aseguraba Ruby. - y no camina de lao- dijo dando un paso de salsa.

Un golpe en el hombro hizo saltar a Ruby, Mary había optado por reprenderla así.

\- ¿entonces te gusta Katherine? - pregunto Emma a punto de entrar en la tienda.

-nena no gusta, encanta- dijo Ruby cual niña.

Mary negó con la cabeza ante las tonterías de Ruby. Había pasado media hora o tal vez un poco más cuando Emma termino de surtirse, así que siguieron su camino, aunque antes pararon en una panadería, para unos dulces.

-entonces que, ¿compraras nueva ropita? - pregunto Ruby antes de agarrar unas donas de chocolate.

-lee mis labios…NO- dijo Emma antes de agarrar pan.

-Emma- regañaron tanto Mary como Ruby.

-he dicho que no y es que no… es más ni se por qué voy- "por Regina que si no ya estaría incubando algo"

-porque no puedes dejarme suelta, soy como una pantera en libertad- dijo Ruby negando con la cabeza.

-ni que fuera domadora…- negó Emma ante tal idea loca.

\- es más fácil la pantera- asintió Mary.

-¡hey!-la chica se cruzó de brazos en lo que esperaba que pusieran en bolsa sus exquisiteces.- concentraos me gusta mucho, ¿debo ir lento?- pregunto cuando ya estaban fuera del lugar.

-pues sí, los asuntos de palacio van despacio- sugirió Mary.

-pero como tú lo único azul que tienes son los ojos, mejor hazlo a tu manera- propuso medio en broma medio en serio Emma

-oh dios Emma, entonces me lanzo y hago puenting - comento con alegría.

-tampoco te digo eso, pero puedes ir a tu ritmo, pero sin llegar a embalarte. - dijo Emma

Mary se impactó ante la respuesta de su hija, ¿desde cuándo daba ese tipo de consejos?

-no me estás diciendo nada, ¿rápido o lento? - pidió Ruby.

\- ¿punto medio? - proporciono la rubia.

La pelirroja bufo.

-no sé si podre- se mortifico.

La rubia se mostró pensativa por unos segundos.

\- creo que te hare caso …¿me acompañaras por un vestido nuevo? -

El cambio repentino de parecer de Emma logro un saltito de Ruby.

-que bien, si, si, ¡acepto! -

-pero como te pases te jalo de las bragas- dijo Emma en lo que iban a dejar todo lo comprado en su piso. Ruby se carcajeo ante el comentario de su amiga.

\- ¿a quién quieres impresionar? - pregunto suspicaz Mary.

\- ¿a mí misma? - respondió la rubia.

-ahora lo llaman así…-murmuro Mary sacando una sonrisa culpable de Emma y una comprensiva de Ruby.

* * *

Los pequeños pasos son aquellos que damos inconscientemente, los que surgen de un repentino interés por salir adelante, esos son imperceptibles para todos, sin embargo, cuando cerremos los ojos nos sacara una ola de felicidad el saber que hemos recorrido parte del camino.

Emma y Regina habían tratado de evitarse, todo el día pero a las siete de la tarde, la fuerza de voluntad se había esfumado, como si de una necesidad se tratara.

Regina: ¿qué haces?

"dios Regina no puedes dejar de hablar con ella ¿o qué?" se dijo mientras trataba de alejarse de ese maldito móvil.

S.A.: pinto, para no variar.

Contesto Emma alejándose de su nueva obra.

Regina: ¿que es?

La rubia apunto con su móvil hacia la pintura quitando el flash.

S.A: aun no estoy del todo segura

Regina observo la imagen que ahí se mostraba, era una niebla violeta que ocultaba detrás un paisaje.

Regina: ¿eso es posible?

S.A: a veces solo pinto, sin tener claro que es.

Regina: y que crees que sea.

S.A: juraría que es una casa que se encuentra rodeada por un lago, o eso es lo que tengo en la mente ahora mismo, aunque la niebla no la deja salir del todo.

La morena no pudo evitar un brote de curiosidad.

Regina: y que significa esa casa.

S.A.: un recuerdo.

Regina: ¿qué tipo de recuerdo?

La morena ahora estaba cambiándole de canal a su hija.

-eso no lo tienes permitido- dijo Regina quitando una película en donde se aproximaba un beso y luego a saber que más.

-mama- se quejó la niña.

-ni mama ni leches, eres demasiado pequeña para ves esas cosas-la morena ahora presto atención al móvil.

\- ¡pero no me gusta la cerdita esa! - protesto la pequeña.

-a mi hay tantas cosas que no me gustan y no me quejo- aseguro Regina. Antes de escuchar un quejido de su hija que ahora se había acostado en el sillón con los zapatos puestos.

-los zapatos-acuso la morena que levanto la vista.

-jooo- protesto la pequeña -¿y abuela?-cuestionó la niña con ojos maliciosos.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

-ahora llegara, y no, no tienes permitido comer helado- otro quejido de la pequeño saco una sonrisa satisfecha de la morena.

La niña ponía ojos llorosos a su madre abandono el móvil en la mesita más cercana para darle un par de besos a la pequeña.

-ya…ya ¡mama! - decía eso, pero tenía sus facciones llenas de alegría.

-que monísima eres- dijo Regina abrazándola.

\- ¡mama! - se quejó tratando de zafarse de tanto apapacho.

\- ¡os parece bonito empezar sin mí! - acuso Cora que ya había entrado en la casa de su hija.

-estaba preguntando por ti, y ni se te ocurra darle helado, y mucho menos comprarle más juguetes o ropa- ordeno Regina.

-Regina Mills, la niña tiene que estar preciosa para la boda de tu hermana, y no, no es una consulta es un hecho. - aseguro Cora yendo hacia el baño.

\- ¿incontinencia? - lanzo irónica Regina.

\- ¿a qué te doy? - la señalo Cora antes de irse directa al baño.

\- ¿qué es icotinecia? - pregunto la niña arrugando la frente.

-cosas que no tienes que saber y mucho menos repetir- hablo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-eso lanza la piedra y esconde la mano- protesto Cora que ya salía del baño.

\- ¿seguro no te quieres venir? - pregunto Cora que ya le daba la mano a su nieta.

-no gracias, ¿y ponerme histérica porque le quieras comprar todo el centro comercial? - negó categóricamente.

-lo dice la que le lleno el ropero- Cora puso los ojos en blanco.

-pero yo soy débil tu deberías ser la fuerte- aseguro Regina mordiéndose el labio culpable.

\- ¿la has visto? - cuestiono Cora mirando a su nieta que ponía inmediatamente su cara más tierna.

Aquellos ojos miel, y aquel cabello rubio podría sacar cualquier cosa de aquellas dos, ambas suspiraron al ver como la niña jugaba bien sus cartas.

Regina ya estaba viendo la tele, curiosamente puso el canal que le negó a su hija, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al darse cuenta de ese hecho.

S.A.: he olvidado ciertas cosas, asi que puede que sea bueno o malo, cuando menos lo espere seguro lo recordare.

Emma estaba convencida de ese hecho.

Regina: ojalá pudiera olvidar ciertas cosas.

La morena se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos, pero quito aquella nube negra de su cabeza.

S.A.: ¿cómo qué?

Emma ahora estaba poniendo también la tele.

Regina: tonterías mías.

S.A: no lo creo, pero bueno dime que haces ahora.

Regina: ver la película que le quite a mi hija, y sintiéndome tremendamente bien de haberlo hecho.

La morena se rio mientras ponía caras viendo la temática.

S.A: ¿canal? ¿o dvd?

Regina: Canal.

Contesto dándole luego el canal concreto.

S.A.: ohh ¿cuantas posibilidades hay de que tu vecina sea una actriz porno?

La morena comenzó a reír de nuevo.

Regina: no tengo ni idea, pero apostaría que pocas.

S.A: no sé por qué, pero me da que va a peor.

Aseguro Emma, mientras veía la película. Se le ocurrió que sería mejor llamarla.

-dime- contesto Regina mientras veía la película.

-el chico pone cara de tonto- comento la rubia.

-no sé a quién me recuerda- se mofo la morena.

-¡hey! Yo no te pongo esas caras. - aseguro Emma.

-quien ha dicho que pensaba en ti- cuestiono con una sonrisa.

-solo piensas en mí, y lo sabes- aseguro Emma

-eso es lo que querrías. - respondió.

\- ¿ahora quiere hacer una peli porno el protagonista? - cuestiono Emma cambiando de tema.

-este tipo de pelis no la deberían emitir sin un aviso- aseguro ahora enervada la morena.

\- ¿y lo dices después de engancharte? -

La morena comenzó a reír en voz alta.

-es verdad- admitió la morena.

-deberíamos vernos una película juntas- sugirió Emma "di que siii" pensó Emma.

\- ¿no lo hacemos ya? - dijo levantando una ceja como si Emma pudiera verla.

-parcialmente, a menos que lo consideremos una cita no cita- agrego Emma mientras iba a por su típico refresco y ponía palomitas en el microondas.

-escucho mucho ruido- protesto la morena.

-me hago palomitas, si vamos a imaginarnos que estamos en un cine las dos juntas, lo mínimo es tener palomitas. - propuso la rubia-

-pues no es tan descabellado, seguro yo también debo tener. -ahora era Regina la que rebuscaba en su cocina palomitas para hacer en el microondas.

Y así trascurrió el tiempo ya la película estaba llegando a su final y tanto Emma como Regina temía el final de la conversación.

-qué bonito- aseguro Regina.

\- ¿más bien que tiene que ver la cursilería con la peli triple x? - dijo Emma molestando a la morena.

-oye, tienes que darme la razón- dijo Regina a modo de queja.

-oh vale, vale, es preciosa- comento la rubia irónica.

-y luego yo soy la antipatica. -

-vamos, no me dirás que no se veía venir el final desde el minuto uno, mínimo nuestra historia no sabemos cómo terminara- comento Emma arrepintiéndose momentos después de repasar lo que había salido de su boca.

\- ¿nuestra historia? - ahora Regina estaba entre asustada y con cara de boba.

-olvídalo-rogo Emma

-a no, no, dime como ves "nuestra historia"- dijo dándole énfasis a esas dos palabras.

\- ¿pues sinceramente? -

-claro-

Ahora Regina había apagado la tele para escuchar bien lo que decía Emma

-yo en el valle de la amargura, esperando que me des un si, como la vida misma, probablemente me hare anciana esperando hasta que decidas ir a buscarme y decirme "tenías razón eres la viejita para mi"- dijo esto último dándole un tono que se asemejaba a la voz de una abuelita. - y eso Regí sí que es romántico- aseguraba ahora con un suspiro.

Regina comenzó a reír realmente Emma había hecho que imaginara toda la situación, como ella lo estaba visualizando.

-tu romanticismo parece una telenovela- aseguro la morena.

-Ruby que me las pega, me pone tantas novelas que no es de extrañar que hasta en mi mente abunde el drama- aseguro con un quejido lastimero.

\- ¿y ha hablado con kat? - cuestiono ahora Regina.

-pues si te dijera lo que paso sería una muy mala amiga- aseguro Emma dejando el paquete de palomitas en el suelo.

-oh no, no me digas nada de lo que paso en ese vestidor- suplico.

\- ¿a que ya lo sabes? - pregunto Emma riendo.

-con lujo de detalles escabrosos- hizo una regañina ante el recuerdo.

-por lo menos nuestras penas son compartidas- añadió Emma

-supongo que eso es verdad, ¿pero bueno han hablado o no? - volvió a preguntar Regina.

-no, Ruby ahora no saber cómo hablar con Kat creo que esta avergonzada, y no sabe cómo dar el paso. -

\- ¿después de todo lo que hicieron? - pregunto incrédula Regina.

-la fuerza se le va por la boca- aseguro Emma

-igual que a Kat- resoplo la morena que ya se había acurrucado cómodamente en el sillón.

-porque no vienes a mi casa a ver una película- pidió Emma- antes de que te asustes, con Kat, así se ven y a mí me dejan vivir en paz. - pidió Emma con su voz de lamento.

La morena se puso nerviosa, realmente el corazón le empezó a latir, y el hecho de llevarse a Kat le aminoro los sudores que empezó a darle, le regreso a la mente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior después de hablar con Emma, y la culpa la dejo muda.

\- ¿Regina?-

-si, si perdón. - la morena volvió a la conversación con esfuerzo pero lo logro- ¿me lo parece o quieres juntarlas?- pregunto.

Emma dudo su respuesta.

-en parte si- dijo Emma

\- ¿en parte? -

-quiero que Ruby sea feliz, y me deje de agobiar con que no sabe cómo acercarse a su rubia- negó Emma

\- ¿su rubia? - cuestiono sorprendida.

-así le dice y pobre de ti que se lo cuentes a Katherine, esto es secreto- advirtió Emma

\- ¿desde cuándo nos guardamos secretos? - ironizo la morena.

-no me pongas ese tono, que sabes que si lo hacemos- dijo Emma con un claro tono de reto.

"¿porque me avergüenzo tanto" Regina estaba roja, realmente colorada, no podía dejar de pensar que las cosas que le dice Emma hace que sus defensas se bajen, que se sienta todas sus conversaciones tan agradables.

-admito que, si es verdad, nos guardamos secretos-

-bien, ¿entonces qué me dices? -

\- ¿eres insistente para todo? -

-cuando tu estas en medio sí-

Otra vez, Emma con su sinceridad bruta, había logrado que Regina se quedara sin poder decir una sola silaba, se sentía débil ante ese comportamiento tan encantador y a la vez seguro, le costaba entender cómo podría Emma desbordar tanta firmeza cuando la había rechazado.

Y por otro lado se moría por ver a Emma de nuevo, pero lo había evitado tanto, y para colmo sus dudas de anoche la hacían querer estar a metros con ella, pero luego la llama, la trata así, la hace reír, y se pierde todas esas ganas de estar alejada.

-de acuerdo una peli, llevare a Katherine, y no debe ser de miedo-

-hecho, ¿y porque no de miedo? -

-porque…-la morena se mordió el labio- luego no duermo-

-quien diría que la amansadora de fieras tuviera miedo a un par de fantasmitas- se burló la rubia.

-seguro tú te asustas más que yo. - dijo Regina.

\- ¿a qué no? -

\- ¿A que sí? –

\- ¿entonces una de miedo? -formulo Emma

-una de miedo- acepto Regina.

Habían vuelto a competir por tonterías, Emma se sentía muy bien, nunca había sido así con nadie, le hacía sentir tan viva que no podía sino estar feliz. Regina estaba molesta consigo misma, Emma la reta y ahí sale su competitividad absurda de la nada, ¿desde cuando los trucos tan viejos funcionaban con ella?, ¿era solo que tenía ganas de estar con Emma?, rechazo esta posibilidad con un lento suspiro.

ocasiones, la vida está plagada de ellas, solo que estamos demasiado distraídos para notarlas, algunos más avispados, las cazan al vuelo, y al hacerlo las atrapan fuertemente, para tener otro breve encuentro con esa situación en la que poder dar riendas sueltas a sus sueños.

Y es que a veces no aprovechamos la oportunidad por querer hacemos los sordos, los ciegos y en pequeñas circunstancias los mudos, tratamos de oír, no ver y no hablar, porque al hacer una sola de esas cosas admitiríamos nuestro más grave error, el amor.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**pd: pelicula en cuestion "la vecina de al lado" y si si existe XD**


	32. Chapter 32

**a quien queria saber algo mas del pasado de emma hoy es el dia de mas incognitas XD,**

vamos a los agradecimientos,**NatachaParedes **aqui esta el proximo cap espero te guste, y si soy muy mala XD pero hoy habra algo del pasado,**CharlieKM** este cap seguro te dejara pensando en algo que me has dicho de posibles sucesos pasados,**gencastrom09** me alegro que te haya gustado espero este tambien consiga lo mismo ,**farren norieli **me alegro que notaras el detalle de la canción, me temo que Regina es cabezota,**kykyo-chan** espero este cap te guste voy lentito ,**Ruth maria** a Regina cuanto mas dificil mas le gusta XD, y es bueno ver que la parte de kat y rub te alegran,**15marday** es bueno ver que aun te gustan los parrafos finales tan tipicos en mis historias, y si Ruby es una contradicción,**shiryuz** todos los dias no cuando hay inspiración que eso no suele suceder espero siga el ritmo,**Love Girl** por pedir que no quede, XD, pero si seria demasiado loco tener una vecina actriz, por otro lado si para emma y Regina, kat y ruby son las que siempre estan para volverlas loca pero sin ellas su vida seria muchisimo mas monotona,**begobeni12** me alegro que te estes poniendo al dia, se que yo tambien tengo que ponerme al dia con la tuya pero ya vez que luego me llega el bloquo y no escribo en meses, XD y cuando me pongo asi soy un peligro. me alegro que te creas que aparece la escritora que llevo dentro, ya sabes que no me considero con tanto talento, asi que viniendo de ti siempre es un cumplido (porque escribes genial y lo sabes) y con lo de graham ¿que seria la vida sin agonia XD?

**pd: espero hayan echado de menos la historia n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

* * *

Sueños oscuros podrían ser el mejor significado de pesadillas, aparecen de la nada causándonos un pequeño malestar que finaliza en el mismo momento en el que dejamos atrás esa vivencia que nos ha hecho despertar de golpe.

el sueño:

Emma se veía así misma acostada en la cama que antes le había pertenecido en la casa de su madre, escuchaba voces, una de ellas era su madre, a la otra estaba tratando de ponerle nombre.

-Mary, tal vez este embarazada, es hora de ir al doctor, no se puede postergar por más tiempo- se escuchaba entre susurros.

-no quiere, ¿Qué hago dime qué hago? -rogaba Mary, Emma juraría que su madre estaba sollozando.

-debes llevarla, tienes que sacarla de aquí Mary, prácticamente se la pasa aquí metida. - decía aquella voz.

-es fácil decirlo Hop, pero cada vez que le digo de salir llora. - la mujer empezaba a llorar.

-Mary, debe ir al médico, si tus sospechas son ciertas lo que se viene no será nada bonito. -

-voy…voy a tratar de llevarla-

Aquella era su pesadilla, Emma lloro aquella noche o al menos eso hacia cuando se despertó exaltada buscando a su madre, hubiera ido a buscarla a contarle ese sueño, pero prefirió quedarse observando la nada de su habitación hoy había decidido dormir allí como cada vez que hablaba con Regina.

Suspiro ante el recuerdo de su charla con la morena y se quedó mirando el techo, contando ovejitas imaginarias que según su mente "solo harían dormir a Heidi" un quejido de su parte inundo la habitación, decidió salir de su nido, con muy pocas ganas. Fue hacia la tele y decidió que lo más sano era ver que había emitiéndose, eran las seis de la mañana e imagino que no habría nada. Sin embargo, dejo aquello encendido con la única intención de no sentirse sola, en lo que se le pasaba el malestar que tenía alojado junto a su pecho.

\- ¿embarazada? - se auto cuestiono en voz alta.- es imposible- se contestó.- no recuerdo haber…tenido ningún niño o niña- dijo para sí misma, negó con la cabeza mientras observaba canales con concursos hasta que finalmente dio con uno sobre una película del año de la pera, pero le gustaba.- ¿y si le pregunto a mi madre?- la sola idea la aterrorizaba.

Qué tal que ese sueño solo fuera eso un sueño, y si aún peor era verdad, y si eran recuerdos y si dejar que vuelva a su memoria la hacía caer en una profunda depresión como la chica que ahí salía. Podía revivir el sentimiento de aquella joven que sin lugar a dudas era ella misma, se sentía completamente hundida, y ella no quería sentirse así, estaba bien, se sentía tranquila con sus lagunas de memorias, tal vez su mente la estaba protegiendo ¿ para que impedirle hacer algo que lleva tanto tiempo haciendo por ella?

Recordar era un precio que todavía no estaba dispuesta a pagar, ella estaba estable con su día a día, no había necesidad de recordar nada, y ahora con Regina en su vida, esta había dado un giro que la agradaba, a veces si la acosaban sueños que parecían más recuerdos, pero siempre los había tenido, ¿ignorarlos? Era una gran opción que había puesto en práctica por años.

Se fue al baño, con cierta pesadez en sus hombros, debía desestresarse, así que se metió en su ducha y se apoyó en aquellos azulejos blanco, sintió el agua resbalar por sus hombros, pensó seriamente en lo feliz que se puede llegar a ser cuando sientes esa agua caliente aliviar cada dolor imaginario y a veces no tanto de tu cuerpo.

Se envolvió en su toalla antes de ir por su móvil para llamar a su amiga Ruby y darle la buena nueva, de que había invitado a Regina a venir a la casa para ver una película.

-me he perdido, ¿no que no te importaba mi infortunio? - preguntaba una Ruby somnolienta-

\- ¿no querías verla? - pregunto haciéndose la molesta Emma.

\- ¿verla? ¿No que invitaste a Regina?, no se Emma a mí me da que me gustan más las rubias- Ruby seguía más dormida que despierta.

-RUBY, quieres concentrarte, ¿dos más dos? - pregunto Emma con ironía.

-cuatro, aunque eso que donde comen dos comen cuatro no sé yo… alguien pasara mucha hambre- Ruby aun no bajaba a la tierra.

-Ruby a que te asfixio, si invito a Regina no es para que veas si te gustan morenas, ¡idiota! Es para que venga Katherine. - informo la rubia.

Un golpe se escuchó al otro lado, y otro más, y un gritito de alegría.

\- ¿de verdad has hecho eso por mí? ¡¿Quién te quiere?!- Ruby estaba saltando o eso presentía Emma.

-me voy a bañar y quiero una peli bien terrorífica ¡para que me abrace! - Ruby ya estaba lavándose la cara.

-vas a romper el móvil como sigas así- refunfuñaba Emma.

\- ¡que felicidad! - gritaba Ruby.

-ya, ya…- Emma ahora ponía sus ojos en blanco.

-pero un segundo, como es que Regina queda contigo, ya no entendí…-Ruby ahora estaba analizando la situación.

-pues es que nos encontramos y nada una cosa llevo a la otra, y surgió lo de la película- "una mentirosa compulsiva que soy" dijo para sus adentros.

-oh vaya Emma estas de un extrovertido que ni yo en mis tiempos mozos. - Ruby acepto aquella información seguramente por su alegría.

-pero advierto como te pases delante mía y de Regina te pongo a Mickey a tu lado- amenazo la Rubia.

-¡jo Ems! ¡Dame vida nena, dame vida! - rogaba.

-ni vida ni nada, contención que hay gente delante, y no quiero que espantes a Regina- acuso.

-que exageración, ni que fuera a hacer un sesenta y nueve delante de ustedes mientras vemos el exorcista. - la sola idea la hizo reír.

\- ¡Pobre de ti que digas ese chiste malo! -

-jo ¿te has comido a Mary? Sé que es de digestión difícil- protesto la pelirroja.

\- ¡Ruby!-

-que si, seré una santa, es más iré de comunión para que veas que estoy comprometida con la causa de la pureza y todo eso- aseguro con una convicción que a Emma le hizo pensar muy mal.

-que sepas que el nudismo por más que sea natural, no implica pureza…-

-pero Emma nacemos desnudos, y estoy bautizada- aseguraba como si eso la librara de todo mal.

-lo sabía, ven vestida y con vestida me refiero que dejes margen a la imaginación. -dijo Emma.

-a las famosas nadie les dice que cubran sus encantos. -

-yo ya me conozco tus encantos y no es algo que quiera en mi sillón frotándose- se quejó la rubia.

-tarde cariño muy tarde- contesto la pelirroja.

\- ¡te mato! Voy a lavarlo por tu culpa- la pelirroja colgó para preparase dejando a Emma en estado de pánico, quitando el forro del sillón metiéndolo en la lavadora para luego usar la secadora.

-asquerosa- protesto mientras terminaba de limpiar todo.

* * *

Regina también tenía una conversación con su amiga desde su teléfono.

-esto no son horas- gruñía Katherine.

-no que al que madruga…-

-dios se burla de ellos…- divago la rubia entre resoplidos.

-bueno te quería decir que Emma me invito a por una peli más bien a ambas-

Katherine seguía murmurando.

-y desde…cuando tú y Emma quedan a ver películas- se movia en la cama buscando la posición que perdió por culpa de la llamada.

-desde que me da la gana, levántate que vas conmigo a casa de Emma a ver una peli-

-pero Regina a mí no me gustan Rubias, estoy convencida, me veo al espejo y ni fu ni fa- resoplaba.

Regina abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué apartado en esa mente enferma que tienes, te hace creer que quiero que te líes con emma?-

-huy ni que fuera tuya- se mofo Katherine entre sueños.

La morena puso los ojos en blanco, Katherine estaba molestándola por haberla despertado.

-ira Ruby- comento como si fuera algo sin importancia.

Un grito se escuchó en la habitación de Katherine.

-¡melisa! ¡informa que hoy quiero mi día libre! - la rubia tenía su móvil en una oreja y en la otra el teléfono fijo hablando con su asistenta.

-Kat ¿Qué haces ahora? - Regina estaba asombrada.

-¿cómo que, qué hago?, liberar mi día, hoy no voy a trabajar, soy la jefa ¿no? Pues que les den. - dijo ahora la rubia que había ido al baño.

-Katherine no estarás bañandote- hablo la morena.

-evidentemente- se escuchaba con eco y agua de fondo.

-¡Katherine no te llamo para que te bañes conmigo de fondo!- se quejó la morena.

-vete explicándome ¿qué haremos?, ¿cuándo iremos?,¿llevamos alcohol? ¿vino o vodka? Yo digo que a Ruby le va más el vodka. - hablaba mientras se enjabonaba.

Regina ponía sus ojos en blanco.

-concéntrate es una película no una orgia, así que te quiero en tus cinco sentidos- advirtió.

-ya, ya ¿no quieres que Emma me vea como una depravada? -

"Tocada y hundida" pensó la morena.

-me temo que eso ya es muy tarde, repartidora de bragas-

\- ¡me gustan blancas! - aseguro la rubia.

-genial, como era poco ser heterocuriosa ahora tambien firme en sus convicciones- bufo Regina calentándose un café.

-¡rubycuriosa suena mejor, pero bueno no nos pongamos con tecnicismos!- respondió la rubia.

-¿bueno entonces si vienes?-

-voy por ti ya- aseguro parando el agua.

-¿Katherine desde cuando las películas se ven a las siete de la mañana?- ironizo la mujer de ojos café.

-maldita sea- volvió a abrir el grifo.

-pues te diré a que hora, Emma seguro me dirá mas tarde- razono la morena.

-¿oh Emma? ¡Este huevo quiere sal!-se burlo Katherine.

-¿que huevo?-

-tú Regina, tanta preocupación por lo que piense emmita- molestaba Katherine.

-¿a qué le digo que no?- amenazo.

-no no perdón, ¡mi señora! -

-¡asi me gusta!, te mantendré informada- dijo antes de colgar.

Ahora solo había que concretar esa cita, que tenía a Regina expectante y más de una vez quiso mandar un mensaje para cancelarlo, pero luego recordaba el tiempo que hacía que no veia a Emma, y no podía. Necesitaba volver a verla, en parte era hasta un experimento, sentía que al volverla a ver se le quitaría esa peculiar necesidad, debía verla como una amiga, y dejarse de estar con líos poco comunes, como esa noche atrás que tenia unas ganas de escuchar sus palabras, bueno no solo eso, las invoco y eso la hizo alejarse del verdadero sendero que debía recorrer, el de la amistad.

-tu puedes Regina, tu puedes- se auto motivaba mientras buscaba la ropa correcta para salir ese día al trabajo, luego de que se vistió fue a por su pequeña a tratar de despertarla, aunque sabía que tendría que vestirla quisiera o no.

Reencuentros son esos momentos en los que volvemos a ver a alguien al que apreciamos o bien, que nos interesa. Estar interesado en una persona concreta nos pone la meta silenciosa de verla, nos centramos en ella, deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas ese momento y al mismo tiempo queremos postergarlo por miedo a que esa situación sea incomoda.

Nos da pánico la posibilidad de que esa reunión cause en nosotros desilusión o aun peor ganas de volver a repetir la experiencia, la dualidad de lo que creemos desear y lo que realmente deseamos entra en tablas, dejando el tablero sin posibilidad de movimiento.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	33. Chapter 33

**hola de nuevo,espero que me hayan echado de menos, tenia este cap hace dos días pero no he tenido tiempo de revisar y he cambiado mucho el cap una y otra vez así que espero os guste.**

**mayeli85** eso aun no lo digo, XD puede que si puede que no,**CharlieKM** gracias por seguir leyéndome y creo ya te mal acostumbre a las actualizaciones rápidas XD, me alegro que ruby y kat te tengan comprada,**farren** **norieli** jaja lo puse muy sutil la posesividad de regina con emma, me alegro que lo hayas notado los celos van en camino, la paciencia es una virtud XD,**NatachaParedes** vas muy encaminada, pero te falta XD deberias releer unos capítulos anteriores con otro sueño de emma ahi tendras mas claro que paso, ten en cuenta que los sueños de emma no siempre van en orden cronologico,**Guest** que puedo decir, fuego lento quizas muy muy lento ajjaa,**kykyo-chan** si lo es,**15marday** no dire ni que si ni que no , pero es una muy buena posibilidad,**Ruth maria** si que le da miedo, tiene una confrontación sobre lo que esta bien y mal tal vez haya uno...ya lo verasXD,**Love Girl** has hecho una gran interpretación del cap me alegro que ruby y kat tengan ya sus seguidoras.

**begobeni12** gracias por seguir por aqui, evidentemente si que es una chasco para regina que emma sea mujer XD, me alegro que te este gustando, por cierto ya que estoy aprovecho a los que me leen para que revisen la historia de begobeni12"el palacete".

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

* * *

La noche para los más afortunados trae consigo diversión, encuentros y momentos memorables, todos buscamos una de esas noches. Deseamos tener buenos recuerdos que sumar a una lista muy particular, la de nuestras vivencias.

Las ocho de la noche era la hora acordada, para ir a esa cita que la había tenido todo el día preocupada. No quería ir o de eso se convencía, aun así, había llamado a su madre para que cuidara a la pequeña, aunque esta ya estaba al borde de dormirse después de una maratón de juegos en la wii, que por cierto había mantenido ocupada a Regina, realmente iba a salirle codo de tenista como siguiera con ese infernal juego en el que además siempre perdía contra una niña de casi seis años.

* * *

En otra casa el panorama era un pelín diferente.

\- ¿en qué mundo scary movie es de terror? - preguntaba Ruby a una Emma que se mordía el labio inferior con cara culpable.

-yo lo paso realmente mal con ellas- aseguro Emma con un asentimiento.

-como no, el tipo de la manita da un miedo, ¡que dan ganas de no hacerse nunca nada manual! - Ruby estaba que se subía por las paredes viendo las películas seleccionadas por Emma.- ¿espera chucky? - pregunto con incredulidad.

-por eso no tengo muñecos en casa- aseguro Emma con un tono tan infantil que Ruby no pudo más que sonreír.

-eres peor que un bebe, no sé cómo puedes tener a esa rata asesina por compañero de piso- dijo señalando al hámster que de vez en cuando sacaba su cabeza de su escondite.

Emma no pudo sino reír, era realmente miedosa para las películas y ella era la que se había mofado de la morena y ahí estaba con sus propuestas cinematográfica.

\- ¿entonces qué hacemos? - pregunto Emma con indecisión.

-déjamelo a mí, con tu ayuda esto sería el club de la comedia- negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿entonces cuál? -

-me han dicho de una que esta genial, así que voy a alquilarla y vengo, que contigo hasta la bella y la bestia sería motivo de terror. -

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa.

-pero regresas rápido, pobre de ti que me dejes sola ante el peligro- advirtió Emma.

La pelirroja tomo su abrigo antes de hablar.

-que sí, prepara cojines para ti…y más te vale controlarte que pretendo que me abrace la otra rubia-señalo con el índice a su amiga quien puso sus ojos en blanco ante el comentario.

* * *

Katherine ya estaba esperando a que su amiga saliera de la casa, se había tardado demasiado, hasta que finalmente la vio salir por aquella bendita puerta. La morena se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Cora estaba asomada a la ventana con la loca idea de que su hija tuviera una cita, pero al ver el coche de Kat se desanimó soltando un suspiro resignado.

-por poco y envejezco- protesto la rubia.

-que exagerada solo me ponía presentable- aseguraba mientras se colocaba su cinturón de seguridad.

-cualquiera que te oye diría que vas a una cita, aunque ahora que miro- dijo lanzándole un vistazo de arriba abajo. -hacia mucho que no te veía de rojo pasión- dijo al ver el vestido de la morena.

\- ¡controla a tu lesbiana reprimida conmigo! – soltó en tono de broma ante la mirada de Katherine- yo iré de pasión, pero tú, ese vestido no te lo conocía- aseguro.

-lo acabo de comprar-soltó con una sonrisa.

-qué bonito ya hasta te compras vestidos para la primera cita- comento sarcástica.

Katherine lucía un vestido corola, de un color vino, con manga tres cuartos y el corte de la falda era justo encima de las rodillas. Tenía su cabello suelto, pero con un pequeño recogido dándole más volumen.

-ríete algún día estarás como yo y créeme mi venganza será terrible. - lanzo con una risa macabra.

Arranco el coche y fueron de camino al lugar.

\- ¿y esa bolsa que hay detrás? - cuestiono la morena.

La rubia solo hizo un gesto burlón y luego mal disimulo una risita.

-mierda, no habrás traído alcohol- adivino la morena.

-mujer es una reunión de amigas-dijo esto último dándole un guiño.

-tú no tienes limites, te dije que control, no quiero que Emma nos eche de su casa a patadas- se quejó.

-que obsesión con Emma, solo llevo material pertinente para una buena velada. - comento.

-sabía que algo iba a salir mal y aun ni empezamos la noche. - menciono con terror.

-relájate que la vida son dos días, y solo vamos a ver una película. - decía quitándole importancia.

-quieres emborracharnos a Emma y a mí para poder meterle mano a Ruby. - medito en tono jocoso, sacando una carcajada de su amiga.

\- ¿no es más practico daros unos somníferos? -

La morena abrió sus ojos.

\- ¡dios mío lo has pensado!

* * *

Emma por otro lado estaba histérica porque Ruby no llegaba, ya se imaginaba la escena incomoda ella ahí abriendo la puerta, teniendo que saludar a Katherine y a Regina, y solita como la una, estaba estresada.

\- ¿Ruby la madre que te pario dónde estás? -

-voy llegando la paciencia es una virtud, y el del videoclub quería mi número, me he tenido que inventar uno, y le di números de mas, ¡y me puso mala cara! - se la escuchaba agitada como si estuviera corriendo.

\- ¿te falta mucho? - pregunto Emma que ya hasta estaba rascándose toda la cara.

-tranquila, yo no llego nunca tarde son los demás que llegan demasiado pronto- agrego en su clásico tono alegre.

-dios bendiga a la reina ¡no te jode la tía! - rezongó Emma.

-tranqui, soy como un rayo- decía en su caminata de más de cinco calles.

-como te tardes más, me baja la regla- aseguraba Emma en estado de pánico.

-por dios Emma cuantas veces tengo que decirte que por mucho que tengas tu típico ataque de ansiedad la regla no bajara así de la nada- regaño Ruby.

-tú dirás lo que quieras, pero a mí ya me duele el ovario- confeso la rubia que estaba por ir al baño.

\- ¿cuantos te duelen? - preguntaba Ruby por burlarse un rato.

\- ¡que vengas! -

-si me atropellan tú serás la culpable. -

\- ¡cómo no aparezcas por esa puerta en diez minutos, más te vale meterte debajo de la rueda del primer coche que encuentres! - se exaltaba Emma.

* * *

Katherine ya había aparcado el coche en un lugar cercano a la casa de Emma, mientras iba más feliz que nada mientras ondeaba su bolsa.

\- ¡esto terminara mal! - hablaba en alto la morena.

-pensamientos positivos resultados positivos- contestaba al miedo de su amiga con una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

-claro, se me olvido pensar eso de mi matrimonio. - ironizo la morena.

-eso no se salvaba ni haciendo un striptease cada noche- respondió la rubia que recibió un golpe en su hombro de parte de Regina. Katherine la ignoro, tarareando la primera canción que se le venía a la cabeza.

\- ¿no estarás ya achispada? –

La rubia seguía en su nube. Tomaron el ascensor hasta que finalmente ya estaban en el piso de Emma.

-vamos- pidió Kat a Regina que seguía dentro del ascensor indecisa, pero al final salió tras su amiga.

Tocaron la puerta, Regina al borde de un infarto y Katherine con esa sonrisa que daban ganas a su amiga de cometer un homicidio. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Ruby a la que se le había contagiado la sonrisa de Katherine.

\- ¡Kat! - saludo Ruby dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿y eso que es? - dijo apuntado con su mano a la bolsa.

-provisiones- menciono tan seria que Regina quería salir ya corriendo.

\- ¡Regina! - nombraba también antes de saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

Emma apareció en escena dando un saludo educado a Katherine invitándola a pasar quitando a Ruby de en medio. Luego saludo a quien realmente deseaba desde que la vio en ese vestido rojo, se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero se paró ligeramente para dejar un susurro.

-te ves preciosa- luego dio ese pequeño roce en su mejilla que tanto había deseado, antes de separarse, e invitarla a pasar.

Ruby estaba detrás de Katherine disque viendo aquel obsequio.

\- ¿mojito? - pregunto Ruby a la rubia que asintió. - la cocina por allí- señalo con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- ¿debería temer por mi cocina? – pregunto Emma por lo bajini a Regina que ya estaba adentrándose en sus dominios.

-no lo dudes- rio Regina.

-ven, te mostrare la casa- informo agarrando suavemente la mano de Regina quien se sorprendió al momento, pero se dejó llevar por aquel tacto tan delicado.

Le hizo una mini guía por toda la casa, exceptuando el cuarto que siempre estaba cerrado y la cocina donde estaban aquellas dos. Finalmente llegaron al cuarto que le servía de estudio a Emma en donde tenía el lienzo que había fotografiado para Regina.

-es realmente precioso- confeso observándolo.

-no tanto como tú- Emma enrojeció ante su atrevimiento. Aunque a esto la acompaño la morena.

De pronto se acercaron surgió de la nada en medio de aquella habitación, Emma estaba muy cerca de esos labios rojizos, se decidió a levantar su mano y posarla en el cachete derecho de aquella hermosa mujer.

-realmente estas deslumbrante- acaricio aquella zona, para luego alejarse lentamente, tendiéndole de nuevo su mano- ¿volvemos? - pregunto con una sonrisa tan tierna que Regina estaba aún más confundida que antes de meterse en ese edificio.

* * *

En otro lugar de la casa kat y Rub estaban discutiendo de cómo hacer mejor el mojito.

-estas espectacular ¿te lo había dicho? - pregunto Ruby nerviosa.

-no y tú también lo estas-

Ruby llevaba un vestido blanco corto como predijo Emma, era muy por encima de la rodilla, con sus hombros libres y mangas tres cuartos.

-por tu culpa me encantara el blanco- volvió a hablar la rubia, ganándose una profunda mirada de Ruby.

-quería llamarte, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo- confeso Ruby dejando los vasos en la encimera.

-es fácil, buscas el nombre de Katherine y luego das un toquecito en llamar- contesto entre una mezcla de reto y de burla.

Ruby ya había lanzado la casa por la ventana y estaba acorralando a la rubia contra la encimera.

-suena simple en tu boca, pero realmente me gustas, tú también podrías haberme llamado- acuso ahora muchísimo más cerca de sus labios, sus manos estaban en la cintura de aquella mujer, que le resultaba demasiado atractiva para ser real.

-es verdad, supongo que tampoco sabía cómo empezar- se mordió el labio inferior.

-creo que estamos en igualdad de condiciones entonces- Ruby estaba acercándose a esos labios.

-nos falta poner azúcar- dijo haciendo referencia al mojito. La pelirroja sonrió antes de dejar presionar sus labios contra los de Katherine que pronto cedió ante aquellos posesivos labios, la lucha de poder estaba iniciada y Ruby iba aprovecharla, dejo subir levemente sus manos para luego ir bajando.

-si mucha- contesto despegándose de la mujer de ojos claros que acababa de abrir sus ojos ante la lejanía de la pelirroja.

-eres cruel- aseguro antes de volver con lo que estaba haciendo.

-no más que tú, mañana- trato de decir.

\- ¿mañana qué? - pregunto girándose para verla mejor, aunque esta estaba todavía mirando hacia la encimera.

-mañana dame una cita, si quieres claro- pidió

-como decirte que no, ¿después de ese beso? - pregunto antes de seguir con la bebida.

-contaba con ello- dijo Ruby acariciando la mano de aquella bella mujer con la punta de sus dedos.

-Regina me mata como me vea haciendo "cosas raras"- confeso riéndose, para su sorpresa Ruby también rio en alto.

-Emma también me dijo que me comportara casi casi como una monja- volvió a reírse.

-creo lo de monja lo has entendido al revés-agrego mirando de arriba abajo a Ruby quien puso su mirada coqueta.

-la pureza esta en otro lugar- Comento antes de que su mano fuera directa a la barbilla de la rubia para que la mirara- que cosas estarás pensando para que te pongas colorada- Ruby le guiño un ojo.

-sabes bien que lograría tal hazaña-agarro ahora la mano que iba a despegarse en breve-llevemos los mojitos, -murmuro con una mueca que hizo sonreír a Ruby.

-a sus órdenes- contesto sujetando a su vez la mano de la otra mujer.

* * *

Regina y Emma estaban saliendo del estudio de la joven rubia, al mismo tiempo que Ruby y Kat de la cocina, armadas ya con las bebidas necesarias para las cuatro, ambas parejas se miraron, preparadas para tomar asiento, para sorpresa de Ruby Emma se colocó justo al lado de Regina, que estaba en el lateral derecho del sillón, Ruby indico a Katherine que tomara asiento, eligió la otra esquina, que estaba al lado de la mesa en donde pusieron las bebidas, dejo suficiente espacio para que Ruby se sentara a su lado.

Ruby ya había colocado la película en el Blu-ray y luego había ido por las palomitas, mismas que coloco en dos enormes boles.

Apago las luces y dio uno de los recipientes a Regina y otro se lo dio Katherine.

Emma había apresado un cojín entre sus brazos a medidas que la película avanzaba.

\- ¿de verdad que hace falta apagar las luces? - pregunto Emma a su amiga que estaba en su lado izquierdo.

-come y calla- murmuraba Ruby.

\- ¿no que no te daba miedo? - le susurro la morena al oído de Emma, quien se estremeció ante el contacto de ese aliento.

La rubia se giró sutilmente para verla en la oscuridad de aquella habitación.

-si te portas bien te comparto mi cojín- respondió poniendo el cojín entre ambas.

La morena puso los ojos en blanco, sin embargo, agarro la mitad de aquel cojín.

-no entiendo que manía de ir donde dicen que la gente no sale- dijo Katherine agarrando fuerte la mano de Ruby.

-cuanto más prohíbes algo más quieres hacerlo- respondió en el oído de su compañera.

-te gusta demasiado lo prohibido- contesto la otra mujer.

-ahh- gesticulo Ruby abriendo su boca esperando que Katherine le diera una palomita, cosa que hizo.

-te aprovechas- aseguro la rubia.

-shhh- murmuraron Emma y Regina al mismo tiempo.

-son unos muermos- aseguro Ruby en el oído de su compañera.

-ya lo creo- volvió su vista a la pantalla. -toma- dijo metiéndole otra palomita en la boca a la pelirroja que la recibió más emocionada de lo normal.

-ahora se dan la comida en la boca-susurro Emma a Regina.

-da gracias que solo son palomitas- respondió la morena.

Los cuchicheos y comentarios no pararon durante toda la película, Ruby miraba de vez en cuando a su amiga que seguía entre asustada y cómoda con la compañía de aquella mujer, por su lado Ruby estaba dándole indirectas a kat, que le seguía siempre en sus tonterías.

-pasa los mojitos- dijo Ruby cuando ya la peli iba por los quince minutos.

\- ¡es verdad! - dijo Katherine pasando las bebidas.

Todas ya tenían su vaso en la mano.

\- ¿desde cuándo se bebe con palomitas? - pregunto ahora Emma a Ruby.

-no me tires de la lengua, que hoy están pasando cosas muy poco habituales- susurro Ruby haciendo una clara referencia a Emma con Regina.

Emma la observo en la falta de luz, y trato de ignorar el comentario.

\- ¿qué te dijo? - pregunto Regina con curiosidad.

-no querrás saberlo-

De pronto la mano de Emma fue apretada por la mano de Regina, había olvidado por completo la escena de miedo de la pantalla y estaba concentrada en aquel detalle, se había quedado en blanco.

-Emma-pronuncio en el oído de la nombrada.

\- ¿si? -medio tartamudeo.

\- ¿qué te dijo? -

-sí que se llevan bien- apunto Katherine que daba un buen sorbo al mojito, luego de espantarse con el avance de la protagonista en el bosque.

Ruby asintió.

-insinuó que yo estaba algo distinta- "genial a ella no puedes mentirle" pensó Emma machacándose.

-oh- luego carraspeo y presto atención a la película.

Un gritito saco a los tres restantes una risa, y era nada más y nada menos que Emma

\- ¡mierda! ¡esta mujer no corre! - decía desesperada.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué corte los arboles? - cuestiono Ruby al ver la desesperación de Emma

-mínimo que ponga de su parte- decía Emma que apretaba el cojín junto a la morena que se estaba riendo de ella.

\- ¿así que yo soy la cobardica? -

-no es miedo es desesperación, son cosas diferentes. - aseguro.

-eso dice siempre que ve una película de miedo, con decir que eligió Scary movie como película de terror- acuso la pelirroja.

Las demás empezaron a reír, con una Emma que resoplo luego de lanzarle palomitas a Ruby.

-hey- se quejó robando palomita del recipiente que compartía con Katherine.

De pronto surgió una batalla de palomitas en la que se armó dos grupos, y Regina se vio vista en el grupo de Emma no sabía cómo o porque, pero ahí estaba lanzando palomitas a su amiga y a su compañera.

Ruby prendió la luz para aquella peligrosa batalla.

La película acabo sacándolas de su repentina batallita infantil y empezaron a reírse.

-espero que tu rata coma palomitas- comento Ruby que comenzaba a reír.

-y mojito- añadió Katherine viendo derramado uno de los vasos en el suelo.

-dejad a mi Mickey tranquilo, malas influencias que sois. – aseguro la rubia que volvió a su sitio, invitando a la morena con un golpecito en el asiento.

\- ¿Por qué a mí no me haces eso? - cuestiono Ruby sentándose de golpe junto a Emma, jalando luego a Katherine.

-porque no te lo mereces-emma volvio su atencion a la pantalla en donde ya salian los creditos-

-¡ya no me he enterado de nada!- añadio Katherine entre risas.

Regina enrojeció después de escuchar la ultima respuesta de Emma y menos mal que la luz había sido apagada después de parar la pelea. Emma era capaz de hacerla sentir especial como hacía años nadie lograba, y esto hacia que su cabeza quisiera explotar, cada vez le costaba más reprobar ese trato que le brindaba.

En el fondo, si escarbamos bien entendemos que somos unos antiguos niños, que, por la peor de las maldiciones, la edad, hemos dejado de jugar, de soñar, de disfrutar cada momento sin temer las consecuencias, siendo adultos empezamos a cuestionarnos todo, un niño no, es simplemente fiel a lo que cree.

Sin embargo, añoramos también esa pureza perdida a través de el paso de los años. Algún día miraremos atrás y nos sentiremos afortunados de haber sido niños. Sobre todo, en esas ocasiones en que la soledad nos acompaña, seguida de esa madurez que alguna vez deseamos, por ignorantes ya que no sabíamos realmente lo que ella implicaba, será en esa introspección en la agradeceremos en silencio haber disfrutado de la auténtica visión de un niño.

y en secreto rogaremos, que se nos conceda un día más, solo uno, para volver a tener esos ojos capaces de ver lo simple de la vida, lo que realmente importa, pues en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazón añoramos no temer las represarías de la sociedad.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	34. Chapter 34

**bueno siento la tardanza, he estado mala de gripe, y nada este capitulo he estado a punto de no publicarlo así, ¿por que? no estoy del todo convencida.**

**antes que nada agradeceros a quien deja los rw sin ellos probablemente dejaria de publicar los cap, asi que gracias,Natalia Swan-Mills** espero este no se te haga corto,**Natacha Paredes** que poca memoria, XD pero bueno mejor asi te sorprenderé, espero no me demandes por este cap ,**Catwomen1974** esta dificil pero no imposible,**15marday** si has captado bien a esta emma, es una niña grande, y me alegra saber que te parece que kat complementa a Ruby**,kykyo-chan** veremos que opinas de este cap sobre lo de quemada,Ruth** maria** se que van despacio pero que puedo decirte no se como meterles prisa, y si emma lo intenta por todos los medios que tiene**,Love Girl** me gusta saber que te resulto bonito el cap anterior, minimo no se hizo tedioso,**sextocompite** gracias por comentar y seguir por aqui,**begobeni12** lo se lo se, me tengo que poner al dia con tu fic y con la salvadora XD eres un correcaminos que rapidez,**Farren Norieli** tu rw me hizo reir mucho, asi que te aburres y necesitas el fic? que vicioooo.

* * *

**Capitulo 34**

* * *

Los errores son esos recuerdos recurrentes que nos sumergen en algo que nos hace cuestionarnos nuestra propia persona o al menos eso opinaba Regina mientras salía disparada de aquella vivienda, sentía una opresión en el pecho, en su cabeza buscaba un diagnosticó lógico ante esa posible sensación, "ansiedad".

Definitivamente la sociedad nos vuelve unos auténticos hipocondriacos adictos a alguna droga, que quite algún mal, muchas veces imaginario que nos acecha. Nos hacen consumidores activos de farmacéuticas que prometen remendar nuestra salud por medio de una cotidianidad a tomar pastillas para todo tipo de incomodidades.

Pero para el tipo de ansiedad que sentía Regina no había remedio, droga o placebo que hiciera que dejara de correr en dirección a la salida e ir al coche, para irse de aquel lugar, parecía no respirar correctamente.

La fiesta había sido lo que para muchos sería un auténtico éxito, para Regina un caos, había dormido en la cama de Emma, ¿Qué por qué? Porque después de x número de chupitos de vodka con algo mas que Regina no supo detectar, "Katherine está verdaderamente enferma" pensó ante el recuerdo de su amiga animando a una ronda más, "¡todo era culpa de ella!" pensó mientras cruzaba la puñetera calle, "sin su maldito alcoholismo no hubiera metido la pata", por decirlo suave.

¿Qué había pasado? Simple, había dormido en una cama desconocida, eso no es tan grabe, Emma se había portado verdaderamente bien, y estaba dispuesta a dormir en el suelo, pero Regina dijo que no, que pondrían unos almohadones en el centro, que así dormirían bien, "ese era el jodido plan" y todo porque Katherine y Ruby habían caído desmayadas prácticamente en el sillón que habían hecho cama, para jugar a la guerra de almohadas como si fueran unas niñas.

La morena bufo ante el recuerdo de su amiga golpeando a Ruby con la almohada y riéndose después de tener tanto alcohol en vena, se reía hasta de las paredes.

Sin embargo, debía agradecer que no hubiera ocurrido nada fuera de lo habitual, se habían controlado, no había sido víctima de una peli porno en vivo, y eso se agradece, se habían comportado como niñas sí, pero niñas "medio buenas".

Regina negó con la cabeza, ella por el contrario había metido el acelerador y ni sabía cómo había ocurrido, "¿es que no soy capaz de controlarme?"

No paraba de revivir lo ocurrido hacía apenas cinco minutos, había salido huyendo de casa de Emma, le había dicho a Katherine en medio de una de sus miradas de ¡muévete o muere! Que se diera prisa que ella mejor la esperaba en el coche, había agarrado su bolso y ahora el ascensor parecía tenerle una especial manía.

Regina cerro sus ojos mientras rezaba para que aquel infernal aparato tuviera un poco de empatía.

* * *

Emma y Regina habían dormido en el mismo cuarto, con la puerta entre abierta para no causar ninguna confusión por parte de sus amigas, que de por si eran de mente muy sucia, eran las siete de la mañana, Regina había sido sorprendida por los rayos del sol traspasando aquella ventana, abrazo lo que en su cabeza era una almohada, pero no lo era, era Emma que estaba acostada hacia la puerta, en el lado derecho de la cama, Regina recordó que habían discutido por el lado de la cama, a lo que Emma acabo cediendo al darle el lado izquierdo junto a la ventana.

Regina se acurruco junto a aquella "almohada" no recuerda como, pero sus labios adquirieron una autonomía no autorizada que acabaron en el cuello de la joven, Emma medio adormilada se giró quedando frente a la morena, abrió un poco sus ojos y volvió a cerrarlos conforme con la imagen que allí se mostraba como si se tratase de un muy buen sueño.

Regina había visto sus ojos verdes confrontar los de ella, y un impulso unido a una reflexión fuera de lugar "es tan linda", ese pensamiento propicio un beso en los labios, que hizo que Emma abriera sus ojos automáticamente, ambas se miraron como si estuvieran ahora si conscientes de aquella situación, un escalofrió atravesó a Regina haciendo que se irguiera como un resorte.

-dios, lo… sien…to Emma- tartamudeaba, se quitó la sabana y la manta que había sobre su cuerpo, saliendo rápidamente de la cama.

Llevaba una blusa y un pantalón corto que Emma le había prestado para dormir, conjunto similar al que llevaba Emma puesto, solo que el de Regina era la parte superior azul y el pantalón blanco, y Emma llevaba el short azul y la blusita blanca.

Regina se había burlado de la falta de colores en el armario de Emma, a lo que la rubia puso sus ojos en blanco haciendo caso omiso de sus burlas en cuanto a su vestuario colorido.

-no tienes porque discul…-Emma ya se estaba poniendo en pie, para calmar a la morena que parecía querer saltar por la ventana.

-si..si claro que tengo…yo estaba… dormida-

La morena salió disparada de la habitación de Emma dejándola hablando sola, con la intención de ir hacia el baño no sin antes pegarle un empujón a Kat para despertarla quien por cierto dormía abrazada a Ruby.

-esto no son horas-protestaba la rubia junto a la otra joven.

-¿qué hora es?- preguntaba ahora Ruby que seguía con los ojos cerrado al igual que Kat.

-las siete de la mañana- respondió Emma que estaba impresionada ante la huida de Regina, que ya estaba rezongando.

-nooooo joooo- decían tanto Kat como Ruby-

-menos quejas y más vestirse- la morena enfoco bien la imagen de su amiga que se había sentado y estaba en ropa interior- ¿Katherine porque estas asi?- estaba impactada.

Tanto la rubia como Katherine empezaron a reír en alto ambas ya sentadas.

-es que jugamos a verdad o reto y pues toco reto- aseguraba Katherine.

-no…olvida que he preguntado-dijo apuntando ahora a Ruby- prefiero permanecer en la ignorancia. - salió disparada al baño.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- pregunto Katherine a la otra rubia que estaba con los ojos abiertos viendo todo aquello.

-¿yo?- preguntaba Emma ahora más sorprendida.

-parece como si fuera a correr las olimpiadas- aseguraba kat que volvía a acostarse desganada.

-mi Emma imposible, ella es la personificación de la inocencia- decía Ruby con un asentimiento.

Esto se ganó una mirada de Katherine con una sonrisa.

\- no como vosotras, mas os vale que esas sabanas estén en la lavadora en veinte minutos, ¡cochinas! - la rubia las abandono y se metió en el cuarto a vestirse.

-vaya, que despertar más malo tienen las dos- aseguraba Ruby.

-falta de sexo- aseguraba Katherine.

Ruby sonrió antes de inclinarse para depositar un beso a la rubia en la frente.

\- ¡oh por favor!,-protesto Regina al ver la escena. - Katherine te espero abajo, ya me mandó un mensaje Cora- dijo antes de irse veloz hacia la puerta.

\- ¿cora? - pregunto Ruby intrigada.

-la madre, pero como le da vergüenza decir mama, pues …- dijo guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja.

\- ¡hoy no almuerzas que lo sepas! - amenazo Regina abriendo la puerta y cerrándola rápidamente.

\- ¿me invitas a comer contigo? -pedía la rubia todavía en la cama, tanteando un nuevo plan b.

-claro que sí, pequeña- decía acariciándole el cabello.

Emma tenía un pantalón negro y una blusa gris con sus clásicos botones, unas bailarinas negras, el cabello lo había dejado suelto, ondulado probablemente peinado a la carrera.

\- ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto Ruby siguiendo con la mirada a la rubia.

\- ¡a acompañar a mi invitada al ascensor! – gritaba ofuscada Emma dando un portazo.

-cuanta educación- se reía la rubia de ojos azules.

-ya te digo, ¿le dimos alcohol o alucinógenos? - meditaba la pelirroja.- es mas no que odiabas ese cajón "endemoniado hecho por los hijos de lucifer para llevarte por el camino más rápido al infierno"- repitió lo mismo que decía Emma cada vez que alguien quería ir cerca del ascensor, la rubia le lanzo una mirada amenazante antes de ignorarla para ir tras la morena, dando por supuesto un portazo.

\- ¿en serio lo odia tanto? -pregunto Kat sonriente ante el enojo de Emma al verse descubierta.

-si yo te contara, varias veces me ha hecho subir la compra por las asquerosas escaleras, desde el lado bueno, por eso tengo estas piernotas- dijo acariciándolas.

Emma veía como se iba cerrando la puerta del ascensor, lanzo su brazo interrumpiendo así el cierre de puertas, logrando con ello meterse junto a una Regina más blanca que la leche, mirándola con rabia.

\- ¿qué sucede? ¿porque me sigues? - cuestionaba en lo que el ascensor se cerraba.

-para despedirte, ¿sueles huir habitualmente? - ahora Emma estaba con los brazos cruzados acusándola con la mirada, esperando una explicación que dudaba que vendría.

-yo no huyo- contesto arisca.

\- ¿entonces como llamamos a esto? - preguntaba Emma

\- ¿fuga de alcatraz? - ironizo Regina.

La rubia sonrió, le gustaba eso de la morena, que protestara por todo, que pudiera seguir el tema, ese toque irónico y que llegara a ser tan difícil.

\- ¿así que estar conmigo es la cárcel? - dio un paso hacia Regina aun con los brazos cruzados.

\- si tenemos en cuenta el colorido de tu guardarropa- atacaba ahora la morena girándose para confrontar a la rubia, también cruzándose de brazos.

-ya veo, así que mi armario es quien ha hecho que te sientas como una escapista- levanto una ceja con ironía.

-esa variedad de tonos podría ahuyentar a Drácula así que imagin…- fue interrumpida por los labios de Emma, fue un beso muy rápido, suave como esperando el rechazo. Regina tenía los ojos abiertos ante aquel repentino suceso.

Emma se separo y observo los ojos de su compañera, entre confusa y podría jurar que curiosa ante el giro de los acontecimientos. La rubia comenzó a negar con la cabeza como una niña pequeña.

-que significa…- fue cortada rápidamente la morena por la nueva reacción imprevista de la joven.

\- ¡sé que puedo hacerlo mejor! -aseguraba ahora Emma, que tomo el cuello de la morena entre sus manos, acercándola, tomo posesión de sus labios lentamente, dándole oportunidad a la morena de darle un buen sopapo en caso de que no le gustara. Su lengua acaricio el labio inferior de Regina pidiéndole permiso, algo a lo que cedió, la morena cerro sus ojos por primera vez, dejándose llevar por aquella atmosfera, sus lenguas se unieron en un beso cargado de ternura. Era como el primer beso, Emma se separaba unos segundos para susurrarle lo hermosa que era, y unía de nuevo sus labios.

Regina estaba contra una de las paredes de aquella caja, Emma en ningún momento se atrevió a bajar sus manos del cuello o el rostro de la morena, y a pesar de que Regina nunca lo admitiría eso la agito más de lo debido, nunca había estado con nadie que no tuviera en mente el siguiente paso, al menos Graham era demasiado rápido, en cambio Emma, iba tan lento que dolía, y eso le resultaba terriblemente atractivo.

El beso siguió, Regina trato de alejarse de aquellos labios que eran demasiado tiernos, realmente bellos, al menos eso pensó al observarlos, mientras ambas tomaban aire, Emma seguía en frente de ella, mirándola con una adoración que la hacía arrepentirse de haber parado aquellas muestras de afecto, se sentía única, nunca pensó que un beso robado podría resultar tan memorable, aunque no estaba segura de catalogarlo como un robo.

-no tenías que disculparte antes- aseguro Emma dando un paso hacia atrás.

Regina se mordió su labio.

-no estoy tan segura- contesto todavía sin moverse, Emma se acercó de nuevo a ella dándole otro beso, pero esta vez en la mejilla.

-buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa, se separo de la morena, y apunto con su mano la puerta que estaba cerrada pero ya en el piso al que se dirigían, Emma toco el botón del piso en el que estaba y la puerta volvió a abrirse. – te acompaño en tu huida. - seguía sonriendo.

-Emma, esto no sé qué signifi- la morena fue interrumpida por la mano de Emma que la empujo fuera del ascensor.

-podemos…-paro justo delante de la puerta para poder mirar bien los ojos de la morena- podemos si realmente lo quieres, dejar ese beso aquí encerrado. -

\- pero Emma, no sé si eso sea correct…- Emma volvió a interrumpirla

-tómatelo como una pequeña infracción -

-¿infracción? - dijo Regina roja como un tomate.

-Regi, ¿no te preocupes de acuerdo? - hablaba ahora Emma mientras caminaba observando a su compañera.

\- ¿qué te he dicho de decirme Regí? - resoplo la morena.

-que a mí me dejas, soy la única mujer que puede besarte y salir con vida- una sonrisa satisfecha ilumino su rostro.

-no deberías alardear de eso- negó con la cabeza.

\- vamos déjame soñar-pedía de manera risueña.

La morena suspiro ante esta aclaración de los hechos que eran demasiado joviales para alguien como ella, ella podría resultar tan apropiada que podía llegar a dar la impresión de insensible.

Ahora estaba dejándose llevar por ese huracán llamado Emma, estaba perpleja, su vida estaba dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y eso la aterraba, ¿le gustaba realmente Emma? Y si no le gustaba porque había permitido que ocurriesen esos besos.

Quería ponerse muy lejos de esa rubia que la hacía sentir tan confundida, le gustaría poner una barrera que no la dejara entrar, ella hacia tambalearse lo que siempre dio por hecho, su heterosexualidad, ahora ya no sabía ni que le gustaba. Es como si después de toda una vida comiendo helado de chocolate resulta que un día cualquiera lo remplazas por el de vainilla ¿en qué cabeza de locos entra esa suplencia?, ¿podría tener una relación con otra mujer?.

La respuesta era todavía una incógnita a la que no se atrevía a poner palabras que despejaran esa vacilación, ya que al catalogarlo le damos el peso que pueden llegar a tener en nuestras vidas.

Solo pensar en cómo había llegado ahí, la fascinaba y la amedrentaba a partes iguales, un anónimo apareció en su vida, y ahora ese anónimo le hacía cuestionarse cosas que antes ni si quiera consideraría.

Algunos acercamientos esperan el momento oportuno para nacer, resurgiendo de los lugares más secretos de nuestro ser.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola de nuevo aqui os traigo el siguiente cap, para calmar las aguas XD.**

como siempre agradecer; **NicoleFbAc** me alegroo que te animaras a comentar esta vez y espero lo sigas haciendo es bueno ver que la lectura no es pesada y rapidamente te pusistes al dia tambien es bueno ver que las lagunas de emma son tan interesantes,**NatachaParedes** aqui esta aunque recuerda que despues de la tempestad viene la calma (¿o solo se aplica a la inversa?),**Saint73** que bueno que te resultara cortito minimo se ve que te gusta lo que vas viendo, cuando se hace pesado ahi si malo,**Shiryuz** si el paso de regina casi sin querer, animo mucho a emma,**15marday **ya saabes que kat y rub son arina de otro costal XD,**kykyo-chan** no te podras quejar de que no hay beso en lso 35 capítulos XD,**Ruth maria** pronto sabreis porque para Regina es dificil de asimilar,**begobeni12** na lo tuyo es delitoooo,**Love Girl** me alegra que ames a kat y ruby es bueno ver como dos personajes que no tenian all principio tanta importancia van tomandola pocoa poco,**Natalia Swan-Mills** gracias por dejar el comentario me alegro mucho espero sigas leyendome (ya querias edredoning),** .16** me alegro que te encanta la historia y la pareja, es bueno ver que dejan comentarios positivos.

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

* * *

Emma la había acompañado hasta el coche, poco después apareció Katherine pero en el intervalo en que no estuvo Emma cambio completamente de tema, y se dedicó a preguntarle que le había parecido la película, aunque la parte final aún era un misterio para ambas, se rieron ante eso, luego apareció la amiga de Regina con la misma ropa que ayer seguida por una Ruby que vestía lo mismo, solo para despedirla.

-que estilo- ironizo Regina al ver a su amiga con el pelo todo alborotado.

-¡hey! Yo que culpa tengo de que se me hagan nudos-hizo un puchero, con una Ruby sonriente.

-es cierto, casi rompe el peine de Emma- aseguro la mujer de cabellos rojizos.

-perdón, perdón- se disculpaba ahora Kat, viendo a Emma que seguía junto a Regina, la rubia no le dio mucha importancia sonriendo feliz.

-es que lo que tú tienes es una selva- ataco la morena.

-amazona-agrego Emma apuntando un nudo tremendo en la parte trasera, la joven se giró con su dedo índice amenazante.

-sigue pensando que tiene poderes- aseguro Regina mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

Ruby y Emma se rieron ante el comentario.

-ríanse, pero cosas más raras se han visto- se defendió Kar.

-nos vemos a las cuatro- dijo Ruby a Katherine y que inmediatamente perdió su pose juguetona y se dedicó a asentir con una cara de boba.

-genial, la han abducido los lunnis - dijo Regina metiéndose dentro del automóvil.

Emma toco la ventanilla de Regina, y esta la bajo.

-espero repetir, digo la peli, bueno más bien otra peli- Emma tartamudeo al ver que la morena podría malinterpretar su comentario, trato de ir rectificando, pero quedo peor, la morena enrojeció y asintió al ver a que se refería Emma.

-sí, pero esta vez una de ciencia ficción- asentía Regina,

-oh no que he hecho yo para merecer esto- rezongo Katherine. - como me pongas el quinto elemento de nuevo, juro por mis ancestros que me saco los ojos y se los doy como pago a un sicario. - siguió protestando.

-quien necesita pasta si te dan unos ojos tan bonitos- agrego Ruby sacando una sonrisa de la aludida y una regañina de la morena.

\- nunca pensé que algo tan sádico podría ser usado como un cumplido - añadió Regina, esto saco una carcajada de Emma, que no podía dejar de encontrar sus quejas encantadoras.

Emma puso sus ojos en blanco cuando su amiga seguía lanzando indirectas a la conductora, minutos después empujo a Ruby para despedirse de la morena con un asentimiento.

El coche arranco, y un suspiro abandono tanto a la rubia como la pelirroja.

-fue un gran día. -

Emma movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, caminando hacia su edificio.

\- ¿y bueno que tal tu experiencia en ascensor? -

La rubia no pudo evitar su gesto alegre, antes de contestar.

-diferente-

\- ¿entonces subimos en él? - pregunto esperanzada.

-por supuesto que no, te ahorro horas y dinero en gimnasio, ¿y así me lo pagas? -

-joder, habrá que tener invitados siempre- soltó un quejido lastimero.

-menos llorar y vete contando que hicisteis en mi sillón- amenazo la rubia.

-ouch, si mama- se burló Ruby.

* * *

En un coche no muy lejano otra conversación similar se llevaba a acabo.

\- ¿así que te llamo Cora? - hablaba mientras iba manejando la rubia.

-en efecto- corto rápidamente la morena.

-es curioso-

\- ¿qué cosa? - ahora era Regina quien giro su cuello para mirar a su amiga fijamente.

-no sé, el cómo te trata Emma- se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿por? – la morena se puso nerviosa.

-está muy pendiente de ti, de que te lo pases bien, además odia los ascensores y te acompaño, ¿no es raro? -

"es cierto que Emma le había comentado que no le gustaba demasiado usar los ascensores cuando era un simple anónimo, pero ya iban dos veces que se subía con ella" pensó ahora mirando hacia el frente.

-será que solo quería despedirme, por la forma tan precipitada en la que abandone su casa- contesto racionalmente, ganándose un asentimiento de Katherine. "un punto para la razón" se felicitó ante su sangre fría.

-bueno también es verdad, aunque no sé, su trato contigo es distinto al con los demás, o eso me ha comentado Ruby- ahora miro de reojo a su amiga quien se movió de manera inquieta.

-serán imaginaciones de ella, ¿no será que ahora creéis tener un radar lesbiano? -"no hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque" se dijo para sí misma.

La rubia resoplo ante el comentario de su amiga.

-¡que bruja!, de donde sacas ahora ese malicioso radar-

-ah yo no sé, ahora todo comportamiento de parte de Emma está en tela de juicio, ¿la someteréis al polígrafo de la verdad lésbica? - seguía sarcástica.

-vale, vale dejo de "tocar a tu Emma"- se mofo la rubia.

\- ¿a qué te comes el freno de mano? - advirtió la morena con un gesto retador.

\- ¿ah no es tu Emma? -

-por supuesto que no- aseguro.

\- ¿entonces puede ser la mía? - estaba molestándola, como cuando eran más jóvenes.

-Emma no es de nadie- contesto arrugando su nariz. – ninguna persona es una posesión. -añadió por ultimo.

Katherine se rio en alto, atrapando la mirada de Regina ante ese acto.

-oh vamos, solo quería molestarte y lo he conseguido, parece que le has tomado mucho aprecio- aseguro

-el freno de mano me dice cosas- aseguro Regina con una de sus miradas típicas.

-que viciosa- se siguió burlando la rubia, haciendo que Regina se uniera a su loca inmadurez.

Ruby por su lado había quedado con Katherine quien ya estaba puntual cual reloj suizo fuera de su trabajo apoyada en su coche. Vestía una blusa de mezclilla sin mangas, con una falda negra con unos tacones no demasiado altos negros. Ruby lucía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca con un lobo en su interior que parecía querer salir.

\- ¿vaya que hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este? -

-todo un cliché- contesto Ruby que se acercó para saludarla con un beso. – y que conste que hoy elijo yo-amenazo antes de alejarse, no espero que Katherine le abriera la puerta del copiloto. - que dulce- la rubia enrojeció.

-lograras que no lo repita- contesto ante la sonrisa socarrona de su acompañante.

-que lastima, no podre besarte como premio- contesto Ruby segundos antes de darle otro beso en la mejilla.

-bueno siendo así- respondió antes de cerrar la puerta donde Ruby ya estaba sentada.

Ya se había colocado para salir de allí, aunque antes debía recibir indicaciones de Ruby quien la fue guiando.

\- ¿no será un club alterne? - pregunto con fingido espanto la rubia.

\- ¡por quien me tomas! - puso su mano en el pecho- eso es para la cena, hay que poner un poco de control a nuestras vidas-dijo muy convencida.

-eres increíble- dijo riendo. - te dejare sorprenderme-

Y sí que la sorprendió aquello era un restaurante modesto en donde únicamente se servían hot dog de todo tipo, habían tomado asiento, Katherine con un rostro entre sorprendido y admirado.

-bien has superado la entrada con ese conjunto que quita el sentido-

Katherine rio en alto.

\- ¿pensabas que no lo lograría? - mordió su labio ante la mirada fija de su compañera que se había sentado frente a ella.

-que quieres que te diga, eres un pelín aburguesada - la pelirroja pareció entender su propia respuesta -lo siento, tardo más en pensar que en hablar-

La rubia volvió a reír en alto.

-no tienes freno- contesto ahora mirando la carta.

-nunca, ¿ te molesta?-

-no, de hecho, me gusta, aunque agregaría que no importa cuánto tengas sino de cuanto careces- añadió la rubia, haciendo su pedido, eligió uno estilo Italia, con peperoni y queso, además de tomate.

La pelirroja también hizo su pedido, el estilo francés con bechamel.

-es cierto, aunque en realidad todos carecemos de algo- respondió Ruby.

-Sí, ¿si no de que nos quejaríamos? - cuestiono.

-punto para ti, burguesa uno, gente común cero. - guiño un ojo.

\- ¡ah! tú eres "gente común"- interrogo haciendo comillas en el aire.

-para que veas que me paso de humilde- ella rio.

-eres diferente- comento sin pensar la rubia.

\- ¿diferente por lo bendecida con el don de la extrema belleza?, lo sé, me lo repito cada día, es como mi himno nacional. -aseguro la joven.

-vamos ilumíname, ¿Qué dice ese himno tuyo? -

-ah pues, su letra es todo un aliento para seguir adelante, es casi como un empuje. -

-aja te escucho- observaba la rubia con su sonrisa tonta estampada en su rostro.

La pelirroja se aclaró la voz en lo que se preparaba para cantar su maravillosa canción.

-primero suena el ukelele, y se escucha, Ruby, Ruby es cojonuda como Ruby no hay ninguna-

La rubia empezó a reír.

-de verdad que tiene buena letra-

-hey lo importante es la música. - se defendió.

-claro que no- negó su compañera.

-que sí, que me dices de Flashdance... What a Feeling- puso en tela de juicio.

La pelirroja levanto su ceja.

\- ¿así que esa canción? -

La rubia enrojeció.

-¿Qué? Me encanta más que la propia película- dijo antes de dar un bocado.

-lo sabía en el fondo eres toda dulzura- agredo dando un guiño a su acompañante.

Katherine no tenía intención de negarlo le gustaba mucho Ruby, le gustaba sus bromas, su anormal sinceridad, le encantaba como la miraba, le gustaba estar entre sus brazos y lo peor es que aún no habían llegado a nada concreto habían estado jugando y no sabía exactamente por qué. Tal vez en el fondo tenía miedo de que esta relación acabara en algo más que una atracción desbordante, le estaba empezando a tomar cariño a esa pelirroja de cabello largo aun no sabía si era lacio u ondulado y unos ojos azules que quitarían el sentido y tez blanca como la leche, era realmente bonita, con unas facciones muy marcadas, toda ella era bello.

-en que piensas- cuestiono Ruby hablando con la boca llena, aunque se la tapo con su mano derecha.

Katherine la observo y no podía creerlo hasta eso le gusto, "estoy perdida", trato de apartar este pensamiento antes de hablar.

-pues en ti. -

Ruby abrió sus ojos ante esa respuesta repentina.

-sabes hacer sentir bien a una chica- admitió todavía con su mano cubriendo sus labios.

-solo he probado contigo así que no puedo decir que sí-

Ruby no podía quitarle los ojos de encima "hipnótico" es la palabra que se paseaba por su cabeza sin permiso alguno.

-tengo una pregunta para ti- la mujer de ojos azules acepto con su cabeza- tu amiga Regina, ¿es posible que le gusten las mujeres? - pregunto bebiendo un sorbo de su refresco.

La rubia puso su cara de incrédula.

-como me digas que te gusta también mi amiga, vas a salir de aquí calentita y no de gusto- amenazo la rubia causando la carcajada de Ruby.

-oh dios no, no me gusta Regina, pero me pregunto si hay alguna posibilidad de que le pueda gustar o llegar a gustar Emma-

-sabes que yo también me lo he preguntado últimamente, pero Regina hasta donde yo sé es más recta que un faro, aunque si es cierto que se lleva muy bien con Emma, y Regina suele ser una autentica antipática- asintió ante sus propias palabras.

\- ¿ antipática?-

-Sí, no ganaría nunca un premio por amabilidad, tiene pocos amigos, es muy cerrada para algunas cosas, y está pasando por un divorcio como ya habrás imaginado, además de tener a la peque que ya conoces- Ruby Asintió.

\- ¿entonces no crees que puede gustarle? -

-no lo sé, en un caso hipotético de que pudiese gustarle no me lo diría a menos que se viera obligada. -

Ruby movió su cabeza negativamente.

-pues en ese aspecto se parece bastante a Emma.-

\- ¿porque te preocupa Emma? -

\- ¿Cómo sabes que me preocupa? -

-por tu mirada- la rubia se encogió de hombros levemente.

Ruby sonrió ante el gesto.

-es solo, que ha estado mucho tiempo sola y me gustaría verla feliz, últimamente la veo mucho mejor, pero sigue estando sola y si puedo me gustaría…tratar de que no se encierre en si misma- parecía mas seria de lo normal o eso fue lo que pensó Katherine mientras observaba como hablaba de ese tema.

-eres una buena amiga- añadió Kat.

-lo intento, aunque me lo pongan difícil- rio antes de beber un poco más.

-bueno, si te estas planteando a Regina como posible "pareja para Emma", ¿es porque Emma es lesbiana?- indago.

-sí te digo te miento, Emma no sé qué es- aseguro.

-¿cómo?, no que la conoces desde hace muchísimo, como es posible que no sepas sus gustos, ¿no ha tenido novio o novia?-

-desde que teníamos ella cinco y yo siete años la conozco o eso me ha dicho mi abuela-sonrió- sí ha tenido algo parecido a novio, aunque con ninguno la ha he visto enamorada - trato de explicar sin adentrarse demasiado en lo que pasaba con Emma.

-¿así que estás viendo si hay suerte por la otra acera?-

-que quieres que te diga, a mi esta acera me está gustando demasiado, ¿porque no a ella? -

La rubia enrojeció.

-coincido con tu recién descubierto gusto-

-ayúdame- pidió.

\- ¿en qué Rub?-

-la despedida de soltera se acerca, me preguntaba si podríamos hacer un experimento. -propuso con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

La rubia levanto su ceja ante esa mujer que estaba dando un nuevo sentido a su vida.

-qué tipo de experimento-indago la rubia.

-me gustaría que fuera alguien más a esa fiesta, ¿no sé si pueda? - Ruby ahora estaba apoyando su rostro en su puño.

-si pones esa cara no sé si pueda decirte que no.-

-esa era la idea- contesto alegre.

Las cosas estaban fluyendo tal vez demasiado bien, quizás demasiado rápido, puede que incluso a un ritmo acelerado, las chicas habían regresado al automóvil luego de que Ruby cumpliera con su palabra de invitar.

\- ¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora? -pregunto Katherine ya preparada para arrancar.

Ruby puso su mano en el brazo de la otra mujer para que no hiciera ningún movimiento, se levantó de su asiento, no hizo falta que quitara su cinturón ya que nunca llego a abrocharlo, la rubia la observaba cuando se agacho lo más que pudo para besar los labios de la rubia, con una pasión que había estado guardando desde el día anterior, o más bien desde que sucedió su primer beso.

-me repito, que vamos lento, que tenga paciencia, pero lo cierto es que me muero por tenerte- aseguro en el oído de la rubia antes de separarse ligeramente para mirar sus ojos atentamente mientras decía todo eso.

-Ruby- dijo en un suspiro.

-¿que? He sido casi un ángel. - puso su dedo índice en la barbilla de la joven antes de depositar un beso en ella.

Volvió a alejarse esta vez para sentarse de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto.

\- ¿esto es ser un angel? -

Kat seguía sin poner en marcha el automóvil.

\- ¿hasta cuándo sería políticamente correcto tratar de llegar a por el oro? -comento directa al grano.

\- ¿el oro? - Katherine se empezó a reír- así que esto es una olimpiada- las señalo a ambas.

Ruby se lamio su labio superior, la rubia no pudo dejar de observar ese gesto e imitarlo.

-juguemos- proponía. - te invito a mi casa- dijo sin más.

la rubia de ojos azules sonreía ante ese desparpajo tan único que estaba presenciando.

-¿para hacer que?- interrogo Katherine aguantando las ganas de aceptar de inmediato.

-si no vienes nunca lo sabrás- dijo con un encogimiento desinteresado.

-aj, está bien, eres una manipuladora- acuso la rubia, que se estaba quitando el cinturón para darle ahora ella un beso en la comisura de los labios a Ruby. - ya que tú puedes besarme cada vez que te apetece, imagino yo también puedo ¿no?-

La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no lo entendía, pero le gustaba estar con Katherine era acogedor y excitante, todo al mismo tiempo.

Jugar es algo peligroso, sobre todo si no estás seguro de tus probabilidades de salir victorioso de esa cruzada en la que te has metido sin pensar en lo que podría significar las decisiones que tomes en un futuro.

Eso era algo que ambas chicas olvidaban, podían apostar contra la corriente, intentarían resistirse, podían aplicar una fuerza contra ese nuevo acercamiento que amenaza con adentrarse en sus vidas sin tener la amabilidad de pedir permiso. Los instintos causan una variación importante en lo que habíamos planeado, dejando de lado a la sensata razón.

La variedad demuestra que no todas las parejas son iguales, no todos los amores empiezan como se acostumbra en una película, no siempre tienen que empezar como una gran historia de amor, a veces los amores más transcendentales en nuestra vida comienzan como un simple juego del que creíamos que jamás saldríamos quemados, olvidando por completo que no deberíamos haber dicho "nunca", al jugar con fuego lo más peligroso no es quemarse la manos sino el corazón.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	36. Chapter 36

_**hola de nuevo, no, no me he olvidado de la historia, solo que estos capitulos han sido un poco diferentes y estoy tratando de introducir un poco mas el mundo de otros personajes que van a tener siempre importancia en la trama, de una manera u otra.**_

_Como siempre agradecer a las que aun me leeis y me dejais rw: **mayeli85** es bueno ver que unos personajes secundarios toman mayor participación,**Natalia Swan-Mills** buenos tus pd, XD, es genial ver que kat y rub estan gustando, si Regina y Emma ocultan pero también tiene mucho ver con la personalidad de ambas, lo del pasado lo veremos en muchos más personajes,**kykyo-chan** espero te guste este cap,**NicoleFbAc** espero que no te olvides de seguir comentando ya ves que me anima**,Ruth maria** un empujon siempre ayuda para bien o para mal,**15marday** sí emma hace esfuerzos por Regina n.n ,**begobeni12** huy huy, asi que adicta a los terceros?_

* * *

_**Capítulo 36**_

* * *

Rememorando el ayer, encontramos que aun somos esclavos del pasado, como si fuéramos unos vulgares actores al que jamás han tenido la consideración de pagarle un salario digno por su fatídica actuación, misma que seguramente sería digna de una estatuilla.

Es una lastima darnos cuenta de que nadie ve nuestro brote de originalidad ni el entusiasmo de nuestras lágrimas al echar la vista atrás por algunos segundos y descubrir que aún no superamos del todo lo que ocurrió en nuestra niñez.

-Regina es lesbiana- murmuraba una niña de cabello rubio y ojos marrones algo regordeta.

-es rara- añadía otra de cabello negro.

-no tiene amigos-atacaba una más de cabello castaño.

-se viste como niño-se sumaba una más alta que Regina, muy delgada y con el cabello también castaño.

-Regina no habla- agregaba otra chica fea o al menos para la victima de todo aquello lo era.

Cerraba los ojos y aun podía verse sentada en aquel asiento, antes de comenzar otra clase, a sus doce años tenía ganas de salir corriendo y no volver la vista atrás, recordaba sus lágrimas cuando su madre quiso saber del tema, recuerda incluso sus palabras, hasta recuerda que su madre se había enterado por otras personas, y que finalmente tuvo que confesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su escuela.

-amor dime que paso- pedía su madre con un tono comprensivo.

-me dijeron lesbiana- confesaba la niña.

\- ¿cariño a ti te gustan las chicas? - preguntaba su madre mientras le daba la mano para llevarla a casa caminando.

Regina se veía así misma dudando, mirando al suelo, tratando de aclarar sus ideas, como si fuera una respuesta trascendental que marcaría un antes y un después en su existencia.

-no mama-contesto simplemente.

\- ¿entonces?, qué más da lo que digan, las mentiras no duelen porque son solo eso, mentiras-

-tal vez deba cambiar mi forma de vestir- sugirió la pequeña, Cora sonrió.

-cambiar de colegio tampoco sería mala idea ¿no crees? - propuso la mujer.

Recordaba ese instante, aunque en el fondo sabía que su madre temía por lo que su hija estaba pasando, lo notaba en su mirada, sentía el miedo en ella, como una víbora que espera al momento en que se sienta acorralada para lanzar sus dientes.

Le gustaría volver atrás y poder hablar de ese mal que las acechabas, pero a quien trataba de engañar, ella no era si quiera ahora capaz de hablar de ello, era incapaz de hablar del pasado, porque en su familia jamás se hablaba de lo que dolía, porque cuando algo dolía lo superabas y si no lo hacías lo dejabas en algún rincón castigado por una conducta inapropiada.

Quizás no eran las mejores formas, pero así lo había hecho su madre todo el tiempo, y ahí estaba en pie, además su madre le había salvado, había sido su salvación en más de un sentido, ella era quien escuchaba sus lamentos silenciosos, aunque sospechaba que ella no se perdonaba así misma, por eso trataba de dejarla menos tiempo sola, por eso iba a recogerla a la escuela, por eso lloro cuando supo que estaba embarazada un año antes, por un lado estaba feliz y por otro sentía dudas de su labor como madre.

Observando ese apartado de su vida, sintió verdadera admiración por su madre, quien por cierto estaba en su casa haciéndole una de sus especialidades, filete con una salsa supuestamente secreta.

Su niñez había vuelto a su memoria, una vez más y el estómago se le cerro, trato de apartarlo de su cabeza, pero no podía, su hija también comía aunque ella con un apetito comparable al de un saco sin fondo.

-cariño mastica- acusaba Regina a la niña que estaba frente a ella.

-déjala, eso es que le gusta- protestaba Cora con una sonrisa.

-me en..canta- respondía la niña con la boca llena.

-uf me mataras con esos modales- regaño Regina.

Pronto la noche se iba poniendo en ese día de confusión y recuerdos, Regina arropo a la pequeña y deposito un beso en su frente antes de dejar la puerta entreabierta e ir directa a la cocina donde su madre fregaba los platos. Se sentó en los bancos junto a la isla observando el trabajo de su madre.

-¿que te sucede?- pregunto su madre sin dejar de pasar agua por cada recipiente que acababa en sus manos.

-nada- contesto sin mucha convicción.

-eres mi hija, y haces lo mismo que yo cuando algo te preocupa- comentaba todavía en su tarea.

-es solo que… recordaba mi infancia-

El ambiente se torno espeso, era un tema tabú para ellas, como si fuera una quimera peligrosa.

\- ¿has hablado con tu padre? - cuestiono ahora dándose la vuelta para mirar a su hija, secándose además sus manos con un trapo.

Regina palideció, y negó con la cabeza.

-no tengo la intención de hacerlo- respondió con un deje de Rabia.

-Regina…yo…sé que hay cosas que no hablamos, y si ahora están causando en ti algún conflicto…- trato de hablar su madre.

-mama, no es eso lo que quería decirte, yo…bueno nosotras somos buenas ignorando las cosas. -Cora asintió avergonzada. - solo quería decirte que no es culpa tuya, ni lo que paso ni lo que esté pasando. - añadió con tristeza.

-Regina ¿quieres contarme algo? - tomo asiento junto a su hija.

La morena negó con la cabeza, justo antes de morderse su labio, estaba tan estresada, no quería meter a su madre también en sus dudas que llegaban años tardes.

-yo…siento no haber sido mejor madre- Cora estaba realmente afligida- a veces, aunque no lo diga, aunque parezca que no lo recuerdo, me viene esa imagen y me pregunto, ¿Cómo no lo vi? - la mujer se puso en pie, posando su mano en el hombro de su hija.

-mama…- trato de hablar.

-no, sé que falle y sé también que tienes que hablar con tu padre tarde o temprano, para bien o para mal, dile lo que sientes cariño, no siempre podrás seguir callando, a veces yo no puedo, pero por suerte tengo a Henry-agrego con una voz cargada de pena.

-el sí que fallo, mama, no tu- reprocho en un tono más alto de lo normal causando la sorpresa de Cora.

-cariño, ¿estoy aquí de acuerdo? -

-lo sé-

-entonces dime que sucede, quieres hablar de lo que…-

-oh no, es solo que recordé cuando me molestaban en el colegio, da igual-sonrió tristemente, antes de tirarse en el sillón-hoy ha sido un día extraño- comento tapándose los ojos con el brazo.

-tiendes a dar tantos detalles a veces que me recuerda que sí eres hija mía- comento Cora antes de sentarse a los pies de su hija.

\- ¿había dudas? -cuestiono con ironía.

-cabía la posibilidad que la enfermera me trajera a otro bebe llorón- aseguraba.

\- ¡hey! -se quejó en alto la morena.

-aunque siempre seguirás siendo mi bebe- lanzo una mirada cariñosa a su hija.

-no me convencerás de hablar ni con esas artimañas de mama- afirmo.

Todos tenemos nuestra verdad, algunos la escondemos tras gestos de felicidad, otros no pueden combatir con la realidad y se evaden, los más afortunados logran sacarlo de su mente por tanto tiempo que consiguen una mayor estabilidad.

No obstante aunque logremos afrontar ese doloroso suceso no se va completamente de nuestra vida, solo permanece dormido aguardando el momento propicio para darnos un buen susto, dándose a notar en nuestro subconsciente.

Permanece al acecho para los momentos de soledad en donde somos más influenciables para tratar de salir a flote de ese océano que es nuestra memoria.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**pd recordad que los rw me animan a seguirla más rapido, n.n asi que me encantan vuestras opiniones.**_


	37. Chapter 37

**hola de nuevo, por suerte para todos me ha dado por escribir rapido asi que aqui teneis el cap siguiente, espero os guste, y recordad que este se desarrolla en el mismo dia solo que a diferentes horas. PD los rw me animan mucho a continuar rapido asi que muchas gracias a las que os molestais en comentar.**

vamos con los agradecimientos; **mayeli85** en este tendras un poquito de todo o eso quiero pensar XD**,kykyo-chan** Regina es algo dificil,**Natalia Swan-Mills** me hicistes reir mucho con lo de mi gramatica, XD conste que este cap tiene mas paginas de hecho conte hasta nueve paginitas en word,**15marday** pues es que no se puede poner siempre de mala a cora XD,**CharlieKM** me fascino tu rw realmente has abordado todo lo que esta sucediendo en los cap, es importante ver como te quedas con cada detalle, tengo que decirte que TODO en esta historia esta ligado o practicamente todo, hay personajes que creo os sorprenderan por la conexion que tienen, lo segundo si emma tiene un gusto de terror simplon XD, jaja lo Slytherin me mato, los miedos de emma tienen una razon de ser, y si has acertado en tu sospecha falta todavia pasado por ver que esta ligado, me temo que graham seguira por aqui porque es importante para el pasado,que bien que te guste las introducciones y las conclusiones son las partes que mas borro y re escribo hasta que queden a mi gusto lo ideal y lo que busca cualquiera que escribe algo aunque sea algo tan ligerito como un fic es que los lectores se encariñen con los personajes sino principales, los secundarios al menos, no creo que haga una obra maestra con lo que escribo pero es agradable ver que te gusta tanto ,**begobeni12** muy cierto lo hice con ese fin, que se entienda a Regina, que no es un personaje que un dia de pronto tuvo dudas, y porque de ese miedo de resultar siendo lesbiana, quería que fuera esclarecedor,**Ruth maria** tampoco hay que ser radicales no diria que regina tenia inclinaciones severas por las mujeres, los niños son crueles, es una razon mas a su rechazo por la otra acera.

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

* * *

Todos seguimos un guion escrito con una tinta invisible, somos la descripción vacua de un mal escritor que explica nuestras acciones con pequeños flash back en algún punto de la historia.

Tal vez el escritor sea el auténtico criminal, aunque siendo francos somos nosotros los que permitimos que de nuestros labios salgan, las palabras más paralizadoras. Desde el momento en que decimos, que no podemos hacer algo, admitimos una derrota sin haberlo intentado con uñas y dientes, porque los pretextos nos dan un escudo, hacemos que lo malo que ha pasado nos permita ser como somos, unos auténticos temerosos o lo comúnmente conocido como unos caguetas de manual.

La pregunta que muchas veces nos pasa por la cabeza es, ¿somos páginas en blanco o una obra ya concluida condenada a repetir sus errores cada vez que el lector desee leer de nuevo nuestra triste vida?, para este interrogante, por desgracia no hay fórmula exacta que nos revele la situación específica en la que estamos.

\- ¡no puedo dormir! - murmuraba Regina dando vueltas en su cama, después de tres horas tratando de quedarse dormida, había optado por asfixiarse con la almohada poniéndola encima de su cara y apretándola, pronto se cansó de esto y tomo una bocanada rápida de aire. -odio no poder dormirme- se quejó dándole un golpe al colchón momentos antes de ponerse en pie y tomar su móvil entre sus manos.

Regina: ¿sí odias los ascensores como es que te subes conmigo?

Escribió nerviosa después de su mala noche.

S.A.: cuento hasta diez y empiezo a hablar, además la perspectiva de no verte es suficiente aliciente para que me anime a saltar, así que me sacrifico.

La morena no pudo evitar reír ante los comentarios de Emma.

Regina: ¿cómo es que sigues despierta tan tarde?

S.A.: ¿quién te dice que estaba despierta?

Regina: ¿te he despertado entonces?

S.A.: pues son las cuatro de la mañana, yo a esta hora soy prácticamente un koala.

Regina: idiota.

La morena volvió a acostarse sin taparse con las sabanas.

El móvil vibro, la morena suspiro al ver el nombre de S.A. como llamada entrante.

-hola de nuevo, ¿no puedes dormir? - pregunto una somnolienta Emma

\- ¿tú que crees? - resoplo.

-siempre tan tierna. – murmuro con ironía la rubia dando una vuelta en su cama, ruido que pudo escuchar la morena.

-sigue durmiendo- recomendó la morena.

-como dormir, sí sé que tienes el peor de los males del mundo- comento

\- ¿y es? - Regina no pudo evitar arrugar su frente ante el comentario.

-la horr-un bostezo hizo hacer una pausa- horrorosa vigilia –

-una forma delicada de nombrarla. -

-así la espanto, dime que es lo que no te deja dormir- pidió.

\- ¿tú qué crees? -

\- ¿una mosca?, ¿un grillo? - enumero las posibilidades

\- ¿vas en serio? - hablo con tono lastimero. -probablemente sea similar a una mosca. - cuchicheo.

De pronto escucho un zumbido o algo que pretendía serlo salir del móvil, era Emma haciendo su mejor imitación de mosca.

\- ¿así que te haces la tonta? - pregunto de nuevo la morena.

-no sé de qué me hablas, hay gente que ronca yo zumbo.- dijo alegre.

La morena no pudo evitar reír en alto.

\- ¿zumbo?- volvía a reírse ante semejante locura.

-que puedo decir, lo mejor que tiene las moscas es que son persistentes-

-eso no puedo desmentirlo-

Regina no puedo evitar un síntoma de cansancio que la llego a sorprender, su sueño había vuelto.

-creo ya regreso Morfeo a tu vida- agrego complacida Emma

-narcisista- protesto.

-no por favor, soy la diosa del sueño, una divinidad-manifestó. - descansa Regi, seguro la mosca se portará bien-

\- ¿segura? -

-por supuesto, controlara sus picoteos-

-es bueno saberlo-

Poco después el sueño la llevo consigo a ambas con una sonrisa en el rostro, Regina no entendía como después de tres horas tratando de dormirse hablar un rato con Emma, tranquilizaba sus dudas. Lo peor es que no habían hablado del tema, todo había sido tocado de manera superficial como si temieran ambas romper ese beso, poniendo palabras que lo único que harían seria causar daños, o al menos eso opinaba la morena.

* * *

En un piso de la ciudad horas antes se escuchaba los gritos de dos jóvenes que querían ser cantantes.

\- Kiss me, out of the bearded barley, Nightly, beside the green, green grass. Swing, swing, swing the spinning step – cantaba la pelirroja.

(Bésame, fuera del desafío,De noche, al lado del verde, verde césped,Gira, gira, gira el paso giratorio)

\- You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress. (Tu usa esos zapatos y yo usaré ese vestido)- añadió la rubia siguiendo la canción de su acompañante.

Así habían pasado toda la noche cantando, la rubia estaba casi afónica, sobre todo después de cantar con Ruby "Cant take my eyes off you" habia sido una maratón de canciones, después de estar casi una hora y media cantando, y quedarse casi sin voz habían decidido sentarse en el sillón casi agotadas..

-ha sido genial- aseguraba Kat.

-ya te digo, me cuesta hasta hablar- sonrió- espérame aquí, te preparare algo- guiño un ojo ante la mirada asustada de su compañera- juro que no tendrá alcohol. -

-mejor porque tengo el hígado peleón- comento feliz.

-me lo imagino, bebimos hasta el agua de los floreros-

-por suerte no nos dio por el retrete-

-calla, calla no nos retes- se burló la pelirroja.

Antes de irse hacia la cocina puso música.

\- ¿Sinatra? - adivino la rubia.

-culpable, es lo poco que me dejo mi madre- hablo antes de meterse en la cocina.

La rubia escucho un ruido similar al de una batidora o al menos eso paso por su cabeza. Unos minutos después salía la pelirroja de ojos azules con dos vasos.

-es mi especialidad-

-curioso que sea una bebida- comento a forma de reproche.

-que quieres, soy todo un estuche de monerías. -

La rubia llevo aquel liquido rosa a sus labios y se sorprendió al notar el sabor de un gran batido de fresa.

-wow, esta de muerte, sí que eres un muy buen estuche-

Estaban una al lado de la otra bebiendo de aquel recipiente, mientras sonaba "Come Fly With Me".

-¡see!- decía la pelirroja con un su característico estado de ánimo.

-mmm-murmuraba mientras saboreaba aquel líquido. - antes has hablado de tu madre, ¿falleció? - supuso, aunque la negativa de la pelirroja la tomó por sorpresa.

-mi abuela asegura que falleció, un accidente de moto, o eso me dijo. -

\- ¿entonces? - se vio sacudida por querer conocer más de esa joven que parecía siempre tan optimista.

\- ¿es bueno que inspire tu interés? - pregunto antes levantar una de sus cejas.

-claro que sí, eso es que me gustas ¿no? -

La pelirroja asintió.

-la verdad es que me abandono, me tuvo demasiado joven o al menos esa era una de sus tantas razones por haberme dejado en la estacada, esas cartas las escondió mi abuela, supongo que con la idea de decirme la verdad en algún momento. -

\- ¿lo hizo? -

-no, no lo ha hecho, y supongo no lo hará-

\- ¿por qué? -

-a veces conocer la verdad es desgarrador, para mi lo fue, seguro quiere evitarme eso, aunque ya es tarde-

\- ¿y no le has dicho que lo sabes? -

La pelirroja volvió a sonreír y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿para qué?, con lo mucho que se ha esforzado tratando de que no me falte nada, y lo imaginativa que se puso con el fallecimiento de su hija, supongo que una parte de ella ha llegado a creérselo porque la verdad es que lleva muchos años sin verla y supongo que, sin hablar también, ¿y tú qué? -

-yo fantástica, mírame-dijo señalándose.

-ya no te hagas de rogar, y dime algo de tu familia-

\- ¡oh no! he caído en un quid pro quo, eres muy buena- alago la joven poniendo una mano en la rodilla de la pelirroja.

-ni con tu mano ahí te salvaras de esta, burguesita- bromeo.

-jo, había que intentarlo ¿no? -

-sin duda, ha sido una táctica femenina genuina- comento posando su mano encima de esa que estaba en su rodilla.

-pues no hay nada interesante que contar, mi madre siempre está volviéndome loca con la típica pregunta que hace que quieras quitarte los ovarios y donarlos a la ciencia-

\- ¿y es? - después de preguntar no pudo contener su risa.

\- ¿para cuándo hijos? A lo que yo respondo: sí ni tengo pareja como quieres nietos, ¿que soy la virgen maría? -

-seré el espíritu santo que necesitas- se mofo la pelirroja.

-cruel- protesto alejando su mano de la mujer. – y bueno ese es mi día a día con mi señora madre, mi padre es lo que se dice un auténtico…-

\- ¿encanto? -

-capullo- la pelirroja abrió los ojos- lleva diciéndome tanto tiempo lo que no puedo o más bien no debo hacer que hace que quiera lanzarle un escupitajo desde un coche en marcha- se rio.

-que grafica para ser una señorita – murmuro haciendo que la rubia enrojeciera. - tranquila que eso me gusta más-

-en fin, creo que mi familia es la típica que solo quieres ver una vez al año y porque así no hace daño-

-brindemos por los padres acosadores y por las abandonadoras- pidió la pelirroja.

La rubia acepto tal petición sin poder resistirse a seguir observando esa alegría que no perdía Ruby, era realmente especial o eso sentía cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, era una persona positiva, haciendo memoria no recordaba haber conocido a nadie así en su vida.

-si me sigues mirando así, me olvidare de prudencia y te besare- amenazo antes de dejar el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesa que había enfrente de ellas.

-encima piensas en otra- bromeo también depositando su vaso justo al lado del de la otra joven.

No le dio tiempo para resistirse Ruby ya se había apoderado de sus labios y agarrado su cuello con su mano izquierda.

Alejo sus labios de Kat lentamente no sin antes pasar su lengua por el superior de ella.

-necesitaba besarte desde ayer-

Katherine no pudo resistir más tiempo esa atmósfera, así que cedió, ahora fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa, pegando sus labios a los de la pelirroja, cuando abrió los ojos para separarse, después de aquella lucha intensa, ella estaba a horcajadas sobre la mujer, en aquel sillón.

-eres una tentación- susurro Ruby antes de que Katherine cerrara de nuevo sus ojos para volver a besarla.

El beso se alargó más de lo esperado, o tal vez se paró el tiempo, quizás un complejo proceso en el espacio había detenido ese instante solo para ella, porque los besos no paraban, sus lenguas se habían encontrado y parecían no estar dispuestas a separarse de nuevo, las manos de Ruby vagaron por la espalda de aquella atractiva mujer que hacía que realmente sintiera deseos nunca antes explorados, al menos no por ella.

Las manos de Ruby siguieron un camino descendente hasta llegar a la cadera de la mujer, hizo un movimiento circular segundos antes de subir la camisa para tener contacto directo con aquella calurosa piel que lograba excitarla.

-con calma- logro decir Ruby al separarse muy poco de esos posesivos labios. - tu querías ir con calma- suspiro entre resignada y frustrada.

La rubia agarro fuertemente con su mano derecha la barbilla de la pelirroja con la finalidad de que no apartara la mirada de sus ojos.

-si lo dije- confeso volviendo a dejar un beso ligero en los labios de la mujer que estaba debajo.

\- ¿entonces? - cuestiono con los ojos aun cerrados

-Ruby haces que no me importe el ritmo de lo que sea que trate todo esto- comento señalando- puede que esto sea pasajero-esto lo dijo tocándole el cuello con su mano libre-, lo único que se claro es que quiero tenerte hoy, mejor ahora- volvía besarla.

No había tiempo de pensarlo mucho, cuando la rubia quiso protestar ante el pequeño uso de la fuerza por Ruby para apartarla y ponerla al lado de ella, para poder levantarse de aquel sofá.

-vamos- dijo tendiéndole la mano a la rubia.

\- ¿dónde? - dudo Katherine.

-a mi cuarto, obviamente- sonrió antes de agacharse un poco para besar de nuevo esos preciosos labios rosados, tiro de su brazo con delicadeza, pero para su sorpresa, la rubia había vuelto a adueñarse de su boca, con una pasión renovada.

-llévame- pidió todavía pegada a la otra.

Los besos siguieron con una insistencia por parte de ambas, estaban chocando con casi todo lo que había en aquel pequeño piso.

-se supone que me llevas- protesto la rubia apoyada en uno de los muebles de aquel lugar.

-trato, pero si eres revoltosa no me concentro- mordió el labio inferior de la rubia.

Ruby ya estaba subiendo la falda negra de la rubia con su mano derecha, escucho un gemido cuando se atrevió a tocar por encima de la ropa un lugar mas intimo.

-bien- dijo satisfecha jalando ahora a la joven directa a la puerta que llevaba a su habitación.

\- ¿bien qué? - pregunto ahora apoyada en la puerta que tanto deseaba abrir.

-estas húmeda- contesto con cierto brillo de euforia en sus ojos.

-espero tu también lo estés, sino me ofenderé- acuso antes de recibir los besos de Ruby en el cuello.

-créeme que lo estoy- aseguro antes de abrir la puerta con su mano izquierda.

Cuando compartes tu cama corres el riego de compartir no solo un arrepentimiento en el más negativo de los panoramas, sino que hay encuentros muy concretos en los que puedes llegar a encontrar una afinidad que nunca creíste posible, y el sexo se vuelve un medio para un fin más allá de lo carnal, no en ese segundo en el que el deseo se materializa por supuesto.

En el segundo que no puedes dejar de pensar en los labios de esa persona, cuando te planteas seriamente volver a repetirlo no solo una vez más, sino muchas, tantas que no puedes poner un número, porque decir uno sería ponerte barreras innecesarias, ¿es deseo?, ¿obsesión?, ¿amor?, puede que las tres juntas se presenten, no necesariamente en ese orden, pero cuando lo hacen, estamos completamente pillados, y no hay fuga posible, porque no hay peor condena que estar lejos de ese nuevo vicio.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	38. Chapter 38

hola a todos, no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero aun asi no me he olvidado del fic, espero este cap os anime, recordad que nos seguiremos leyendo.

antes que nada los agradecimientos a todas las que dejais un rw, que de veras me anima a seguir escribiendo, **ThityLoveSwnQeen** es bueno ver gente nueva que se anima a decirme que le parece, y mas si llevas tanto tiempo leyendome n,n gracias por comentar y espero sigas haciendolo cuando puedas,**mayeli85** lo tuyo ya es avaricia XD,**Natalia Swan-Mill**s me hicistes reir muchisimo, con eso de leer en ingles lo peor es que a mi me paso mucho, leia y no entendia de la misa ni la mitad, gracias por seguir pendiente, y bueno me alegro que te guste tanto como escribo es agradable saber que no soy tan mala(el helado de turon es buenisimo),**Ruth maria** son parejas diferentes pero en algún momento se dará, un poco de fe XD aunque tal vez su destino sea no estar juntas quien sabe,**CharlieKM** confienso que mientras escribia a mi tambien se me aparecio Heath Ledger, era uno de mis actores favoritos sobre todo con esa peli me enamoro XD, y si habra personajes nuevos, y minimo habrá el doble de capitulos pero no sabría decirte con exactitud,**kykyo-chan** XD veo que contenta con la intimidad de kat y rub me alegro,**sextocompite** me alegro que te guste espero sigas dejando rw,**Guest** entiendo tu punto de vista, y que quizas veas mas contenido de kat y ruby, tambien tienes que tener en cuenta que mis historias suelen ser LENTAS, hasta yo me torturo por ello, pero asi se me dan, intentare hacer mas contenido de regina y emma,**NicoleFbAc** es bueno saber que a mas gente le gusta kat y ruby pues son totalmente diferentes a Regina y emma como pareja XD y es bueno ver que te gusta el personaje de emma,**begobeni12** jaja si no te quejas no eres tu, y si se que hace falta mas escenas Regina y emma, pero minimo recompenso con rub y regina,**Love Girl** me ha encantado tu interpretación porque realmente era lo que pretendía, es bueno ver como has visto esa dualidad que he tratado de mostrar, he querido poner a ruby y kat como la impulsividad pura una forma de amor totalmente distinta a emma y Regina que lo piensan todo demasiado de hecho, a pesar de conocerse mas tanto emma como Regina han tardado en dar cualquier paso, por su pasado,**Saint73** me alegro que haya sido de tu agrado no a todos/as les gusta que haya menos contenido de emma y reginaXD.

* * *

**Capítulo 38**

* * *

Durante siglos, hemos podido degustar de el manjar más exótico, las palabras más nobles escritas o dichas por caballeros para damas, grandes amores plasmados en hojas y hojas, que nos presentan un amor que tiene el papel más importante en la vida de sus protagonistas, y que sin ese amor que sienten el uno por el otro, la muerte es el único camino para poder sobrellevar la pérdida del ser amado.

El mensaje oculto de esta tragedia amorosa es una singular cuestión ¿se puede vivir sin esa persona? La única posible respuesta es que de amor nadie se muere, existe la autodestrucción, eso sí, existe la tristeza muchos la hemos experimentado.

Sin embargo, arriesgarnos a decir que moriríamos si ese ser amado no estuviera en nuestra vida, es algo impensable, solo con meditar sobre la naturaleza humana, podríamos descartar esta hipótesis como una burda falacia con buenas intenciones.

No obstante, es posible destruirnos si nuestra existencia carece de sentido, podemos incluso darle a nuestra vida el valor de esa persona que nos saca una sonrisa, convirtiendo en cierto el enunciado de que morir de amor es posible.

Regina había amanecido pensando en ello, ¿había muerto por su separación con Graham? La respuesta era un rotundo no, ahora pensaba más en Emma , demasiado para su gusto. ¿Pero había olvidado a Graham? Tanto como olvidar lo dudaba, aunque ahora lo llevaba mejor, sonreía, había momentos en que necesitaba a alguien al que abrazar, pero a Graham lo había perdido mucho tiempo atrás, así que en sentido estricto ella hacía tiempo que había estado sola incluso en compañía.

Es un tanto irónico las muchas formas en las que se puede estar en absoluta soledad, se cree, de manera generalizada, que al estar en un gran grupo o estando en pareja estas acompañado, lo cierto es que Regina había saboreado la soledad, y en principio era abrumadora.

Lo peor de sentirse solo es cuando no eres capaz de hablarlo con nadie, pero en el caso de Regina lo que más la molestaba era el hecho de que ansiaba hablar con Emma, como si fuera de verdad con la única que quisiera compartir ese sentimiento de vacío.

Regina se paró con pereza de su cama, maldiciendo mentalmente tener que levantarse ese dia, había caído en la cuenta de que era la despedida de soltera, sobre todo al recibir una serie de mensajes que la habían despertado, con lo mucho que le había costado dormirse.

Bufo ante ese hecho y fue de manera automática al cuarto de su hija para besarla y corroborar que estaba bien, deposito un beso en su frente.

-hoy toca cole- menciono Regina en el oído de la pequeña que ante esas palabras murmuro algo que Regina juraría que parecía una queja.

-no querer mi- logro pronunciar con un mínimo de coherencia la pequeña.

-hay tantas cosas que yo no quiero hacer- se burló Regina.

-va a llover- aseguro la pequeña aun sin abrir los ojos.

-veo que ahora eres adivina-

La niña medio asintió, hasta que sintió cosquillas en sus pies y luego en su abdomen, culpa de su madre que había decidido despertarla sí o sí.

-val…vale, ya.. ya mami- decía sin aliento la pequeña ya con los ojos abiertos.

-así me gusta, prepárate para una duchita- la niña se regañó ante eso, y se acarició sus brazos en signo de un frio imaginario.

-así llueve o nieve, te bañaras-amenazo.

-bueno…-se levantó con resignación.

Su hija la había animado con esa cara de cordero solo por un baño, ojalá todos los problemas fueran así, sonrió ante la mirada triste de la niña, que esperaba para que su madre le indicara que se aproximara a enfrentar a su peor enemigo en ese momento, el agua.

Regina había dejado a su hija en la escuela, y regresado a casa, hoy se tomaría el día, ya que con anterioridad había resuelto todo, por lo que no tendría que estar estresándose, además que sus hermanas habían aparecido de la nada.

-como si fuera vuestra casa- protesto Regina, mientras zelena se habia acostado en su cama, el hecho de que estuviera en su habitación era propio de su hermana menor, aunque la mediana tampoco estaba por ser la voz de la razón.

-tu baño me encanta, estoy por hacerme aquí mi luna de miel- comento Lizet que estaba en toalla y mojando el piso.

\- ¿vienes a gastarme el agua? - se quejó Regina desde el marco de la puerta.

-aguafiestas, si te pones así en mi despedida, voto por que te echen- aseguro Lizet.

-tu di que sí, ¿habrá strippers? - pregunto ahora la más joven.

-¡hey! Que eres una niña- reñía Regina.

-esta tiene de niña lo q…- el gruñido de Regina la paro de su comentario.

-vamos Regina di que puedo ir- rogo Zelena con su mejor cara de pena.

-sabía que por algo estaban aquí tan temprano, es mas no sabía ni que madrugaras- dijo refiriéndose ahora solamente a Zelena quien sonrió y asintió.

-anda Regina di que si- pedía ahora Lizet.

-¿mama que ha dicho?- pregunto Regina a Zelena y a su medio hermana Lizet, que a pesar de no ser hija de Cora tenía una relación amor barra odio.

-ya sabes cómo es, a mí me dijo que si tu decías que si, Zelena se viene, y a Zel le dijo directamente que no- sonrió mientras se secaba el pelo mojando a Regina en el camino con sus movimientos de melena.

-te advierto que como no seques todo ese desastre te ahogo en la bañera- advirtio antes de empujar a zelena hacia un lado para acostarse ella en un lado de la cama, como si la hubieran tumbado de un golpe.

-anda cari, ¿quien te quiere?- decía Zelena mientras la llenaba de besos, mismos que Regina evitaba con movimientos de un lado a otro de su cabeza, y reñaba su frente ante tanto besuqueo.

-ya…ya- protesto la morena de ojos oscuros.

\- ¿entonces? - pregunto Lizet.

-está bien, pero ¿quién se está encargando de la fiesta? -

Lizet empezó a canturrear haciéndose la loca.

-mierda, Katherine ¿verdad? -dedujo Regina.

-si alguien hubiera aceptado encargarse-acuso Lizet con su mirada fija en la morena que ponía los ojos en blanco.- no estaríamos a merced de Alicia en busca del conejito blanco- comento antes de reírse en alto.

-¡eso es que siiii habrá strippers!-levantaba las manos con entusiasmo, la mas joven.- yo me pido un baile- sonrió.

-algo me dice que se acerca un tornado-suspiro resignada- , y tú con el alcohol cuidadin te estaré vigilando- advirtió a la pelirroja.

-jo qué aguafiestas, aún no hemos empezado y tenemos a la réplica de mama- lanzo un quejido lastimero.

-si se le pega lo Cora- asintió con vehemencia Lizet.

-alguna debe ser cuerda en este trio- comento apoyándose en sus manos para medio sentarse.

-y bueno ya que estamos en manos de Kat, cuéntanos como te va con ese corazoncito- pedía Lizet desnuda andando por toda la habitación, se paró en el armario de Regina rebuscando entre la ropa de su hermana.

-como la carne de cochino es transparente encima debo verlo en pelotas- critico la morena sacando una carcajada de Zelena que no podía dejar de reír, ante la cara roja de Lizet por la comparación que había explotado lanzando ropa en forma de bola a sus dos hermanas que estaban riéndose ante su reacción.

Las horas habían estado pasando a una velocidad sorprendente, cuando más cómodo estas, más rápido se vuelve el día, y por algún motivo desconocido se teme que la noche no sea tan fácil de sobrellevar como el dia, quizás sea el hecho de no saber el futuro lo que nos frena, o simplemente que hay días en los que nos gustaría quedarnos recluidos en nuestros dominios para así sentirnos como si fuéramos los únicos seres sobre la faz de la tierra.

* * *

Continuara…


	39. Chapter 39

**bueno aqui os dejo el siguiente capitulo relativamente rapido, y porque me dio un poco de pena dejarlo solo en el 38 que fue bastante corto y solo se mostro a Regina. Espero este os guste y espero vuestros comentarios que como sabeis me animan a seguir adelante con la historia.**

antes que nada los comentarios, para no perder la costumbre, **NATACHA PAREDES** ya se te extrañaba espero este cap te den ganas de seguir comentando XD espero esto te deje mas contenta sabia que el capitulo anterior a mas de una le darian ganas de matarme XD,**kykyo-chan** si que era corto y me alegro que no quieras matarme tu tambien jaja**,Natalia Swan-Mills** minimo aprenderás idiomas no te puedes quejar, XD el saber no ocupa lugar, bueno espero este cap te haga dejar un poco el turron,**Ruth maria** creo este cap te agradara,**mayeli85** a mi me pasa lo mismo con el chocolate TIRMA, lo extraño demasiado.

* * *

**Capítulo 39**

* * *

Las posibilidades de que una noche mejore o empeore son de un cincuenta por ciento contra otro cincuenta, pero si encima te levantas y todo empieza a salir mal o lo que para ti es empezar con el pie izquierdo hace que tengas ganas de ponerte una camisa de fuerza y entregarte a un manicomio que se encargue de tus trastornos mentales imaginarios.

Emma había estado intranquila desde que había abierto los ojos, Ruby no daba señales de vida, tenía que comprarse un vestido para la despedida, y estaba inquieta, había ido a casa de su madre para que esta la consolara con un desayuno de campeones, algo que saco una sonrisa de su madre al verla tan nerviosa.

-cualquiera que te ve dice que quieres ver a alguien especial- comento su madre comiendo un bocado de tortita.

-Ruby ha desaparecido, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. - hablaba con a boca llena- y necesito comprar algo que ponerme, os quejáis de que nunca me cambio de look no hay quien os entienda- argumento la joven sacando un quejido de su madre.

-vamos Emma, no es normal que estés así, te has echado tanta azúcar en la tortita que me duele verlo-

-me endulzo el día, cosa que se me ha jodido por culpa de tu Ruby- protesto.

\- ¿mi Ruby? -

-por supuesto tu eres la culpable, no le dices nada cuando llega tarde, y este es el resultado, yo histérica y ella viviendo el carnaval-

\- ¿cuál carnaval? - la risa de Mary hizo que Emma también riera ante sus propios nervios.

-pues ese en el que se disfraza de enfermera- comento normal.

-¿enfermera?- la cara de Mary parecía procesar la palabra enfermera en su mente, cuando finalmente ato cabos llamo de inmediato a Ruby. Curiosamente Ruby si contesto finalmente la llamada.

\- ¿diga? - contestaba una alegre Ruby que se la escuchaba hablar con alguien.

-más te vale no estar usando los fetiches de enfermera. - amenazo Mary sacando una carcajada de Emma.

-eso, que se note quien manda- murmuraba Emma.

-pero de que hablas- decía una Ruby aún más feliz que antes.

-creo hemos llegado tarde Emma-hablaba a su vez con su hija que seguía echando más azúcar a la tortita- deja ya de menear el azúcar como si fuera un salero- suspiro- ruby por dios ¿te falta mucho? -

Mary aseguraría que escucho ruidos de besos por el auricular.

\- ¿para qué? -

\- ¿cómo para qué? Según mi hija hay una ¿qué? - pregunto a Emma.

-despedida de viudas- se mofaba la rubia.

\- ¿viudas? - medito Mary.

La carcajada de Ruby hizo que mary mirara mal a su hija.

-dile que iremos a comprar el vestido, en unas dos horas…- hizo una pausa- que sean tres-

-dice que en tres- informo Mary a Emma.

-dile que tanto hace en el baño que se pega tres horas. - se quejo la rubia.

Mary repitió el mensaje.

-dile a doña entrometida, que mis baños son minuciosos-

-que guarrada, estoy demasiado vieja para trajes de enfermera y baños- refunfuño Mary.

Poco después se habían despedido y Mary observaba como Emma se comía el ultimo bocado del desayuno, iba a meterse a su cuarto de toda la vida a buscar la game boy, pero Mary le pidió ver con ella una de sus series.

Emma se acomodó junto a su madre mientras esta le daba al play.

\- ¿poldark?- pregunto mientras iba corriendo los minutos- ¡oh dios no! me juraste que era una serie…- lloriqueo la rubia.

-y lo es-

La serie iba avanzando, hasta que salió la escena más temida.

-nooo, ya empezamos con tus dramones, lo sabía - este comentario saco una carcajada de Mary.

-que puedo decir hay cosas que nunca pasan de moda. - aseguro la mujer más mayor.

-no sé si meterme en una mina y así evitar este suplicio- comento la rubia. - me voy capturar a pikachu- su madre no la dejo ir- ¿esto es un castigo a que si?-

-una madre siempre tiene razón así que aquí sentadita. -

Después de ver a su madre llorar con la supuesta serie, y darle un rollo de papel higiénico que fue a buscar al baño, se sentó a su lado aceptando su terrible destino.

\- ¿un rollo? – pregunto incrédula su madre.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-es tan bonito- aseguraba la mujer mayor.

-depende de con que ojos lo veas- aseguraba la rubia.

-tonterías, el amor es tan…-

\- ¿bodrio?, si ya lo veo…- refunfuño.

-y lo dice la que lloraba por amor-

La mirada acusatoria de Emma hizo que su madre pusiera la misma en represaría.

-¿insinúas que soy igual de cursi?-

-lo afirmo, tu padre era idéntico…era tan encantador que hacía que me arrepintiera de mis negativas. -

-y porque le decías que no-

-porque no quería distracciones, yo deseaba ser cocinera, tener mi restaurante y un hombre era una distracción y más el, con ese cabello rubio, ojos azules como el cielo, en fin, era demasiado para la vista- asintió la mujer de cabello negro.

-¿era mejor estar sola que bien acompañada?-

-no tengo escusa, las mujeres somos indescifrables. - se recostó en el sillón buscando una postura imaginaria.

\- si pudieras cambiar algo respecto a tu relación con el ¿que sería? - pregunto la rubia

A la morena se le ilumino la cara como si hubiera rejuvenecido.

-no hubiera perdido el tiempo, habría disfrutado más de su compañía, le habría dicho más veces lo mucho con lo amaba, habría sido yo la primera en decir esas palabras y no me habría pasado meses esperando que el diera el primer paso para declarar sus sentimientos. -suspiro ante el recuerdo de ese hecho.

La rubia asintió comprensiva ante aquella declaración por un momento se puso en situación, ella también esperaba una respuesta, afirmativa o negativa, pero respuesta al fin.

Regina era…no sabía cómo decirlo, pero se había enamorado de ella, estaba empezando a aceptar este hecho como una parte más de sí misma, ¿Cómo y cuándo? No sabía, lo único que tenía claro es que lo que sentía por aquella mujer era distinto a lo que nunca había sentido, era capaz de usar ascensores, era capaz de estar en una fiesta plagada de gente, incluso de tratar de conquistarla, hasta había llegado a hablar de sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, una parte de sí misma se resistía a dejarle ver a Regina lo frágil que era, porque por una vez en la vida anhelaba no serlo tanto, luchaba contra sus miedos, sabía que estaban ahí, los sentía en su pecho, en sus huesos, pero se mentalizaba pensado que eso serviría para estar cerca de esa mujer que le robaba el sueño.

* * *

El día fue dando paso a la oscuridad y con ella la futura despedida era inaplazable, para desgracia de Emma que estaba discutiendo con Ruby quien trataba de convencerla de que se veía estupenda con un vestido corte evasé, negro la parte de arriba con unos dibujos a forma de picos que daban lugar a la parte inferior dejando mostrar el blanco, le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas mostrando relativamente poco.

-no quiero ir de cebra andante, parece que soy un paso peatones-

-yo voy de rojo, ¿qué hago un anuncio de tampax? - se mofo su amiga.

-pues ahora que te das cuenta creo que te he visto alas, las compresas te van más- dijo metiéndose rápidamente en el baño para evitar los empujones de Ruby. - ¡no voy!-

\- ¡Emma Swan sal de ahí o voy a buscar a tu madre! - amenazo a gritos la pelirroja.

\- ¡hazlo no seré un zoológico ambulante! -

\- ¡bien! ¡llamare a Kat y a Regina para decirles de tu nueva rabieta! -

La puerta se abrió tan rápido como se había cerrado sacando un tono exagerado de asombro de Ruby.

\- sorprendente, no sabía que saldrías por algo así- Ruby parecía como si se le hubiera iluminado una bombilla imaginaria en su cerebro. - ¿te gusta Kat?- la cara roja de Emma hizo que su corazón diera un golpe fuerte contra su pecho.- oh dios Emma, no lo sabía- la pelirroja empezó a dar vueltas por el salón de Emma ante una rubia completamente asombrada- yo y ella, pues ayer, bueno y hoy también para que negarlo, y yo no sabía que a ti te hacía sentir…¡oh dios soy una amiga horrible! Para una vez que te gusta alguien y yo voy y la cago, es que no se puede ser más gili…- Emma negó con la cabeza antes de empezar a reírse en alto.

-cómo puedes creer que me gusta Kat si os coméis con la mirada, sin contar el morreo que vi cuando te dejo enfrente de mi edificio desde la venta, ¿sabéis que aquí vive gente con ojos? -

Su amiga enrojeció, y Emma se sintió privilegiada ante tal reacción, Ruby era el ejemplo de sinvergüenza total, y en cambio se había puesto del color de su propio vestido.

-que cabrona, te diviertes con mi monologo…-la pelirroja se recompuso de su repentino cambio de actitud. - pero bueno, si no te gusta Kat entonces…-

\- ¿qué nos vamos o te arriesgaras a otro bochorno? - reto la rubia consiguiendo que su amiga pusiera sus ojos en blanco. - y sigo pensando que enseño demasiado.-

-por dios Emma casi me haces cocerle la miniatura de abertura que tiene en la espalda-

\- ¡me da frio! - aseguro.

\- ¡no hemos salido! - gritaba a su vez la pelirroja que empezaba discutir con su amiga.- ¡es imposible que te de frió, y antes de que empieces coge el maldito abrigo!-

El telefonillo sonó sacándolas a ambas de su nuevo conflicto. Emma negó con su cabeza recibiendo un golpe en el hombro a modo de regañina de su amiga quien la guió hasta la puerta de salida.

Bajaron las escaleras con una Emma a paso lento, tan lento que Ruby se planteó seriamente empujarla fuerte para así terminar con esa procesión.

-si un día cometo un intento de homicidio recuerda lo que me haces- comento entre quejidos.

\- ¿tenemos que ir? -

-si-

\- ¿por qué? -

-porque sí-

-me siento como con ocho años otra vez- gruñio la rubia.

-ojalá los tuvieras recuerdo que eras más obediente. -

-y tu una maltratadora- negó con la cabeza.

-por un par de golpecitos cariñosos en la cabeza que te daba, y con el único fin de avivarte las neuronas-

-ya te despertare yo tus neuronas igual, bestia-

* * *

Una vagoneta las esperaba, con dos colores que la dividían en dos, rojo por debajo hasta llegar a las ventana en donde se volvía blanco el techo, esto enmudeció a Emma unos segundos antes de virarse con cara de pánico absoluto ante su amiga. La puerta central de aquel vehículo se abrió dando paso a Regina que se quedó observando la reacción de la rubia ante de hacer acto de presencia.

\- ¿Y esto sigue en circulación? – preguntó en voz alta la rubia.

Una risa enrojeció la cara de Emma, no era otra que la de Regina.

-eso pregunte yo-aseguro desde la entrada de pasajeros de aquel aparato.

-Repito que es un clásico, es una Volkswagen combi de 1973 y merece un poquito de respeto- aseguraba la conductora que no era otra sino Katherine, que hizo un gesto con la mano a Ruby para que se subiera de copiloto. En la parte trasera, estaban Lizet riéndose, Zelena con cara de pocos amigos, Regina riéndose ante la cara de Emma.

La rubia se acercó a la morena todavía con su cara de incredulidad.

-dime que esto es una pesadilla y que no moriremos en una lata- pedía la rubia a Regina que se apartaba para que tomara asiendo justo al frente de ella, ella estaba en la parte trasera rodeada por sus hermanas, mirando hacia delante, en donde estaba ahora Emma, completamente desconcertada.

-me temo que esta pesadilla es real, y que si moriremos aquí, lo único bueno es que será juntas ¿no? -

-claro el suicidio en compañía siempre se hace menos grave- asintió antes de sonreír.

-oh vamos disfrutadlo, aún faltan más chicas- aseguro Lizet.

-como sigamos así esto será un harem-

-las niñas no deberían hablar de esas porquerías- regañaba ahora Regina a Zelena.

-ya empezamos…¡aguafiestas a la vista!- grito Zelena.

-¡ya lo sabemos! - decía Kat- ¡Regina en eso es la numero uno!-

-dadle tiempo a Emma- agregaba Ruby con una carcajada que fue cortada por un golpe en su cabeza.

-¡eso por mi niñez arruinada! – volvió a colocarse Emma en su asiento.

Katherine miro atenta a Ruby que estaba ya quejándose.

-¡efecto retardado!-

-¡callate tampax!-

Esto provoco que Ruby se quitara el cinturón y se diera la vuelta para tratar de quitar el abrigo negro de Emma, que estaba abierto.

\- ¡quita marea roja! -

Las risas no pudieron evitarse, poco después comenzó el trayecto hasta diferentes casas, la vagoneta se iba a empezar a llenar de nuevo, pero antes de eso Emma no pudo apartar la mirada de Regina en ningún momento. Ella vestía un pantalón largo de vestir de tiro alto color azul marino con pequeñas líneas verticales de un color un poco más claro, el mismo efecto rayado tenía la americana que llevaba, su camisa era abotonada de color blanca, pero en esta ocasión llevaba tres botones quitados dando lugar a vislumbrar parte de su pecho, llevaba unos tacones negros que hacía que luciera sus piernas más de lo debido.

-nos van a detener- murmuraba Regina.

-mínimo estaremos seguras en la cárcel- decía Emma a modo de respuesta.

-se encontraron el hambre y las ganas de comer- refunfuñaba Katherine.

-ojalá se devoraran- contesto Ruby riéndose.

-si llegamos al canibalismo, propongo que empecemos con la piloto y la copiloto- dijo Lizet.

La puerta se abrió ante una nueva invitada, era Íngrid, que lucía un vestido de corte tubo color gris oscuro, con un escote muy sutil en u que se amoldaba a sus pechos, en la espalda tenía una pequeña abertura en forma de triángulo que dejaba admirarla con cierto toque de elegancia, le quedaba ceñido y realmente se veía atractiva, su cabello suelto la hacía ver más joven o al menos eso pensó Emma al verla, en su mano llevaba un abrigo de color blanco con botones negros.

Ingrid se sentó justo al lado de Emma para desgracia de Regina que desde ese momento su humor había caído en picado.

-Ingrid os presento, la de a la izquierda enfrente tuya es Regina Mills.- decía Ruby que se había virado momentáneamente y quitado su cinturón para hacer las presentaciones,- a su lado esta su hermana Zelena, y la del lado derecho es Lizet, la afortunada-

-querrás decir la condenada-dijo Kat.

-¡hey!- se quejó Lizet, provocando risas.

-y a tu lado por supuesto Emma a quien ya conoces, y a mi lado esta Katherine Caelum-

-que bien te ha quedado-sonrió Katherine a la presentación de Ruby.

-lo sé, he echado a perder mi talento, seria ahora mismo presentadora del gran hermano-

El ambiente se había enrarecido por parte de Regina,quien ya no soltaba comentarios soeces, que eran secundados por Emma, simplemente había guardado un silencio que sorprendió hasta a sus hermanas, se habían subido tres mujeres más que en cualquier otro momento habría provocado que Regina estuviera lanzándole indirectas a su amiga ante su desastrosa manera de hacer planes, pero esa noche Regina solo podía mirar una cosa, lo cerca que estaban ahora Emma y Ingrid, debido también al aumento de pasajeros.

Una cosa estaba empezando a ser más obvia que nunca, se estaba poniendo celosa y una parte de ella sentía un grado de posesión con Emma que ni ella misma veía con buenos ojos.

Cuando los celos cobran forma sacan lo que estamos ocultando tras capaz y capaz de sonrisas o palabras correctas, porque es un sentimiento impulsivo tan humano como imposible de prever su aparición, y su humanidad no implica que sea un sentimiento noble, al contrario es algo casi animal, una línea invisible que nunca nos vimos colocar aparece luminosa ante nuestros ojos dándonos una respuesta que deseábamos a ver postergado un poco más, pues la claridad de esa marca imaginaria que pusimos inconscientemente nos presenta ante nosotros lo que creímos que debía ser nuestro. Aunque en el fondo de nuestro ser sabemos que venimos al mundo sin nada y que nos iremos de el con lo mismo, y aun sabiéndolo no podemos evitar luchar contra la naturaleza para tratar de llevarnos con nosotros el amor, sobre todo el que es correspondido.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

_**pd: bien que os ha parecido? espero os haya animado.**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**de nuevo gracias a todas/os los que me leen y con los rw me dan ganas de escribir mas rapido, asi que gracias por los comentarios que me han animado bastante como para continuar tan rapido este cap. Como siempre solo espero que este capitulos os guste y que logre sacaros una sonrisa.**_

antes que nada los agradecimientos, **evazqueen** me alegro que no se te hiciera pesado y gracias por leer,**NicoleFbAc** gracias por comentar, y me alegro que te guste la pareja principal, ¿me preguntas mi nombre o fue error de dedo? XD (puede pasar),**NATACHA PAREDES** vamos que te lo estas pasando bomba y yo escribiendo desde luego... na diviertete que solo se vive una vez y si te puedo creer porque yo tuve que retroceder para recordar el nombre de "ingrid" se me habia olvidado completamente XD,**Natalia Swan-Mills** bueno si hay algún alien espero sea supergirl por pedir que no quede, saludos tambien para ti,**kykyo-chan** tu quieres arrancar corazones XD me alegra seguir viendo por aqui,**mayeli85** te dije de chocolate y ya te emocionastes XD me alegro que sigas comentado y leyendo claro,Ruth maria pobre emma tanto lenta no esXD pero me has hecho reir,**sjl82** me alegro que estes picada, y tengas ganas de saber que mas pasara espero sorprender gratamente con este cap,**Farren NM** que bueno ver que la espera no se te hizo una perdida de tiempo, y si Regina puede perder a emma.

* * *

**Capítulo 40**

* * *

El viaje había resultado lleno de comentarios sobre a donde iban, pero ninguna creyó realmente que la encargada las llevara a un club de striptease en la zona más cara de la ciudad eso sí, pero un club, al fin y al cabo, unas quince chicas habían ocupado varias mesas que unieron con ayuda de los meseros del local.

Emma no había logrado despegarse de Ingrid así que se resignó a dejarse llevar por los acontecimientos, lo que no espero es que Regina se aproximara, y se colocara justo a su lado derecho tomando el asiento mas cercano a ella, por lo que ahora estaba entre las dos mujeres. Ruby había estado pendiente de aquella situación ella iba a ponerse junto a Emma porque sabía el pánico que le daban esos sitios, pero cuando vio a Regina sentarse a su cara parecía como si su rostro cambiara, ¿o tal vez era Íngrid?, ahora tenía serias dudas.

Pronto los ánimos se fueron subiendo junto con las copas, lo increíble del asunto era que en la tarima de baile estaban tanto la novia, como Ruby y Katherine, pidiéndole a la chica que estaba semidesnuda que les enseñara un paso bastante erótico.

\- ¿se puede saber para que necesito esto? - preguntaba Lizet entre risas.

-como que para que, para dejarlo con ganas de más- aseguraba Ruby.

-tú ya sabes hacerlo no sé qué haces aquí- acuso la rubia.

Lizet abrió sus ojos.

-¡pero qué coño!, como lo sabes Katherine- pregunto Lizet visiblemente divertida con la situación.

La rubia enrojeció, se le había escapado por completo, todas estaban alrededor de la tarima riéndose de las tres locas, allá arriba, mientras una joven muy atractiva movía su trasero al ritmo de la música y se pegaba demasiado a Ruby, las carcajadas aumentaron cuando Ruby hizo el gesto de una nalgada que nunca sucedió a modo de broma.

-te veo capaz- susurro Kat al oído de Ruby mientras le bailaba.

\- ¡pero vosotras cuanto habéis tomado! - decía Lizet huyendo de aquel sitio que pronto se había llenado de gente desconocida viendo ahora a Kat y Rub, entre bailes y comentarios a la bailarina.

Pronto un chico salió logrando los gritos de todas las presentes.

-hay algo que no entiendo porque un local con bailarines y bailarinas- Preguntaba Zelena mientras ponía un billete en el tanga del tipo. - GUAPOOOO.-

-tio bueno- dijo una de las amigas de Lizet.

Regina no prestaba la más mínima atención a Zelena porque una de las pocas bailarinas femeninas había decidido hacerle un baile a Emma, la rubia no apartaba la mirada de la chica o eso parecía, algo que había sacado la furia de la morena. Regina pudo ver como Ingrid aparecía y trataba de espantar sin éxito a la joven que se iba desnudando, mientras Emma parecía ida.

-hey, aquí no se ha pedido ningún baile individual, ¡asi que ahuecando!- dijo Regina que había apartado a la mujer que estaba casi encima del regazo de Emma.-y tú, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? - la rubia pareció enfocar finalmente su vista en un punto fijo.

-contaba- respondió simplemente sonriendo a su vez, y levantándose de su asiento con una Íngrid que estaba esperándola detrás.

-más bien mirabas embobada- protesto Regina.

\- ¿qué cosa? -

\- ¡a esa mujer que otra posibilidad hay si puede saberse! -

\- ¿cual? -

Emma empezó a mirar por los alrededores buscando a la joven a la que Regina hacía referencia.

-me estas tratando de decir que no estabas mirando-

-estaba mirando, pero pensando en otra cosa- murmuro bajito.

Regina no supo que la llevo a ello, pero estaba justo frente a Emma, y lanzo una mirada amenazante a Ingrid que hizo el intento de acercarse a escuchar, había sujetado la mano de Emma y la había jalado lo suficiente para llevarla hasta el servicio de mujeres.

Habían entrado, dentro había dos mujeres que estaban a punto de salir después de lavarse las manos.

\- ¿qué te pasa? - pregunto Regina cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, se sentia cada vez mas a la deriva, estaba entre sus celos y la rareza de Emma.

-nada solo pensaba, ¿porque estamos en el baño? - pregunto con ingenuidad.

-porque estas rara, desde cuando te dejas sobar por una rubia, o claro tal vez no te conozco suficiente, aunque bueno lo de la stripper si no tiene ni nombre…- Regina había agarrado carrerilla en cuanto a reproches sin sentido.

La rubia empezó a reaccionar.

-primero no estaba embobada con la stripper, ¡estaba asustada! - negó con furia la rubia. – y lo de Ingrid ¿Qué hago le pego una ostia?- le pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿y a ti que te importa si no me has hablado en un buen rato?- bufo la rubia que había empezado a caminar pequeños pasos alejándose de la morena.

-¿asustada?- Regina había cruzados sus brazos observando fijamente a su compañera.

-pues claro que asustada, ¡estaba contando por el amor de dios! - la rubia enrojecio.

-otra vez con eso de contar, ¿a qué te refieres? -

La rubia paro un poco su caminar para mirar a Regina.

-contaba hasta diez, y luego hacia abajo, como cuando me meto en un ascensor, o como ahora mismo que tengo que explicarlo- Emma parecía herida, o al menos eso sintió Regina, como si tener que mostrar eso le resultara profundamente incómodo, la rubia se estaba acercando a Regina solo para ir hacia la puerta de salida del servicio, pero la mano de Regina agarro el brazo de Emma antes de que saliera.

-lo siento, no debí ponerme así, ni alejarte de la fiesta…-la morena bajo la mirada mientras se disculpaba avergonzada con Emma.

La rubia giro quedando cara a cara con la morena que seguía sin levantar la mirada, era sorprendente como alguien tan arisca podía resultar tan tierna, o esa fue una de las tantas ideas que se le pasaba por la cabeza a la joven de ojos verdes. Emma levanto con su mano izquierda la barbilla de la morena.

-no hay nada todavía que tu hagas que yo no sea capaz de pasar por alto- miro fijamente los labios de la morena, mismos que se abrieron en una sonrisa fascinante.

-lograras que- trato de explicar.

\- ¿que? -

-me acostumbrare a tu forma de tratarme- la morena se mordió su labio inferior.

-¿tanto como para ponerte celosa?- cuestiono la rubia que vio a la perfección una mueca de disgusto ante la palabra celos.

-no estaba celosa- dijo con un color rosado invadiendo sus mejillas.

\- ¿si te beso me pegas? -pregunto Emma sonriendo alegre de nuevo.

La morena se quedó pensativa ante la pregunta.

-si sabes que te pegare después de besarme ¿no lo harás? -

Sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca.

-depende-

\- ¿de qué? -

La mano de Emma fue directa hasta la cintura de Regina haciendo que se pegara más hacia ella.

-del motivo del golpe- susurro cerca de los labios de la otra mujer. -no me gustaría hacer nada que no quieras que haga- agrego en el mismo tono mirando fijamente los ojos cafés.

\- ¿te gusta Ingrid?- interrogo sin separarse de Emma.

-no-

-bien-

-bien que…- Emma se vio interrumpida, su mente gritaba "¡por fin!" en el segundo preciso en que sintió los labios de la morena apoderarse de los suyos, luego de eso no pensó en nada solo en seguir besándola o más bien dejarse besar por una posesiva Regina que la había llevado contra la puerta, misma que sonaba debido a mujeres que estaba intentando entrar.

Sus labios se separaban por unas fracciones de segundos para volver a reunirse y ambas suspiraron en ese reencuentro como si llevaran siglos esperando ese momento en el que te olvidas de todo, no importa el tipo de música que suene de fondo, ni que haya gente empeñada en romper ese momento con una interrupción innecesaria.

-Regina- murmuro Emma metiendo su mano dentro de la blusa tocando el abdomen de la bella mujer, acercándola de esta manera como si temiera que se alejara.

La lengua de Regina seguía insistente como si hubiera estado tanto tiempo reprimiendo esas ganas de besarla, que ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo, se separaba levemente observaba como Emma mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y ella volvía a cerrarlos con la única intención de fusionarse con esos dulces labios.

Regina saco fuerzas de no sabía qué lugar antes de apartarse, y recomponerse de su pequeño lapsus de lujuria, se autorecrimino mentalmente por esa pérdida de control y más de aquella forma como si aún fuera una adolescente, no recordaba haberlo perdido a tal grado con Graham y ahora aparece una mujer, y pierde toda aquella serenidad, misma de la que hacia alarde, no obstante esa noche estaba hipnotizada por Emma. Por su carácter tan diferente de su marido, tan distinto a lo que había conocido, de sus palabras encantadoras que siempre soñó con que alguien le dijera, de esa debilidad extremadamente intrigante que hacía que deseara conocer todo lo que escondían esos ojos verdes, que a momentos mostraba un brillo casi infantil y otros una oscuridad aplastante.

Tuvo que aceptarlo, le gustaba Emma Swan tanto que no quería regresar a la fiesta, porque la sola idea de tener que soportar a una Ingrid interesada en lo que ella necesitaba la desgarraba.

Porque ya era una necesidad como respirar, Emma Swan la hacía sentir viva y especial.

Emma volvió a acercarse a Regina que estaba muy callada mirándola detenidamente.

-escúchame, no tienes que presionarte yo… solo estoy interesada en ti, seguiré esperando- confeso pausadamente, como esperando que Regina pudiera visualizar cada una de las letras que formaban dicha oración.

-me gusta, cuando haces eso. - declaro con una felicidad que le resultaba inusual.

-¿el qué?-

-ponerte en mi lugar. - agarro la mano de Emma para llevarla a su mejilla.

-y…y eso…que significa exactamente- Emma estaba perdida mas que antes.

-que me gustas-

-eso ¿es bueno? -

-no-sonrió a pesar de que su respuesta era negativa sacando una carcajada de Emma.

\- ¿así que no? -

-por supuesto que no-

Un grupo de mujeres enojadas invadieron el baño, lanzando improperios a los que ni Regina ni Emma prestaron atención.

-¿vamos?- pregunto Emma ante la multitud que estaba empezando a entrar en manada.

-supongo que no queda otro remedio- suspiro Regina- me tocara aguantar a tu fan- añadió.

Justo ahí fue cuando Emma apretó la mano de Regina y la guio hacia fuera, pero con el ruido y con todas las mujeres bailando que había, además de gritando y tomando chupitos compitiendo entre ellas, Emma se fue ocultando seguida por una Regina que no podía evitar continuar caminando siguiendo la silueta de aquella rubia.

-¿quieres que nos vayamos?, juro que regresaremos más tarde ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Emma justo en la puerta que daba a la calle por donde habían entrado.

-me encantaría Emma-

-bien pues demos un paseo y exploremos, ademas que si pruebo otro chupito y moriré- dijo Emma.

-no aguantas nada- protestaba Regina agarrada del brazo de Emma.

-pues es el alcohol no se invento para mi- continuo la rubia.

Regina no recordaba que dar una simple vuelta fuera tan agradable, pero Emma sacaba temas de conversación que iban desde su intolerancia con el alcohol, hasta lo bonita que se veia bajo la luz de la luna. Pronto un rugido proveniente del estomago de la morena hizo que Emma la parase.

-¿comemos?- preguntó Emma con su típica voz jovial.

Regina miro por encima los alrededores tratando de dar sentido a esa pregunta, no recordaba haber visto ningún lugar donde comer.

-¿donde?-

-vi un local donde hacen hamburguesas-respondió tocándose la frente.

-pretendes que someta a mi genuino paladar a unas simples hamburguesas- dijo en tono serio aunque realmente solo quería incordiar a Emma.

-que va nada de simples, el plan era con queso y a poder ser algo de beicon- se defendió la mujer entre risas.

Regina rió,como solo sucedía junto a Emma, era capaz de darle otro color a su día, empezaba a creer que parte de su talento era ese, ver lo que todos ya vieron y plasmarlo de tal manera que parezca distinto.

Algunas veces hay gente demasiado curiosa que nos cuestiona una serie de dudas que nos obliga a echar un ojo al pasado, todos hemos tenido que soportar la pregunta cliché "¿cual es el día en el que mas te has divertido" a medida que aumentan las canas somos mas conscientes de que la memoria nos guía a las situaciones mas simples. Pues en nuestro interior sabemos que tras la cotidianidad hay grandes historias.

Historias que merecen ser recordadas y algún día si tenemos paciencia, transmitidas.

* * *

**continuara...**


End file.
